Heroes of Tomorrow
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: In a world where fantasy becomes reality, Wade Walker is one of the "Quirkless". That all changes when a mysterious spider grants him powers he couldn't have imagined. He's then asked by the world's greatest Hero to take on his power. Follow Wade as he becomes the Spider-Man of Earth-675. He and his friends will take on the Villains and threats greater than they could ever image.
1. Volume 1: Issue 1

**Hey everyone, Cowboy Alchemist here. Welcome to my** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **story** **: "Heroes of Tomorrow"**

 **For those of you new to the story, this was once an _My Hero Academia_ and _Marvel_ crossover, I changed it over to just being a _My Hero Academia._ Mostly because while this does have a lot of Marvel elements, its still the same story with changes here and there. I'll probably change it back to being a crossover when the major _Marvel_ elements like events, heroes, and villains start getting involve.**

 **I have to admit, while I'm a big Marvel fan, I've not read many of the comics, only seen the cartoons and movies. To have to go and read every issue of** _ **The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **comics just seems like a real hassle to do. I'm a Spider-Man fan and while I'm not the biggest comic book reader, I do know enough to feel like I can do this. Plus, I'll be looking at some of the comics for details and what to do with the OC.**

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ **These are the things that'll be going on in the story, so this is a warning for you all.**

 **#1:** _ **The OC is replacing Izuku**_ **. I know, I horrible, but I've got reasons. I don't hate Izuku. I love his character. In fact, he's one of my all-time favorite Shonen characters. I really enjoy him as a growing character in the series.**

 **I was originally going to have but Izuku and the OC in the story, but then a reader asked me if was going to be an OC replacing main character story. The more I thought about it, the more I decided that it was best to have the OC replace him, so that it'll be easier to not have to juggle the spotlight between them. So, the OC is going to be taking Izuku's place. Also, when there's a** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **/** _ **Spider-Man**_ **crossover, it's usually with Izuku being Spider-Man and I kind of like to have creative freedom with my OCs.n** **Plus, whenever I see a fanfic where the main character is OOC (which are a lot of** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **stories) all I can think is why not just replace him with an OC? Wouldn't that be easier. Like** _ **High School DxD.**_

 **Plus, there's only so many times I can take Izuku bursting into tears or sobbing. It quickly turns from being a part of his personality to just being annoying.**

 **I guess all I'm asking is to please have an open mind. It wasn't an easy decision to make and I worked hard to bring this story to all of you to enjoy.**

 **#2:** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **and the Marvel universe are in two separate dimensions. NONE of the Marvel villains are going to originate from the** _ **MHA**_ **universe. And that's why I changed from being a crossover.**

 **OC's Harem (because you know he has to have one): Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, and Ochaco Uraraka**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get started….**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE # 1: Wade Walker**

Do you like costume heroes? Men in long, colorful underwear, and women in skimpy, tight outfits battling against villains with diabolical plans and are mentally insane?

Too bad you're not born in this dimension. Earth-675. The cause remains unclear, but it all began in Keikei City in China, with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born! After that, "exceptional" individuals with extraordinary powers and abilities started popping up all over the world. As time passed, these individuals were a dime a dozen. But it didn't Matter to them. The amazing of superpowers became a reality. And at the present time, 80 percent of the world's population consists of these superhuman with special abilities.

With this these powers, came those that would use them for evil purposes. The world was in chaos! Crime was at an exploding rate. While the nations struggled to overhaul their legal, brave individuals took up the profession that they had once only dreamed about: Superheroes!

But in a world filled with these superhuman, the Heroes became a dime a dozen. But this is the story of a hero that I think you'll find just a bit…different.

His name is _**Wade Walker**_.

* * *

"HEY!" yelled Wade at a group of bullies that were beating on a kid, all of them the same age of four. The bullies stopped and looked at him. Even the victim.

Wade Walker wasn't the biggest kid on the block and was scrawny. No real muscle on him. He had disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side and bright sea green. Most didn't know him, as he was mostly a kid who was like a wallflower, but at this moment, he was getting involved to stop the bullying of a defenseless boy, who was on the ground crying.

The ringleader of the bullies was _**Katsuki Bakugo**_ , a boy with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He didn't take too kindly to Wade interrupting his sick form of fun. "Why don't you beat it, loser!" He growled. A small explosion ignited in his hand.

Wade took note of that. He didn't have powers, or Quirks as the superpowers are called. However, he didn't back down. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

Bakugo's goons, a boy with stretching fingers and another with wings, stepped back to let their boss handle Wade. "You're actually standing up for this Quirkless nobody," Bakugo asked with a twisted smile. "What? Do you actually feel sorry for him?"

"I said back off," Wade growled, getting madder.

Bakugo grew smugger. He looked at Wade like a predator ready to make the kill on its prey. "And what are you going to do…"

 _BASH!_

Before anyone could have ever guessed and reacted, Wade ran at Bakugo at speeds that, for someone without a Quick, amazed the goons and victim, before delivering a hard punch at knocked the blonde off his feet and sent him flying back. He landed on his back with a _thud_.

The two goons were shocked by what Wade did, and even the victim boy. Wade looked at the goons with a glare. Scared, the two ran away. No one had ever done that to Bakugo, and they didn't want to see what he would do to them.

With the kids gone, Wade looked down at the crying boy and extended a hand to him. His glare gone, and replacing it was a friendly and concerned smile. "Hi! I'm Wade," Wade said. "Are you okay?"

The boy shared surprised at Wade. No one ever went to help him whenever Bakugo was bullying him. He smiled timidly and grabbed his hand. "Yeah! I'm fine."

"Alright, then I think you should go home to your parents," Wade said with a grin, pulling the victim up to his feet. "They might be worried about you…"

 _BOOM!_

Suddenly, Bakugo hits the left side of Wade's head with his hand, causing an explosion that blew the boy away. Wade flies across the playground, before hitting his back against a tree. "That'll teach you, you loser!" Bakugo roared with a grin of rage and satisfaction.

The caused the bullied child to cry and run away.

"I'm going to show you that I'm the best!" Bakugo yelled, showing his arrogance and disregard for the fact that he was going to kill Wade. Wade, stood up with the left side of his head covered in ashes. He didn't pay any attention to the pain he felt and raised his fist in a fighting stance, just like his dad showed him. "I'm the greatest, and that I'll not stand for some Quirkless loser to hit me!"

 _POW!_

Suddenly, strong looking man pushed Bakugo in the face. The punch was hard and sent Bakugo onto his back. His face hurt from the punch, and he held his bruised cheek with tears coming out of his eyes. He looked up at the man with fear.

The man had the body of a fighter, with short black hair and a bruised and bloodied face, with a serious cut over his left eye that was bleeding. He was wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans, with a duffle bag on his bag. "Do you mind explaining to you why you're hurting my son," _**Daniel Walker**_ asked in a dangerous tone.

Bakugo was shocked and scared to do anything. Shocked that a Quirkless man, someone who should be beneath him, would punch him. Sacred because the punch was painful, and Daniel looked like he was going to do worse.

Daniel was a pro fighter in the MMA, known as "Daring Dan". Used to be one of the best, until they started letting in fighters with Quirks freely. Many older fighters left the game because of it feeling that they were just being used as punching bags for those that had power, but Daniel was one of the few that stayed. Lost more than he won. But as he saw Bakugo hitting his son with his explosive powers, the fighter wanted nothing more than to throw the punk into the ring and break every bone in his body. "I'm going to let you go home because I'm feeling nice," Daniel told him. "But if I ever see you picking on my boy, or anyone else, I'll not be so nice."

Bakugo didn't answer and just got up and ran away.

With that ordeal over, Wade ran towards him. "Dad!"

The man turned towards him. "Hey Wade! Hey!" Daniel's son jumped into his arms, hugging him with all his strength. "Hey, hey, easy…let's see your face, buddy." Wade got down and his father kneeled down to check his face. Daniel sighed. "That kid really did a number on you."

"He wasn't that tough," Wade said, trying to be strong. "I was able to give him a good punch before he knew it."

Daniel gave him a look. "So, you were the one that started the fight?"

"He was beating up another kid!" Wade said. "I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen."

"Even so, there are other ways to fight your battles. Remember that."

Wade nodded. "Okay, dad."

"Good." Daniel patted his back and stood up. "Come on, let's get you home."

The Walkers left the park and started walking home. It was already starting to get dark when they got to their home, an apartment complex. When they got back to their small apartment room, Wade walked into the kitchen to get a metal case, and places it on the kitchen table. This prompted Daniel to sit down at the table. With his win-to-loss ratio, the young boy picked up on how to do basic medical treatment for his dad . Wade opened the case, revealing all the medical supplies he needed and some playing cards.

Wade began taking out the supplies to attend to his dad's wounds when he asked, "I take it you didn't win?"

Daniel bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah."

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

His dad sighed. "It doesn't tickle. Yeah... Just wasn't my night."

After about a few minutes of carefully stitching up his cuts and washing the blood off his face, Wade runs to the refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out a slab of raw steak and brings it to his father. Daniel looked at him for a moment. He really was a good kid. He wasn't worthy of being his father. Daniel grabbed the stake and holds it firmly to his eye, which turned black from a punch he got in the fight.

Wade then sits at the table with his dad. "I shoulda had him," he said, think about his fight with Bakugo went and scoffed. "I heard about that kid, Bakugo. He wants to be a Hero. He is a jerk."

"Hey, remember, you're the one that threw the first punch. Not him," Daniel scolded his son. "You were going against a boy with powers that were dangerous."

"But…Then I would have been like you. Fighting people with Quirks."

Daniel sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Wade was a bright kid but he gets his physical strength and his fighting spirit from his side of the family. It even worried Daniel that he had maybe become a negative role model for his son and it would lead to Wade ending up like him. Fighting fights in the ring that he may not be able to win. "Wade, I'm proud that you stood up for that kid. I really am. But I want you to remember that you have to be smart. You have to be smart on the battles you pick. I want you to go far Wade. Farther in life than I ever got," he said.

Wade looked down for a moment, before looking at his dad. He always looked up to his dad and idolized him like a hero. He didn't favor any of the Pro-Heroes, other than the one called All Might. He was his absolute favorite Hero. "But what if I want to be a Hero," he asked. "What if…even though I had no powers…I wanted to protect people? What…What would you say?"

Daniel thought long and hard about that question. If he did have powers, then what would he say that could help set his son on the right path? Away from any of the path of wrong? He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything and closed it. He then tried again, and the words came: "Then I want you to remember this, Wade: being a Hero means you must use your Quirk to keep those you know and love safe from those that would hurt them. Remember, with great power…there must also come great responsibility."

Wade looked at him in confusion. "What does that mean," he asked. Daniel smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"One day you'll know," he said.

That night, Wade looked up at the ceiling, thinking long and hard about what his dad said to him. What could he have meant? In a world of Heroes with great powers, it's hard to really see them take any form of responsibility, other than fighting the bad guys and saving the day.

That's why Wade wanted to be a Hero. To save lives and project people from evil. However, on that day when he was four years old, Wade learned the hard truth that People are not born equal. But that was his first and last setback. If anything, it'll motivate him to be more than he was.

For little did Wade Walker know was that he was destined for greatness and great powers. And with great power comes great responsibility.

 _ **10 years later…**_

But like any other great Hero, he'll learn this the hard way. And the hard way will come to him on the worst day of his life.

Now fourteen years old and now in Junior High School, Wade was wearing a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons, accompanied by white and red oversized boots. He left the uniform unbuttoned, revealing a simple plain blue shirt underneath.

It all started when he was walking to his school when he heard a scream. Wade quickly ran in the direction of the scream.

When he arrived, he saw many civilians crowding around the area with police trying to tell them to stay back. Wondering while they were all here, Wade then heard a loud roar. He looked up as was shocked it see a large, monster-like Villain with a rough, beastly appearance that had a horse-like head with brown hair styled into dreadlocks, and a beard. He wore a torn and tattered shirt as well as an average pair of jeans and shoes.

The monster swung its arm and breaks a cable tower. The people gasped when they saw the tower falling over towards them and started running away. But then a Hero named _**Death Arms**_ , came ran underneath where the structure would land and came to a stop. He punched his fist together and held up his arms, catching the tower with his super strength.

The people were relieved that they didn't get crushed and thanked Death Arms, before a line of water formed in front of everyone, before X's were created on it. This was the work of the Hydrokinesis-Quirk Hero Backdraft, who was dressed like a firefighter with water tanks that shoot out the water. "Everyone, please stay back," he told the people. "This area's far too dangerous!" Everyone, however was amazed with the appearance of the Hero's presence.

Wade wanted to get a better view and started squeezing his way through the crowd. As he did, he started learning about what was going on by listening to the people talking around him.

"Turning into a monster? What a crazy Quirk! Do you know what happen?"

"He tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he got cornered."

Wade pasted a guy on his phone, talking to someone about not being able to get into work on time, when another Hero showed up. Flying through the air towards the Villain. It was _**Kamui Woods**_ , the Arbor-Quirk Hero.

"EEK! GET HIM, KAMUI!" Squealed a group of fangirls. Kamui landed on the edge of the train track bridge that the monster was standing on, before jumping high into the air when the Villain tried to grab him, destroying the stone edge.

" **GET AWAYYYYYYY!"** Roared the monster. As Wade reached the front of the crowd, he saw Kamui Woods turn his arm into a whip made from his wooden body. He used it to grab a structure and swing himself onto it.

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault," asked Kamui Woods to the Villain. "You're pure evil." Wade was impressed with the guy abilities. He may be new, but Kamui Woods' starting off with a bang.

 _SKRITCH!_

Kamui Woods then transformed his right arm into multiple branches that stretched out. "Pre-Emptive Binding LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!" He shot the extending branches towards the monster with the intent to trap it in their hold. The Villain braced himself for the attack when—

"CANYON CANNON!"

 _ **BAM**_

"?!" Wade, the civilians, and the Heroes were all shocked by a giant woman in a costume came flying out of nowhere and kicked the monster straight in the face. The Villain was sent flying back, before falling to the ground.

Getting a good look at her, Wade felt his face blush pink. The giant was a voluptuous young woman with long, voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands and purple eyes with white pupils. While she was beautiful, it's her costume that caused most of the blushing. Her Hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that was accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also had three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wore a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

If she wanted attention with her sex appeals, she got it. Wade was brought out of his stare when a group of male photographers suddenly came by and started snapping pictures of the superhero, muttering "It's her!" while at it.

"Today's the debut for the worlds next hottest Hero," said the woman, bending over to pick up the Villain. Deliberately giving the photographers a view of her ass. She then looked over at the people staring at her in wonder. "Please to meet you all! You can call me _**Mt. Lady**_!"

Wade, however, wasn't all that impressed and walked away. It was something he was starting to see in more of the modern new Heroes. They seemed to only be doing this for the money, fame, and glory. It's why he didn't really like any of them. The only Hero he really like was All Might. The "Symbol of Peace". He was the number one Hero. Not much is known about the man. Ever since he appeared on the Hero scene, the incredible strength he had was enough to win him the love of the world. Every year since he came out, the rate of Villain appearances has decreased. His existence alone is a deterrent to villainy.

All he seems to want to help and protect people from evil. That's really why Wade respects him. Why he wants to be a Hero.

But he knows he could never be one and accepts that reality.

* * *

"You guys are all third-years now," said the teacher to Wade's classroom.

Wade sat near the back of the room, knowing that it would bring less attention to him than he's already gotten. After he fought back against Bakugo, the meanest and scariest bully in the school, the blonde would always try and fight Wade. Wade would try and keep a low profile, but didn't back down from any of those fights, and it's landed him in trouble many times. This has earned him the unofficial title of "The Boy With No Fear."

In other words, students and teachers saw him as another delinquent.

"It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!" Wade didn't pay much attention to him. While Wade was a hard-working and willing to always do better, many of the school's faculty pampered and favored students with Quirks over normal students.

Life really was cruel for a genuinely kind-hearted kid.

"I assume you all want to be Heroes!" Suddenly, all the students except from Wade were shouting and cheering. Fully displaying their powers without a care in the world. As the teacher praised them all for having "wonderful Quirks", Wade went back to what he was doing, drawing fictional superheroes. Most of them were just average people who've been given great abilities and used them for good. It almost made Wade think he was capable of being like them.

Then his concentration was cut, and his mood turned to annoyance when Bakugo started talking. "Come on, Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers!" He exclaimed. Not much to say about the blonde, other than his attitude got worse. "As if I had anything like their crappy Quirks."

"Get over yourself, Katsuki!" Exclaimed a student.

"Shut up! Extras should act like extras!"

Seriously! Why would anyone like this jackass? Wade went back to drawing, hoping that he could zone out Bakugo's arrogant proclaims and exclaims. He didn't want to get drawn into any of this.

"Are you going to for U.A, Walker," asked the teacher. Wade looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

Wade blinked. "What?"

* * *

After school, Wade was thrown against the lockers in the hallway by Bakugo. "Come on, Walker," Bakugo exclaimed angrily, before his lips curled up into a maniacal grin. "Forget the crappy Quirks. You're totally Quirkless! And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

"I didn't say I wanted to go to U.A., jackass!" Wade argued with a scowl. He really didn't want to fight Bakugo right now. He would if he pushed him, but the black-haired teen just wanted to go home without any trouble. "All I want is to go home and be with my dad." Wade moved away from the lockers and walked away from the bully.

Bakugo scoffed. "It's not like you'd ever be a Hero anyways. And even if you did, you'd be the biggest disappoint of all new Heroes! Just like that dad of yours." That struck a nerve, and it caused Wade to stop walking. He didn't turn around to face him. "Oh yeah, I know all about his upcoming fight with Slicer! I placed bets, even! Many say he's going to die, and I'm right there with them! Your dad is a Quirkless loser in a world of more superior people! You think he's a _Hero?_ HA! Just like you, HE'S A NOBODY!"

Wade would be the first to admit that he had no shortage of faults. But if he had to pick one, the one that's gotten him into the most trouble over the years…it would be that he sometimes gets angry. And when he got angry, he'd do some stupid things.

He turned around and charged and Bakugo so instantly that the blonde wasn't able to respond quickly and Wade, just like so many other times they fought, punched Bakugo right in the face. Knocking him down to the ground.

"MR. WALKER!"

And also, a teacher would just so happen to be there.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

This time, those stupid things landed him right in suspension. But Wade wasn't ashamed of what he did. Bakugo need to be kicked off his high horse. And the remarks about his dad made it personal. But then he was sad that he had let Daniel down. He got suspended from school, all because he couldn't keep control of his emotions. Wade didn't like getting into trouble. Not just because the teacher would take Bakugo's side, but because he felt as though he was letting his dad down with all his fighting.

Walking home from school, Wade became worried for his father. The fighter he was to fight, Slicer, was one of the means Quirk fighters to ever enter the MMA. No fights ended cleanly. Wade begged him not fight, but like his son, Daniel was stubborn, and they needed to pay off the rent.

"Only if there was something I could do," Wade said, walking under a bridge.

And then, as he reached the end of the tunnel and stepped into the light, a small tube falls down and lands right before him.

Wade stopped his foot before he stepped on it. Looking at the tube with curiosity, he reached down and picked it up. He looked at it and saw a label on it.

 _ **Experiment # 616**_

 _ **Property of OSCORP**_

"Oscorp," Wade asked out loud. However, little did he know was that one end of the tube was open, and out of it came a single spider that was unlike any spider in the world. It was black with a purple mark on its lower abdomen. It crawled out of the tube and went onto the back of Wade's hand.

Wade only noticed it for a split second, before the arthropod sunk its fangs deep into his hand.

The bite caused a massive piecing and a burning pain on his hand, causing Wade to yelp, jot, and shook his hand. He saw the spider that bit him land on the ground and scurry away. "Damnit," he said and looked at his hand, seeing the bite it left. He then started to feel strange. "Hope that wasn't poisonous."

He then heard a _Gloop_ sound from behind him. Wade turned around, only to be left in total shock and terror. Coming to of a manhole cover and staring down at him was a large body made out of sludge with sharp teeth and big round eyes.

The Villain looked down at Wade while panting, as Wade felt his body trembling in fear. "A medium-size body…to hide in…"

Wade quickly turned around and attempted to run away, only for the _**Sludge Villain**_ to pounce on him. The Oscorp tube fell out of his hand, as Wade was then rendered helpless by the Villain wrapping its arms around his limbs, trapping him in its hold, as the monster started to stuff the boy's mouth with its own body!

"Don't worry. I'm just going to _hijack_ your body. Calm down," the Sludge Villain said, as Wade couldn't breathe right and was starting to suffocate. "It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds…then _it'll all be over."_

"MMF!" Wade tried to scream with his mouth filled, hoping that someone would hear. But that wasn't likely.

"I'm saved. You're a real Hero. I never thought _he'd_ show up in this town," said the Villain. In a last attempt to get it to stop, Wade began clawing at the mud limb that the going into his body. But he couldn't even pull it off. "No point in trying that. I'm fluid, you see!"

Wade kicked his dangling legs as tears started coming out of his eyes. He couldn't breathe. And worst, his body was getting weaker by the seconds. No, this couldn't be how it ends. As his body, was almost covered completely by the Sludge Villain's body, Wade looked at the ground and stared at the Oscorp tube that was laying on the ground. He wanted to cry out for help, but he couldn't. He didn't want to die, but he was.

He blacked out when the manhole cover suddenly was shot in the air.

* * *

The first think Wade felt when he started to regain consciousness was someone slapping his cheek. "Hey, wake up," said the person.

Wade's eyes shot open and he jolted up, gasping loudly for air. He breathed deeply and heavily. "What the!?" He looked around at his surroundings and saw he was still in the same path that he was attacked.

" **Thank goodness."** The sudden booming voice started Wade and he looked at the person who saved his life. Shock and awe were understatements when he saw it was none other than _**All Might**_. While only wearing a white T-shirt and green cargo pants, he was exactly what Wade saw him as in the videos of him: an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure with short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head.

Wade was flabbergasted by the sight of the Hero and stood up quickly. "My god, you're All Might," Wade said with a smile, holding out his hand. He really didn't know why, Heroes don't usually shake people's hands, but he wanted to be polite. All Might, however, accepted the handshake. "Hi, I'm—I'm Wade Walker. First, big fan. Second, I'm shaking your hand too long, aren't I?" And he had been shaking the hand for too long, so Wade lets go. "Sorry."

" **No need to apologize, Mr. Walker," All Might said, his grin shining brightly in the sunlight. "I however am sorry for getting you caught up in my Villain Hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but this is a strange land to me, and besides, I'm off camera!" He then started laughing heartily.**

Wade nodded, but then looked around for the Villain. He was nowhere to be seen. "So, where is he?"

" **Funny you should ask that."** All Might then brought out a soda jug from his cargo pocket, holding it out like he was in a commercial. Upon taking a closer look, Wade was surprised to see it was the Sludge Villain. It was stuffed inside of the jug with X's on its eyes. **"I was successful in catching the evil-doer thanks to you! I've contained the Villain!"**

"That's not going to hold him for long."

" **That's why I must get this fellow to the authorities!"** All Might turned around and walked away. **"You can catch me again on TV!"**

Wade turned around was about to walk away and continue going home. However, he stopped when a question entered his head. Something that's he's always wanted to know. And who better to answer that question that the greatest Hero of all time.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked towards All Might. The mighty Hero was squatting down to get ready to jump.

Wade was about to tap him on the shoulder, when All Might suddenly jumped off the ground. With his super strength, the Hero was sent rocketing up into the air. **"THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!"**

That was the lease thing Wade was concerned about. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as he hung onto All Might's left leg.

All Might noticed this and looked back at the boy. **"Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing,"** he demanded, before trying to push Wade off with his hand. **Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!"**

"Are you insane!? We're flying! If I let go, I'll die!"

All Might stopped. **"Oh. That's a good point."**

"All I wanted was to ask you something!" Wade shouted, as his eyelids were pulled back from the wind going against his face and his cheeks inflating with air. He then tried to keep them shut so that it would irritate him.

All Might sighed and looked around for a building to, placing a hand on the kid's backpack handle to make sure he didn't fall off. However, he coughed. Placing a hand to his mouth, the Hero wiped it and looked at his palm.

He coughed up blood.

" **Shit!"**

Soon they were on top of a building that All Might landed on. Wade was on his hands and knees on the concert floor, panting heavily. "That wasn't my smartest move," he groaned.

" **That's correct,"** said All Might, before he started walking away. **"Hopefully the people downstairs will help us get down. I've got no time, though! Truly!"**

Seeing that he's going to leave, Wade quickly stood up. "Wait! I need to ask you something important," he exclaimed.

" **No!"** All Might snapped. **"I cannot wait around for anyone!"**

"Can a normal person like me be a Hero!?" Wade suddenly shouted his question. "To protect and save people like you?" There was silence in the air as the two individuals stood still where they were. "Look, I know that it's practically unheard of for a person with no Quirks to be a Hero, but that doesn't mean it's impossible, right? I'm asking because when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a Hero. Not like the Heroes today that are only in it for the fame and glory, but to be a _real_ Hero. But as time went on and I began to accept that I wasn't getting any powers, I started to stop that dream. But there were always two things that kept that dream alive. You were one of them. You're strong, brave, and fearless. Smiling no matter what. No matter who you were fighting. The second was my dad. He's an MMA fighter. You probably heard of him: "Daring Dan" Walker. He's always wanted me to be better than what he's only been able to be. Telling me to stay in school and become something I've always wanted to be. That's want kept my dream of being a Hero alive! I tell people I don't want to be a Hero, but that's not true! I want to be the first Hero without a Quirk!"

All Might was silent for a moment, with his back facing Wade. He then looked over his left shoulder at Wade. The Walker boy stared straight at him in the eyes with his green ones. **"Without a Quirk, huh?"** Suddenly there was a snap, piecing feeling that went through the Hero's nerves, causing him to grunt. Wade saw this was starting to become worried. Especially when the steam and smoke started to come off his body. All Might started groaning and grunting. **"Oh, no. Not now, dammit! Not here!"**

"Hey man," Wade said, as the steam and smoke started to engulf All Might. "Are you okay— _ **WHAAAAAT THE HELL?!"**_

The reason he screamed at the top of his lungs is because right where All Might was stand was now a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. The clothing that fit tightly on All Might's body were now baggy.

Wade stared at the man in complete and total disbelief, then looked at him with a mixture of shock and realization. "Wait…All Might," he asked. "Is that…Is that really you?"

All Might stared at him and sighed. "I assure you that I am All M—" He was interrupted when blood spilled out of his mouth. Wade screamed when he did that.

After calming down, he then asked, "Wait, what happened to you?"

"You know how people hold in their gut at the pool," asked All Might. "It's like that!"

"Okay, but that doesn't explain anything," Wade said. "I thought you were always…you know. Big. Strong. Saving everyone with a big, fearless smile."

Letting out a sigh, All Might said, "There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He then sat down near the railing. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." Wade was confused but nodded. Then the Hero pulled up his shirt and Wade was greeted to the sight of a horrible, large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest. The mere sight of it made the boy sick in his stomach. "Pretty gross, right? Take a good long look at it, kid. Five years ago…an enemy did this to me."

Wade was shocked. Who could be able to do that to All Might?

"My respiratory system was nearly destroyed. And my whole stomach was removed," continued the deflated Hero. "All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out. And it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do Hero work for about three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

Wade was silent, trying to accept what was being told to him. "Five years…? Was that when you were fighting against Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Wow, you know your stuff," said All Might, almost impressed by the fact that Wade remembered that. "But no. The punk may've landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. This fight was never made to the public. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." He paused for a moment. "I supposed to be the guy that's always smiling, right? I'm the Symbol of Peace. People everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid."

Then a realization hits Wade. "So, all this time you're been smile, when you're really hiding the fear and pressure?"

"That's right. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. That's why you should have let go of that dream, Wade," All Might told him with brutal honesty. "You may be right about Heroes only doing it for the money and fame, but let's put it in the perspective of your father. Every time he steps into that ring, he's putting his life on the line to provide for you. Even with all his skills as a fight, without powers, he's barely able to win. Now, without a Quirk, how can you be able to beat a Villain?"

Wade was quite for a moment. He was right. When he found out that he wasn't able to have a Quirk, it crushed his heart to where he was crying himself to sleep. But his dad told him that he could still be a Hero if he put his mind to it and worked hard to get there. That's why he fought against bullies like Bakugo. Because like a Hero, he was looking out for the little guys. The ones that Pro Hero over look.

Now? He was crushed again. But this time, he was more accepting of it.

"Thank you, sir," he said with his head down. His bangs covering his saddened eyes. He then started walking towards the door on the roof. "I should be going. I've got a spider bit to wash…and I've just got suspended from school."

All Might felt terrible for telling him he wasn't able to be a Hero. The boy's father sounds like all he wanted was to live his dream, and he just crushed it. "It's not wrong to dream," said he said, as Wade opened the door and stopped. "However…you need to be realistic about it."

Wade didn't respond and closed the door behind him as he exited.

When Wade exited the building, he started making his way home. Having his hands in the pockets of his pants, and his head low.

However, after going down a few blocks, he stopped when he noticed something to his right.

Shockingly, it was the jug that held the Sludge Villain. Laying on the ground in an alleyway.

" _How did he get here?"_ Wade asked in his head. _"Did he fall out of All Might's pants when we were flying?"_ The Villain was still unconscious. That means that anyone could take him and bring him to the police to be locked away. He thought about it for a moment. He would be doing a good thing. He'd be like a Hero.

Hero…

That's something he could never be. As much as he wanted to take the Villain to the police, he wasn't in the right mood, and figured that if All Might noticed it was gone, he would come looking for it. And even if Wade took him over the police, All Might would have taken all the credit. There was nothing for him to gain from this. All he wanted to go home and get this bad day over.

All Might was right about him not being able to be a Hero, so why should he bother.

So, he left the jug where it was. But this decision based on the words of others and his own doubts, would come to haunt Wade for the rest of his days.

* * *

However, as he continued his way home, Wade felt a lot better than before. He was still wondering if he should have done the right thing, but his body felt…different. He felt stronger, more agile. "What's happening to me," he asked, look at his hands as he closed and opened them. "I feel—as though my entire body is charged with some sort of…fantastic energy!"

Wrapped in his thoughts as he walked out into a street, Wade didn't hear the car coming at him right at him until the last second. When it came at him, Wade felt something snap in the back of his brain, like it was warning him. Before being run over, he did the unthinkable and jumped up.

Wade looked down from where he was in the air, staring down at the top of the moving car with awe and wonder, as time seemed to have slowed down.

He then landed back on the street again. People looked on in wonder, but then went about their business. Probably another kid learning about his powers.

However, the snap feeling came back again, and Wade looked behind. There was now a bus coming right at him. He jumped again, only this time going to the side as well.

Amazingly Wade jumped onto the side of a nearby building. However, when he planted his fingers and feet onto the surface, Wade was even more shocked to see that he wasn't falling or slipping off. He was actually sticking to the wall. "Woah! Okay! Okay. Is this really happening," he asked, looking at his hands in wonder.

Suddenly, his arms disappeared. Freaked out even more, Wade yelped and pulled his right arm away from the wall. To his further amazement, he looked at his arm and saw it and his sleeve was invisibility. After a moment, it reappeared again.

"Wow," Wade said in awe, looking at his hand. He also spotted the spider bite he got. Wait. He then looked upwards at the top of the building. Wanting to test out what was going on with his body, Wade reached out with his right hand and placed it onto the wall again. It stung to the surface like before. He then did the same thing with his left arm and leg. They too stuck to the wall.

Soon Wade was scaling up the wall just as easily as he can walk. He reached the top of the roof in just a few second. Staying on the wall, Wade readjusted himself so that had his back facing the wall. He looked down at the ground in amazement, before looking at his bite. "What did that spider do to me," he asked. "Did it really give me a Quirk?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly there was an explosion. Wade didn't know how or why, but whatever powers that spider gave to him was telling his head that by the sound of it, along with the smell, and vibration of the wall, it was coming from in front of the building that was behind the one he was on. _"What the hell's going on?"_ Wade quickly crawled onto the roof and ran as fast as he could to the edge of it.

And then he jumped. Pasting over the wide gap between the builds. Wade didn't have time to be amazed by what he was capable of. He got a really bad feeling about this. He got to the edge of the roof and looked in the direction of the explosions.

Wade was shocked and horrified to see it was the Sludge Villain from before. And not only that, he saw that in his hold was Bakugo. Other Heroes were in the area too, but they were just standing by, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Letting the Villain destroy anything he wants while also using Bakugo's powers.

" _Is that him?! How?!"_ Wade stared with wide eyes and jaws hanging, as he was now hanging from the wall of the building. He was a far enough distance from the destruction

"Wade?"

It was a voice that was all too familiar to Wade, and it made him gasp. He looked down and saw a person lying on their back with a horrifying burn injury on their chest—no doubt from Bakugo's Quirk. They were bleeding from that injury and was coughing up blood.

"Oh god, no," Wade whispered when he saw it was his dad, Daniel. As people fled for their lives, Wade jumped off the building without thing and landed on all four, low to the ground, and rushed over to Daniel, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Dad!"

"Wade…" Daniel spoke weakly, as his son reached him and kneeled to him. "How…did you…"

"That doesn't matter, please stay with me! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Wade yelled at two people who were just standing watching the fighting going on. They saw how badly Daniel was and raced off to get help. However, this caught the attention of All Might, who looked at them with shock. "C'mon, stay with me dad!"

"…Wade…" The father spoke weakly again. He grabbed his son by one of his shoulders and brought him down lower to him. The dying man's hand went to the back of Wade's head, and Daniel lifted up his own, so that their foreheads were touching. Daniel closed his eyes. "Always…remember…what I…said…"

That was the last of Daniel Walker's breath, and his head fell back onto the ground and rolled to the side, as his hand slipped from his son's head.

Wade's felt his heart sink into the fairest pits of despair. "No…No…No! No! NO! NO!" He grabbed his father by the shoulders and started to shake him. Tears falling out like a waterfall. "DAD! NO! PLEASE NO! **DAD!"** Another explosion from the battlefield brought his attention back to the Sludge Villain and Bakugo. Why were the Heroes just standing there? Why are they just letting this happen? If they could do something to slow the monster down, then why aren't they?! Don't let Bakugo suffer so much pain!

That's when realty stabbed into his heart. If he hadn't grabbed onto All Might's pants, the jug containing the Villain wouldn't have fallen out. If he hadn't had All Might answer his question about being a Hero, he would have found out about the missing jug and would have had more time to search for it. If he had just taken the time to return the monster to the police. Bakugo wouldn't be suffering and his dad…

His heart sunk even further. "What have I done?" He killed his own father. He's dead because of him. And many more were probably dead because of his actions. None of this was anyone's fault except for his.

Wade was too wrapped up in his self-blame state that he didn't not notice the two people came back with paramedics. All Might watched from afar with great saddest and guilt, as the medics went to work, trying to see if the father was able to be saved. By the grimace looks they had and the shaking of their heads, it was clear that Daniel Walker really was dead. All Might felt like the most pathetic creature on the planet. He was the Symbol of Peace, and yet he wasn't able to do anything. If he could have done something too, he could have stopped this maddest. He was no Hero. He was nothing.

Even through his teary eyes, Wade could see Bakugo, the bully that's made his life hell for merely standing up to him, was still struggling to break free of the Sludge Villain. But he was almost completely take into the monster's body.

And then, Wade saw something that he's never seen before. Not even when Daniel scared him off. No. This was different. Bakugo's eyes said it all.

He was terrified of dying.

Wade gasped. He remembered what his father said to him.

" _Then I want you to remember this, Wade: being a Hero means you must willing and ready to use your Quirk to keep those you know and love safe from those that would hurt them. Remember, with great power…there must also come great responsibility."_

He finally understood what he meant.

Without a single second wasted, Wade rushed at the crowd of people as fast as he could and jumped. The momentum of his running before he jumped carried him all the way to the front of the crowd, over the Heroes, and farther in front of them. Everyone was shocked by his action and were even more when he ran towards the Sludge Villain and Bakugo.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOL!" Yelled out Death Arms. "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILL!" But Wade didn't listen and kept running. Determined to fix the mess he started.

"Not that kid again," said the Sludge Villain when he saw Wade running at him. Even Bakugo was surprised. The monster lashed out one of its slimy limbs at him, forming a fist out of it.

Again, Wade felt the feeling in his head again and without even think, he jumped and dodge the attack. He then landed on the ground again before running at the villain. Wade then jumped at him.

He was too fast and agile for the slime monster to react and before he could do anything about it, Wade punched him in the eye.

With strength that could only be superhuman, the punch caused the head of the monster to be thrown back and a massive amount of pain to ensue for the villain. It was so powerful that it loosened its hold on Bakugo, as it was sent on its back.

That gave Wade the chance to jump on it and grab Bakugo by the arms. With an amazing new-found strength, the Walker boy pulled his bully right out of the sludge body. Sudden his new senses went off again, and Wade quickly threw Bakugo away from the Sludge Villain, before jumping back before the monster could bend its body forward and engulf them again.

Everyone was amazed by the heroic action.

"Did you see that!"

"Amazing! He just pulled him right out of that monster."

Bakugo was on the ground as Wade landed in front of him with a stance that was fit for combat. "What the hell did you just do!?" Bakugo snapped, confused and angry that his Quirkless classmate saved him. "Why are you here, you Quirkless loser?!"

Wade didn't turn around to face his bully when he responded. "Before he died, Bakugo, my dad told me to remember what he said," he told the blonde. "I've always tried to understand why he said what he told me. But now I know…"

Wade was grinning with a few tears leaking out of his eyes when he shouted his response. "With great power comes great responsibility!"

All Might was shocked by his words. He's right. Damnit, he was right! He had the power to stop this, and now it was time to use it! As his heart became filled with a new sense of determination, All Might's muscle started to grow and regain their form again.

"You little incest!" Exclaimed the Sludge Villain. It then swung his arm at Wade "Stop getting in my way!" The Pro Heroes rushed out to try and save him. Wade, however, felt the sensation return again and knew what to do.

However, before he could jump back, All Might appeared in front of him out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his arm.

Wade stared at his back in amazement. He thought that he could only do this once a day. How could he turn back into his true form? **"I really am pathetic…"** the boy gasped when he heard the tone of the Hero's voice. He didn't sound like his big and proud self, but rather upset with himself. **"The lesson I left you with…is nothing compared to the one you father told you, Wade Walker!"**

With blood shooting out from his mouth, All Might pulled back his right fist to punch the monster. **"A PRO SHOULD ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK HIS LIFE, THAT'S IS OUR GREAT RESPONSIBILITY!"**

He then thrusts his fist forward.

 _ **DETROIT SMASH!**_

The powerful move of the downward punch was so great and massive that it created a massively powerful updraft that broke apart and scattered the Sludge Villain. But it didn't just do that, it also created a powerful tornado that towered over the city's skyline. The winds created by the twister blew out all the fires in the buildings and nearly knocked everyone done if it wasn't for Mt. Lady covering them with her arms. Wade got down on both his feet and hands and used his spider-powers to stick to the ground.

When it was all over, Wade stood up and down the street at the destruction. So many buildings were left in ruin and some had even collapsed, but they were all burnt and scorched by the flames. And on he could make out the bodies of the people that weren't able to get away laying out the ground. Above him, the sky grew dark. All the clouds that were in the area were brought into by the tornado and were now swirling in the sky. Then rain droplets slowly came down, before much heavier rain came.

But that didn't matter to him. Wade didn't even pay any attention to the cheering people that cheered for All Might. The floodgates of his eyes burst open, and he fell to his knees. Anger at himself and overwhelming grief for the death of all those people and his father caused him to punch a small crack into the asphalt sheet.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him.

What happened next that day, Wade couldn't really remember much. Not that he really cared. What he could remember was that after the Sludge Villain incident, the Heroes collected the villain's scattered parts and give them to the police to lock him away. Wade was chewed out by the Heroes, but it wasn't like he cared what they had to complain about. Bakugo however, was praised for his "bravery" and his Quirk.

Discrimination or not, it was amazing how people treated you because of Quirks. But that didn't matter to Wade.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him.

* * *

The following day came, and the ceremony for Daniel Walker took place.

It was raining heavily that day, and umbrellas were opened. Wade's family, including people that knew and loved him gathered to pay their proper respects and wishes to him. Not many words were said. Only the mournful silence echoed through the rain.

Even Bakugo and his parents were there. The bully didn't want to, but his parents made him. He was standing with them, looking down at the ground with a scowl. Bakugo then looked in the direction of Wade.

Though his eyes weren't able to be seen behind his soaked hair, Wade looked absolutely miserable. It was hard to tell if he was crying or if it was the raindrops running down his face. The truth was that his eyes were out of tears.

As the ceremony came to a close, everyone started to leave. The only person left was Wade, who was on his knees in front of his father's grave and placed his hand on the tombstone. He stared at what it said:

 **Daniel Walker**

 **A Fighting Father**

Wade bowed his head and sniffed with a few tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dad…Dad I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. "It's all my fault…" He felt more alone than even that day.

Thirty minutes later, with his head down, eyes to the ground, and hands in the pockets of his suit, Wade walked back home. Now an orphan, he didn't know what he was going to do for the rent or with school, since he was expelled. But not that his mind was really on those things. He was still blaming himself for his dad's death, and he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I said get away from me!"

Wade stopped immediately in his tracks when he heard the voice of a girl. It was coming from the alleyway to his right. Turning his head in that direction, the boy was surprised to three men cornering a girl that looked around his age. He wasn't able to see her face, but saw two of the men had right arm and had it pinned to the wall. The girl was Momo Yaoyorozu, a beautiful teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She had a tall, curvaceous figure, cat shaped onyx colored eyes, and long black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail and bangs on the right side of her face.

"Come on baby. We just want some fun." One of the men sneered. The girl tried to hit him with her left hand, but he caught it and pinned it to the wall.

"So, you want to play rough, huh?" The third man walked up to her. "Fine, we prefer rough." He then grabbed one of her breasts. The girl started to kick and scream, but the man used his other hand to cover her mouth.

Shocked at first, Wade's face twisted in disgust and anger. These guys were going to rape the poor girl, and all he was doing was standing there letting it happen.

No. Wade wasn't going to let it happen. Not if he could do something about it.

Wade turned into the alley and walked into it, before stopping a few meters away from the rapists and the girl. "HEY!" Wade got their attention, getting them to stop their molesting and look at him. "Let her go!"

One of the men walked away from the girl and went up to him. "Why don't you get lost kid," he said. "This doesn't concern you."

"I think it does," Wade replied, glaring at the towering man. "Now let her go."

A smug sneer grew on the man's face. He looked back at his friends and they all grinned in amusement, while Momo could only feel worried for the black-haired boy. The first rapist looked back at Wade. "Look, kid, it's nice you what to play the Hero, but this is real life." He then grabbed the young man by the neck. "But if you don't want to get hurt then—"

Angry, Wade retaliated by grabbing the man's arm. When he did this, a small amount of electricity was released from his hand. This shocked the man in the arm and he screamed in pain, causing him to release his hold on Wade's neck to grab and rub where the boy shocked him.

"What's wrong," one of the man pinning Momo ask.

"Damn! The little shit just zapped me!" The first man exclaimed. Wade was amazed and looked at his hand. Was this also from the spider too? Did that mean he had control over lightning too? He didn't see any spark coming out of his hand, so it couldn't be that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the buzzing sensation tinkled again. "I'll kick your ass!" The first man swung his fist at Wade's head, but the boy suddenly dodged by jumping over him. Backflipping in the air, the teenage landed behind his opponent and quickly kicked them man in the back. The new superhuman strength he gained yesterday caused Wade's kick to send the rapist off his feet and slam into a garbage dumpster a few feet away.

Wade looked over his shoulder at the other two men. They were surprised by the abilities of the boy, and quickly let go of Momo and walked towards him. The second man grabbed a broken piece of plank with some rusted nails. The third man grabbed a pipe. Wade then heard the sound of shoes rubbing against the ground and turned his head back forward to see the first man recovering from his injury and bringing out a large pocket knife.

Wade was starting to become worried. Sure, he's fought Bakugo in the past, but these guys were full grown adults that were planning to kill him. Trapped with no way out, he got into a fighting stance.

"So, you want to play Hero, huh." The first man sneered. "Okay, we'll be the villains!" He then charged at him

His sense buzzed again, and Wade quickly sidestepped to dodge knife when the man swung it. The rapist then started wildly swiping and swinging at Wade, and the boy quickly dodged almost all of them with reflexes he never thought he had.

However, the man was then able to cut him across the chest. Momo gasped when it happened. Wade groaned and hopped back a few feet, but wasn't backing down. As the man charged again and thrust his arm out to stab him, Wade quickly grabbed him by the wrist and twisted. The man groaned in pain as Wade twisted some more, making him drop the knife.

His sense buzzed, and Wade quickly kicked away the second man that charged at him from behind, before slamming his hand into the chest of the first man. He screamed in pain as electricity entered his body. Luckily the sides of the building blocked most of the rain, so it didn't kill him. It did however leave the man dazed, and Wade took the moment to punch him in the face, sending him slamming against the wall and knocking him out.

The man with the pipe then swung at Wade. He reacted by beginning up his arm to block it.

For normal men, the pipe would have broken their arm. But for Wade, when it made contact with his arm at full speed, he was surprised by how little the attack hurt and how it didn't break his arm. In fact, it caused the end of the pipe to bend.

The third man looked at his dented pipe, before Wade punched him in the face and knocked him out.

The second man groaned as he sat up. He glared at Wade in rage, before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a gun. The sound of him pulling back the slide echoed in Wade's ear. The rapist pointed the gun at him and started shooting, but Wade quickly leaped onto a wall to dodge the first bullet. He then started jumping on and off both walls in of the alley, as the man tried to kill him. Momo quickly ran to cover behind a dumpster.

The gun finally ran out of bullets. Wade looked down at the man as he quickly stood up and started to reload. Thinking quickly, Wade launched himself off the wall at him…

 _ **BAM!**_

…and kicking in the rapist in the chest with both feet. He was sent off his feet and bounced off the ground as he was sent back, before sliding across the ground. When the man's body came to a stop, it went limp as he fell unconscious.

Wade panted to catch his breath, while his adrenaline lowered. It felt amazing. Like his body was stronger, agile, and tougher. Like he could do it all over again, even though he didn't want to. Remembering the cut he got, Wade quickly looked at his chest at where the knife cut into his suit. There was a small amount of blood staining the clothes and on his skin, but the cut itself was healed completely.

"Wow!" Still somewhat jumpy, Wade turned around in an instant, but saw it was only the girl he saved. Now able to get a good look at her, he blushed by the fact that she was very beautiful and with a perfect body, but kept his eyes focused on her face which was still a sight to behold. "You actually took these guys out!" Momo stared at him in wide-eyed amazement.

Finally calmed down, Wade blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He didn't know why he was shy being shy around her. He usually never was shy around girls. Then again, this was the first time he's really talked to a girl his age before. "Are you okay," he asked. "They didn't do too much, right?"

"No thanks to you," Momo said with a grateful smile. "You were very impressive. I've never seen a Quirk like that before."

"Well…" Wade scratched the back of his head. "I didn't have it until yesterday."

"What do you mean," Momo asked with curiosity.

"It's little hard to explain. Even I don't know anything about what's happening to me," he replied honestly. He could have told her that it came from a bite from an unknown spider, but what are the odds that she'll believe him. And it was true that he's still having a hard time understanding the power he's been given. "Look, you should head home. I'll stay here and call the police."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. But first, who are you." Momo smiled at the boy, who she thought was actually kind if handsome. Of course, she kept that in her head with a small blush across her face.

Wade smiled. "I'm Wade. Wade Walker." He finished with a bow.

' _So that you name. Wade.'_ Momo bowed back. "I'm MomoYaoyorozu and thank you for saving me," she said before bringing her head up to look at Wade and smile. Then, to Wade's surprise, she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope to see you again. You could be a really great Hero."

Wade watched Momo turn around and ran off to home with a face that was red as a chili pepper. He placed a hand on the spot that she kissed him, and a small grin formed on his lips. "Wow." That was the first time a girl ever kissed him or said that he could be a Hero.

After a moment, Wade was able to drag the unconscious thugs and lean them up against a wall. All while pondering on Momo's words. Would he like to see her again? Appositely. Could he be a Hero? That was still open for debate. Right now, he had bigger problems. He pulled out his phone and was about to dial 911 when someone said, "You know she's right."

Wade whipped his head to the right and was surprised to see All Might standing a few feet away in his deflated form. Like the teenager, he was wearing a black suit and pants that were really big and baggy. "All Might? What are you doing here," Wade asked.

"I've really called the police, but I wanted to talk to you in private," he said before turning around. "Come on, walk with me." Wade was unsure of what All Might wanted to talk to him about but decided to follow him nonetheless. Walking out of the alleyway and into the rain again, the two trekked a few blocks away from and into an empty street.

After a moment of silence, All Might finally stopped. He then turned around and looked at Wade. "So, what is this about," Wade asked, wanting to get home.

All Might took a deep breath and sighed. "Young man, I wanted to thank you, to apologies from your loss…and also to discuss your question from yesterday," he responded. "If I hadn't heard about your life…if you hadn't jumped into action and said what you said, I would've been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! But…if I had done it sooner…then maybe your father…"

"No…It's my fault. All of it is my fault," Wade said, looking down in misery. "If I hadn't got in the way, you would have gotten the Villain put in jail. If I hadn't just walked away from him when he was still in the jug…then dad wouldn't have…"

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen. It was him, and him alone that took your dad's life." All Might interrupted with a soft voice, knowing that that wasn't going to stop the young man from blaming himself. "I saw what you were able to do and heard your conversation with the girl you saved. Before yesterday, you didn't have a power, did you?"

"No," answered Wade as he looked at his spider bite. "In all honestly, I believe it came from some experimental spider. Pretty crazy, right?"

"Spider powers or not, of all the people at the scene that day, it was only you, a Quirkless kid you just watched a person he loved die in his hands, who acted. You spurred into action, not to get revenge, but to save a life." Wade looked up at All Might with wide eyes. "And it wasn't just yesterday. By the time a Pro-Hero found out about those thugs, they would have raped that girl or worse."

"Well, that was because I couldn't let them do it. Not when I could stop it."

"That's right," All Might said. "Because not only your body simply moved before you could think. But also, you let the words your father left you to guide you to make a decision to act. That's what happened to you back there, right?!"

Wade nodded.

"Keep living by those words, kid, and you _can_ be a hero. Live by those words and I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power!"

"…Huh?"

All Might suddenly burst out into laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Wade's eye twitch. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force any of this onto you." He walked up to Wade. All Might then pointed a finger to the sky. "Listen well, Wade Walker! This is your choice."

He then pointed at Wade with blood shooting out of his mouth. "I'm asking you if you would accept my awesome power or not!"

Wade looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what he was talking about.

After wiping off the blood off his mouth, All Might then informed him, "There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Most journalists like to guess that my Quirk is 'Super Strength' or some kind of 'Boost Power'. And I always make jokes or laugh it off just to avoid the question in interviews. This is because the world needs to know that their 'Symbol of Peace' is just a natural-born hero. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my abilities."

All Might raised his head up to face the sky and held out his arms to the sides. "But my Quirk…It was _passed down_ to me. And now, I've chosen you to be the next one to take it."

Wade looked at him in bewilderment. It's all true that no one knows what his Quirk is, and many debates have been made about it. And he was sure that passing down a Quirk, unless it was by family blood, was impossible. But then again, a _spider_ gave him abilities. "This is insane," he said, shaking his head.

"You'll just have to expand your reality and accept this truth." All Might then held out his left hand and a glowing light shined slightly in his palm. "I have the ability to transfer power. That's the Quirk I inherited! It's called… _ **One For All!"**_

"One For All…" Wade whispered.

"The first person cultivates the power and then passes it to another. The next refines it and passes it on again. In this way, those crying out to be saved and those with the courage and heart link to form a crystalline network of power!"

"But why me," Wade asked. "Out of everyone in the world, what made you pick me?"

"I've been searching for a successor for a long time, and I believe it is you! Yesterday and back there, you were more heroic than anyone else! That's why I believe you are worthy of this power. Of course, it all depends on your answer."

For some reason, Wade remembered his dad's words of wisdom. But it was only for a moment, and he realized why. All Might has told him so much. He's divulged his greatest secret to him. Even with his new Spider-Powers, he knew that if he didn't accept this power, then who would? He has great power, and even more being offered to him.

And with great power, come great responsibility!

"I'd do it!" Wade proclaimed with a new-found determination. "I accept this power."

And so, a legend is born. This is the story of how Wade Walker would become a great hero. One of many who make this world where fantasy became reality the most exciting realm of all.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of "Heroes of Tomorrow".**

 **So, I hoped you all like my Izuku replacement OC, Wade Walker. For his backstory, I decided to go for a combination of Izuku, Peter Parker, and Matt Murdock's origins and motivation for becoming a Hero. Yes, I did give Wade the same Spider-Camouflage and Venom Blast that Miles Morales has, mostly because a user PM me about giving my OC the same powers of Miles.**

 **I've got to admit, you might think that his appearance might be the same as Izuku (black hair and green eyes), I actually based his look and a bit of his personality on one of my absolute** _ **FAVORITE**_ **characters from fiction: Percy Jackson.**

 **That's it for today! Please help me out by leaving a review for this chapter and please, if you don't have anything nice to say, then DON'T SAY IT. Favorite and Follow if you like, and PM me if you got any questions. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	2. Volume 1: Issue 2

_**HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE # 2: One of the Spiders**

When the alarm on his nightstand went off, Wade's arm reached over and taped the 'off' button.

He looked opened up at his ceiling with a depressed and lonely look for a lone second. He then threw the covers off and sat up on the edge of his bed. Wade hung his head low and shook it lightly, before looking to his left at a picture on the nightstand. In the photo was him and his dad, as they were fishing one day.

It's been three days since the incident that killed Daniel Walker. An incident that Wade still very much blames himself for.

He sighed and picked up the photo. Standing up, he walked around the moving boxes that were around his room. With no father, Wade would have had to be sent to an orphanage. However, a friend of the family contacted him last night. They knew about Daniel and begged Wade to let them help him. Wade didn't want to be rude and make them any sadder, so he agreed.

He asked All Might for help in packing his belongs and the Hero agreed. It wasn't made public, which meant Wade didn't have to deal with people asking for autographs from the man or the media covering it and making up false stories. It was a very private matter that he didn't want people to use for their known proposes.

That was yesterday, and now Wade just need to do was to wait for the family friend.

As he did, Wade placed the photo, the last item he was going to take with him into the last box. Afterwards, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was the person, he quickly walked out of his room.

But when he opened his front door, Wade instantly stopped. His eyes and jaws were wide open with shock and disbelief, as he found himself staring right at a shiny silver, and expensive looking security briefcase hanging in front of his door. However, the most shocking part was that the case was hung up by a long, larger than average spider web.

It didn't break, it didn't snap. The string held up the case strong and steady.

Wade walked out of his apartment and stared at it some more. He then looked right, towards the end of the hallway to see if there was anyone there that could have put it up. There wasn't, so he then looked left. Again, no one. Just an empty hallway.

He looked back at the briefcase and cautiously approached it. For all he knew it could be a bomb. However, on the web that covered the handle, with was a folded piece of paper. He reached and took it off the web.

Unfolding it, Wade saw that some was written on it.

" _For the one who the spider bite."_

Wade then looked at the case again and saw something on it. It said _'Developed by Stark Industries'_. Wade wasn't even sure if that was even a company that existed.

He grabbed and pulled the case, but the web wouldn't break away. He tried again, harder, and the case broke away from the string. It was heavy, but Wade wasn't too bothered by it. He turned and flipped it around a few times, looking at every angle of it.

Whatever was in it, he was going to find out. So, he turned and walked back into the apartment room with the briefcase.

After the door closed behind him, his phone rang from his room. He placed the case down and ran to answer it, leaving it alone in the hall.

* * *

Hours later, in a house that would be his new home for a while, the owner opened a bedroom door for Wade. The teenager walked in and looked around. "It's not much, but I hope you like it," said the person, _**Inko Midoriya**_ ; the friend of the Walker family.

Wade has met Inko many times in his life. Enough to be surprised by her changed image. She was often the one that Daniel would ask to babysit him as a child after his fight with Bakugo. In her younger years, Inko was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. However, she had now gained weight and is showing signs of her more mature age.

Wade looked around the bedroom and was a little surprised that it had almost everything he would need. A bed, bookshelf, work desk, dresser, and nightstand. "It's great, Inko," he said genuinely. "I didn't think you had a room like this."

"Well…" Inko's expression turned miserable. "When we got the house, my husband and I wanted something for our child to grow up in. But…it wasn't to be."

Wade's gratitude towards her turned to sorrow and sympathy. He could remember the last time she babysat him, Inko talked about always wanting to have a child of her own. But in a cruel twist of fate, the doctor revealed to her that she was infertile. The fact she was never going to be able to have a baby is what led to her gaining weight. It wasn't fair to her. Inko was a kind woman who always tried to support those she's close to. Even if she didn't like that Wade's father was participating in dangerous fights, she would turn the channel to the fight and cheer Daniel on.

Inko quickly tried and changed her somber attitude to a more positive one. "Anyways, let's go get the rest of your things," she said, before walking out of the room. Wade agreed and placed his backpack on the ground, rushing out to join her.

* * *

Later that night, Wade sat on his bed, with his hands together on his lap and his right foot taping anxiously on the floor. He had gotten his belonging in the room, and settled in. He kept all that was his father's in a wooden box that was placed under his bed. Everything else from his old apartment was going to be sold.

It was 10:05 pm, and Wade was thinking for a moment. He remained there in silence, before coming to a decision. He stood up and then kneeled down. Looking under his bed, Wade saw the mysterious briefcase that he got that morning. Set right next to the box he had Daniel's belongings in.

With his right hand, Wade reached in, grabbed the handle, and pulled it out. All the webbing was gone. He slides it out in front of him on the floor, and then grabbed a flashlight.

Turning it on and shining it onto the _'Stark Industries'_ briefcase, Wade looked at the case carefully and with caution reached for the two locks. He flipped up one, and then the other, unlocking the case. He then slowly opened it.

And the result was rather anticlimactic, as all there was in it was a metal card on top of a foam surface that covered something underneath.

Wade picked up the card and examined it. It was silver, with a little black square piece on it. Below, it said, _'You thumb here.'_ Wade hesitantly did as it said. When he placed it there, a blue light shined from under his thumb as it scanned his finger print.

Suddenly it poked into his thumb with a nettle. Wade yelped in pain and dropped the card.

The card landed on its back with the nettle still sticking out of the square. The edges of the card of the flashing bright green lights. _**"Spider DNA conformed."**_

"It talked!?" Wade exclaimed, before being further shocked when out of the nettle came a blue light. That light shined and projected a hologram the size of a large TV.

In the hologram there was a man with far-skin and short brown hair. What he was wearing was very unique and makes Wade wonder if he was a Hero. The costume was a full-body suit made of a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex. The costume was mostly blue with red gloves, boots, midsection, and there was a design of web pattern that covered the red portions of the suit. The suit also has a black spider in the center of the chest.

The man smiled and started talking. _**"Hi there. You don't know who I am so let's start with that. My name is Peter Parker,"**_ he said, now known as _**Peter Parker**_. _**"I know that you're probably freaked out about all this, and we wouldn't really do something like this, but we figure that we might help you understand what's going on."**_

Wade cautiously stood up and picked up the card, still watching the transmission.

" _ **About three days ago, you were bitten by a spider and you started gaining the powers of a spider."**_

The fact that he knows about the bite and his powers surprised Wade, and he looked down at his bite.

" _ **That's right, I know. It's because I've been bitten by a similar spider long ago. It's why I'm able to do many of the things you're able to do."**_ Peter then turned the camera around and Wade was shocked that the man was literal hanging on the side of a skyscraper.

Peter then turned his body and stretched out his right arm up at the top of the skyscraper and pressed his middle and ring finger on his palm. Wade was then amazed when a line of web shot out from his wrist and he projected himself upwards.

Peter landed up on the top of the building and set the camera down. He then sat down in front of it and clapped his hands together. _**"Cool, right? That's not a part of our powers, but a device I invented to shoot out webs. It allows me to swing around the city. Right, sorry, I forgot to tell you, which is not something I really do. I'm a superhero called Spider-Man. And to make things simple, you are also a Spider-Man."**_

"What?" Wade was now even more confused.

" _ **I know it's strange but just let me explain. You ever heard of the multiverse? The idea of multiple universes that exist together? It's real, and there are hundreds of other Spider-Men for a universe. I'm from Earth-616, and yours is Earth #675."**_

Wade nodded his head and sat down on the bed. It was all making a little bit of sense.

" _ **The spider that bite you wasn't normal at all. It was developed by my archenemy, Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin. He wanted to recreate my powers to battle against me, while also building an interdimensional portal he could use to kill other Spider-Men. Luckily, with the help of this team called the Avengers, we stopped him, but the battle caused the spider he was working on to fall into the portal.**_

" _ **I knew it wouldn't be long before it created another Spider-Man. Normally I would leave you allow to figure out what to do, and I am. However, I decided to help you start out being a hero with a little 'Welcome to the Spider-Family' gift. There's always room for more of us, and you're the now the protector of your city now, with great and wondrous powers. But just remember, with great power…"**_

"…comes great responsibility," Wade said with Peter, as a smile grew on his face.

The hologram recording disappeared, ending the transmission. Wade then set it down and took a deep breath. It was still hard to believe any of this was happening. Multiverse? Different versions of the same hero? He then looked at the open briefcase.

Getting up from his bed, he walked over to it and kneeled down. Wade grabbed the foam layer and pulled it out. His breath was taken from his lungs when he saw what was inside.

Standing up, Wade pulled out a Spider-Man costume that was very similar to Peter's. The red and blue design were still there, but there was a large white spider in the center of the chest and on the back, both of different designs. **(AN: to put it simply,** _ **Spider-Man**_ **PS4 costume. That's Wade's costume.)**

He set the costume on the bed and continued looking in the briefcase. He found the devices that were worn on Peter's wrists to make him shoot out webs. A belt of some kind.

There were some other things in the case, but Wade moved them aside to get out the next thing that caught his attention. A red full mask with the same web pattern, large white eyes and a black outlining.

Wade held up the mask and stared at it. He knew only one thing. He had to tell All Might.

* * *

And the next day, he did.

Early the next morning, they met at Takoba Municipal Beach Park, a part of the beach that was covered almost completely in trash and pollution. It's been like that for years, with the currents of the ocean pushing the trash people throw out ashore. It's because of this, a lot of people don't bother to throw away their trash properly and dump it all on the beach, even though it wasn't legal.

In the center of the blanket of pollution was a small clear space. That's where Wade and All Might were standing.

Wade had just explained everything about last night and even showed him the video and the case, including everything in it. Now all he was waiting for was a response.

" **You honestly don't think that it's all some kind of prank,"** asked All Might. Not even he was sure of it all.

"If it really was a prank, then the guy was going the extra mile just to get me," Wade insisted. "But it makes sense. The spider. The company that made it. This really could be why it's happening to me."

" **I'll definitely have to look into this and contact some friends to tell them. But for now, we should focus on your training."**

Wade sighed and then looked around. "Okay, so why are we here, in this place?"

All Might laughed heartily, before pull out his phone and started snapping pictures of Wade. **"Because, you're not ready for my powers."**

Wade stayed faced away from the Hero, before turning his head to him with a funny, anime-like face. "What?"

" **I'm talking about your weak body."** All Might approached him, still taking pictures.

"Oh, come on!" Wade exclaimed, aggravated. "How can I be weak if I have the strength of a spider?"

" **You do know that spiders are tiny things, right? It's true that your strength has increased to pick up things much heavier that your body and you have many other powers, One for All is a whole lot to handle. It binds the physical strength of many people in one,"** All Might explained. **"While you are strong, your body is still unprepared. Your limb would** _ **pop**_ **right off!"**

"YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME THAT, RIGHT!?"

"… **Slipped my mind."**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Wade shouted with eyes popping out and his teeth as sharp as a shark. When he calmed down, he then looked around. "We're here because you're training me to receive that power, right?"

" **That's right."** All Might turned and walked over to a refrigerator and placed his hand on top of it. **"All the young Heroes today are only concerned about the frame and glory."** The mighty hero then started to push down the fridge, crushing it. **"But being a hero is all about volunteer work! No matter how unglamorous!"**

Wade watched with wide-eyed wonder as All Might quickly crushed the fridge completely flat, which many other trashes around him to be blown away. Now, where once there was a wall behind All Might, there was an opening that allowed Wade to gaze at the sun over the Horizon.

" **You are going to bring back the beautiful ocean view! This is your first step on your path to being a Hero, Wade Walker!"**

Wade's expression showed his disbelief by the order his training was giving him and scanned around at all the pollution surrounding them. "You want me… to clean up this mess?" He asked, having a little bit of trouble forming words. "That's impossible!"

" **Tell me, Wade,"** said All Might. **"If you were able to go to any school, would you want to go to U.A.?"**

Wade was a little puzzled about why he would ask him that. He was suspended, and its ruined any chance of him being able to go to a hero school like U.A. was unthinkable. "In all honesty, before getting the spider-powers, I never would have imagined going," he said truthfully. "It's one of the top hero schools around. Almost every great Hero, including you, went there."

" **Now things are different, boy,"** All Might said, turning around. **"And I understand. It's not possible for someone who's Quirkless. It's the sad reality."**

"Not to mention that U.A.'s Hero Course is the toughest there is," Wade said. "And there's also the fact that I'm—"

" **Expelled?"** Wade looked up at All Might, as he looked at him over his right shoulder. **"Not anymore you're not."**

"What?"

" **Let's just say that I have a friend who contacted your school. They told them able your heroic action in saving that girl. They were able to convince the principle to take you back in. Now you'll be able to attempt the Hero Course."**

With eyes wide, Wade stared at All Might in wonder. Was he really serious? Was he able to actually go to U.A.? But first there was work to be done. "Then, if I'm going to beat the Hero Course, I've got ten mouths learn my powers and mold my body into a suitable vessel!" He said, looking at the pollution surrounding them.

" **That's what this is for!** " All Might turned around and presented Wade was a stack of a few papers. **"My self-designed 'Pass the test, American Dream' plan,"** he proclaimed, giving the paper a hit with his right pointer figure.

Wade took the papers and looked at it. He was amazed to see that the plan was a training regimen that consisted of weekly schedules with set plans, meal plans, all for every day (including weekdays) from today to ten months from now.

" **A training regimen to help you clean up the garbage and then some! You can chart your entire lifestyle with this!"**

"Why did you include how much I sleep," Wade asked with a deadpanned face.

All Might came over and patted him on the back. **"If I'm being honest, this is going to be super hard. Think you're up to it?"**

"Well, yeah!" Wade said, looking at the plan with a smile and serious eyes. "But I also want to mast my spider powers first, before I start using One for All. I know that I've got a long way to go, but I'm not giving up on this!"

And with that, the mouths of hell began for Wade. He spent the rest of the day pushing and carrying trash all over the beach that day, as a deflated All Might encouraged him from the sideline. Wade could feel his body using all of his muscles, including those that he didn't know he have. He would fall at times, but quickly stood back up and keep on going.

* * *

In the briefcase Peter sent him, Wade found also a notebook that contained a list of powers and abilities he had, based on the data taken from the OSCORP computers. It also had instructions for the web-shooters and the belt, how to make the webs, and how to successfully swing across buildings. So, when it was time for Wade to go back to school, he took it, the web-shooters, and the belt.

When he walked the hall, many of the kids were surprised to see him back. The news of what had happened to Bakugo spread like wildfire, from the Heroes' side of things, and they were certain that Wade wasn't going to come back. He talked to no one. He didn't even look at anyone. All Wade was focused on was the notebook.

Even in class, Wade would only really pay attention if the instructor was going over something important. But he could barely keep himself awake. He was exhausted from the workout yesterday it really showed on his face.

When the teacher looked away, Wade pushed the school book he was covering the notebook with aside and starting reading over it. While reading, he secretly placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his right-hand web-shooter. He then put it on.

* * *

After school, he ran back to the beach. Turned out that one of the powers he had was super speed, so he got there in no time. He was now standing in front of a freezer with an outline of a person drawn on it. Today he was going to test out the web-shooters for the first time. All Might was standing to the side, observing the attempt.

Wade spread his feet a little and ready himself. He read the instructions carefully and so he thrusted his right arm out and pressed his middle and ring finger to the button at the right pressure. Add as quickly as he pressed the pressure pad, a web sting shot out from the shooter and stuck to the head of the figure.

All Might looked impressed, and Wade smiled at a successful test. He then shot his left web-shooter and it stuck to the torso of the figure. He then pulled the webs hard.

This turned out to be a mistake, as the freezer came speeding right at him. Wade's super reflexes and agility kicked in and he jumped over the freezer, doing a front flip in the process. He landed on the sand and looked back at the freezer in amazement.

* * *

When he came home for the day, he talked to Inko about his meal plan, and she agreed. That night he ate healthy.

Before going to bed, he looked over the notebook and read more about his abilities. He did it while standing upside down on the ceiling and turn invisible. It wasn't really hard to use his spider powers. It seemed almost second nature to him.

* * *

It's continued like this for the next seven mouths. Wade would work his body to the limit and would train with his abilities. In class, he would struggle to stay awake. At home, he would eat heartily, and then go for a midnight run. He pushed all sorts of garbage all across the beach in the blazing sun like abandoned vehicles, to carrying smaller things like tin barrels. He would blow away some of the garbage away with his 'venom blast', as Peter called it. Wade would build his muscle by weight lifting and swimming. All Might wasn't really much help, as he would attract the attention of the ladies and get distracted. Wade would load the truck they were using to carry the trash off the beach and study hard at school.

* * *

But on one day, only three months before the exam, and Wade wasn't at training today. He called All Might and told him that he was going to be training in the gym that his father used to use.

But that was over five hours ago.

All Might, in his deflated form, opened the door of the gym, surprised that it was open. But Wade did say that the owner was a friend to the Walker family and gave Daniel a key to the building. When he closed the door, all he could hear was the sounds of punching. He walked down the corridor and entered into the main room. There was a boxing ring in the middle of the room, but the sound was coming from the left.

Wade was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, punching a punching bag hard and strong. He was so strong that it moved the hanger back inch by inch, until Wade had it against the wall, so it couldn't move anymore. It was even more shocking to know that the punching bag was used by fighters with Quirks, and inside of it was an iron cylinder.

All Might walked around while approaching the young man. He stopped at Wade's right and luckily there was a light hanging above and shining down on the boy. Wade's torso, back, neck, and face were dripping with sweat. His fist, while covered with the proper bandages, were bleeding as Wade beat the punching bag with every ouch of his strength.

Wade's breathing was heavy and uneven. All Might sighed. "You're over working yourself," he said. Wade didn't look at him, but stopped and leaned his body against the bag, panting heavily in exhaustion. "My 'Pass the Test, American Dream' plan was designed based on what you'd need to do with your body and your spider powers to make it before the exam date…but even with your increased stamina, you're not sticking to the plan, are you?"

Wade's hands clenched into fists on the punching bag, as he pushed himself away from it. He hung his head down, shadowing his eyes under his hair and still panting.

"And overworking yourself like this isn't going to help you either! It's just going to have the opposite effect of what we want!"

Wade didn't lift up his head, but he clenched is teeth hard. Then a single tear ran down his cheek, before falling. "It's dad's birthday today," he said softly.

But All Might heard him and gasped.

The boy's body was still as a rock. "I know that I've been pushing myself too hard, but I don't just want to pass." He began to sob, as more tears mixed in with the sweat and his body trembled. "But I…I don't _just_ want to pass! I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! Not just to make into U.A., but as a Hero! That way, I can be the strongest hero, like you. I may not have been able to save dad, but I'll be able to protect everyone else!"

All Might was a little surprised by his proclaim. He remembered that day and the image of Wade's father all too well. No matter what he said to him, Wade wasn't going to stop blaming himself for what had happened. It was amazing, really. He's met a lot of Heroes in the past, but this one boy was one of, if not the only one that was motivated by grief. It's his desire to protect and make up for his mistake that's allowed him to look on far into the future.

All Might's body buffed up again, and he placed his hand on Wade's shoulder. **"You really are something else, Walker! I've looked up your father's fights and a have to say you've got his fighting spirit!"** He proclaimed proudly. **"I get where you're coming from, but this is not the day for you to push yourself. Go on home and by tomorrow, this old man will have you're plan modified for you!"**

Wade stopped crying for a moment and snickered. "You're not that old," he mocked, getting All Might to laugh out loud.

* * *

And the training continued until yesterday, when Wade had finally cleared Takoba Municiple beach of all pollution. All Might was amazed to see that actually did it, and there wasn't a single trace of trash left in the sand. And with wasn't the beach that had changed for the better. Wade had gained impressive results from his training. He's gained an array of well-developed muscles after his ten months of extensive training.

He had certainly exceeded all expectations. But now there was one thing that Wade wanted to do before receiving One for All.

It was 6:00 A.M. on the day of the exam, and the sun was starting to rise. High up and sticking to the side of a tall skyscraper was Wade.

He was facing out at the city and he was looking down, with his foot on the wind on the building, and praying that what he was about to do goes well. He was even wearing his new costume. The Spider-Man outfit fit perfectly to his body, showing his muscular body. However, he also wore his hoodie and workout shorts over it.

The goal was to web-sling all the way a building many blocks away. That was where All Might was waiting for him.

"…Amen." Wade finished his prayer and opened his eyes. This was perhaps the stupidest and dangerous thing he's ever done, but he was determined. If he was going to become this world's Spider-Man, then he had to learn to web-sling. Wade learned all there is to know about the web-shooter and how it works. All he had to do was succeed and he would be ready for One for All.

He took several deep breaths, and placed his hands firmly on the glass, before moving his legs in to get ready to jump as far out as he could. Wade's target was the crane on the other side of the street from the skyscraper. If he could get his webbing on its arm, then he's good to go.

Wade took in one last breath, and jumped off. His powerful legs launched him forward with so much force that his fingers ripped away some of the glass from the window.

He flew many feet away from the skyscraper, before his momentum decreased, and he started to fall. Wade quickly aimed his right arm at the crane and shot a web line. It succeeded in catching the arm of the crane, and Wade grabbed the web as tight as he could, before his body was swung forward.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Wade was swinging forward at such fast speeds. Faster than he's ever been. He was surprised, but please to realize the mask protected his eyes from the fast blowing air.

Then the momentum stopped, and Wade knew that he was going to be sent swinging back, he remembered what the notebook said and looked for another place to swing onto.

He saw a building not too far away from him to the right.

Though it was another thing that he knew was idiotic, Wade let go of the web line before it was too late for him to. With his left arm, he quickly aimed at the edge of the roof and shot another web line.

Luckily it got to the roof, and Wade was swinging forward again. But he was swinging to the right, and towards the wall of the building. So, to avoid a collision and keep himself moving, Wade stuck his legs out and he landed on the wall. He then ran to the left while still hanging onto the line, before reaching the edge and jumping off.

Wade saw another building and he shot a line to it. He swung to increase his speed and momentum, and saw another building to swing on, before letting go at just the right moment. Wade quickly shot a line at it and was back to swinging again.

This time when he let go, he backflipped and shouted "WOOHOO!"

On the roof of the small building he was at, All Might heard the sound of Wade's voice and looked towards it. He was left in amazement when he saw the boy swing from the building without any trouble. "Holy…stinkin…" He was quickly turned into his true form. **"SUPER CRAP!"**

Wade swung again and get go to land on the roof on the building, but he was hit in the face by a random bird. It threw him off balance, and he hit the roof face first.

Groaning in agony, Wade got on his hands and knees. But then All Might came and pulled him right back up. **"Hahahaha! Excellent work!"**

Wade snickered and pulled off his mask. "The landing could have worked out better, but I'm glad I read the whole notebook," he said with a big grin. That was perhaps the most exciting thing he's ever done in his life. "I did it. I'm actually ready!"

" **I second that! You're remarkable! I've seen many Heroes come and go, but you're really something else,"** said All Might, proud of the young Walker boy. **"The path forward is ever-so-slightly clearer! You've proven yourself a fine vessel, now!"**

"I'm ready." Wade stood straight and proud. He couldn't help but feel as though he's cheated. Getting all this help from All Might. But at the same time, he felt blessed. "I wouldn't let you down."

" **I know you wouldn't, Wade Walker—or should I say,** _ **Spider-Man**_ **."** All Might called Wade the hero-name that he was certain that he was going to use. The same one that the many like him use in the multiverse. He then reached up at one of his standing bangs and plunked out a piece of air. **"You know, someone told me once there's a big difference between being born with that silver spoon, and those that work their butts off to earn it! Take this to heart, kid. You've earned this power, fair and square."**

But then, like a twist form a comic book, Wade reached would reach out with his once Quirkless hands, and would grab the future.

All Might held out the hair he plucked. **"Eat this."**

"…Dur?!"

" **To inherit my powers, you have to swallow some of my DNA! That's how it works."**

"Are you serious!? That's how it works!?"

" **Come on! You'll be late to the exam!"**

Wade started to panic. He was right. There were only three hours left before the entrance exam and if he out here in the big city. He snatched the hair out of All Might's hand and quickly started chomping down on it. Wade swallowed, and All Might threw him his backpack, and he caught it. It contained his uniform and shoes.

Wanting to quickly get there, Wade ran off towards the edge and jumped. As he started swinging towards U.A., All Might ran to the edge and called out. **"Wait, Wade! Do you even know where U.A. is?!"**

* * *

Turned out, he didn't. But on the bright side, Wade had just made it before the exam started. It was only 8:40 A.M.

Wade swung high into the air and jumped over the wall before anyone could see him and ducked into a tree. Landing on a branch. He didn't even bother to take off the costume and quickly took off the hoodie and workout shorts. He then put on the uniform and pants over the costume to conceal it. Slipped on his shoes, took off his mask and gloves, before placing them into the bag.

After all was down, Wade jumped down from the tree and stepped onto the main path of U.A.. Some students thought it was weird of him, but didn't dwell on it too much. He panted slightly. "Made it," Wade said and waited for a moment. He ate the hair, but wasn't really feeling any different.

However, that didn't matter now. All he was focused on was the building in front of him. There was a reason that U.A. High School was the most difficult school to get into, and the most popular. The Hero Course was designed to give students everything they need to go Pro. It's so tough, that only 1 in 300 applicants are accepted.

Many great Heroes came from this school alone. All Might, who magnanimously declined the People's Choice Award, was one of them. Then there was _**Endeavor**_ , the man who's stopped more crimes than anyone else in history. And even _**Best Jeanist**_ ; the Hero who's won the Best Jeanist Award eight years running.

To put it simply, if you graduate from U.A., then you've met the one requirement for becoming a great Hero.

Wade was then about walk towards the entrance of the school when he heard the one voice of the one person he was hoping not to run into today. "Walker!"

He turned around and saw Bakugo walking right for him. "Oh crap."

"Get out of my way, or you're dead," the bully threatened.

But Wade wasn't having any of it. "You can go around, jackass," he stated. Bakugo stopped and the two enemies stood off against each other. This was the first time they spoke to each other since the incident, as Bakugo stopped tormenting Wade. And now the air between them was tensing up again. Some of the students stopped to watch, as they recognized Bakugo because of that incident.

Wade knew how this was going to play out. Bakugo would start acting all superior and call him weak, and even insult his dad. And if the blonde did, Wade wasn't sure if he was going to hold in his anger.

But Bakugo surprised him by actually walking around him. But not before hitting his shoulder into Wade's.

While Wade was thankful that the bully didn't continue with his harassment, he looked as Bakugo walked away and wondered why he didn't continue. Was he trying to ignore him? Or was it something else?

But Wade pushed that aside and focused on what was ahead. He's trained hard for the past ten mouths to become Spider-Man and he wasn't surrendering now. Suddenly his phone went off in his phone and he reached into his pocket. Most likely it was Inko wondering where he was.

Wade pulled out the phone, but it slipped out of his hands and he desperately tried to catch it. But it wasn't going to happen. It was going to fall and hit the ground.

However, it didn't.

Wade's eyes widened after seeing a person's arm from his left reach out and touch the phone, without grabbing it. And the phone just floated there for a moment.

He turned his head and looked at the person. Wade gasped when he saw a girl his age with a shorter height and petite build, with fair skin with her cheeks blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. "That was a close one, huh," she asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Wade, still amazed that she was able to do that, while admitting to himself that she was very cute. He reached and grabbed his phone. He looked it over, wondering if it was going to float again. "Was that you're…?"

"Yep!" The girl smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I didn't want you to break your phone on the exam."

"Well, for all its worth, thanks," Wade said gratefully. He then bowed his head. "I'm Wade Walker."

"Wow! I didn't think an American would come all the way to Japan to be a Hero," said the girl before bowing her head. "I'm _**Ochaco Uraraka**_ , and it was nice to meet you. Good luck to you." She then ran off towards the school.

Wade stayed where he was and stared. He's not even in the school, and he's already made a friend.

* * *

All students made it into the auditorium of U.A. for the Exam Orientation.

The auditorium was dark with the lights turned off. It stayed like that for a moment, before they turned on, along with the large flat screen in the front that showed the symbol of U.A.

"What's up, U.A. candidates?" Said the announcer, Pro Hero _**Present Mic**_. He was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. "Thanks for tuning into me, your school D.J." He threw up his hands and smiled big, while speaking into the microphone. "Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say 'hey'!"

He put his hand to his left ear, wanting to hear them said "Hey", but all he got was silence.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! ARE YOU READY?!" He sang that last part, but again, he was met with silence.

"Huh, didn't think he'd be here," Wade said, leaning forward a bit. Unfortunately, he could find a good seat when he arrived and had to sit right next to Bakugo.

"Why are you next to me, Walker," asked Bakugo, not looking away from Present Mic.

"If I had any other place to sit, trust me, I'd be there than here."

"This is how the test will go, my listeners!" said Present Mic, before the TV screen showed a square that said current location, then smaller boxes appeared with lines attaching them to the 'current location' box. Each one had a letter, from A-G "You'll be experiencing ten-minute long 'Mock Cityscape Maneuvers'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location!"

All the students silently pulled out their exam cards and looked at them. Wade and Bakugo did the same. Looked like Wade had Battle Center B. "I see, that's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out," said the blonde.

Wade looked at his card and saw he was going to Battle Center A. "And why consecutive I.D. numbers were assigned to different locations."

"Get your eyes off my card," Bakugo hissed, before scuffing. "All that means is that you get to live another day, Walker."

Looked like he hadn't changed a bit.

The TV then showed a small 3D model of a city. Then three black silhouetted, robotic figures appeared around it, each with a number of points. "Each site is filled with three kinds of _Faux Villains_ ," said Present Mic. "Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your Quirks to disable the Faux Villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners! Of course, no playing the antihero!"

Then a student a couple rolls in front of Wade and Bakugo stood up with his hand raised. "Excuse me, sir?! May I ask a question?!" he said, and a light shined down on him. This was _**Tenya Iida**_ , a tall and muscular young man with black hair and wore rectangular half-rim glasses, which went with his serious attitude. "There appear to be no fewer than _four_ variants of faux villains, on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model Heroes!"

Wade looked at him, thinking that he's found another person with a stick up their ass.

"Alright, alright. Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks!" Present Mic said. "But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle!"

"So, like a thwomp from _Super Mario Brothers_ ," Wade said.

"That's correct!" A light shined on Wade, startling him greatly. "Luckily there's only one at each site! All they do is rampage around in close quarters!"

"Got it…" Tenya said, bowing his head. "So, it's like a gimmick to be avoided. Thank you, sir. My apologies for the interruption!" He sat back down.

"That's all from me!" Present Mic told then students. "I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'true heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' _**PLUS UTRA!**_ Break a leg, everyone!"

Wade grinned in excitement. This is it. The moment he's been training for was about to start. But what will happen is anyone's guess.

* * *

 **AN: You all asked for it, and so here it is! The second chapter of "Heroes of Tomorrow."**

 **Now before we get into anything serious, I just like to say thank you for supporting the story by Favoriting, Following, and Reviewing the first chapter.**

 **So, let get down to business. When I started this story, I thought that people wouldn't be happy with replacing Izuku with Wade. I didn't think that people would be against the idea of Wade having a harem.**

 **I really do appreciate all your Reviews, as it motivates me to keep doing this. Your reasonable objections against the idea of a harem is taken into account, but then there are those of you who don't give a reasonable objection. So, what I'm going to do is defend my decision for giving Wade a harem.**

 **Look, here's the deal: The reason I have the harem is because I couldn't really choose between Momo, Mina, and Ochaco. What can I say, almost all of the girls in** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **are great. Isn't that why other fanfic writers have the main character, canon or OC, with a harem.**

 **So, what I did was that I took the two girls that I was going to Wade hook up with back when this story was still a** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **/** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **crossover, Momo and Mina, and added in Ochaco. Ochaco was added because #1; who doesn't like her, and #2; Wade has replaced Izuku, so it's logical to think that she would fall for Wade in the story.**

 **And the idea of a harem for Wade came from the** _ **Spider-Man**_ **series. Peter may not have a harem, and possibly never will, but he's attracted many girls. Gwen, M.J., Black Cat. If there's more, then please tell me. Wade's harem just mirrors that, but** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **is an anime, and you know how most anime series do it when many girls after one guy.**

 **Besides, I've planned for Wade to have a harem.**

 **That's all I've got to say on the matter. I hope you understand why I've picked for Wade to have a harem. I do listen and that's why I've come up with a compromise.**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, and Ochaco Uraraka will be the** _ **ONLY**_ **girls in the harem.** _ **PERIOD!**_ **No other girls will be added. They will be the only ones! They are the ones that I picked in the beginning for Wade, and that's all there's going to be!**

 **I hope that's enough to satisfy everyone, we can more on with this story in the future. All I want is to give you readers an enjoyable and an awesome story.**

 **I didn't talk about the other things in the story, as I think it's all self-explanatory and there's nothing really to say.**

 **Also, before I end things, I just started another story. My** _ **Steven Universe**_ **story; "Gem of War"**

 **If you're interested in it and/or are a** _ **SU**_ **fan, go check it out.**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Volume 1: Issue 3

**Haro654:** Thanks man.

 **GameLover41592:** I have a feeling like they'll take the motto to heart, especially when Wade explains its importance.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** I'm thinking of Peter getting involved in some point in the future. The death of a love one can push a person forward, and for Wade, its pushing him to be a hero. Thanks man.

 **Satoru Ryoma:** I wish I could update more often, but school is keeping me busy, and I have to manage six other stories that people want more of. Especially "The Red Dragon Samurai."

 **LoamyCoffee:** Thank you and here's the Issue I promised.

 **. :** Thank you. I know, and I wish I could come back to the story more often, but I've still got six other stories. I'll definitely make sure all Issues are just as action pack and exciting as ever.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** I'm…you know what, I'm not going to comment on the lack of periods. As for fighting moves, he's going to be doing a freer fighting style than anything, really. Mostly because Peter didn't pack a fighting style hand book in the briefcase. And I might do the MHA movie, let it be its own thing.

I'll take a look at the two videos. Sounds interesting.

 **1jesus:** Thanks, man.

 **LucasVAMP:** I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the story.

 **Coldblue2015:** Unfortunately, as much as I love the work you do for reviews and how much they help me, I can't respond to everything. But don't let that discourage you from reviewing. Thanks for looking at, liking, and reviewing this story, and I'll make sure to be you more!

 **Dcraus:** Dude, I already have a Voltron crossover.

 **Guest:** I've actually decided not to do "Wolf in the Land of the Cats."

 **Guest (Travis moon):** Although Wade's fighting style is going to be more freeform, I'm thinking of having the style of that game be in the story later on. That mostly because Peter is a more experienced Spider-Man, and Wade's just starting out.

 **AnimeA55Kicker:** Yeah, it makes things much more manageable. At least people wouldn't be asking for Ochaco be hooking up with Bakugo. God, I can't understand that pairing.

 **GMP1:** I'm not sure if a is a good idea, with all the copyright stuff. I have seen people actually have a for writing fanfiction, but I don't know if other people would be willing to pay for someone else's hobby and stories created from the real author's/creator's property.

But I could be wrong. At least I'd be making some money.

 **bloodyhound17:** I feel you. You have a specific taste in what stories want to see and yet they're nowhere to be see. I like reading well-made male OC-based stories that found the canon story well and change only a few things to really spice up the reading experience.

 **Ultimate-Zedia-fan:** I been looking at both manga, anime, and even the series' wiki. They all said Takoba. And sorry for the mistakes with DNA. I like to write fast and sometimes I miss some of the small mistakes.

 **SulliMike23:** I think it should be known that I miss a lot of mistakes when it comes to checking for mistakes. I like to write fast and sometimes I miss some of the small mistakes. Even the spelling checker I'm using misses them. As for villains, I'm thinking of keeping the same villains from both series, with the Marvel villain coming over to Wade's universe to try an kill him. And don't worry, Wade's going to be kicking Bakugo's ass. The web shot to the mouth will be save for Mineta, because seriously, he really has to learn to keep it to himself.

And with Momo, Mina, and Ochaco, Wade has indeed hit the jackpot. **(Bow chicka bow wow)**

 **Guest (Ragna):** There isn't going to be a Silk in the story. The spider would most likely be stepped on by someone.

 **Guest (Sora block):** Right here!

 **Guest:** Here's the update.

 **narutoxasuna25:** He might get a new suit in the future. And thank you.

 **Guest:** thank you and Wade's suit is the one from the PS4 game.

 **Guest:** I don't actually play Devil May Cry. Just not that interested. And it I was going to do a RWBY story, I'd have the OC be paired with Yang Xiao Long.

 **Guest (Jax):** Thanks for suggestion. In all honesty, I was thinking of going for a Ben 10 crossover, where instead of aliens the OC could turn into the Warframes. That would be cool, wouldn't it? The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix turning the user into the most badass videogame ninjas.

 **GracefulArt:** Plus Ultra!

* * *

 _ **In honor of**_

 _ **Stan Lee**_

 _ **December 28, 1922-November 12, 2018**_

 **Rest in Peace**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE # 3: The Starting Line**

When Wade was the last person to step off the bus, he looked at their destination with wide eyes. Battle Center B wasn't just a single building, it was a like an entire mock city with mostly empty buildings. All of it surrounded by a tall wall. It was almost intimidating to just stare up at the giant gate that the participates were standing in front of.

"This is nuts."

"It's, like, a whole city."

"Can you imagine how much it cost to build this?"

"U.A. is amazing!"

Many of the applicants voiced to wonder for the Battle Center and praise for the school's effort in giving them a challenge. Wade just stood them looking at the wall. He'd changed out of his uniform and put back on his hoodie and workout shorts, all while still wearing his Spider-Man costume underneath. In his hands he clenched the mask tightly, feeling nervous about going in there and starting the test.

He then turned his attention to the people in front of him. Observing them, Wade saw that everyone was confident, with some even having equipment to match their Quirk—just like him. But Wade wondered if they were as nervous as him.

However, Wade then spotted a familiar hair style and focused on the person. It was that girl he met earlier today, Ochaco Uraraka. Wade smiled a little. At least there's someone here who he knew. To an extent. He then started walking to her. Might as well see if she'd want to work together.

He didn't even close to her when Wade's left shoulder had a large hand placed on it. Flinching at the sudden contact, Wade looked over his shoulder and saw it was Tenya Iida glaring right at him. Iida then looked at Ochaco. "She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead," he stated, as Wade saw that she was breathing long breaths and fanning herself.

"Aren't we all," Wade said rhetorically. He then looked back at Iida with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna be taking your hand off my shoulder anytime soon?"

"What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed," the serious boy asked accusingly in a threatening tone.

"I have no intentions of doing so." Wade yanked himself out of the taller boy's grasp by turning around to face him. He may not have known who this person was, but he was close to not liking Iida at all. This of course brought the attention of the crowd to the two boys, and most of them didn't think much of Wade at first glance. And by the way Iida was glaring at him, he didn't think Wade was even supposed to be here.

"AND…BEGIN!"

Before any more arguing could start, everyone heard President Mic yell over a loud speaker. Turning to where it was coming from, they saw it was coming from a tall tower that was overlooking all Battle Centers.

"WHAT'S WRONG? GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! RUN, RUN, RUN, LISTENERS!"

Wade looked at everyone else…

Only to see that the gate was wide open, and the applicants were already starting to run into the city.

"Oh, crap!" Wade cursed himself for being an idiot, before quickly putting on his mask. He made a mad dash for the gate to build up speed, before throwing his arms out and firing two web lines on both sides of the gate. He jumped and yanked hard on both of them, shooting himself into the air with at great speeds. The powerful laugh was enough for Wade to easy fly above the other examinees, catching their attention and they looked at him with awed expressions.

Now in front of them, Wade was able to easily pick off some of the robots. The others were determined to get into U.A, and weren't going to stop for anyone. This was a competition that no one was willing to lose.

But neither was Wade.

Just as he was about to start swinging, Wade saw the walls of some buildings exploded open. The cause of this was because of a 1 Point and two 2 Point robots bursting through the walls.

Reacting quickly, Wade quickly fired web lines at the shoulders of the closet one, a 2 Pointer. He then pulled hard back on the line with his legs aimed at the head. Hurtling himself at it and kicking the head into the robot's body. Wade then jumped off the destroyed robot and towards the second 2 Pointer. Landing on the robot's front, Wade charged a venom blast slammed his hand on the face, causing massive damage to the robot.

With now 4 points under his belt, Wade jumped off the second robot and stood before the 1 pointer. The Spider-Man ready for battle against the enemy.

The robot charged at him. Suddenly, it was destroyed by a bright blue laser.

"Got it!" said someone from Wade's left. Wade turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw that it came from a slim boy with slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes. It was almost like he was a young prince. Wade also noted that the laser came from a large belt with a ring-shaped buckle.

' _He actually has a laser Quirk?'_

"Merci beaucoup," said the boy, _**Yuga Aoyama**_. "We make a great team with you as my decoy. But I doubt we'll be meeting again." Ayoama gave Wade a wink as if he was some kind of prince from a fairy tale. He then turned and ran off down the intersecting street. "Adieu!"

"I wasn't distracting it for you!" Wade yelled angrily at the blonde. Why there always be some new person to not like?

" _SIX MINUTES AND TWO SECONDS LEFT!"_

Wade yelped and quickly shot a web line at a building to his right and swing himself into the air. This wasn't too bad, but all he had was three points. But maybe the other contestants weren't that high on points like him. However, those thoughts were quickly getting counteracted, as he swung past a few open spaces that had multiple destroyed robots.

Swinging himself upwards, Wade get go of the line and did a backflip, before landing in a couch on top of the edge of a building. Looking down, he was shocked to see many of the contestants were standing in the main street. The street was littered with the destroyed and even mangled bodies of the robots.

Scanning the street, Wade's attention was caught by Ochaco running past some of the robots. He watched as she quickly touched her five fingers on a robot, which caused small pink lights to flash from her figure tips. Ochaco repeated this with other robot with different points on them. But what surprised Wade the most was that those she toughed started to float. They floated up into the air as if the natural gravity they should have was gone.

After getting as many as she could get, Ochaco stopped, but she also looked like she was going to be sick. But she was able to place her fingertips together and yelled, "Now, release!" She exhaled and starting panting in exhaustion. Behind her, all the robots fell to the ground, smashing to pieces on impact. The brunette looked over her shoulder at the destruction she caused. "Okay, that should be at least 28 points."

Wade was taken aback. 28? Before questioning things any further, he heard the sound of metal being smashed. Looking in the direction it was coming from, the Spider-Man saw Iida kicking a robot from above. "That's puts me at 45!"

"How did he get that many!?" Wade exclaimed with his mask's eyes widening. Soon, all the other people were calling out their points. All far higher that Wade's messily 3 points. But it's nothing he was going to cry like a baby about. He had to get points himself.

Jumping off the building, he started swinging through the fake city again. There had to be a faster way to take out the robots.

He was going to get his answer, as a 3 Pointer was standing down the street. Wade quickly swung towards it. When he was near the enemy, he let go of the web line and used both hands to shoot at its legs. The webbing stuck to the robot's legs, trapping it in place. Wade then shot another web line and swung over the robot, while also low enough to see any weak points it may have.

There was. It was the power core that went into its head. Luckily, they were a bright yellow and black stripe handle, so Wade fired a web line at it. Once it was stuck to the handle, Wade yanked out the power core. The body of the robot went limp as it shut down.

"That's five points!" He grinned. But it wasn't enough. If he was going to get into U.A., then he was going to need a lot more points.

* * *

"Clearly, the examinees have no idea how many villains are present, or their locations," said one of the test observers inside of a dark room. The only source of light was from the multiple TV screens that showed multiple views of the different testing sites. "They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target."

One screen showed an examinee with almost winglike arms.

"Some use information-gathering."

The next one showed Iida.

"While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers."

Another showed Aoyama blasting another robot.

"Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage."

One screen showed Bakugo after obliterating some robots.

"As can pure power and combat ability."

Then the next one to catch his attention showed Wade, swinging over a robot and pulling out its core with his web line.

"The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

"Hm, I'd say this year's group looks promising," said one other teacher—a female one.

"Well, there's still plenty of time before it's over," said a different teacher. On the controls, a glass box opened and allowed access to a large red button. "The real test has yet to come." They pressed the button. "Let's see how they react."

* * *

After landing on a building, Wade's spider-sense started to tingle, and he gasped. Warning him before a massive explosion rocked the grounds of the Battle Center. Quickly turning towards it, Wade saw it was coming from at least a block away, and it wasn't caused by any detonation as far as he could tell. However, the thing that caused the explosion appeared, and the Spider-Man mask hid his total shock and terror.

Down below, all the other examinees turned and looked at what it was and were also shocked.

That thing turned out to be a colossal green robot that towered over the tallest buildings. As it emerged from the dust cloud caused by the explosion, its red eyes looked down at the examinees. It then started to advance towards them, crushing a building it had its hand on.

" _Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it, and focus on the ones topping the charts."_

' _This is what passes off as a distraction!'_ Wade screamed in his head, watching as the massive robot brought its fist back.

It then sent it forward and punched the ground, causing another explosion of dust and debris. Many of the examinees that were on the streets were forced to shield themselves with their arms from the overwhelming blast of wind they were hit with. Not even Wade, who was put on the building was safe from the blast and tried to remain on balance.

Wade went to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. All the examinees were hightailing it away from the monstrosity.

" _LESS THAN TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"_

"Damnit!" Wade turned and started running down the roof. He only had 7 points! He had to get more points if he was going to pass. Everything All Might did for him, all that training, it was all riding on this. If he failed now, then it'll all be in vain.

"Ow!"

Freezing at the right moment, Wade's front stopped right at the edge of the roof. He was going to jump off and get away from the giant robot, but then he heard the yelp of pain. Turning his head towards the voice, he found himself looking down below on the street. It was Ochaco, and she was trapped. Lying on her stomach, her leg was crushed under a large amount of debris. She tried to crawl away, but the rubble was either too heavy, or worse her leg was broken.

Wade's brain flashed back to when they first met. How nice she was to him, even though she didn't know him. Her cute smile, her bubbly nature. As the robot came near, he knew that she was going to die if someone didn't help her.

Then the image of his dad lying on the ground dying flashed in his head.

Wade turned and started running down the roof towards the robot at top speed. Just like when he saved that one other girl, Momo, he refused to just stand there and let Ochaco get hurt or worse, not when he had the power to do something about it.

There are no combat points rewarded for taking on the humongous. But there is opportunity. To shine. To show them all what he was really made of.

When he reached the end of the rooftop, Wade channeled the energy of One-for-All into his legs, and then jumped at the behemoth. Ochaco felt the wind shift as he rocketed through the sky, surprising her. Wade then clenched his fist and powered it up with as much of One-for-All as he could, while also charging a Vemon Blast in the same hand. The sleeve of his hoodie was shredded, but surprisingly, his custom remained intact. Blue electricity appeared flying all around his arm and fist, while underneath the custom his veins started to glow through his skin in bright red lights.

Growling as he neared the robot's head, Wade remembered All Might's words.

" _So, clench your butt cheeks, kid. All yell this from the depths of your heart…"_

" _ **SMAAAAAAASH!"**_

The results were beyond what Wade could have ever imagined. He punched a hole straight through the colossal robot's head!

Every single person in the testing grounds stared with their eyes as wide as they could go and their jaws hanging. Beyond shocked. The robot fell backwards, before a series of explosions from within the hole went off. Then its body started to rupture and buckle, as more explosion started destroying the body.

* * *

All Might grinned from within the observation room, as everyone else around him was either cheering, or was completely dumbfound. "With great power, comes great responsibility," he said. "Show them all the meaning of that sentence, by showing them who you are, Wade Walker. Embody what it truly means to be a Hero. Nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice."

* * *

Still in the air and still amazed at the destruction he inflicted to the robot, Wade could only think back to that day his dad died. This was just like back then. When he risked it all to save Bakugo. He knew what he had to do, and he did it with even a second thought. He had just gotten his Spider-Quirk, but now he had One-for-All.

But then he snapped out of it, and realized that he was losing momentum. He was now starting to fall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wade screamed as he fell. It was the only thing he could do. But wait, he still had his webs. Wade tried to move his right arm and leg, only to scream in pain and agony. Both legs and his right arm were splattered and felt like they were in pieces.

He may have been molded his body into a proper vessel, but he did it in a hurry. And now the physical backlash of One-for-All was intense. Wade crushed himself, he should have known. It's been ten mouths and he could barely contain it. Even a hair of his DNA, was enough to do this to him. He got carried away in the moment.

Wait! There was still his left arm! So, Wade quickly aimed his arm at a building and fired.

Only for a few feet of web to shoot out. Nothing else came out, even when he frantically tried to.

His web-shooters were empty.

If he was going to survive, Wade had to reload the web-shoot. Ejecting with a flick of his wrist, Wade pulled off his mask and held it as he reached for the spider-belt. Grabbing a filter of webbing, he put it in his mouth and held it with his teeth. He then struggled to get the filter into the shooter, using his mouth, tongue, and reaching with his middle figure.

He got it in! But Wade was too close to the ground and he was descending faster. There wasn't going to be enough time to shoot a web line. He was a goner!

"WAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _SMACK!_

Out of nowhere, Ochaco slapped him in the face while on a broken off piece of a robot.

' _Did she just slap me?'_ Wade exclaimed in his head, before his body started to hover only a couple feet above the ground and just a second, before he could hit it. The robot piece that Ochaco was riding on was also floating.

Wade panted as he looked at the ground with wide eyes, before looking at Ochaco. She groaned as she struggled to place her fingers together. "A-And…release." Afterwards, Wade and Ochaco grunted, as their bodies hit the ground. Wade hit the street floor with a thud, and the robot she was one crashing.

Using his one good arm, Wade sat up and rested his back against a lamppost. Dumbfound that she would actually be willing to save him. Panting to catch his breath from a near death experience, the teenager gave her a smile. "Thanks," he said to her. "Are you okay?"

Ochaco nodded and gave him a weak smile in return. But then she quickly covered her mouth. Wade was about to ask what was wrong, until the brunette throw up.

Wade figured that it must have been a side effect of her Quirk. But then his experience turned over as he started to panic. "Shit! I've only got seven points!"

" _TIME'S UP!"_

The moment those words were spoken over the megaphone along with the sound of a blowhorn, Wade's felt sick and devastated. He couldn't believe it. He was doing so well. But it was all an illusion brought on by his newly gained power. He sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning back and resting against the lamppost. At least Ochaco was safe.

He heard the other examinees start to gather near him and Ochaco. Chattering to one another.

"Did you see that dude's attack?"

"I didn't think he had that kind of strength."

"Me neither."

"Looked like some kind of reinforcement-type Quirk, but did you see how he swung past everyone?"

"Yeah, like a rocket!"

"But how come he got so little points?"

"Maybe he was trying to trick all of us."

"Jokes on him. There's no way he's passing with only seven points."

"But you gotta admit, that was some pretty amazing move."

Wade had enough and said in a loud voice. "My limbs are broken. I'm not deaf, assholes." That got them to stop talking. However, the only one that didn't share their wonder and gushed at Wade's power was Iida.

As he stared at the other teenage boy's resting body, the more he became frustrated, but not for the reasons anyone would be thinking. Listening to the other examinees, Iida realized just how much they didn't understand. They all saw what he did, but weren't saying anything about it. Looking towards Ochaco, the serious boy commented to himself that the boy he misjudged was willing to sacrifice himself to save her. Surely Wade must have known that there wasn't much time remaining, right? He knew that his score was lower than what was needed to pass, and yet he put his life on the line for her.

But even knowing this, despite knowing that he risked his chances of failing, Iida saw Wade turn and ran at the robot. Without even hesitating. His fist clenched. If this hadn't been an exam, then of course, he would have done the same thing.

He paused for a moment, his mind having come to a realization. The exam and the judges, they saw that. That means…

"Very nice, good work all around," said a new voice. This one belonged to an elderly woman. Wade heard it and looked at where it was coming from. He was amazed to see the Pro Hero _**Recovery Girl**_ walking through the crowd of examinees, as they moved aside to clear a path for her.

She was a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She also wore pink boots and had a helmet on her head. In addition, she was walking with a cane designed like a syringe.

"You're heroes in my eyes, every one of you," Recovery Girl said, rummaging through her lab coat pocket. She pulled out a handful and gave it to a nearby examinee, who bent down and cupped his hand to receive what she was giving him. Turned out that it was some gummy bears. "Here, reward yourselves. Have some gummies."

Wade blinked once in confusion. "I didn't know she'd be here," he said, which was heard by Aoyama.

"That mademoiselle," he said, with sparkles around his face for some reason, "she's the heart and backbone of U.A."

Makes sense. Her Quirk is a Super Healing Factor. It's in large part thanks to her presence that U.A dare to host these wild exams. "Oh, my goodness," Recovery Girl said, as she approached Wade. "You got hurt this badly by your own Quirk, sonny?"

"Well…Kind of," Wade said sheepishly. Scratching the back of his head. "I guess I still haven't gotten used to mine yet." Well, he's got the Spider-Quirk down, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"I see. So, your body isn't used to your power, right," the Pro Hero asked, with Wade gave her a nod in response. In reality, she knew all about Wade Walker. After all, All Might did tell her and others that he trusted about training the boy. So, she knew that not only he had his Spider-Quirk, but that Wade wasn't able to handle One-for-All yet.

Recovery Girl then walked up closer to him…and puckered her lips.

Oh, right. She's able to heal people, but only by kissing them.

"Gimme some sugar!" She just had to make it weird. But nonetheless sat there and let Recovery Girl all his face. He's been kissed by his grandparents many times, but the Pro Hero was a complete stranger. Now that he thought about it, it made him wonder if she was popular with many of the male Heroes back when she was younger.

After she finished kissing him, Wade's arm and legs started to glow with a faint green aura. His skin returned, and the limbs were reset back to their normal shape and rejoined together.

When it was all over, Wade stood up with zero problems. It was truly incredible. These types of injuries would have taken mouths. But Recovery Girl repaired him in a heartbeat.

"You'll be fine," Recovery Girl told him, before turning to the other examinees. "Any other hurt children?"

Wade crouched down and tapped her shoulder, getting her to look at him. "She may be hurt." Wade pointed over to Ochaco, who blushed after seeing that he was looking out for her. "Her leg was crushed under some rubble."

"Thank you, sunny." After thanking Wade, Recovery Girl turned and made her way to Ochaco.

But after she walked away, Wade's face dropped to form a depressed frown. With nothing to keep him there, and all applicants were allowed to go home after this exam, the Spider-Man turned and started walking away. Pasting by the others with his head low.

However, as he walked passed Iida, the serious turned his head to see Wade leave. He wondered if the exam had other parameters that weren't taken into account. Could it be possible that the boy could have passed the exam too.

Wade didn't think about it like that. As he somberly walked to the gate of Battle Center B with his hands in the pocket of his ruined hoodie, all he just wanted to do was go home.

* * *

A week after the entrance exam, and Wade was having dinner with Inko. Though he didn't eat much and most stared at a fish he just got done eating. Seeing how Daniel's son was just sitting there and gazing at the fish, the plump woman started to worry. "Wade? Snap out of it. Wade!"

Wade finally snapped out of it and looked at her a little startled. "Uh-!"

"Why are you staring at that fish," Inko asked with a worried, and even freaked out expression. "Should I be worried about you, dear?"

"Oh, uh, no sorry," Wade quickly said sheepishly. "I was just spacing out." He then went back to eating his bowl of rice. However, Inko wasn't too convinced. She knew Wade more than he thinks, and knew it had to do with the exam.

After dinner, Inko was cleaning up the dishes, as Wade sat on the couch and was using a hand grip to exercise his hand. He sighed in misery. Ever since taking the entrance exam, though Wade's been feeling down on his luck. He didn't really talk much, and even when he did, it was only to reply to a question. And even those responses were short and with very few words. By his own calculations, he was just able to barely pass the written portion. But no doubt that his seven-point score in the practical made it all pointless. And worse, since the day of the test, All Might hasn't even contacted him.

Inko heard the sigh and turned to him with a smile. "I know. Waiting for the results is terrible."

"…I guess."

"No matter what, I just want you to know that it's wonderful that you tried. And I think you're really cool with your Spider-Quirk."

Wade nodded. During the ten mouths of training, he told her that he was starting to develop a late spider-like Quirk, keeping the truth about how he got it a secret. If he really told her that he got it from an experimental spider from another universe and he was now one of severe superheroes in the multiverses, well, would you believe him?

Placing down the hand grip, Wade picked up a dumbbell. Pumping his arm with it, Wade continued to be lost in his thoughts. Not noticing Inko left the room. He also didn't tell Inko about All Might. That was definitely a secret that he had to keep so that All Might could continue being the Symbol of Peace. He trusted him, so Wade couldn't risk telling his old friend.

Somehow, in some way, the man saw potential in him. But Wade failed. He's let down All Might, his father, and himself so much. _'I'm sorry, everyone. But I'm not going to give up. I'll keep trying.'_

Suddenly the door was slammed open, startling Wade as Inko frantically came crawling in, screaming. "A letter, Wade! They can, Wade! Look! You got a letter!"

"Inko, calm down." Wade got up and went over to her. "What are you saying," he asked, kneeling in front of her.

Inko held out a letter with a red seal and sighed _U.A. High School_. "They're here! You're test results from U.A.!"

Wade's eyes widened. The one thing he's been dreading has finally found its way to him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wade locked himself in his room with the letter. Outside the room, Inko paced nervously while fidgeting her hands and fingers.

With all the nights except the one on his desk turned off, Wade laid on his bed. Wanting to be as far away from the letter as he could. Looking solemnly up at the ceiling, he just couldn't get his mind away from the damn piece of paper.

Wade growled. It wasn't going away anytime soon. So, he might as well get it over with. Grunting, he sat up and leaped off the bed. Walking over to the desk, Wade pulled out the chair and sat down. He then grabbed the envelope by the sides and pulled it apart down the middle.

While there was a folder piece of paper in it, what fell out of it was a small, flat device the size of a potato chip. When the device dropped to the desk, Wade looked down at it, right before it a small light came from the top.

Wade was stunned when that light projected a holographic screen, and show All Might's big, grinning face. _**"Booya! I am here as a projection now!"**_

Startled so much, Wade very nearly fell back. He didn't though, because he saved himself by quickly shooting two web lines at his desk. "What the?! _All Might?!_ " the teenager exclaimed with big, wide eyes—pulling himself back upright. Beyond confused and bewildered to see the Hero for the first time in a week, Wade stood up and looked at the envelope he just tore up. "But this is…This is from U.A.! What are you doing there?"

All Might chuckled and stepped back from the screen, showing his gold color suit. _**"I know it's been a while, Walker, but with great power comes great responsibility—and paperwork."**_ He laughed a little but stopped with a cough. The Pro then bowed. _**"My apologies, young man. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest U.A. faculty member."**_

Wade gasped. "You for real? As in you're going to be at U.A.?!"

All Might nodded, before a hand moved in from offscreen at the bottom right. It made a gesture that told him to get on with it. _**"Huh? Yes, what's the matter?...Who's showboating?...Oh, sorry. I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first…Wait. I have to do how many of these things?"**_

Wade sweatdropped with a deadpan expression. _'Get on with it!'_

" _ **Right! So, moving on."**_ He cleared his throat and Wade prepared himself for the worst. _**"Even though you passed the written test, you got the lowest score in U.A. history with only seven points in the practical exam. Sorry."**_

The lowest score. In the school's history? Wade knew that he did badly, but it was worse than he could have imaged. Now Wade really felt pathetic.

He felt like a lowly bug.

" _ **Fortunately, there were other factors."**_ Wade looked up with his miserable eyes and listened. _**"But before we get to that, I have another surprise. Here! Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"**_ All Might gestured towards a screen behind him and pressed a remove's button.

The screen played, and Wade was surprised to see Ochaco walking up to Present Mic in a room that looked like it was where the faculty was meeting. _"Um, do you have a sec,"_ she asked, stepping into the room. _"Sorry to interrupt."_

Wade looked at her in wonder, asking himself why she was there.

" _ **She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man."**_

"Huh?"

" _ **What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!"**_ All Might said before playing the video.

" _You know that boy with the really messy hair, with the bright sea green eyes. It's hard to describe his face. He's kinda plain-looking. Uh, doesn't really stand out or anything, you know? Oh, what was his name…"_

Wade looked at her in comical hurt and disbelief. Was he really that forgettable?!

" _Wade! That's it; Wade Walker. I was wondering. Would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?"_

Again, Wade was surprised.

" _I heard him saying about only having seven points, which just seems crazy. How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end? He would've had a better score if he hadn't have stopped to help me. He saved me! I have to make it up to him!"_ The more he heard her, the more Wade was amazed and touched by just how much she was praising him. _"Please, sir. Can't you just…give him my points!"_

The video stopped, with All Might's back turned towards Wade. _**"You have two Quirks now, yes. But your actions were inspired your code of great power, and that will go on to inspire others."**_ All Might then turned to face Wade. _**"And that's why I'm here. You see, the practical exam was graded on combat alone."**_

Wade gasped, as the video played again. _"Thanks for showin' up to the station with your request,"_ Present Mic said, before patting her head. _"But there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's chartin' well on his own."_

The video paused again, and All Might started talking again. _**"How could a Hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself? After all, that is what makes a Hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good. So, we have Rescue Points. A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains."**_

The video then showed his score. And Wade was left dumbfound.

" _ **Wade Walker, 60 Rescue Points! And Ochaco Uraraka 45 Rescue Points!**_

That meant he had 67 points!

" _ **You both passed the exam."**_

Wade's eyes started to fill with tears. "Are you…serious?"

All Might turned to face him, and extended his hand out towards Wade. _**"Welcome, Wade. You've made it. You're now a part of the Hero Academia. And soon, you'll all become…the Heroes of tomorrow!"**_ **(AN: like how I worked the title in? :D)**

Tears ran down the young man's face as his gapping mouth turned into a quivering, big grin. It took a lot of help and it didn't have a happy start, but Wade's life changed completely. And now, he's enrolling in the high school of his dreams.

Fill with some much happiness, Wade threw his fists in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

 **AN: I know that I'm late for when it comes to honoring Stan Lee, but trust me, when I heard the devastating news, I got to work on this Issue.**

 **So that was Issue 3 of "Heroes of Tomorrow". Surprisingly, I got this Issue done before finishing the "Become ONE" chapter I had planned. You guys really wanted to see more of this story and the number of reviews that I replied to really show it.**

 **I switch the story over to be a regular story instead of a crossover. This was done not only attract new readers, but because other than the multiverse and Wade being a Spider-Man, there isn't much elements in the story to truly call it a crossover. In the future, I might turn it back into a crossover, as some Marvel characters come over into the MHA universe.**

 **Wade develops further into the story, as he took on the practical exam. He had a little bit of trouble with Iida. To be honest, the guy ready didn't make that great of an impression on Wade.**

 **I decided to give Wade some points because with his Spider-Quirk, he would be able to get points. Also, I wasn't going to have his Spider suit get destroyed in this Issue. He just got that thing! And then VENOM SMASH BLAST! (That's what I'm calling it.) And even though his body is stronger thanks to the ten mouths of training and his Spider-Quirk giving super strength, I still think that Smash attack would have caused a lot of damage. Not as much as it did to Izuku, but still a lot to make it hurt and cripple the limb.**

 **The points he ranked up would have also placed him ahead of Iida, probably in 5th place.**

 **Also, great news, after thinking it over, I've decided to update this story all the way until Bakugo and Wade face off in Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training!**

 **And another thing, I was thinking that instead of Ochaco teaming up with Wade for that battle, I could have him go with Mina. As of now, he's met two of the girls in the harem, so that test would be the best place for the two to meet.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do, and please no flaming. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**

 **(PS: please review chapter 5 of "Become ONE")**


	4. Volume 1: Issue 4

**Gamelover41592:** Thanks, and I'm glad you like it. Now let's see what Class 1-A has to think about Wade.

 **SulliMike23:** Sorry for the long wait, and hopefully more chapters would make up from lost time.

 **Haro654:** No, I have not. I've been thinking of doing a _High School of the Dead_ crossover story, but I've never thought of ever doing a _Power Rangers_ story. I just never was interested in the series.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks, man. And you're right about of Iida. Wonder how Wade will react to his sudden change in attitude. And don't worry, I've read many Izuku/Spider-Man story and most of the time he's hiding his Spider-Quirk so that he can keep his identity a secret. With no reason of doing so, Wade can go all out, but will try and keep One-for-All a secret.

As for Tsuyu, I have been thinking about adding her in, but I'll have to ask everyone else at the end of the Issue. I did state that there'll only be three girls.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Thanks~ (thumbs up)

 **callofduty1944:** Yeah, even after all these years, I still have trouble with spelling and grammar. I agree that Wade is a bit OP, but then again, just like Tsuyu's power, his Spider-Quirk has no known weakness. Venom Blast and Camouflage also make him more powerful, but then again, with One-for-All damaging his body whenever he uses it, it'll hopefully provide a way to balance him out. I'm trying my hardest to not make Wade a Gary Su, but I'm also working to make him likeable.

 **TheOkWriter:** Thanks for liking the story. Honestly, if I did have Izuku as the main character instead of Wade, the story would have just been another variant of an Izuku/Spider-Man story.

 **StreakFreak:** Thanks, man.

 **Dcraus:** If I was to do any of the MANY requests you've given me, the only one that I'm actually interested in was the _Witcher_ / _RWBY_ crossover. For _Persona 5_ , I may cross it over with _Daredevil._ No way may I doing another _Destiny_ / _RWBY_ Story. #1: there are hundreds of there crossovers, and #2: I don't like _Destiny_ anymore.

I like that you're requesting many ideas, many good and I may look into, and many I don't really like and have been done over and over by other author.

 **Satoru Ryoma:** Well, seven is a lucky number. Plus, if I've given Wade more points, then he would have been seen as _overpowered_ , and that'll make him appear as a Gary Su.

Sure, it was for the sake of the plot, but it was also a decision so that Wade could continue to improve and show that he's not in it for beating up villains, but he wants to save people.

 **MotionGear:** Thanks, and here's the next chapter.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** In all honesty I've still got a long way before figuring out how to implement the other Marvel characters.

 **First off, I like to say THANK YOU, to everyone. "Heroes of Tomorrow" has reached 100 Follow! I know that the "Red Dragon Samurai" is my most popular story, but it took up to 11 Episodes/chapters to reach that high. This story did it in just 3! So, I have to say that this story is my most successful story.**

 **Thank you to all of you, and now let's get started.**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE # 4: Ready or Not**

In a dark room at U.A., the faculty was examining the scores of the test.

"Check out the results from the exam," said a male teacher

"Wow, the first-place student didn't even have Rescue," said a female teacher.

"He took down those faux villains like an ace. When most of the other examinees were running from the big obstacle, he stayed focused on letting the smaller target get in close and then counterattacking. That kid is tough," stated another man.

The same woman then pointed to Wade's score and video feed. "On the opposite end, the fifth-place student had only seven villain points. Even with that strange Quirk of his."

"He's not the first U.A. hopeful to take out that giant robot. Though, it's been a while since I saw someone blow it away with one attack. It's also possible that he has two Quirks, or that Quirk of his is insanely powerful.

"But at what cost," asked another teacher. "Did you see how badly he injured himself? If you ask me, it's like his body isn't used to his Quirk."

"Whatever it is," said the woman with a hint of admiration. "There's defiantly more to this kid than meets the eyes."

One thing was for sure, Wade had defiantly caught the attention of one the faculty who was leaning against the wall in the back: _**Shota Aizawa.**_ a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hung in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He was also looking quite pale, usually recognized for his worn-out appearance and often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remained unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat.

And now, as he complained in his head about how loud the teachers were, his tired eyes were set on Wade Walker.

* * *

The night after receiving the acceptance letter, Wade ran down to Beach Park. He'd been able to finally get in touch with All Might and was told meet him there so that the two could talk. The news of Takoba Beach Park being cleared of all its trash shocked much of the public. With the beach now reached to its once beautiful self, people are saying it's the perfect place for dates.

When he arrived, the Pro Hero was standing on the beach and looking out at the vast ocean. So, he ran towards him. All Might heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Wade "Hey, All Might," he shouted as he approached.

When he called out his hero name, All Might got startled and blood squirted out of his mouth. "Too loud, kid!"

"All Might's here?" said a voice off in the distance. Near them there was a pier that stretched a little way out from the shore. Standing at the end of it and under the shade was a couple who heard Wade's exclaim.

"No way! Where?" The woman exclaimed with excitement.

This caused All Might to flinch and glare at Wade. "Way to blow my cover," he hissed. "Say it was a mistake."

Wade realized what he meant and quickly waved to the people frantically. "No no no no! No All Might here!" He shouted, sweating nervously. "I was just playing are! See, only some kid and a stranger talking!" Wade immediately kicked himself mentally. _'Who in their right mind would say something like that?!'_

"Lame."

"I wanted an autograph."

Apparently, they bought it and didn't look into Wade's claim a lot. Both he and All Might sighed in relief.

The deflated man then raised his hand up for a high-five. "Congrats on getting in," he commented boy.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Wade said with a grin, giving All Might that high five.

"I beg to differ. I didn't tell anyone at U.A. that I've been training you or anything," All Might told him. This got him a puzzled look from Wade. "Really. I wasn't one of the judges, and I didn't pull any strings for ya. You earned your spot all on your own."

Wade's eyes widened with a grin appearing on his face. "Wow, thanks," he said and bowed his head. "I can't tell you how relieving that is." Wade then remember the fact that All Might was going to be a teacher at U.A. Academy. "You said something about becoming a part of U.A.'s faculty. So, what made you decide to join? Isn't your agency in Minato, Tokyo?"

A little impressed that he knew that last part — but then again, who doesn't? —All Might turned and walked a few steps forward towards the sea. Staring out at it with his back facing Wade. "The school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like fortuitous timing. An easy way to find someone new inherit One-for-All."

Wade remembered back when the Pro Hero came to him after saving that one girl. All Might's been searching for a long time for his successor. That's when Wade put the pieces together. He was originally planning to pass One-for-All down to a U.A. student. He looked down and stared at the back of his right hand. There were two tiny dots that were there. These were the permanent marks of where the spider from the multiverse bit him. All Might wasn't looking for a person who had fate and destiny drop onto them. He was looking for someone who was strong. The best of the best.

Who already had a Quirk.

He must have really thrown a wrench into that plan.

"Your power completely wrecked my body," he told the Hero. "I know that I'm not used to it, but all I did was jump and threw one punch. Well, actually, I used Venom Blast with it." He looked up at the All Might, who was staring at him over his shoulder. "Still, how do I control it."

Turning around to face him, All Might told him, "You'll learn to manage in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process of learning how to walk."

The young teenager sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're…" Wade froze and stopped mid-sentence, slapping open his closed eyes in shock. "Wait a minute. You knew that I was going to get hurt that badly!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Well…We were in a time crunch," All Might said sheepishly. "But it turned out all right."

"IN WHAT WAY IS BREAKING MY ARM AND LEGS ALL RIGHT?!" Wade shouted comically with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Well, now you know what you're dealing with." Wade stared at him in disbelief, before facepalming himself. "Right now, your secondary Quirk is either all or nothing." All Might reached down and picked up two small gas cans. "One day, you'll learn how to control your output. Then you'll be able to adjust exactly how much power you're using."

Wade gasped a little. "So that's all I need? Control?"

"You're overflowing with energy at the moment. With training, your body'll hold it better. Once you do, you can also learn how to use your Spider-Quick along with it. Learn how to mix them together, instead of relying on one more than the other. Mix and fuse the two into one, singular power." All Might's body suddenly and instantly turned back into his musical self. **"Make it your own power to command."**

Wade stared at the Hero in wonder, before a look of determination formed.

"Look, it really is All Might!"

"No way! Where'd he come from?"

Unfortunately for All Might and Wade, the couple from before were still there. With his cover blown, All Might quickly said before taking off, "Right. Now we run!" Wade didn't need to be told twice, and followed the Pro Hero. Running beside him to get away from the fans.

As they ran, All Might glanced at Wade. The torch that he's passed on to him is but a small flame as of now. In time, that flame will be kindled, until the boy will be wielding a raging inferno. The more powerful he becomes, the more the Spider-Man will outshine him. Eventually, All Might will retire. His job complete. _'Hoo! Deep stuff, All Might.'_

* * *

The spring season has come. April was finally here, and it was the morning of the first day of school.

"Wade, you're all set," asked Inko. Both her and Wade were at the front door as the boy tied his shoes and prepared to head out for U.A.

"Yeah," he simply said, after tying the last shoes. Taking a few glances at his wrist to make sure that he had on the web shooters. In his bag not only his school supplies, but also his costume and some web filters. The Spider-Man notebook was tucked away with it too, just in case there was something that required him to look back into it.

"Are ya sure? You made sure that everything you're required to have is in there, right?"

"I'm sure, Inko," Wade insisted, before standing up and grabbing his bag beside him. "I've gotta go. I don't wanna be late."

"Wade!"

The boy opened the when he heard her. He groaned and turned to face her. "What?"

Inko looked down with sad eyes, but with a happy smile. For a moment, Wade was positive that he wasn't looking at his friend and former babysitter. It was like over these past years and ten mouths, Inko has become his mother. He never even knew his real mother. Daniel told his son that after he was born, his mother didn't want to deal with taking care of a baby. So, she suddenly divorced him and walked out on Wade and his father. It was a terrible truth, but Wade could honestly care less about his mom. If she really saw Wade as a hindrance, then he was glad to never have met her.

Inko then raised her head and looked at Wade. "I'm really proud of you, son."

Wade gasped in shock.

Realizing what she was saying, Inko tried backtracking while freaking out. "Wait, what! No! I-I-I mean you're…you've been here—you've come so far! I just—I just wanted you to know how happy I am and to thank you! You've been like a son to me and—NO! WHAT AM I SAYING?!" But just when she burst into tears, something amazing happened that made her gasp.

Wade quickly ran and hugged her.

Smiling with his closed, Wade hugged the plump woman with a small tear leaking from his eye. "Thanks…mom."

Hearing him call her that made Inko start to lightly sob, as she hugged him back. The friends turned family stayed like that for a moment, before Wade pulled away. The two wiped away their tears, and Wade turned toward the door and opened it half way, before stopping and look back at Inko with a smile.

"I'll see you soon."

And on that day, not only did Wade began a new relationship with Inko, but he also began his high school career.

* * *

After swinging through the city and making it to the U.A. Academy building, Wade entered into it and started running towards his class. Almost getting lost because of how big the place was. He might as well consider himself lucky to even be in the school. The acceptance rate that year was just as it had been. One in 300. Four people got in because of recommendations, and 36 through the regular exams. Those that got in were split into two classes of 20 students each.

"Class 1-A…1-A…" Wade muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway. Realizing that his web swinging got him there quickly, he decided that he didn't need to rush to class. But it was proving to be difficult to find his homeroom because they didn't prove maps from the students. "C'mon, how is any supposed to find…Oh! There it is!" He said after spotting the class number hanging up high near a door.

However, the door was huge! Standing way over what was normal.

Wade looked at it with a sweatdrop. "How…big are the people here," he asked himself. Wade reached for the handle, but stop himself. He looked up at the door again. "The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door."

And then his though back to both Bakugo and the serious guy with glasses.

"Which means that I'll be getting one of the two jackasses," he groaned. Wade quickly shook his head to clean his negative thoughts. "Think positive, Wade. Maybe we're in different classes. I'm going to go into this room, everyone's going to be nice, and it's going to be great!"

And so, he opened the door.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" Iida ordered Bakugo.

In same the classroom Wade just entered.

"Huh?" Bakugo smugly asked, sitting at his desk with his legs kicked up onto the tab.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" Iida told him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Bakugo retorted with his ego really showing. "Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

Standing at the open door, Wade looked at the two with a small hunch forward and felt his right eye twitch. _'My life sucks.'_

"Uh—" Iida was about to retort, but realized that it wouldn't solve their arguing and only drag it out. So, he decided to use a more professorial approach. "Let's start over," he said, placing a hand over his heart. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy."

"Somei, huh? So, you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one."

' _Five minutes after getting here and you're already starting shit,_ ' Wade commented in his head. He looked at the other students around the room to see if there was anyone else that he could sit next to. Preferably someone who seemed nice. However, while looking around, there was one that instantly caught his eyes.

Iida gasped at Bakugo's violent nature. "You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

Not paying attention to the argument, Wade's eyes widened. Thinking that they were playing a trick on him. But they weren't. Sitting in the far back of the room was the same girl saved, _**Momo Yaoyorozu**_. **(AN: forgot to stylize her name in the first Issue.)**

"Momo," he whispered to himself in wonder.

However, this got the attention of Bakugo. "Huh?" When Iida saw the punk glaring at something at the door, he too looked and was then taken aback to see that boy from the practical exam. "It's him."

Soon all heads were turned to look at the newest person to walk in. Wade was quick to notice all of them staring at him. Many didn't know what to think of him. He sure didn't look like much. Wade gulped, and nervously grinned and waved. "Uh, sup?"

At first, Momo was just sitting in the back looking in the opposite direction. With her head resting on his chin, she started to space out to avoid listing to Iida and Bakugo arguing. However, she was brought out of it when she heard Wade.

His voice was so oddly…familiar? She couldn't put her finger on it. So, Momo turned her head to see who it was.

Momo gasped with her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. It was him! The same boy who saved her from being raped!...Momo felt like grabbing her head in total frustration. ' _He's a cute boy who saved your life! How could you not remember his name?!'_ He just really had one of those forgettable faces…wait, what was that other part?

"Good morning!" Iida said loudly. Wade looked back at him and saw the glasses-wearing marching towards him. "My name is Tenya Iida fro—"

"Y-Yeah, I heard," Wade said, not wanting to deal with the taller boy.

He was about to go sit at a desk, before Iida stopped him by asking, "May I please know your name?"

Wade blinked in confusion, but figure that he might as well let Iida spit out whatever he had to say. "Wade Walker," he answered with a light scowl.

"Walker. Allow me to personally apologize," Iida asked Wade. This caused Wade to look at him in confusion. "I first, I underestimated you at the entrance exam, but I see that I was wrong. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Wade was still trying to process what the guy was saying. Since when has someone who's bothered him ever apologized? "You're not only powerful, but you must be very perceptive. I completely misjudged you, I admit. As a student, you're far superior to me."

Wade sweatdropped and looked at Iida sheepishly. "I…find that hard to believe," he said. While he had no idea that about the purpose of the exam, it was nice to see Iida change his attitude and start being nice to him.

"Hey! I recognize that messed-up hair!" said a familiar voice. Wade turned and saw pleasantly surprised to see Ochaco standing behind him after entering the room. "Falling boy!"

"My name is Wade," he said to correct her. But he had to admit, she looked great in the girl's uniform.

"You got in! Just like Present Mic said!" She said before swinging her arm up and down in a punching motion. "Makes sense, though! That punch was amazing!"

Wade blushed and scratched his head. "Right, well, thanks for speaking to him on my behalf."

"Huh? How'd you know about that," Ochaco asked. However, as he watched their conversation, Bakugo looked at Wade in disgust. His blood boiling with rage at the memory of what had happened after they got their acceptance letters.

 **[Flashback]**

 _After being called to the front office of their old school, the two enemies stood before the principle, who started to praise them. "I can't believe we have not one, but two students from our school heading off to U.A.!" He said with a smile._

 _Wade glanced at Bakugo from the corner of his eye, knowing that this was going to cause a lot of trouble for him. He was hoping that the bully didn't have to know until they were actually at U.A., but now that wasn't the chance. "And you called us up here because," Wade asked. From as long as he's known the principle, the guy never really liked Wade. Whenever Wade and Bakugo fought, he'd take the bully's side over his._

" _Well, it's to congratulate the two of you, Wade," he said with a fake sincere smile. "It's still a surprise that you'd be going to U.A."_

" _Right."_

* * *

 _Wade was walking around the school to get to the exit, while talking to himself. "He's singled me out after all these years and now he's sucking up to me?" he groaned to himself. But then suddenly Wade's spider sense blared, and he jumped back to avoid Bakugo attempting an ambush at him. Jumping out from a corner to Wade's right, Bakugo was trying to grab the other boy and then go on to force him to tell what he wanted to know._

 _Wade back away a little and prepared for when Bakugo attack him. "What'd you do to pass the exam, Walker?" He demanded, with small sparks crackling in his palms._

" _I passed it by saving someone's life," Wade said, not really threatened by Bakugo intimidation tactics. Wondering if after all the times he's stood up to him that the bully would come to realize that. But it looked like Wade was going to have to show him a little bit of his Spider-Quirk._

" _CUT THE BULLSHIT, WALKER!" Bakugo roared out in fury. Wanting nothing more than to kill Wade. "You must've cheated somehow, right? I'm supposed to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A., but you had to go and screw that all up!"_

" _Tough break, so deal with it," Wade said with a scowl, before turning and walking away._

" _DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Bakugo finally snapped and charged at him._

 _But Wade was ready when his spider sense went off. He quickly jumped up into the air before Bakugo could grab him with both hands. Wade quickly shot two web lines at his hands while Bakugo was distracted by his jump. By the time the bully realized that his hands were shuck together by the webbing, Wade landed behind him._

 _He then yanked back hard on the lines, causing Bakugo's fists to punch him right in the face. Dazed and in pain by the punch while trying to process what just happened, Bakugo fell over. Angry, he ripped the webbing apart and stood up. Looking around for Wade so that he could blow him to pieces Bakugo was surprised to find him nowhere._

" _Looking for me?" Bakugo spun around towards the sound of the voice, only to be shocked upon seeing him sticking high up on the wall of the school._

" _How did…?"_

" _Someone I look up to told me that I can become a Hero," Wade stated, as Bakugo could only stand there. "Things have changed, Bakugo. That's why I've applied and that's why I'm going. And like it or not, you can't stop me!"_

 _Wade then used camouflage and disappeared._

 **[Flashback ends]**

Ever since that day, just the thought of what Wade was able to do made Bakugo want to jump out of his seat and attack the boy. He couldn't understand what had just happened. With it all some trick? There was no way that Walker could have a Quirk. It wasn't possible! He continued to glare in disguise at Wade as he talked to the girl, promising himself that he would ruin him. Right after he figured out how he did that Quirk.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation," asked Ochaco, who was super excited. Wade was just standing there and listening to her talk on and on. He didn't mind listening, but he would like to take a seat before the teacher comes. "I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"Well, I—HOLY FUCK!" Wade suddenly yelled, startling most of the students, when he looked down. Appearing out of nowhere on the floor, behind Ochaco was Aizawa. Looking up at him, Ochaco, and Iida with creepily tired eyes while almost inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now," he told them.

Ochaco heard his voice and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Just like everyone else, when she saw the man, she was freaked out and whimpered a little.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course," he said, before unzipping the sleeping bag a little to get out a juice box, which he sucked dry.

All in the classroom gasped in terror at the sight of him. _'What is that thing?!'_

Aizawa then stood up started to get out of the sleeping bag. "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious," he told them, letting the bag slip off his body and stepping out of it. "Rational students would understand that."

Wade looked confused and he wasn't the only one. Who the heck was this guy? Surely if he's here, then he's got to be a Pro of some kind. But with the way he looked so worn out made him think otherwise. What's his deal?

Aizawa then turned to the rest of the class. "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher."

' _He's our teacher?!'_

Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and started digging around in it. "Right, let's get to it," he said, before pulling out blue workout clothing with red and white strips. "Put these on and head outside."

"Huh?" The students blinked in confusion. Little did they know was that U.A.'s course doesn't follow the normal academic path.

If they get the wrong homeroom teacher, then their lives are hell.

* * *

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" The student all asked out loud. After putting on the school's workout clothing, they were then led outside by Aizawa and taken to the school's sports field. Afterwards, they were all told that they were going to be taking an assessment test that'll be based on their Quirks.

"But orientation," Ochaco protested to Aizawa, who stood before them with his back turned towards them. "We're gonna miss it!"

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Aizawa told her, getting gasps from the students. "Here at U.A., we're not tethered to traditions." He looked over his should at them. "That means that I run my class however I see fit."

This caused some to gasp, as they started to become concerned about what he might do for them.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives," Aizawa said, before holding up the screen that showed a list of exercises and events. He wanted to make sure that what he was saying got to them. "But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." He then turned to Bakugo. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your father distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think," said Bakugo.

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk." The class watched as Bakugo walked over to an area on the field that was similar to a shot-put field. He stood in the center of the circle. Aizawa then tossed him a mechanical ball. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on. You're wasting our time."

Bakugo looked bored, but complied. "All right, man, you asked for it," he said, stretching his arm that'll be used to throw. When he was done, he got ready to throw. He figured he'd add a little heat to his pitch. That'll get their jaws to drop.

He brought his arm back, and….

"DIE!" Throw the ball with a large explosion that add to the ball's speed. Sending it flying with a fiery bang. The students watched as the ball rocketed into the air at great speed.

"Holy shit," Wade mutter. Since when was Bakugo _that_ powerful?

"All of you need to know that your maximum capabilities," Aizawa told the class, watching the ball fly into the air before losing momentum. Once it hit the ground, the teacher looked at his phone. He then turned to the others. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero." He then showed them the screen.

On it, the students were beyond shock to see that Bakugo threw the ball over 705.2 meters.

"Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?"

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!"

"This is what I'm talkin' about, usin' our Quirks as much as we want!"

However, as the other students were getting excited, one look at the teacher and Wade knew that this wasn't going to be fun. He had an idea on what this was really about, and hoped it wasn't true.

"So, this looks fun, huh," asked Aizawa in a dangerous tone. This got the others to abandon their eagerness. "You have three years here to become a Hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" Wade gulped and felt a shiver down his spine when a small grin spread of the teacher's lips. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

This shocked the students immediately. Wade understood what he was doing. Weeding out the weak and knowing who were the strongest. But immediate expulsion? Eight tests? This wasn't good. He couldn't regulate One-for-All yet, and could only use zero or 100 percent of it. That meant he not only had to keep himself from accidentally using it, but to only rely on his Spider-Quirk.

Wait, his Spider-Quirk! According to the Spider-Man note book, his powers didn't just give him a healing factor, but also extreme durability. He was able to take blows that would kill a normal person. But then again, he had his arm and legs shatter in the practical. But it could have been that he not only used a large majority of his arm and legs, but also used Venom Blast. That could be why he suffered from using One-for-All. And his healing factor was strong enough to heal him from serious injuries—even gunshots. So that begged the question; if Recovery Girl wasn't around to heal him, would his arm and legs have healed on their own at just a longer period of time?

All Might told that he can control One-for-All. He just had to feel it. Reduce its power so that he didn't cause that body break result. And if that was the case, could using a small portion of his limbs, like his toes or fingers, would his durability hold up? And if it didn't, would the injury heal much faster?

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs," said Aizawa, snapping Wade out of his thoughts. Aizawa pushed the front bangs of his hair up, so that he was looking at his "students" with both eyes. "Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

That was how it was. First day of school and they were given a huge test. Wade wanted to put his theory to the test, but he couldn't risk. If it turned out his endurance or his healing factor weren't going to keep him from breaking himself when using One-for-All with small areas of his body, then he was out of there on the first test.

So, he had to push not only his body, but his Spider-Quirk to the absolute limit.

"You can't send one of us home!" Ochaco protested to the teacher. "I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" Aizawa retorted, making her gasp. Wade's mind flashed back to that fateful, and remembered not only his dad, but Bakugo being used as its host. "Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? _No_ , the world is full of unfairness. It's a Hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a Pro, you're gonna have to push yourselves to the brink. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra-style."

He then made a "come here" gesture with his figure. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here," he told them, earning gasps.

Iida reached to his side, pulled out a bottle of water, and started to drink from it. He didn't approve of this kind of hazing, but there's a reason why U.A.'s the top Hero program. So, he had no choice.

Bakugo was confident of an easy win. Ready to blow away all those who he viewed as lesser than him.

Ochaco looked determined to make it.

Wade was conflicted, but knew that if he was going to make it and keep his body intact, then he's determined to push himself to the breaking point.

"Now then. We're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin.

 _ **Test 1: 50-meter dash**_

[Runners, on your marks,] said a measuring robot at the end of the track.

The first two up were Iida and a girl.

[Ready-]

Iida and the girl got ready. The machine then made a gunshot sound, and the two were off. Iida was running at extreme speeds, and was able to cross the finish line first.

[3.04 seconds.]

Then girl then came in behind.

[5.58 seconds.]

Iida stopped and looked back. At 50 meters, he could only get up to third gear. This was because of his Quirk: _**Engine**_. This power gave Iida engine-like protrusions on the back of his legs that allowed him to move at extraordinary speeds.

"Well, he's definitely in his element," commented Aizawa, "but speed won't help him in every test."

The girl Iida raced looked back, with her long tongue sticking out. This was _**Tsuyu Asui**_. She was a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She also had long, dark sea-green hair, which she tied in a bow on her back, very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Much like a frog, she also had a wide mouth.

"I'll lighten up my clothes," said Ochaco, while touching her shirt with her fingertips that flashed pink. "Oh, and my shoes, too!" She then reached down to touch her shoes. Her Quirk was _**Zero Gravity**_ , which gave Ochaco the ability to make objects unaffected by gravity through touch. However, if she used it too much, it'll cause nausea.

When she took the test against another student, she got a score of 7.5 seconds.

Ochaco placed her fingers together and cancelled her ability. At least was faster than her best time in junior high.

Now that one kid from Wade's practical exam, Aoyama, was up. Racing against a girl that was…pink.

I kid you not.

"Nice attempts, mon amis," Aoyama said, before confusing the girl by turning around. "But you're just not showing enough panache." When the gunshot went off, the girl took off, but Aoyama instead leaped up. He then fired her laser, sending him flying down the track. This was his Quirk; _**Navel Laser**_. This gave the blonde the ability to fire a sparkly laser beam from his navel.

However, he wasn't able to keep in the air for long, as the laser shorted out. Causing him to fall on his back. As the pink girl passed him, Aoyama got up and shoot himself towards the finish line. Giving him a score of 5.5 seconds.

"Hm. Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy," he told the others as if it was something special and they need to concern themselves with it.

What a tool.

For Aizawa, testing the upper limits of their powers helped him assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Showing their true potential. Looking at the next two to go up, he saw that it was Wade and Bakugo. If he could take down a giant robot, then it was time to see what this boy's Quirk can really do.

Wade and Bakugo walked up to the track. With Bakugo close to him and with the heat coming off his body from his rage, the Spider-Man was nervous about him suddenly lashing out at him. But he couldn't let those fears cloud him from his goal. It was also kind of strange. He's made Bakugo mad in the past, but he's never been this mad.

One thing he did know was that Bakugo wasn't one to play fair and would this test to try and attack him. But Wade's Spider-Quirk just might be his saving grace. In the notebook Peter Park gave him, his powers also granted him impressive feats of speeds, especially in parkour. It could take Wade _five seconds_ to cross two miles.

All he needed to do was go full speed.

[Runners, on your marks.]

Wade and Bakugo got ready. The gunshot went off and Wade bolted down the track. Passing Bakugo easily, who angrily started getting creative and used his _**Explosion**_ Quirk to catch up and past Wade.

But it was too late, and Wade had crossed the finish line.

[2.9 seconds]

As Wade came to a stop, all eyes were now on him. As Wade panted a little, and looked back at the machine with wide-eyed wonder, the other students were amazed to see that scrawny looking boy beat Iida's speed Quirk time.

"Holy shit! Did you see how manly that was!" said a boy with spiky red hair.

"He beat my time!?" Iida looked with amazement. "I that I truly have underestimated Walker's potential."

"That was super cool!" exclaimed the pink girl and Ochaco.

"What kind of Quirk does Wade possess," Momo whispered to her. Even after all this time after he saved her, she couldn't figure out what the boy's Quirk was.

The only one that wasn't impressed was Bakugo. In fact, he stared at Wade in disbelief. How? His power had more uses than anyone else's in this school. How could he have lost to someone who was supposed to be weak, pathetic, and most of all Quirkless? Bakugo gridded his teeth in fury. After this, he was going to beat Wade until he explains himself.

As for Wade, it wasn't over. There were still seven tests left to go. Everyone's gonna be using their Quirks on all of them and he wanted to great results like them, then he couldn't stop.

He looked at Aizawa. The man didn't look all too impressed.

He was defiantly going to be a tough nut to crack.

 _ **Test 2: Grip Strength**_

The grip strength was held in the gymnasium. Once again, Wade showed his Spider-Quirks strength to the rest of the class. The strongest grip had the reader measuring 540 kilograms. However, when Wade was next to show his strength, he crushed that score with about 10 tones! He even close to breaking the device's handle.

 _ **Test 3: Stranding Long Jump**_

Aoyama flew pass the measuring robot, flying over the sandbox. Then Bakugo was up, and he used his explosive powers to get him over the sandbox. And Wade was able to make in all the way across the sandbox and a few feet away from it. He landed with a roll and sighed. This was great! He felt taking on anything that the school had to throw at him.

 _ **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**_

Wade did good on this test, too. The only one that also matched him with some small boy with purple hair.

 _ **Test 5: Ball Throw**_

Now it was back to the ball tossing test. Ochaco was up next. To get the most out of her performance, she used her ability on the softball. Afterwards, she threw the ball up into the air with an underpowered toss. However, the ball floated up into the air. For about a few seconds, everyone watched as it disappeared from sight.

Aizawa show everyone the score: infinity.

"Infinity!?" exclaimed the other students in shock.

Wade looked amazed as well. That was a really useful Quirk. So far, he's been dominating the tests with hi Spider-Quirk. Some were evening started to question what kind of Quirk he had that made him so seemingly overpowered. But then again, even though spiders were small creatures, they were incredible killers in the wild for a reason. With all that in him, there wasn't a doubt that he'd be ranking high scores.

Now it was Wade's turn. He grabbed the softball and looked at it for a moment. After this, all that was left was the distance run, sit-ups, and finally the seated toe touch. Perhaps it was time to test his theory. He'll use one for all in his finger, hoping that it'll take the power and heal quickly.

"Walker's been excelling in these," Iida said, as he stood next to Ochaco, Momo, and a very pissed off Bakugo. "What will this score be."

"He's not going to get any really!" Bakugo snapped at him. "Because that Quirkless prick is cheating!"

Iida, Ochaco, and Momo looked surprised at him. "How can you say he doesn't have a Quirk," he asked. "And I for one don't think he's cheated during the entrance exam with what he was able to do."

"Huh?"

However, as they bickered, Aizawa focused only on Wade. This was it.

Wade took in a deep breath before exhaling. This was it. Now or never. Inko believed in him. All Might believed in him. He was going to make them proud.

Wade brought his arm back, channeled One-for-All into his finger. He then swung his arm forward and throw the ball.

[46 meters!]

"Huh? Wade looked at the ball in confusion, before looking at his hand. "What the hell just happened? It should have worked."

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa said from behind. His tone carried a dangerous tone that sent a shiver down Wade's spin. Something was wrong. Why wasn't his spider senses going off?

He looked back and gasped, as his eyes widened.

The scarf that Aizawa had on was floating and unraveling, revealing a pair of yellow goggles underneath. But not only that. His eyes were glowing in a bright red color and his hair stood upwards. "I was there with the judges, you know. I saw your performance during that ridiculous entrance exam. But now that you're in this school, you're holding back."

This shocked the other students. Holding back? Just how powerful was Wade Walker?

Wade was trying to figure out just what he meant by his first statement. However, when he looked at those goggles, the boy suddenly realized. Aizawa was the Erasure Hero; _**Eraser Head**_. His Quirk allowed him to look at someone and cancel out their powers.

No one's really heard of him because he's never really been in the spotlight of the media. This was because he viewed it as a waste of time and interfered with Hero work. It also doesn't help that he judges celebrity Heroes.

"Tell me, Wade Walker, what is your power?" Aizawa demanded. This got everyone who also wanted to know to listen carefully.

Wade gulped. "Spider, sir. I'm able to anything a spider can do, along with some addition abilities."

"And yet you were able to take down a giant robot with a single punch tells me that you either two Quirks, with one that you're unable to control, or you're holding back your Spider-Quirk in this test. If it's the latter, then know that you're insulting not only me, but for what this school stands for."

"N-No, I was trying to do that, sir," Wade said and would have continued, but Aizawa suddenly threw his scarf at Wade. Grabbing him and pulled the boy close to him.

"I don't really care about what you're trying to do, but know that it could have caused an inconvenienced those around you," Aizawa scolded Wade. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous Hero I know. One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, think about this; you're up against a villain that cannot be defeated by any of your other abilities. You're worthless if you can only throw a single punch breaking down."

Aizawa then turned towards all the students. Wade still being wrapped up in his scarf. Meanwhile, as he listened to every word, Bakugo's anger raised. If this kept up, he may not want to wait for the end of the day to get answers for Wade.

"For the sake of time, we're canceling all other tests. Instead, Walker here is going to redo everything at his full power. If he wants to prove himself a worthy of being a Hero, he'll doing it front of every one of you," Aizawa then looked at Wade with a glare. "And if he refuses, then he'll being saying goodbye to U.A."

Wade remained completely quiet. While he may have disagreed with Aizawa with what made a Hero, he had no choice. He was going to have to put his plan into action.

He was released, and then began sprinting over to the track. All eyes were on him now.

Once he reached the starting line, Wade got into position to sprint. This was his only shot of staying at the school. He focused the power into the tip his big toes.

[Ready— _bang!_ ]

Wade laughed himself forward using One-for-All, sending himself sprinting down the track at ridiculous speeds. Before long, he crossed the finish line. Wade then tried coming to a stop, scraping against the rough ground as he slowdown from his momentum. Unintentionally striking a pose that made him look cool.

[1.35 seconds]

This shocked everyone. Aizawa was also speechless and dropped his phone. He quickly recovered from his shock when Wade winched in pain, looking down at feet and holding one up before switching to the other. It wasn't as painful when he saved Ochaco, but it felt let his bones did snap or at less had a fracture.

Hold, about three seconds later, and the pain was gone. Wade looked down and place both feet on the ground and stood on his toes. His big toes still hurt, but he could move them.

It worked! His Spider-Quirk saved him!

Wade chuckled a little bit and ran over to Aizawa. While the teacher wasn't too sure why the boy was happy and was a little annoyed with it, he decided to just get the rest of the tests over with.

When the Spider-Man approached him with a look of determination, Aizawa handed him the grip strength machine. With even needing to be told, Wade it and started gripping it with all the strength he could muster. He then focused One-for-All into his thumb.

The result was him crushing the machine into pieces.

Not what he wanted to happen, but it was still a win. All the other students looked at Wade shock and disbelief. Before he was impressive. Now, Wade was a monster!

He passed through both the jumping and sidestepping tests. Out of everyone he's seen today, Aizawa continued to be amazed by Wade Walker's performance. Was he using his full powers? He had to have been. But then how come he wasn't broken? He was concentrating his power into small parts of his body, but there was something else to it.

Wade limped over to the last test; the softball test. His bones felt like they were going to shatter, and he didn't know if his durability would last him very long.

He shot a web line at the softball he threw and yanked it back to him. Catching it with his hand. He concentrated One-for-All into his right index finger. Knowing that wasn't going to be enough to keep him here or to satisfy Aizawa, Wade changed a Venom Blast.

"SMAAAAASH!" Wade yelled as he threw, sending the ball flying faster than anyone was able to, with electrical sparks shooting around. His hand was hurting, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Aizawa looked at his phone. 3702.4 meters! All the students saw the score and were once again amazed and speechless by the raw power that the Spider-Quirk granted the plan-looking and somewhat scrawny boy.

"My Spider-Quirk gives me a healing factor, Mr. Aizawa," Wade said, getting the teacher's attention. "It also allows me to take on blows to the body that would've normal kill me." Wade looked at his hand and clenched his fist. It hurt like hell, but he gave Aizawa a determined, albeit slightly strained grin. "You're not getting rid of me, anytime soon."

In return, Aizawa grinned a little. "This kid."

Unbeknownst to the class, All Might was hiding behind a corn of the gymnasium building and saw the whole thing. Seeing that Wade was going to get Aizawa as his homeroom teacher, he became worried about him and rushed over to see for himself. But it turned out, the young man was doing much better than he could've even image. He knew he had to use One-for-All, but he was able to find a way to concentrate into didn't parts of his body, while also using his Spider-Quirk along with it.

His durability minimizing the injury to his body while maximizing his performance, then allowing his body to heal itself.

All Might could only ask himself one question: Was he always this cool?

* * *

 **AN: And that was "Heroes of Tomorrow" Issue# 4: Ready or Not**

 **Not as creative of a title as I'd hoped for, but it worked out great.**

 **I didn't really change much for Wade and All Might meeting.**

 **After ten mouths of living with each other, and years of when she used to babysit Wade, Inko is finally accepted by the boy as his mother. It would make sense, though. With Wade's real mother walking out on him for shallow reasons, it would leave him despising and caring little for her. However, he still needed a mother figure in his life, and that's where Inko came in. Not only that, but I like I said, they lived with each other for ten mothers. In those ten mothers Inko was not only supporting, but also caring for him as a mother should.**

 **Plus, its joyful to see them consider each family.**

 **Wade then went to U.A. got stuck with both Iida and Bakugo, but only Iida was willing to make an attempt to make it right with him.**

 **Wade and Momo…don't really meet again, but they at least remember each other. At least Wade remembered her name and she only remembered his face and his deed. You know, I'm going to make it a running gag with people not remembering Wade's name at first. :D**

 **And just like always, Wade wasn't going to let Bakugo walk all over him. This time, he showed him that the bully was no longer top dog and showed him that he's changed and now has a Quirk. And Bakugo does not like that.**

 **Now look, I know that I'm probably going to be getting some hate and/or criticism for making Wade seemingly OP and made him look like a Gary Su in this Issue, but please hear me out.**

 **I've looked up everything I wanted to know about Spider-Man's speed, strength, durability, and his healing factor. I wasn't just going to ignore all those traits and more when it comes to Quirks assessment test. Now in Izuku/Spider-Man stories that I've read, Aizawa has him redo every one of the tests. This is because he was holding back Izuku was holding back his powers to hide his identity as Spider-Man. Wade doesn't need to do that because he's not a vigilante, so he can go all out.**

 **His body is also stronger and more durable, making him minimal usage of One-for-All much more manageable and his body is still able not only take the punishment, but his healing factor can also work faster.**

 **By the way, if he was a Gary Su, then he would either have no personality or is no fun to read about (depends on who you are). And he would have no faults, and Wade does have faults.**

 **Plus, you're got to remember, while Wade had Miles Morales' powers, that spider that bit our hero was engineered by Green Goblin to help him kill other Spider Men. Just though I remind you all.**

 **Also, for the next Issue, I'm having Wade pair up with Mina for when he goes up against Bakugo and Iida in the Battle test. Momo and Ochaco have already met and interacted with Wade, now it was our favorite pink girl to have her time with our Spider-Man.**

 **And before we end things, I just want to say that I've finally figured out which series to crossover with** _ **High of the Dead.**_ **Finally! I've been getting a lot of requests to do** _ **H.O.T.D.**_ **and with choices to crossover with it. Some good, some bad, and** _ **lot**_ **generic and has already been done a lot over and over again. Now, I've got a good series to crossover with** _ **H.O.T.D.**_ **Not going to do the story right away, but it will come.**

 **Hint: "I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do, and please no flaming. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	5. Volume 1: Issue 5

**SulliMike23:** Yeah, it's kind of amazing. I honestly though it was going to "Gem of War" that would be updated faster. And yeah, Bakugo is still an asshole.

 **Gamelover41592:** Thanks.

 **Haro654:** One of those answers is half right.

 **RED3YES:** Thanks. Glad that you do.

 **Dcraus:** Dude! I've already said yes to Witcher and RWBY!

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** I'll talk about Tsuyu down in the AN.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Yeah, it's good to see them as mother and son. How could he not get that much attention? Sure, he's powerful, but Aizawa wanted all of them to give it their all. And yeah, Bakugo really going after Wade.

 **narutoxasuna25:** I know what you mean. Down in the AN, I'm going to be talking about Tsuyu and maybe come to a solution.

 **harryxrei:** I see where you're coming from. I don't hate Tsuyu either and I have noticed that a lot of harems have her in theirs. Hopefully I can clear things up in the AN. As for Marvel villains, I'm going to have them come letter in the story.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Nice! At lease you get the reference.

 **Ddraig The Invincible:** You are correct.

 **omegatron:** Thanks!

 **Kival737101:** Not really. People are Mutants wouldn't really be special because they'll just be considered people with Quirks. Now if Wade and the other find themselves in the Marvel Universe ( _ **NOT SAYING IT GOING TO HAPPEN!**_ ) then I'd say that they'll be considered Mutants.

 **Guest (Neonlight01):** Thanks. I honestly people would be turned off by the story because Izuku isn't the main character and it's another MHA spider-man story, but I'll glad to see this story doing good. Yeah, even after year season, Bakugo's still an asshole. Well, it Wade did show what he could do in the practical, so yeah he'll be wanting to see more.

As for Tsuyu, I'm going to talk about her in the AN down at the end of the story.

 **Guest:** It's not but people will disagree with you on that, but I'll talk about in the AN.

 **Natsu25:** Yeah and people would want me to add all 1-A girl and then girls outside the class, even Midnight and even girls from Marvel and oh BOY would that be a _REAL_ pain. However, I'm going to be talking about Tsuyu in the AN.

 **Wolfdragon:** Nice. I really want to see _Into the Spiderverse._

 **Ultimate-Zelda-fan:** Interesting. These could really make things difficult for Wade.

 **emiyaryo:** I may add the events of the _Spider-Man_ PS4 later into the story. I'll talk about Tsuyu in the AN.

 **An Average Jo:** That's kind of what I do with my stories. Stick to canon, but can a lot of things I can without causing me to diverge from the series too much. As for Wade only getting 7 points, it's because I was kind of afraid to make him to overpowered and make his struggle seem like it did exist.

 **One day, this story reached over 100 Followers. The next day, we got to over 100 favorites!**

 **Love you all.**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE #5: Wade vs Bakugo**

On the sports of U.A. Academy, everyone was still amazed by the abilities and power Wade showed with his Spider-Quirk.

"He threw it also 4000 meters!" Exclaimed a blonde boy.

"Nice, he's finally showing us his true power!" Ochaco cheered for the boy, throwing her hands up, having thumbs up.

"That…That's incredible," Momo whispered, looking at Wade with wide eyes. She though the things he was able to do when he saved her were impressive, but this left her unable to speak.

"It does seem as though he was in pain," Iida said, staring carefully at the boy's body. "Though, it isn't like in the entrance exam when he broke his limbs. This Spider-Quirk is very odd."

"It wasn't a very pretty throw," Aoyama said with his usual smile.

However, the only one that wasn't thinking very positively about Wade was none other than Bakugo. If there was one way to describe the expression on his face, it was a mix of shock, disbelief, and fury. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. It had to be! If it was true that he had a Quirk, then he would've gotten it when they were kids. He must have done something or must have been using…something! He really didn't know.

Wade's voice played in his head. _"Someone I look up to told me that I can become a Hero. Things have changed, Bakugo. That's why I've applied and that's why I'm going. And like it or not, you can't stop me!"_

Bakugo finally snapped. "I'm getting to the bottom of this," he growled hatefully, starting explosive sparks in his palm.

This caught the attention of some students. Before they could react, Bakugo charge at Wade.

"HEY!" Wade's spider senses went off, and he turned his head to the left and was surprised to see his bully rushing right for him. Was he really insane? "WALKER, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT, OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

"What the hell!" Wade exclaimed, and got ready to fire his webs at him.

However, before he did, Aizawa's scarf shot through the air and wrapped itself around Bakugo's torso, arm, and face, stopping him from taking another step forward. Despite his best efforts to move his body out of it and continue his attack, the blonde couldn't get out. "What? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong," he demanded of the teacher, struggling to look over his shoulder at him.

Aizawa was also using his Quirk and erasing the bully's. "Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy," he told him in a threatening tone. "Now stand down! It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

Wade looked sorry for him. "That must really suck," he murmured. Especially with how amazing that Quirk is.

Aizawa released Bakugo and stopped his own Quirk, with his eyes and hair going back to normal. "You're wasting my time now," he said, as the scarf rewrapped itself around his neck. "Alright, with Wade being the last one for that test, we're done for now. Gather around and I'll give you your result

Bakugo snapped his head back at Wade and glared hatefully at him. The Spider-Man simply scowled back, but didn't make an attempt to say anything. He just cautiously walked around Bakugo, keeping his distance, before walking away.

"I'll never really understand you, Bakugo," Wade whispered to himself.

Bakugo heard him and growled, snapping his head at him. Glaring at the back of his head. He couldn't understand what was happening to Wade. Until the exam, he was nothing. A little bug he could crush if he wanted to. But Wade wouldn't stay in line or stay crushed. He would always bounce back and fight back. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be more than an annoying bug in the way that he could smash into the ground. And now he suddenly had the powers of a bug?

As the students gathered together in front of Aizawa, Wade winced a little, as his toes were still hurting him. At least he was still healing, and the tests were over. Though as he stood with everyone, a part of him could feel some eyes looking at the back of his head and it wasn't just Bakugo.

Wade may have wanted to not stand out with his Quirk, but now it felt like everyone was gunning for him now. Or that just his paranoia and they're all still amazed with his powers. But Bakugo was going to be a problem from now on.

"All right, time to give you your results," Aizawa told the class. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already." He then pulled out a remove. "I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual's score."

Wade knew that he was safe with his score, however, he felt bad for the person who was going home. They worked so hard to also get into this school and now they were going to be expelled.

Aizawa pressed a button on the remote, projecting a holographic screen to show the students. Wade actually got first place! He then saw that Momo came in second! Wait, what was her Quirk?

But as he pulled it up, Aizawa quickly turned it off. "And I was lying, no one's going home."

…

…

…

…

…

"…What?" Wade finally said something.

Aizawa then grinned. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Wade, Ochaco, and Iida (who somehow cracked the lenses of his glasses) yelled out loud.

"I surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out," Momo said to the other, stand a few feet beside Wade.

"Wait, you KNEW and didn't tell us?!" Wade exclaimed comically with white eyes and tears squirting out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I probably should have said something."

"Yeah, you should have!" The rest of the classed yelled.

"That's it. We're done for the day," said Aizawa, while starting to walk away. "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Wade watched him as the teacher approached. "Walker, are you healed? If not, then take this and have the old lady fix you up." Aizawa handed him a permission slip. "Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when you're actually training begins. Make sure you're prepared."

Wade took the permission slip and watched Aizawa walk away. He was definitely a strange man, that's for sure, though Wade could see some bit of kindness in him. Or it was pity. But at least he made it past the first day. He started out at the top, but he couldn't just slack off because of that. He's still got a whole lot to learn if he's going to be Spider-Man.

As he walked away, Aizawa mutter to himself, "Hope your kids knows what he's getting into, Daniel."

* * *

Wade groaned as he walked towards the front door of the school. After the end of the first day, which was more of a half day, he was ready to start web swinging back home. "Man, am I sore," he said to himself with a limp in his legs, with his eyes closed.

"I could image."

Wade stopped when he heard that familiar voice. Opening his eyes and raising his head, he saw Momo standing earn the front. Was she waiting for him? "Momo? What are you doing here," he asked, as the two approached each other.

Momo blushed a little. "I was kind of hoping to see you again, Wade," she told him, making Wade blush a little too. He smiled with a little bit of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Wait, you actually remembered my name?"

"W-Well, course. I did save your life," Wade admitted. Not to mention she was beautiful and sexy as hell. But then he looked at Momo with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, why do you ask."

"Uh, no reason." Momo quickly looked away in embarrassment.

That reason gave Wade the answer. "You forgot my name too, didn't you?"

"Uh, no."

"You sure."

"…Okay, I admit it."

Wade sighed. The girl he saved even forgot his name? "So, how're you doing," he asked, before they walked together to the door. "After, well, you know." Wade opened the door for her and Momo stepped outside.

"It was difficult at first," Momo admitted, as Wade walked beside. "After I got home, I told my parents what'd happened, and they became worried for me. I told them that you're able to save me before those thugs could do anything to me, and they were very much relied."

"I sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me after all. If it wasn't for you…" she clenched her fist over her heart in fear. "I don't even want to think about what would've happened to me. Luckily I have my parent to help me get through it." Momo then looked back at him with a smile. "I guess what I'm saying is, thank you for saving me, Wade," the black-haired girl said with sincerity.

Wade smiled. "I'm just happy to see you and to see you're okay," he said softly. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Wade and Momo stopped as the young boy yelped from the sudden touch. He turned and saw it was Iida. "Dude! Don't sneak up on me!" He exclaimed, panting with a hand over his thumping heart.

"How's your body healing," he asked, before noticing Momo stand beside him. "Greets! I'm Tenya Iida from—"

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone in the class knows your name," she said, deadpanning. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

' _Yet you couldn't even remember my name,'_ Wade complained in his head before dropping it. "It's fine. I'm just going to be sore for a while," he told Iida. "I'll just need some good rest before I'm ready tomorrow." But he knew that he shouldn't always rely on his healing to get him out of trouble. He could still break and die.

"I see," Iida before placing his hand on his chin as if thinking. The three students then started walking together. "I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class. But I trust the school's judgement. U.A. is the top program. Even so, lying is downright immoral."

"He's an unusual one," Momo whispered to Wade.

"I'll say. I honestly though that he was going to be a hardass, but I guess I was wrong," Wade replied, making sure that Iida didn't hear. "He's just really serious about school."

"Hey! Wait, up you two!" called the voice Ochaco from behind the three. Wade, Iida, and Momo stopped and looked to see the bubbly girl running over to them. "Are you guys going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

"Oh, you're the infinity girl," said Iida as she approached. Everybody's forgetting everyone's name.

Ochaco noticed Momo, so she smiled and waved. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Nice to meet you," she said brightly.

"Hello, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

The brunette then turned to Wade and Iida. "Let's see. You're Tenya Iida. And your name is…Walker, right?"

"That's actually my last name," Wade said, secretly happy that she remembered his name. "My first name is Wade."

"Speaking of which, what's with that Bakugo? The one that charged at you," Momo asked.

"Well, let's just say that we've known each other for a while, and he hates my guts. After I got my Quirk a little while ago, that hate skyrocketed," Wade told them.

"That's seems childish," Iida stated.

"Well, I thought you were really cool with your Quirk," Ochaco said a smile. "Able to do anything a spider can do! Can you climb walls? Have a poisonous bite? Shot webs out of your butt?"

"That last one would be really gross," Momo and Iida exclaimed with comically shocked looks. Wade laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. He not only survived his first day at U.A., but he's also started to make some new friends. That's got to be a good thing, right?

But Wade would learn that he didn't have time to relax. Not yet. The real challenge begins tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and so did the start of the school year. U.A.'s Hero Course curriculum had normal classes, like English. Wade and his class met for that in the mornings, and their teacher was President Mic. "Now. Which of these four sentences contains a mistake," he asked the class. No one answered, as they found it to be boring. "Hey everybody, look alive! Grammar rules!" Wade looked at them and saw that the relative pronoun's wrong in the last one. Though Momo was the one that answered.

They would all eat lunch in the massive main cafeteria, where they could buy pretty tasty stuff at a cheap price. "White rice is the perfect comfort food, isn't it?" commented the Cook Hero, _**Lunch-Rush**_. Wade, Momo, Iida, and Ochaco nodded at the Hero, with Ochaco commenting on how good it was.

And then, in the afternoon, it was finally time. The class they've all been waiting for: Hero Basic Training.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might announced. Wade gasped in shock and excitement. **"Coming through the door like a Hero!"**

Once everyone in the room saw him as he walked into their classroom, the students of Class 1-A became more excited than they were. They knew that Hero Battle Training was going to be the test class, but to have it was the Symbol of Peace? Not only that, but he was also wearing a different costume. This one was his Silver Age one that was retired before he transitioned to his newest costume.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!

"So, he is a teacher! This year is gonna be totally awesome!"

"Hey look. Is he wearing his Silver Age Costume?"

"I'm getting goosebumps. It's so retro."

Many of the students voiced their excitement and wonder at the mighty Hero. All Might had then made his way to the teacher's desk. Stand tall and proud behind it with his fists on his hips. **"Welcome to the important class at U.A. High. Think of it as 'Hero-ing 101',"** he said to the kids. **"Here, you'll learn the basics of being a Pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good!"** All Might took a moment to strike a pose. **"Let's get into! Today's lesson will pull no punches!"** He then held out a card with the 'Battle' stylized and colored orange on it.

Bakugo immediately got excited and grinned in a happy and menacing way. "Fight training!"

"Real combat," Wade asked.

" **But one of the keys of being a Hero is…"** All Might pointed towards the wall to his right. **"…looking good!"** Panels on the wall started to pull and extend out. Each had up to four numbered containers. **"These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."**

Hearing this, the Students gasped and cheered. Finally, they were going to have their dream Hero costumes and wear them in for the fight. Before they enrolled at U.A. High, they submitted their Quirk registration forms; which included physical measurements and any desired costume designs to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school. With all that info, they created state-of-the-art costumes for the students.

For Wade, there wasn't too much of a need. However, he did change his registration to having a Quirk. He talked with All Might about a company that could make him another costume that was just like the one he was sent to by Peter Parker. A company that had whatever the suit was made of and could replicate the internals that were inside.

All Might said that he may know a company of experts that could replicate the Spider-Man costume. So that if one was damaged, he could use the other one while it's being repaired.

So, All Might took the suit to show it to the person. Now Wade just hoped that he'd give it back in the box with his number on it.

" **Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"**

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

About a few minutes afterwards, All Might was in Training Ground Beta. Standing in front of the entrance, he faced the exit. Waiting for his students. From the dark tunnel of the entrance and before it was long, the students could be seen approaching.

 **[Play music: "Where I Belong Now" by Vince Staples]**

" **They say that clothes make the Pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!"** All Might proclaimed to the students, as they stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Fully revealing their costumes. **"Take this to heart. From now on you are all…Heroes in training!"**

Many of the costumes that the students had were indeed impressive to behold. Some were simple, others more complex. Some form-fitting and even revealing, others were bulkier and armor like. All of them theirs and theirs allow.

" **This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now. Shall we get started, you buncha newbies?"**

However, Wade wasn't there. In fact, he was running down the entrance. It was finally time to show the world his Hero costume. It may not have been state-of-the-art or flashy like any of the other students, it was who he was and what he was going to be.

No long hiding it behind his hoodie, shorts, and shoes, Wade stepped out of the tunnel and into the light. The sun shined down on his Spider-Man costume. It fitted him perfectly, while hugging Wade's lean and muscular body. The red and blue colors were brightly lit in the light. The mask concealed all of his head, with the white eye-lenses big and move with how his eyes were behind them. And the big, large white spiders on his back and chest were displayed proudly.

 **[End song]**

"Wade?" Hearing Ochaco's Wade turned his head to her. "Hey, Wade! Your costume is totally awesome!" she said, walking up to him.

The eyes on Wade's mask widened upon seeing what she was wearing for her costume. The outfit consisted of a skin-tight pink and black suit that hugged her in all the right places on her body, with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. "Oh, uh, thank you," Wade said in a nervous tone, while being glad that his mask hid his blushing red face.

"Well, I can't say I've seen a costume like that, Wade," said Momo as she approached them. When turned to her, his jaw dropped behind the mask, with a nosebleed. "But you do indeed look impressed and even cool."

Whereas Ochaco's was skin tight, Momo's Hero costume was revealing to say the least, and would have heads turning in a flash. Consisting of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings, edges and matching red boots. She sported a gold utility belt that matched a band that goes across her chest. Her vest left space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This left much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well.

"Really? I feel like I should've been more specific about want I wanted," Ochaco said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "This bodysuit is skintight. Not really my style."

"True. I'm only wearing this because it allows me to utilize my Quirk as much as possible," Momo said, before noticing Wade. He was really staring at her body for a moment, before figuring out that he should stop. Momo caught onto this and tried covering her a little with an embarrassed blush. "Geez! You don't have to stare!"

"Ah, right! I'm so sorry," Wade quickly apologized and looked away, also in embarrassment. "It's just, you both look really great, that's all."

Standing next to him was a very tiny child with a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His Hero costume was very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves matching his cape. And it also almost looked like he was wearing metal diapers.

He looked at the girls and gave a thumbs up. "I love this school."

Wade looked at him. "Who the heck are you?"

A moment later and the teens were all standing in front of All Might as he began the class. **"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training,"** he told them.

"Sir," said Iida. Wade looked at him and was a little surprised to see what the speeder was wearing. A black one-piece suit with a high collar underneath various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covered his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume included specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk.

Wade had to admit, that was a pretty cool look for him.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam," Iida said with his hand held up. "Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

" **Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead,"** All Might said, holding up two fingers. **"Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors."**

If it was indoor fighting that was going to be the focus of today, then Wade could be at a disadvantage. He's great with close quarters fighting, but he wouldn't be able to web-sling as much as he wanted.

" **Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles."**

"Isn't this a little advanced," asked Tsuyu. Wearing a costume that consisted of a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitated a frog's skin markings. She also wore goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she did have ten toes.

Wade guessed her Quirk's a frog one.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield!"** All Might replied. **"But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."**

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who win," asked Momo.

"How much can we hurt the other team," asked Bakugo. His costume was composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. It also had a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carried grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He also wore a hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

"That's your question," Wade asked, looking at the bully.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier," asked Ochaco.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill," Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape fabulous," asked Aoyama, whose costume consisted in an entire black suit covered by a metallic violet armor kit with golden details. The kit consisted of five pieces—a chestplate, two boots, two bracelets. His chestplate came with an attached long glittering cape colored in indigo, it also possessed a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allowed him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wore a wing shaped visor.

Who cares!

All Might growled and sweated in frustration. **"I wasn't finished talking!"** The Pro then took out a small piece of paper and looked at it. Wade was sure it was a script. **"The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the Heroes."**

"That sounds like every classic action movie setup," Wade said, pointing out how unoriginal All Might was being.

All Might then put out a yell box with the 'Lots' written on it out of nowhere. **"Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots."**

"Isn't there a better way," asked Iida.

"It's not really far off from real life," Wade told him. "Pros often have to team up with Heroes they don't know on the spot. That could be what he's going for."

"Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events." Iida then bowed to All Might. "Excuse my rudeness."

All Might turned quickly around. **"No sweat. Let's draw!"**

 **Team A: Wade Walker and Mina Ashido**

 **Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki**

 **Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D:** **Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**

 **Team E: Ochaco Uraraka and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda**

 **Team G:** **Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero**

"So that's who I'm paired up with," asked Wade. He looked around to see who it was.

"That's right!" A cheerful girl's voice sang out. Wade turned to face her and when he did his eyes widened. _**Mina Ashido**_ was the same girl that had the pink color skin. Now that she was up close to him, Wade could take in all her unique details.

Aside from her pink skin, Mina had black sclera, yellow irises, and had unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She was of medium height and set more broadly than some of her other female classmates. She also had a curvy body and her eye-candy of a Hero costume really showed it. Purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She also wore a white mask as well.

"Hey there, teammate!" Mina said with an upbeat and ecstatic attitude. "I just what to say that I love you Spider-Quirk yesterday! And your costume so cool!" She finished with a grin.

"Oh, thank," Wade said, his mask hiding his blush. Despite her strange appearance, she was actually really cute and pretty. And that skintight and revealing costume really suited her. "I'm Wade Walker. But you can just call me Wade."

"Oh, I know who you are," Mina said with a smile that just didn't want to go away. "I'm Mina Ashido. And you can call me Mina, handsome."

That instantly took Wade aback. "W-What," he shuddered with his eyes widening and a massive blush under his mask. Then Mina started laughing into her mouth and he deadpanned. "Very funny."

"Hahahaha…I'm sorry." Mina wiped away her tear that leaked out of her right eye. "But no joke, you are pretty cute."

Wade's eyes widened again. At least she thought of as attractive. Hopefully he could a good impression on her.

All Might then place both of his hands into two boxes. One white box with the word 'hero' on it and the black box with word 'villain' on it. **"I declare that the first teams to fight will be…"** he pulled out two teams' letters on the balls. **"…these guys!"**

 **(Villains)Team D vs Team A (Heroes)**

"…Oh no," Wade gasped. That was him and Mina vs Iida and _Bakugo_. Bakugo saw it and knew the same thing.

" **Team A will be the heroes. Team D will be the villains,"** All Might said. **"Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!"**

"Yes, sir!" Wade just stood there for a moment, as everyone walked away. This had to be a joke, right? Wade turned his head to the left towards his bully. Bakugo glared right at him, growling lightly.

" **Bad guys, you can go on in and get set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start!"**

"Yes, sir!"

The two groups were led to the building that they'd be using for the fight. As the hero team stood by, the villains were about to head inside when All Might Stopped them. **"Young Iida, Young Bakugo. The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer."**

"Got it!" Iida said, while Bakugo turned his head towards Wade. Wade was checking his web shooters to make sure it had a filter that was full.

" **If things go too far, I'll be forced to step in. Understand?"**

The sight of Wade in a Hero costume made him growl, gritting his teeth.

* * *

The bomb was on the top floor, so Iida and Bakugo went up there. "Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior," said the speedster, walking over the oversized bomb with his helmet off. He stopped in front of it. "So, this is the weapon we must protect." He tapped his fist on it. "Fake, of course."

"Hey!"

"Hm?" Iida turned to Bakugo. The explosive trainee was standing a few feet away. Facing away with his back turned towards Iida.

"Do you really think Walker has a Quirk?"

Iida couldn't understand him. He knew what he was saying, but why ask it? "You saw him during the Quirk assessment test. Even after he used his full power," he said. "Though I'm not sure how having the abilities of a spider make him more damage resistant or heal quicker."

"Tch." Bakugo scuffed.

Iida finally asked the big question. "Why is it that you hold such a hated towards Wade? He's a good person."

But Bakugo didn't answer or cared, as he hatred started to cloud his judgement. Was Wade seriously just tricking him all these years? With a look of fury and pride, Bakugo promised himself that he was going to roast that bug until he's dead.

However, is that what he really wanted.

* * *

"Ah man. I hope they don't expect us to memorize this building's floor plan," Mina complained, but then smiled. "You know. All Might's so cool in person! At least he's not threatening us with so kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax—"

She stopped when she saw the Wade with his mask off. The look on his face was troubled, as he rubbed his thumb across the fabric of his mask, looking into the white eyes. A part of him was still conflicted apart going up against Bakugo. Wade didn't blame him for what'd happened to his dad, that all still on himself. He's fought against Bakugo many times in the past, but those fights would never finish. They'd be stopped by a teacher or an adult right when Wade threw the first punch, or when Bakugo looked like he was going to finish him off. Now, there was nothing to stop them from beating the shit out of each other.

"Wade." Wade turned his head to see her worriedly looking at him. "Are you okay," she said.

Wade sighed. "Yeah, I am. I'm just thinking," he admitted.

Mina tilted her head. "About what?"

"I know we're up against Iida, but I'm more worried about Bakugo. I know I'm asking a lot, but I know he's gonna come after me," Wade told her, looking at Mina. "When he does, I want you to leave him to me, and I'll try and either capture him or get away from him while you get to where the bomb is. When I get there, we'll take it together."

"Right. So, wants up with that guy," Mina asked. "Do the two of you hate each other?"

Wade got down from the railing he was squatting on top of and leaned against it. "Well, he hates me, but…the truth is, I never really hated him," he said, raising his chin and looked up at the blue sky. "Don't get me wrong, the guy is a jackass and I really wanted to beat him into a pulp, but I could never wish him dead. We've fought many times in the past, and I admit, it was mostly my fought for not having a better control on my emotion. I just wished that he'd see that there's more to being a Hero than being the best."

He pushed away from the railing and slipped on his mask.

"That's why I refuse to him today."

Mina stared at him for a moment, before grinning. "Then let the battle of rivals begin!" She exclaimed, shouting with excitement.

"Huh?" Wade looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my personal stuff."

"Are you kidding me? We're a team of totally awesome heroes! Let's totally win!" Mina shouted enthusiastically, bouncing up and down. A smile couldn't be stopped from forming on his lips. She was strange, but Wade couldn't turn away from how full of positive energy she was. He nodded.

 **[** _ **"Alright!"**_ **]** All Might's voice came over the loudspeaker. **[** _ **"Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"**_ **]**

* * *

In the monitoring room, all the students stood behind All Might and stared at the large screen that displayed multiple views of the training building's insides and outsides. **"Pay attention, kids. Think about what you would do,"** All Might advised them, placing an earpiece in his left ear. There wasn't much he could do with Wade. In this class, he's just another student. He couldn't play favorites when it comes to him. He'll grade him as he would anyone else.

"Hey, check it out!" Ochaco exclaimed, pointing to one of the surveillance feeds. She and the other saw that Wade carrying Mina on his back as he crawled up the wall. "I knew he could stick to walls!"

* * *

"This is so cool!" Mina exclaimed with a grin. Wade focused and looked ahead of where he was going. Trying to ignore her ample breasts that were pressing into his back. He reached out to the window and placed his fingers on it, sticking them to it. Pulling upwards, Wade was able to open the window. With it open, he cautiously wall-crawled sideward through and into the building.

After he leaped off the wall and landed on the ground, the pink girl jumped off Wade and did a bounce.

"We're in! Let's go!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, before starting to run down the hall.

"No, no, no!" Wade quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently and firmly. He didn't want to hurt her, but she could have given away their position. "We need to be very careful," he whispered and let go of her. "Like I said, Bakugo will be coming after me with a frontal attack, and this floor has a lot of blind spots. We have to play this smart."

"Oh, right!" Mina nodded with a grin.

Wade and she then started making their way through the floor to the stairs. When they approached a left corner, the boy went up against the wall and stop just a few feet from it, with Mina stopping with him. Wade then turned his head towards Mina and whispered, "Don't freak out." He then used his Camouflage ability.

Mina looked at his nearly invisible and transparent figure in amazement. Though she wasn't able to see him clearly, the distorted outline of his body was a little visible. She watched as he slowly walked to the corner and stepped out to look down the hall. He then changed back and motioned for Mina to follow. "What was that," she asked in a low whisper.

"It's called Camouflage," Wade answered, looking over his shoulder to her. "It's one of my Quirk's abilities that allows me and whatever I'm wearing to turn nearly invisible." They stopped at another corner. This one was to the right. He turned nearly invisible again, and did the same as before. Step out and look for anyone down the hall. When he saw no one, he turned it off and Mina would follow close to him. "So, what's your Quirk? I bet it's really interesting with your appearance. No offense."

Mina grinned and the two stopped to see her stretch out her arm. "My Quirk is called _**Acid**_." With her palm pointed to the ground, she concentrated, and corrosive liquid formed and poured down to the ground. Wade watched as the acid started melting away the floor.

"That's amazing," he said to her. Mina blushed and gave cute, happy smile, before the two started walking again. As they did, Wade started going over what he could do against Bakugo. If he could get him away from Mina, then the plan was for her to go on ahead and do what she could against Iida, until he got up there and they'll face the speedster together.

But the real question was how in the hell was he going to capture Bakugo? His webs were strong enough to hold him down, but the trick was to get his bully in a position for him to fire at him and stick him to either the floor or the wall. And then there's the fact that Bakugo could blow up his webbings. Wade could beat him in close quarters, his training with his dad and his Quirk would prove that. Now all he had to do was to see if Bakugo would actually come for him.

Suddenly, Wade gasped when he felt his spider sense exploded in his head.

Bakugo came jumping out from a corner to their right, glaring hatefully at him. With his arm brought back, Bakugo swung it at Wade.

Wade reacted fast by wrapping Mina in his arms and jumping back, dodging Bakugo when he slammed his hand into a wall, destroying it with an explosion. Wade landed on one knee. Releasing Mina, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright," he asked her.

"Yeah! Thanks," Mina said with a blush. He grabbed her hand and helpe her up. They smiled only for a second, before the sound of moving earth could be heard from where Bakugo was. Wade stepped in front of Mina and got into a defensive stance. "Go on and get to the bomb. I'm deal with him."

"Are you sure," Mina asked, knowing what the mission was, but was hesitant to leave Wade alone.

Bakugo cleared away the dust cloud by pushing it away with his arm. "What's the matter, Walker," he asked. "Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

"I knew that you were going to come at me first." Wade said, scowling with determination. "And waddya know, you tried ambushing me to act all tough."

* * *

"He almost got the jump on them," Mineta said, as they were all shocked by the sudden attack.

"Sneak attack, Bakugo?" Exclaimed _**Eijiro Kirishima**_ , punching one fist into his palm. "What kinda man pulls a cheap crap like that?"

He was a boy with spiky red hair that resembles horns and a little scar above his right eye that could be mistaken for a single long eyelash. His mouth sported sharp pointed teeth and despite his young age, Eijiro possessed an impressive physique and a muscular body. His costume was a vest that consisted of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears, while his chest is left uncovered, and he wore a half skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also had a jaw-guard around his mouth that looked vaguely similar to an animal's fangs.

" **It's a viable strategy,"** said All Might. **"He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."**

"I don't know if it's an act, but luckily it didn't work. Wade dodged it and saved Mina," Ochaco said with a smile, standing next to Momo.

"But they've still got to get to the bomb or capture Bakugo and Iida," Momo said with a more serious expression.

"Look, there he goes!" said _**Denki Kaminari**_ , a young man with blond hair that had a black lightning-shaped streak and small, thin eyebrows. His Hero costume was simpler. Consisting of a black jacket that he wore open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset.

* * *

"I won't hurt you so bad that they'll have to stop the fight! Just close!" Bakugo yelled with murderous glee as he charged at Wade.

Wade charged too, preparing a Venom Blast. Bakugo swung his hand at him, but Wade grabbed his grenade gauntlet, pushed it away a punched the blonde right in the stomach. Bakugo yelled in pain from electricity that went through his body, as he was knocked down to the ground. How want was that? He had electric powers now?

"Wow! Look at those total awesome moves!" Mina cheered, as Wade shoot a web at Bakugo. Trapping and pinning him to the ground.

"Alright, lets—" Wade was interrupted by Bakugo yelling and tearing away from the webbing. Using his Quirk to blast it away. Wade saw this and turned to Mina. "Go! I'll catch up!"

Mina was stunned that he was actually going to take on Bakugo on his own. However, if Wade was confident that he could take on Bakugo, then she'll have faith in him that he'll win. Mina nodded and started running down the corridor.

"…Walker," Bakugo said in a threatening glow as he jumped up his feet. "You're beneath me. But even now, you glare at me and think that you, a Quirkless looser, can stand against me? You're nothing but a bug who wanted to fight me."

Wade sighed. He really didn't understand what could have made him have such a superiority complex. Was it the school's teachers that pampered him? Or was that mentality always there? He would have known if he'd seen it. The two of them grew up in the same neighborhood. While Bakugo was the outstanding one, Wade was more of the wallflower.

As he played alone or with others that were like him, Wade would watch as Bakugo boasted and showed his confidence to others. It was because of this that he would become the leader and troublemaker of a little gang. He wasn't bad or good. Just full of himself and confidence, and that's what Wade believed won over many of their classmates.

But after his Quirk manifested, Bakugo started toward that villainous path.

People aren't born equal. Wade learned that about their world the hard way when he was four.

"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" Bakugo roared in blind fury.

* * *

"Bakugo! Come in!" Iida exclaimed through the radio. When he suggested that one of them goes and confronts the hero team, Bakugo wasted no time and ran off. Leaving him to guard the bomb. "Give me a status report. Where are you?"

[ _"Just shut up and defend the weapon! I've got more important things to worry about."_ ]

"Are you forgetting what our mission is?" Iida scolded him. He waited for a response, but then the transmission cut. "Hello? He hung up on me! This isn't the time for radio silence. We're supposed to be partners. Argh!"

* * *

"Hey, what's Bakugo saying," Kirishima asked. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?"

" **He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner,"** All Might told him. **"I gave it to him before the match started. Along with a map of the building. Also, this."** He grabbed a roll of white tap off the table. **"A roll of capture tape! Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them, and they're out for the rest of the game."**

"Sir, what about those webs that Wade's able to shoot out," Momo asked, watching Bakugo stand and look at Wade like a wild, rabid animal. She knew that he sent Mina to get to the bomb, but now Wade was alone to fight him.

" **It is able to bound Bakugo, so if Young Walker's able to keep him from get out of the webs, then I'll allow it as a capture."**

"So, there's a 15-minute time limit, and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right," Ochaco asked.

" **Correct!"**

"Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here," she said, a little worried. "A big one!"

" **Real Pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis,"** All Might said, looking back at the screen. **"That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight! All together!"**

" **Plus Ultra/** Plus Ultra!" The kids and All Might threw a fist up and yelled their cheer.

"Monsieur. He's on the move," said Aoyawa, watching Bakugo.

* * *

Bakugo grunts and brought his left arm down. Wade's spider senses blared, before the blonde propelled himself forward with an explosion. Wade quickly jumped up high, dodging when Bakugo tried to kick him. He's switching things up, so the Spider-Man can't predict his moves.

However, as he flew over him, Wade looked at Bakugo's right arm, and saw it going for the right hook. Wade quickly shot a web at the ceiling a yanked himself up. Avoiding Bakugo's explosion. He then jumped down from the ceiling and onto the floor, before shooting a line at Bakugo's back. The bully wasn't able to reach in time, before Wade both yanked and jumped at him. Punching Bakugo in the left face and making him stumble. Wade, however, wasn't finished and jumped at the blonde, kicking both feet into his chest and sending Bakugo falling onto his back a few feet.

* * *

The class watched Wade back flip and land perfectly with a crouch.

"The spider guy's really good!" exclaimed one of them, _**Rikido Sato**_. A very muscular boy with rather full lips and brown, spiky hair. His costume consisted of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out, and he also wore white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist.

They watched as Bakugo charged again, only Wade to slide down between his legs and then launch himself using his hands and kick Bakugo in the back.

"He's really kicking Bakugo's butt," said _**Hanta Sero**_ , a tall, lean young man with dark hair with spiked ends, black, almond-shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin. His elbows had the shape of cylindrical, which was for his Quirk. His hero costume consisted of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso area. The short sleeves with an orange trim and he had two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He had white short bands around his waist and thighs and a large one across his chest and back connecting his shoulder pads. He also sports white boots with an orange trim, and a helmet similar in shape to a tape dispenser.

This didn't surprise All Might. Wade's always been pretty good at taking action in crisis situations. Not to mention fighting. Plus, the notebook he was given from Spider-Man had many tips and fighting techniques. He internalized everything in that journal, while also applying his own, more free style of fighting. Fighting's in Wade's blood and he has the spirit to go in and give it everything he has, just like his father before him.

And that's what'll drive him forward.

* * *

Wade grunted when he launched himself at Bakugo and punched him in the stomach with a Venom Blast. Bakugo screamed in agony, before Wade leaped up and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him against the wall.

He then shot webs at his arms pinning them against the wall. Wade's now noticed that Bakugo's been trying other moves to try and throw him off. Was he worried?

But that wasn't his main problem. He can't move around as much as he wanted in the tight halls. He'd hoped that he could pin down Bakugo with his webbings, but every time he did, the bully would blast them away. If he was really going to go all out and beat him before getting to Mina, then he was going to have to get to a room with more space.

Or, there was one other way to do it.

Wade used Camouflage and ran down a corridor to his left. He could only use Camouflage for up to a minute, but it was enough to get Bakugo to lose sight of him. So that he could come attack him for ten seconds before it stopped.

"Get back here, Walker!" Bakugo could be heard yelling from behind.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" Wade called back, taunting him. The bully growled and ran down the direction Wade left him.

 _POW!_

Suddenly a punch was slammed into his face, making Bakugo stumble. Then another one, then a kick. Bakugo furious tried exploding what was in front of him. But Wade quickly dodged the attack and attacked again.

This would continue for a minute, before Wade reappeared, flying in the air and sending a kick into Bakugo's face. When his opponent hit the wall, Wade blasted him with much more web than he did before.

Wade panted for a moment, before sigh. "That'll hold you," he said before placing two fingers to his ears. "Mina, have you found the bomb."

[ _"Yeah. Eighth floor, and the guy with the glasses is up here."_ ]

That's maybe a problem. Iida's speed will make it impossible for him to catch. She's going to need help. "Okay, I'll be—"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Wade's spider senses went off and he jumped and back flipped, just as Bakugo broke free from the webbing and attacked him. Launching himself at Wade with an explosion from one hand and then used the other one to try and destroy the young boy.

Landing, Wade stared at Bakugo as he turned around and glared a look that could kill. Ripping off the webbings that covered most of his body. "DAMNIT, YOU BASTARD! You were tricking me for years by acting weak!"

[ _"What was that?"_ ]

"I'll call you back," Wade said to Mina, before standing upright. He couldn't risk running to her without bringing Bakugo with him. All he can do is trust Mina and capture his bully.

[ _"Okay, be careful."_ ]

"Bet you've been laughing behind my back, huh?!" Bakugo continued shouting and growling. "Come on, Walker! You're not even using your full power! Where's that flashy power a' yours now?!" Bakugo curled his fingers into claws and created sparks in his palms. "It doesn't matter. Quirk or no, you'll never beat me, you bug!"

* * *

As they watched Bakugo yell his head off, the student would continue to view the screen when the two rivals started fighting again. But it was more of a one-sided fight. With Bakugo getting knocked around and Wade always having some cool move to avoid and counter him.

"That guy has some real anger issues," Kaminari commented.

"Yeah, it's kinda scary…" Ochaco said. Momo, meanwhile, watched the screen, with a small bit of sweat on her temple. She knew that Wade was trying to not let his personal grudge against Bakugo keep him from getting to Ashido, but it really seemed that the bully was really aimed on almost murdering Wade. Keeping him from moving forward. It'll eat away at the time they had, and they'll end up losing.

All Might stared at the screen. Wade told him that Bakugo though very highly of himself. But as he watched Wade beat down the boy and try to pin him with webbing, only for Bakugo to break free and attack at him like a mad man, All Might started to see just how intense the young man's level of pride really was. It may end up being his demise.

* * *

Wade knocked Bakugo to the ground again, firing a web at him, but this time Bakugo destroyed it with an explosion, midair. The Spider-Man growled in frustration, as Bakugo stood up, so he shot webs at his feet, trapping him in one place. "Enough! It's over!" Wade yelled at him. "Seriously, what's your problem with me?"

Bakugo only glared hatefully at him, brushes covering most of his body and face. How could he be losing? Walker's just a little bug. His mind flashing back to the years they were kids, as his brain tried to reassure that he was a superior being.

Why doesn't Walker understand? When they were kids, Bakugo would always be the one to draw in all the popular kids to his side. Impressing them with his skills. Wade wouldn't be around them, instead he was never there, with that babysitter, or hanging out with a group of losers.

Why couldn't Walker do anything right? When his powers started out everyone praised him. His friends, and even the teacher all said how cool his powers were and how he could be a Hero with them. Yeah, they're right! He was amazing! Bakugo truly believe that and thought that there was no one as great as him.

But Wade was the only one that didn't cheer for him. He just remained a wallflower, like how Bakugo always thought he should be until he got his Quirk.

He was worthless bug for him to smash. And that's what he found out, the day after Wade stood up to him. When news of the event reached school, everyone heard about it and it turned out that he really was Quirkless! They talked about him have no fear, and Bakugo couldn't believe it. He was punched by a total failure.

But it would get worse, as one day, Bakugo was playing with friends and crossing a log over a river. He fell in, but he was just fine. It was no big deal. But Wade didn't see that way. Instead of falling line like everyone else, Wade tried to offer his help and even apologize for attacking him. But in Bakugo's eyes, Wade was only looking at him like he was some kind of weakling.

Just like that day.

" _With great power comes great responsibility!"_

' _How dare you! How dare you tell me that your power's great, when mine's greater than yours! When I'm greater than you!'_

* * *

"I hope Wade's okay," Mina whispered with concern to herself. Hiding behind a pillar. She was really hoping that Wade would have finished dealing with Bakugo with how strong he was. But it looked like Bakugo was going to be a bigger problem than she thought. She'll just have to wait until he showed up. Looking over the cover, she watched Iida, not only thinking to himself, but oddly muttering to himself.

"Bakugo definitely has a villainous side," he said to himself. "And that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. Yes. I won't fail this trial and risk bringing shame down on the Iida family name. That means… I must now embrace evil…to become a Hero!"

He then turned around with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Behold! I am the personification of villainy!" He proclaimed with an over the top villain accent, cackling evilly.

Mina slammed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, with her cheeks even puffing. He's trying to be serious, to it so funny. She couldn't keep it in and started laughing hysterically.

This immediately got Iida's attention, as she was bending over while holding her stomach, sticking out from behind the pillar and continued to laugh hysterically. "Mina? You dare mock me, Hero?" He asked, still playing the villain.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry," Mina said with a grin. Managing to stop and wipe away her tears of laughter.

Iida then pointed at her. "I knew you would come here alone the instant that Bakugo ran off by himself and engaged with Walker," the speedster sinisterly said. "Your Quirk allows you to create corrosive acid from your skin, but know that your Quirk is useless against me. You can't hit me with the speeds I'm able to go at! And with all the items in the room from me throw at you, you'll have to dodge or use your acid on them. My dastardly powers and plan have rendered you helpless! You blundered, Hero!" He then started to laugh evilly.

But then Mina was laughing with him.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"You're making this all the more fun by playing the part," Mina giggled, and with her eyes closed. She then cleared her throat and opened her eyes. Now she was going to play the part! Standing heroically with one hand on her hip and pointing at him with her other hand, Mina grinned with a determined. "You may have the advantage, villain, but this Heroin is going to stop you and your partners evil scheme!"

* * *

Wade stared at Bakugo for a moment. Thinking that he's finally given up, the hero in training sighed. He's wasted too much time here and they were likely almost out of time. He turned and started walking. When he saw that there was a window right the corridor, Wade knew that he could wall crawl and get to the eighth floor quicker than starts.

Suddenly, there was a flash from Bakugo's right gauntlet, causing Wade's spider senses to go nuts. He snapped back around to see Bakugo lifting up his right arm.

"I'm all loaded up," he said.

"What are you talking about," asked Wade.

"Why aren't you using your fancy Quirk to its max?" Bakugo grinned, as he pupils shrinking even smaller than they ever have. "Don't tell me you're underestimating, Walker. Get over here and show me what you're really made of."

"Really? And you're not overestimating yourself?" Wade responded.

Bakugo gritted his teeth in anger, but then a sneering grin reappeared on his face. "Heh. Your Quirk gives you the powers of a little bug, but do you know how my Quirk, _**Explosion**_ , works," he asked pointing his arm at Wade.

Looking closely, Wade could see a hole where the lever was. Almost like looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Image what I could do if I had a lot of it." Bakugo grabbed the lever and pulled it back about two inches, and a grenade pin flipped out from underneath.

Wade's mask eyes widened. "My god…" he whispered, taking a step back. "You actually had those…"

"So, you figured out that these gauntlets aren't jut just for show," Bakugo said. Luckily for him, his legs were trapped to the floor in a position that allowed him to branch himself. "They've been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast."

"That's disgusting." Wade cringed under his mask, but then his senses went off again when Bakugo grabbed the pin with his figure.

* * *

All Might's face didn't show it, but he was terrified. Bakugo was taking this too far! He grabbed the microphone and exclaimed into it, **"Young Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!"**

* * *

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Bakugo's grin widened from ear to ear. He wasn't playing around. He was insane and even fully satisfied with killing Wade!

And he pulled the pin.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The MASSIVE trail of explosions that head for Wade rocked the building and even the monitoring room, as a massive hole was created from the wall. On the seventh floor, Mina and Iida were nearly knocked off their feet because of it.

* * *

The students gasped as everything around them shuck and rumbled. "Whoa, whoa! This's nuts!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Oh no! WADE!" shouted Momo and Ochaco, looking at the monitors in horror. All video feeds on Wade and Bakugo's position was either destroyed and only showed static or were blinded by the smoke clouds.

But with the live feed from outside the building, showing a massive hole with smoke coming out of it, they feared the worst for Wade.

" **Come in! Come in, Walker!"** All Might yelled into the microphone, also very worried for his student.

* * *

Bakugo laughed manically, pulled himself away from the webbing that trapped his feet to the floor. "These things are awesome," he said, before walking towards the cloud of smoke. "The more nitro sweat that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is."

He entered into the smoke, going through it. His left gauntlet flashed red, meaning it was ready to go for another attack.

Bakugo exited the other side of the smoke and grinned like a maniac. "Where's that confidence now! Walk—"

He faced suddenly was covered when a web line stuck to it.

Bakugo body was yanked off his feet and he was pulled forward with an incredible amount of strength. With the open eye that wasn't covered, Bakugo watched as he was pulled out of the smoke cloud, and met the sight of Wade—who's suit was damaged—with his fist brought back.

Wade yelled and sent his fist forward, punching Bakugo with enough force that cleared the smoke instantly. Bakugo was sent flying back into a wall, slamming into it with enough force to knock the air out of him. Bakugo get to his feet and glared hatefully at Wade. His mask was almost completely destroyed, with the left half of it gone. The white lenses were gone, showing his eyes, and his mouth was showing. And lastly, there were a few tears in the suit were the chest spider symbol was.

* * *

"Bakugo. Answer me!" Iida demanded over the radio, breaking character to get answers for the cause of the explosion. "What is going on down there? Did you cause that blast?"

Seeing him distanced, Mina saw her chance. The boots she wore were custom made, acid-proof footwear with holes on its soles, making it easier for her to secrete acid from her feet so that she's able to slide around. She can do this by raising her acid's viscosity, generate extremely slimy acid and that makes the ground slippery.

Concentrating her Quirk and adjusting the acid, Mina started off towards the bomb. Moving her feet against the floor like she was skating. If she could claim the weapon, then she and Wade will win.

Iida saw her coming and gasped when she changed direction a few feet in front of him and bolted to the right. Mina acid-skated around a pillar and went straight for the bomb. The liquid wasn't as lethal as some would expect it only burn the floor, however, it gave her great speed and movability.

Iida stopped and looked at her. "Since when could she do that?"

' _Just gotta touch the weapon!'_ Mina reached out a hand as she neared the bomb.

However, Iida's Engine muffles popped out from the back of his leg. Mina was fast, but he was faster. He speeded towards the weapon, grabbed it before she could even get within a foot's distance, and then rocketed towards the other side of the room.

Mina screamed in shock and branched herself. Hitting her against another pillar.

"Admirable attempt, but your Quirk's no threat to if you can't land a hit on me," Iida crackled. "I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until runs out." He then started laughing evilly.

Mina grunted and looked at him. It wasn't over yet. She wasn't going to let Wade down.

* * *

"How!? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT BLOW AWAY!?" Bakugo screamed, turning red with rage.

"How many years have we've been fighting, Bakugo," Wade asked exasperatedly, panting a little. "I've known you long enough to know that every time we did, you always attack with a right hook. But I'm willing to bet despite that we've been at each other throats since we were kids, despite how many times I stood up to you, you don't know a thing about me."

"Oh yeah! Then come and get me!" Bakugo grinned evilly. "Even with you're stupid Quirk, you'll never beat me!"

Wade glared at him, before placing two fingers to his ear. "Mina, what's the situation?"

[ _"It's not good!"_ ]

Despite grinned, Bakugo got angry again. "Are you ignoring me again? I'll get your attention."

* * *

"Sir, isn't this getting outta hand," asked Kirishima. "That Bakugo is acting real crazy. He's gonna kill 'im!"

" **Not so,"** All Might said, thinking back what Bakugo said at the beginning of the fight. Despite his fierce posturing, he's not actually trying to kill Wade. It was almost like as much as he wanted to, it's like his body could do it, but still… All Might grabbed the microphone. **"Bakugo. Use that stored-up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose."**

["Huh!?"] Bakugo demanded.

" **To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a poor, strategy, whether you're a Hero or a villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points."** All Might knew that as a teacher, should be doing something to stop the fight. But Wade's sake, he'll let it go on.

* * *

Bakugo growled and his body shook with anger, with his veins looking like they could burst. He then threw his head back, grabbing his hair and roaring out his fury.

"Keep him with his back to the windows, and cut off all other escape options," Wade said to Mina.

"FINE, THEN!" Bakugo said, before propelling himself at Wade. "TIME TO POUND YOU!"

Wade got ready for him, was about to jump to the right. However, his spider senses picked up something when Bakugo suddenly charged directions, blasting an explosion in front of him, and using that blast to go over Wade's head. Wade looked over his shoulder and saw Bakugo, before being hit with a blast.

* * *

The other students, especially Momo and Ochaco, gasped in horror when they saw the hero-in-training took the full force of the blast.

"What was that move," asked Kirishima.

One student did see what Bakugo did, and that student was _**Shoto Todoroki**_. A teenage boy who was relatively tall for his age with longish hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and crimson on his left. He has a burn scar over his left eye. He also possessed Heterochromia, which caused his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. For his Hero costume, Shoto wore a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and a gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso, arm, and head.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a guy with strategy," he said. "But he's actually quite intelligent."

The others looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about," asked Ochaco.

"He changed his trajectory while in midair using a blast that double as a smokescreen. Very clever."

As much as she didn't want to, Momo had to agree. "A feint attack like that would require an extreme amount of precision," she said to the others. "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk."

"Ugh, Bakugo is uber talented. I hate it," complained Kaminari.

* * *

Wade landed on his hands, and so he jumped up by his hands and flipped around over onto his feet. "Here it comes, bug!" Bakugo yelled, charging at him. Wade spider senses reacted, and he started dodging his attacks, before punching, or kicking Bakugo around.

Each attack, Wade dodged it and landed a hit. Not letting Bakugo land a hit on him anymore. He had to get him angrier. "Come on! This isn't the best you can do, right?" Wade got down and laughed himself up, upper cutting Bakugo in the chin and sending up high into the air. He then shot webs at his chest, and swung around, throwing Bakugo crashing into a wall.

Wade looked behind. His back was facing the opening. Good. He was in position. Mina just had to keep Iida near the windows.

"This…This isn't possible!" Bakugo screamed, his pupils shrank so much that it looked like he didn't have any. "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!? A WEAKLING! A FUCKING QUIRKLESS BUG WHO'S BENEATH ME!"

"Yeah, and what are you?!" Wade demanded, getting a ragging look of confusion. "You at yourself in the mirror! You're no Hero, and this isn't you playing the game and putting on an act! It's just you!"

Bakugo clenched his fist, now looking like he was going to foam at the mouth.

"Let me ask you this: would a Hero really scare people? Would a Hero believe himself superior to everyone around him, only to throw a temper tantrum when some proves themselves stronger? Would a real Hero hurt people for no reason?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Walker. Why won't you use your full powers against me? Still think that you can stop me without going all out?" Bakugo demanded, marching over to Wade. "You've been hiding your true powers for years. What's the deal, Walker? Did you think you were better than me this entire time?!"

Wade was silent for a moment. "It's because with great power come great responsibility."

Hearing that phrase made Bakugo angrier.

"You may look like a Hero, Bakugo, and you may feel like a Hero. You may be alone or with many. You may have a costume that's has the coolest mask, armor to protect yourself, and even have weapons to fight back. You're Quirk may be the strongest in destructive capabilities, or it's the flashiest and beautiful. You're right, I am a bug. But things have changed! _I've_ changed! I have a Quirk now!"

Wade proclaimed loud and proud, glaring at Bakugo with eyes filled with determination. Passion filling his lungs as yelled. "But it's not about what I've got, it's what I do with it that makes me Hero!"

"You're a bigger idiot that I ever thought possible, Walker! Now come at me!"

Bakugo and Wade charged and jumped at one another.

Wade fired a web net into Bakugo's face, blinding him. Enraged, Bakugo swung his ring hand forward, charging an explosion powerful enough to blast Wade out of the building.

"MINA, ARE YOU READY?"

* * *

On the eighth floor, Mina was standing far back from Iida, panting in exhaustion from using her Quirk so much. Normally she'd lower solubility of her Quirk so that it wasn't lethal against people. However, to do her part, she raised it.

After Getting Iida to face his back towards the windows, Mina started using her acid to melt away at the floor between them. Creating a large hole in front of the speedster. He was too concerned about keeping the weapon away from her that he didn't think much about what she could have been doing.

"You're all set, Wade!" Mina exclaimed.

* * *

Wade turned his body around so that it looked like he was going to kick Bakugo. However, his foot made contact with his open hand. Wade's senses went off, before he jumped and launched himself off Bakugo's hand, right as the explosion came.

Using it to propel himself forward, Wade came rocketing through the hole made by Bakugo.

With so little time left, Wade shoot web lines at the building above the hole and yanked himself towards it. Once he was on the surface, Wade started running up the wall as fast as he could. When he was just a foot from the window Iida was standing behind, he jumped back and away from the building.

Seeing his target and locking on, Wade shot two web lines and they shuck to both the left and right side of the window. He then yanked his arms back as hard as he could, launching himself forward.

Crashing through the window, Wade used the momentum to kick a bewildered Iida off his feet. Landing on the floor just as the speedster was about to fall down into the hole, Wade shot a line at his foot and connected it to the floor. That way Iida was caught by its strong grip, and would be left hanging there, dangling upside down in the seventh floor.

Wade then slammed his hand on the weapon, smiling at Mina, who looked like she was going to burst with cheers and joy. "We've got it!" They yelled together.

Still playing the villain, Iida gasped. "No! The weapon!"

* * *

And then timer ran out. Time was up. In the monitor room, everyone looked at Wade staring with wide eyes and jaws dropped. **"Take these words to heart, kids,"** All Might told the class, getting their attention. He wasn't playing favorites, and while he was secretly deeply proud of Wade, he wanted them to hear the words that have given him a new resolve and a sense of determination. To push them forward. **"With great power come great responsibility."**

" **The Hero team…** _ **WINNNNNNNNNNNS!**_ **"**

* * *

 **AN: And that's Issue #5. I know I keep changing the cover, but come on! It's the** _ **Avengers**_ **font.**

 **Combining two episodes from anime, we finally get the show down that we've been waiting for. Wade vs Bakugo!**

 **Despite Wade's best efforts to take down Bakugo and capture him, the villainous hothead wasn't going down that easily, and you probably knew that. And despite Bakugo still believing himself to be superior than our hero, Wade puts him in his place by using his abilities to beat the crap out of the bully. While he would've been able to beat Bakugo, Wade knew that getting to Mina and capturing the bomb was the top priority. So, he out tricked him, using his power against him and winning the match.**

 **It shows that Wade's not overpowered, but is able to use his smarts and wits to win a battle.**

 **Wade and Momo finally have a moment together, before it was interrupted with Iida and Ochaco joining them. And does Aizawa know Daniel Walker in some way?**

 **The difficult part of the story for me was to figure out how Mina would fight against, while also working with Wade to win the match and be the best team from the fight. Oh, and also for Wade to impress Mina in some way to make her interested in him.**

 _ **Important!**_

 **Now let's talk about the biggest debate of the century! It's bigger than Global Warming! It's…if Tsuyu should join the harem.**

 **After my clear and firm statement that Momo, Mina, and Ochaco would be the only girls, I never thought that this would as big of a deal as it is. However, we all have differing opinions and you all have stated your opinions on adding Tsuyu into Wade's harem clearly.**

 **And to be honest, I'm conflicted with this decision.**

 **Now look, on one hand, I do like Tsuyu a lot. She's one of my characters in the series and she is popular with many people. Adding her into the harem would make things even. And plus adding just her, when she hasn't really interacted with Wade all that much, wouldn't be doing too much and it wouldn't be a hard thing to pull off. As long as it's only her.**

 **However, I do see why people would have a problem. I've stated clearly and firmly that there would only be three girls. Momo, Mina, and Ochaco are great girls and I've actually had planned for them to be with Wade. Tsuyu is also often put into harems because she's one of the easiest girls in the series to pick and pair up with the OC or Izuku, and if I add one girl in, then you'll all want me to add more and more and** _ **more**_ **and MORE! And that'll just ruin things.**

 **I take in all the Reviews (It's important to authors that you review) and I was going to do a Poll and have people vote for what they wanted for Tsuyu, but I realized that while I am making this story for you guys, this is still my story.**

 **So, for me, I'll like to see Wade and Tsuyu become good friends. It'll be different than just automatically have the two pair up. Wade's harem will remain small, and he'll still have a good relationship with Tsuyu.**

 **Hopefully that's good enough for everyone.**

 **I'll do Issue #6, before moving onto "Weirder Things."**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do, and please no flaming. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	6. Volume 1: Issue 6

**Linkonpark100:** true, but I'm not really look to make harem out of the whole class.

 **SulliMike23:** I think everyone wanted to call out the little bitch on his attitude. And I know what you mean. I love Tsuyu, but I only planned for Momo, Mina, and Ochaco.

 **Guest (Ragna):** I'm going to have Mei a friend to Wade in the story. She'll also help with designing some of the gadgets from the game.

 **Gamelover41592:** Thanks!

 **Pokemaster94:** He could definitely say that.

 **RED3YES:** Thank you.

 **kival737101:** Agree andit's always nice to see him get an ass-beating.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** I'm glad you like the fight. And I'm glad that you understand with Tsuyu.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** The suit isn't going to change. It'll still be the same PS4 game suit. That's not going to change.

 **StreakFreak:** Aw~ Thanks.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Thank you, man. Hope you like the next chapter of "Weirder Things."

 **Guest (Neonlight01):** I know right. It felt great to have Wade beat the guy. That's basically why Bakugo hates him, and also because he was Quirkless and actually landed a hit on his face and Bakugo don't like that. Pretty petty, right? Thank you for understanding with Tsuyu and Wade. And Wade could form their little Avengers team. It could happen, with all the things that'll happen to them later with the story.

 **crawforddarius7:** The one that really interests me the most is the _Witcher_ and _RWBY_ crossover. But it's not going to be the whole team. The OC will only be with Yang.

 **narutoxasuna25:** I don't know about an Iron Spider suit like from the MCU, but I could try.

 **emiyaryo:** I've been thing of it. And there's some thought floating around in my head about Wade getting lost in alternate versions of MHA. And I think I could get the Iron Spider suit into the story in some way.

 **Sandovalr77:** Thanks, man!

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **ISSUE #6: Rivals**

 **[** _ **"Your indoor combat training is over. The Hero team WINNNNNNNS!"**_ **]**

"We did it!" Wade exclaimed with a big smile, after he swung over to Mina's side of the hole.

Mina quickly ran over to him and tackled into him. Nearly knocking Wade over as she brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "You did it! You did it! You're so awesome!" Mina squealed with glee and joy. Wade grunted as she was actually kind of strong, but also blushed brightly because…well, she's a cute girl with a mature body hugging him.

"Filthy Hero!" Wade and Mina's attention were then caught when they heard Iida yelling from the hole the spider student kicked him in. Still hanging from the web line, Iida was still playing the role of the villain. "You'll rue the day you've…"

"It's over, Iida," Mina called down to him with a giggle, surprising him. "You can stop."

"Oh, right." Iida finally drop the act. They all stayed where they were for a moment. With the Hero team staring at the speedster. "Do you mind cutting me down?"

Mina threw some acid at the web, melting it. And causing it to snap.

"AH!" Iida down to the floor, landing on his head and shoulders. "…Thanks…"

"Woo! Talking about intensive training. Am I right." Mina commented with a happy-go-lucky smirk. Still so full of energy. But then again, she didn't fight Bakugo.

"I'll say. This class is intense," Wade replied back, before grabbing and taking off his mask. Looking at it, he saw that it was in for some much-needed repairs. He then turned to the pink girl. "You go on ahead, I'm going to go check on the hothead."

"You sure about that?"

"Trust me, with the training over, I doubt that All Might will let him do anything violent," Wade said, before jumping over the hole and then leaping out the window he broke through.

"Okay, bye!" Mina waved, not even fazed that he just jumped of a window from an eight-story high build.

When Wade swung into the third floor through the massive hole, he imminently saw that there was likely going to be trouble.

As still as a statue, but trembling, Bakugo looked absolutely stunned that he'd lost. His attacks were all predicted by Wade, making him look like an idiot. And not only that, but he managed to win the exercise. "You…You were planning this…all from the beginning," he said, staring with wide eyes at Wade and panting in a way like he was in a panic. "You didn't use…your full power…From the start, you…you've been mocking me…!"

"For the love of God. Didn't you even hear what I did in the practical?" Wade sighed. "I didn't use my powers at the maximum because despite my durability, my body would've gotten messed up from the backlash. Plus, I could've _killed_ you."

Bakugo immediately shut up, as Wade walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You lost. End of the story. It's time to move one and strive to become better," Wade simply said to him, before taking his hand off Bakugo's shoulder and walked away. However, Bakugo wasn't finished, and started hyperventilating. Trembling more violently and his eyes started to become bloodshot.

Does that mean that if he really fought back, and didn't hold back at all, he would beat him with his Quirk?

Bakugo stopped when the large hand of All Might was placed on his left shoulder, as the Pro Hero stood tall behind him. **"Young Bakugo. Cool your jets,"** he told the young man. **"Let's go review your work." Whether you win or lose, you can always take something away from an experience like this. As long as you're open to learning."**

* * *

About several minutes later, after the end of the exercise and entering the monitoring room, Mina, Wade, Bakugo and Iida stood next to each other in the back of the room. In front of them was All Might and the other students of Class 1-A. **"Alright! I'm sure even can tell me who the player of the match was,"** All Might said with his booming voice.

The response from the other students was immediate and simultaneous. "Walker!"

"Huh?!" Wade almost like a little shocked. Sure, he gave it his all in the match and his performance shouldn't have made it that much of a surprise, but he didn't think it was that good. "Oh, come on. I wasn't that good," he said, a little embarrassed with a head scratch.

"We were the ones watching, and you're the one that did the best," Tsuyu stated.

" **Indeed. And with that being said, who'd like to example why Walker was the top player,"** All Might asked, throwing up a fist.

"Sir! I can tell you why!" Wade saw it was Momo who wanted to answer. Raising her hand up, before lowing it. "Wade was the only ones that embraced this challenged. He was the only one who truly adapted to his roles and completed to the best of his abilities."

She lowered her hand, but wasn't down yet.

"I'll explain." Momo turned her head towards Bakugo, who looked down with his spiky hair covering his eyes. "Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Wade. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous."

Wade held up a hand. "Wait, what about Mina," he asked.

"Your partner let her guard down mid-battle, though she was able to keep Iida in one place, she also risked the possibility of causing the building to collapse with her acid. She recklessly threw her powers around without thinking of the consequences."

"Dang it," Mina groaned.

"However, she was able to work together with Wade as a team." Momo then turned to Iida. "The only one that performed as excellent as Wade was Iida. He was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy, and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end by simply not looking behind himself."

Iida looked like he was going to cry with joy.

Momo then turned to Wade, with a serious face still remaining. "As you Wade, you never lost sight of your mission, but also had made a quick and effective strategy with your partner. You may not have used your full powers, but you used everything from your Quirks abilities to knowing your opponent's moves and countering them. You looked past your personal grudge and tried to capture Bakugo as fast as you could so with the purpose of returning to Mina's side and completing your objective. When realizing that Bakugo wasn't going down without a you outsmarted him and used his explosive Quirk and anger against him. And finally, even though Iida was the enemy, you took the time to make sure he didn't hurt himself, and then complete the whole test."

Everyone looked at her in silent amazement. This girl definitely had a good eye on her. All Might grunted a little, still stunned how she basically stated everything he wanted to say. **"Yes…Well, you overlooked a few things. Young Walker spent too much time dealing with Bakugo and he was rather hard hitting and violent, but…otherwise, you nailed it!"** All Might said giving her a thumbs up.

"Maybe so, but it wasn't like Bakugo was giving him a choice," Momo said. "However his excellent performance may be, it's also good to remember that one should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top Hero."

Wade could only stare at her in amazement. Momo may have been stating everything he did correctly in a professional manner, but she also basically complimented him. Then again, she was one of the to be admitted to the Hero Course based on recommendations. So, of course she'd be amazing.

' _I think I'm in love,'_ Wade thought, with a bright blush. _'Wait, SHUT UP! What am I saying!? I just meant her!'_

" **Now then. Time to blow this joint,"** All Might said, having the same hero and villain boxes from before in front of him. **"Let's move on to the next match! Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle his training for yourself."**

"Yes, sir!" Everyone with the exception of Wade, Mina, Iida, and Bakugo.

* * *

" **Match two! Team B will be our heroes! And Team I will be the villains,"** All Might announced. Wade, Mina, and Iida stood with the crowd of people watching the screen.

Standing outside of a new building, as to keep the locations unfamiliar with each team, the Hero team was ready to get going.

Team B was Shoto Todoroki and _**Mezo Shoji**_.

Shoji was defiantly an interesting person to look at. He was very tall and muscular, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wore a mask that covered all his features below his eyes. Oh yeah, and he had 6 arms.

Inside the building was Team I, consisting of _ **Mashirao Ojiro**_ and _**Toru Hagakure**_.

Ojiro had blond hair, very small black eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip. Unlike most students, he wears silver-colored sneakers instead of brown shoes in his uniform. His Hero costume was a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail.

As mentioned before, his as a _**Tail**_ , which is actually his Quirk.

And for Toru, it was really hard to tell what she looked like because of her Quirk, _ **Invisibility**_. Just like the name suggests, it granted her a completely invisible body. Because of this, none of Toru's physical features could be seen. However, the Quirk didn't extend to her clothing or any held in her hands.

This helped Wade determine that she was short in height. However, seeing her Hero costume, consisted of blue gloves with pink lines and brownish-gray shoes.

And that's it.

"Wait, is she…naked?"

* * *

"Hey, Ojiro," said Toru, as he was stretching his arms for the fight ahead of them. He looked at her after she called to him. Toru inhaled, with only her micro transceiver being seen in her right ear. "Let's get serious. I'm gonna take off all my clothes and totally disappear."

"Yeah. Cool," Ojiro said with a smile and nod. Then he looked away, scratching his right cheek with a finger. Toru's using her Quirk to their advantage, but it's kind of weird and embarrassing knowing that he was standing only a few feet from a naked girl. What's he even supposed to do?

"Uh…Just don't look, okay?" said Toru in embarrassment.

"What's the difference?"

 **[** _ **"Look alive, kids! Show us you're the embodiment of good. Or evil! Let's good!"**_ **]**

And then the buzzer blared after All Might talked over the loudspeakers. And the timer started. The match started off with Shoji entering the building first, with Todoroki following behind.

Once they entered and stopped, Shoji spread out his six arms. The tips of four of the arms turned and morphed into ears. This was his Quirk; _**Dupli-Arms**_. This allowed Shoji to replicate different body parts on the tips of his arms—or tentacles.

It's actually really strange to see.

The ears turned into little, mini mouths. "One's in the hall one the north side of the fourth. And I think the other's on the same level somewhere. Both are barefoot," Shoji said through one mouth, then said through another mouth, "I bet the invisible one plans to sneak up and surprised us."

"For your own safety, go outside," Todoroki told him, walking past him. This confused his teammate a little. "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle." Todoroki held up a hand, and a cloud of cold air started to come out of it.

Todoroki placed his right hand on the wall. Using his Quirk, he started to freeze the structure in ice. From his right foot, ice also started to form, before it started to spread.

"But we've already won," Todoroki said.

Suddenly, ice started to freeze everything in the corridor from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Not only that, but it was quickly spreading at a rapid and continuous rate. The ice expanding down the all the halls and rooms on the first floor, before going up the stairs.

Seeing how Todoroki was right and figuring that he should follow his advice, Shoji turned and walked outside. After doing so, he turned and watched as the entire building getting frozen, until he was amazed to see it completely covered in ice.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hagakure turned to get her feet out of the ice that suddenly covered everything. But was finding that difficult to do. "My feet are stuck!"

In the room with the dummy weapon, Ojiro was also frozen to the floor. "This Quirk is insane," he said. Then his attention was caught by the sound of footsteps crunching against the icy floor from the other side of the open doorway.

Those footsteps belonged to none other than Todoroki, who came walking into the room.

Ojiro got into a stance, ready to fight and defend the objective. "Pry yourself up if you want," the two-sided boy said as he approached him, "but it might be hard to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet."

With no chance of beating him, Ojiro was forced to let him walk right past.

* * *

"H-H-Hol-l-l-ly crap," Wade said through chattering teeth as he shivered. And he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone was affected by the cold from Todoroki's ice powers, and were cold because of it.

" **He's incapacitated them without compromising the weapon or his teammate."** All Might said to the students, also freezing. **"Take close note of his technique, students."**

"Whoa, he's so strong!" Kirishima said.

And it was clear to Bakugo as well, who could only look at what he was seeing in shock. The truth would finally settle in for him. He came in first in the exam, but it wasn't enough. Just watching Todoroki, he realized he couldn't beat him in a head-to-head fight. And Bakugo agreed with what Momo said. His attack was so stupid. "Damn it..."

* * *

Todoroki placed his left hand on the weapon.

 **[** _ **"The Hero team wins!"**_ **]**

Todoroki narrowed his scowling eyes, as he used his other power. His secondary Quark. This caused the ice to melt when he used an intense heat. "Heat, too," Ojiro gasped, as the ice everywhere started to melt.

And it wasn't just in that room. Just like before with his ice, all the frost on and in the building was melted away. Hagakure whimpered as she hopped up and down on her feet. The ice may have melted, but now it was hot water. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Todoroki took his left hand off the dummy bomb. "It's not your fault. We're just playing on different levels." And that wasn't hard to see why. Todoroki was another of the four admitted to the Hero course based on recommendations, just like Momo.

And he was packing a powerful Quirk. Called _**Half-Cold, Half-Hot**_. He's able to freeze with the right side of his body, and then uses flames with his left side. As of now, the range of his abilities was unknown.

* * *

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Sato.

"That guy's kind of intimidating," Kaminari said.

"He got in on a recommendation, so he must be good," Tsuyu stated.

" **Moving on! Time to gather 'round for a review of the second match. After that, we'll jet on over to our next battle!"**

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

And so that's how it was for the remainder of the class. In Battle Building C, it was Team J against Team H.

Sero and Kirishima were the villains. Sero got to work on setting up a defensive environment, with the use of his Quirk _**Tape**_ , with allows him to eject adhesive tape from openings located on both of his elbows. Using his Quirk, he stretched tape from wall to wall, creating a web like barrier around the weapon.

Kirishima used his _**Hardening**_ Quirk, which allowed him to harden any part of his body. Protects him from most physical threats, and also granting the redhead offensive power by turning his hardened body rough and sharp like rocks.

Now they were ready for Tsuyu and her teammate, _**Fumikage Tokoyami**_.

Tokoyami defiantly stood out. He was a young man with a bird-shaped head that includes a yellow beak and red eyes. Despite those traits, his body was a normal human's and he has human teeth. His costume consisted of a dark robe with a purple tint that covered his entire torso and knee-high black boots.

Walking down the hall on the first floor, Tokoyami stopped, before two giant, shadow claw-like arms came out from underneath his cloak. These arms come from _**Dark Shadow**_ , a Quirk that granted Tokoyami a shadowy monster-like being within his body that he can materialize and de-materialize at any moment.

Tsuyu called along the walls, with her Quirk; _**Frog**_. Much like Wade's Spider-Quirk, Tsuyu had the abilities of…well, a frog.

* * *

Next match, and Team C were the villains. So, taking in all the information and seeing what everyone did, Momo got to work setting up her defense. Starting with barricading all doorways with metal plates. She was actually able to make these plates with the use of her _**Creation**_ -Quirk, which allowed Momo to materialize different inorganic objects from any exposed part of her body.

As she was at work, her partner, Mineta, was standing close by but wasn't really helping at all. He was instead staring at her figure. He blushed, giggled stupidly, and gave a thumbs up. When she saw this, Momo gave Mineta a harsh look, making the little pervert laugh nervously.

Meanwhile, on the floor below them, Kaminari was with his partner, _**Kyoka Jiro**_. A petite, slender girl with fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs that also had lavender colored streaks that resembled sound waves on both sides of her head.

Her Hero costume consisted of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Jiro's most notable feature was her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change their length and control at will. This was part of her Quirk; _**Earphone Jack**_.

Controlling one of her earlobes, she moved and stabbed it into the wall. Jiro then closed her eyes and listened to any faint sounds that she was able to hear across even extremely thick walls. When she heard the Momo and Mineta were directly above them, she turned to Kaminari and pointed up at the ceiling.

Kaminari and held up his hand. His _**Electrification**_ -Quirk showed when he charged volts of electricity in his right hand.

* * *

For the last match, it was Ochaco's team against Team F.

Up in the top floor, Sato ready to fight. With an intense grunt, he got into a fighting stance. Though this did frighten his partner, _**Koji Koda**_. He was a tall and large muscular boy with a head that had the form of a rock, which was unevenly shaped and pointed at the top, and his jaw was square shaped. His skin was also peach colored. Despite his appearance, he was actually really shy.

Down below, Ochaco and Aoyama were walking through the hallway of the first floor.

"Let's go!" Ochaco exclaimed with excitement, punching her fist up in the air. But then she accidentally stepped on Aoyama's cape. Feeling the snag, Aoyama looked behind and saw her stepping on it. Getting him to start groaning. "Uh, oops!"

* * *

The final whistle blew, and everyone was standing in front of All Might near the exit of the Battle Center. After what felt like hours of the student groups fighting under 15 minutes each match, before All Might evaluates them on their performance—with Momo getting involved, too—they were all finished.

" **That's a wrap! Super work,"** All Might told them all. **"You really stepped up to the plate. And, we didn't have any major injuries. You should be proud. Excellent first day of training, all around!"**

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom classroom," Tsuyu said.

"I'll say," Wade commented, thinking back to Aizawa and his attitude. "Mr. Aizawa was a buzzkill." Everyone nodded to that.

" **I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater! That's all for now, folks. We'll continue this tomorrow. Now, watch how a Pro exits. Like he's got somewhere to be!"** And with that, All Might turned and ran down the long exit at breakneck speeds. Causing some of the students to cover their face from the winds blowing back into their faces.

"Okay, you guys, that is a Hero!" Kaminari said with a big grin on her face.

"Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast," complained Ojiro.

"Super awesome," said Mineta.

As he ran from them, All Might looked over his shoulder. Looking at Wade, before he looked over the lad's right shoulder and saw Bakugo. His spiky hair covering his hair. His successor was right, the blonde boy really was overflowing with pride. Bakugo's ego may be justified **(AN: is it?)** , but a school like U.A. was bound to shatter it. That ego had already taken a hit when Wade showed himself to be the dominate fighter. As his teacher, it's All Might's sworn duty to counsel him well.

But it'll have to wait, as steam was starting to come off his body. He couldn't hold this form any longer.

All Might started coughing when he reached an elevator that was used by staff only. Entering into it, his hits the close-door button. Once they closed, he panted for a moment, before finally letting go and releasing himself from his form in a puff of smoke. All Might panted while being frustrated with himself. He barely had enough time to teach a class.

Riding up the elevator, All Might took a moment to think back to Wade. He's done well. Far better than what he could've ever hoped for. All Might wasn't trying to play favorites. He wanted to consider the boy's feelings, though. Wade needed to see that he was capable of winning the exercise.

Several people knew about his injuries and his weak form. Like the U.A. faculty and a certain group of Pro Heroes, for example. However, only a select few people knew the secret of One for All. There's Recovery Girl, the principal, and a very close friend of his. Wade, too, of course, but no one else knew the truth about his powers.

A part of him was guilty of what he was asking of Wade. Back then, he was still a grieving boy, and All Might asked him to become the next Symbol of Peace. Some would ask why All Might needed to be the Symbol of Peace, and why it was so important.

However, if the world knew that he wasn't, the temptation of this power could corrupt their society.

This Quirk…Those who wield it are responsible for mankind's safety.

* * *

Wade sighed as he walked back to the classroom. He was the last one to exit out of the locker room and then going to be the last one to get back to class. There were still all of the afternoon classes. And with him being the last one out, Wade wondered if he was going to get choked by Aizawa and his scarf.

Pushing open the door, Wade walked and caught the attention of everyone when Kirishima exclaimed, "Hey, look who it is!" Wade was a little surprised when he was approached by the redhead, Sero, Mina, Sato, and Tsuyu. "Man, I don't know what you're saying during the match. But you were all fired up, huh?"

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo—And the way you swing around with your webs is pretty cool!" Sero added.

"You were so cool dodging! I wish I could've been there to see it!" Mina beamed with a big smile.

"You guys really turned in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds, either!" Sato said with a smirk, with Sero nodding in agreement.

Aoyama was seated at the desk next to the door. "You were far from elegant, but I suppose—"

"And the dodging was like, whoa!" Mina exclaimed gleefully.

"Oh, thank!" Wade said with an embarrassed blush. He wasn't used to being praised by this many people. Or even being this popular. "Well, my name's…"

"Dude, we already know your name, Wade!" Kirishima cut in before he finished. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We saw the fight and been taking inspiration from it," he said, point to Sero over his shoulder with his thumb. "And then showed it to Mina."

"Hi. I'm Hanta Sero," said Sero.

"More importantly, I'm Yuga Ao—" Aoyama was interrupted when Mina jumped in front of him, bouncing because she wasn't able to contain her excitement.

"You already know me, and I've just got to say that when I watched the video of your fight, you became to coolest person to have as a partner!" Mina exclaimed with a bright grin.

Tsuyu then poked herself out from behind the pink girl. "Tsuyu Asui. But please, call me 'Tsu'."

"Hey, Sato," said the big young man.

Wade smiled at them. "Well. It's great to meet you all," he said to them, before Mineta jumped up in front of him.

"And my name's Mineta!"

"Where the heck did you come from!?"

Momo watched from her desk as Wade was crowded around by some of the other students. She was kind of hoping to talk to him more, but it looked like he was going to be busy. "He sure is popular," Ochaco said, walking over to her desk with her usual smile.

"Indeed," Momo said with her own smile.

"So nosy," said Tokoyami, sitting on his desk with Jiro and Ojiro standing near him.

"Tokoyami!" Iida shouted, catching everyone's attention as he marched over to the bird-headed boy. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off it this instant!"

Jiro said, "Dude, you need to chill."

"Uh—"

"You're carrying a lot of tension," Ojiro added, pointing at him.

Iida sloughed his back a little. "No one understands," he moaned, before bouncing back up to his normal self. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks. Not when great men and women, our upperclassmen, once used them!"

Wade stared at him with a raised brow. Iida never seemed to take a moment to relax. He then looked at where Bakugo sat down and saw the Explosive boy sitting there with his hair covering his eyes.

* * *

When school let out, Wade was walking out of the U.A. building. He had his head down, as some students walked past him. The events of the today and the assessment test spread like wildfire to the rest of the school. Almost every student he passed looked and whispered to each other at the sight of him. Including one blonde that looked jealous.

As he trekked down the path leading to the gate, Wade looked up to see Bakugo walking a few feet away ahead of him.

" **There you are!"**

 _FWOOSH!_

All might speed right by Wade, almost knocking him down. He stopped when he stood right behind Bakugo and grabbed him by the shoulders. **"Bakugo! I found you,"** All Might said, panting a little. **"Just so you know, pride is an important attribute to have. But while you certainly have the abilities to become a Pro Hero, there's still plenty you have to learn!"**

"Let go of me, All Might. Right now," Bakugo growled, which made All Might looked at him with confusion. Bakugo looked at him over his shoulder with a glare. "Save your speeches. I'll be more famous than you, and I'll do it without your help."

"Uh—" All Might really didn't have any idea what to do to response. He most had been over it already. He just complied with Bakugo and release. "Uh…right." Man, being a teacher was hard.

Bakugo then turned around and glared right at Wade, taking him aback a little. Did he know that he was walking right behind him? "Enjoy that win, Walker. You won't get another! I'm just getting started! Got that?!" He yelled at him. "I'm gonna end up the number-one Hero, no matter what!" Bakugo turned and walked away. "You'll never beat me again, you bastard. Don't even try."

Wade sighed a little and scowled back. Bakugo's fire's been lit. Their fated battle was over, and Wade's won. But the war wasn't over. Wade knew what he had to do.

He'll keep on becoming better than what he was.

"May the best man win."

* * *

 **AN: And that's Issue #6 and the end of our updating for the story for now.**

 **Not much had changed for the story. Other than a few things here and there, but overall it was still the same.**

 **The real thing that gave me writer's block was the final sense with Wade and Bakugo. In the series, Izuku tells Bakugo about him having a borrowed Quirk because he's his…friend? Not sure in what way. However, with Wade and Bakugo not being friends, there's no reason for our hero to try and explain to the bully about his powers.**

 **Like I said, there wasn't much of this Issue that was changed, just like how there wasn't much of the anime episode other than the students doing their test. However, this does end the Battle Training Arc. Next up will be the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, and I'll get back to the story as fast as I can.**

 **And with that, "Heroes of Tomorrow" is put on hiatus, and we're moving on to "Weirder Things."**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do, and please no flaming. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	7. Volume 1: Issue 7

**Gamelover41592:** Yeah, I didn't want Wade to be a blushing mess with his classmates.

 **LoamyCoffee:** In all honesty, I don't know. Maybe they're trying to be nice? Hope you like this chapter.

 **Messiah of authors:** Tell me about it. While I like for people to give me their ideas for a story, I don't like it when they do it repeatedly and don't even give me some kind of constructive criticism on the actually story to make it better. And don't worry, Wade will have more chances to call out Bakugo. The one thing I actually find unbelievable is that there are more female OC that are paired with the A-hole than Shoto and Izuku! It's crazy!

 **SulliMike23:** Yeah, figure that Wade shouldn't have to tell Bakugo anything. As for the USJ arc, it'll be pretty interesting.

 **Guest:** No, but maybe.

 **Dracus7:** You know what, I'm not even going to say anything, other than I'll no longer going to be doing that idea. Ever.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** Wade already knows how to fight, and I'll have him use some of the fighting moves from the game. As for the next time I update, I'll likely do all of season 1, but I'll try and do it in three Issues if I can.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Tell me about it. I don't know why the hell Izuku is still trying to be friends with him. And I'll have Wade give Iida the position was Class rep. like in the series.

 **coldblue2015:** Thank you for the review.

 **Haro654:** I'll have to think about that.

 **narutoxasuna25:** Thank you and sorry to keep you waiting.

 **Guest (Ragna):** He'll not go with another name.

 **Guest (Neonlight01):** Thanks for the review.

 **GracefulArt:** What I could do is have that as its own separate story. That way it doesn't interfere with the main story.

 **Guest:** I have thought about doing _Blue Exorcist_. If I do have that in mind, I'm likely do her. But my opinion may change in the future.

 **Guest (Hero):** Who said I was going to do a _Freezing_ story? I haven't actually seen _Ultraman_ because I'm not really interested.

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue # 7: Universal Studios Japan?**

"Hey, you!" Wade looked a little anxious and nervous as he stood in front of the school, with a microphone shoved in front of his face. In front of him was a giant crowd of reporters that were gathered all around the entrance of U.A. Crowding any student they could get to with questions. Wade was going try and web-swing over them, only for them to spot him and he was quickly surrounded. "Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

"Uh, sorry, but I'm going to be late," Wade told the reporter, turning on his camouflage and slipping away through the crowd.

They moved from him to Ochaco. "Are you one of All Might's students? Tell us—what's the Symbol of Peace like in person"

"Uh, what's he like? Well… Uh—" the brown-haired girl put her arms up in a flexing pose, trying to imitate All Might. "He's super muscle-y. Yeah!"

Then they turned to Iida for comments. "How is he faring as a teacher; what are you learning?"

"His leadership and wisdom remind me on a daily basis that I attend the world's most prestigious educational institution. Of course, he's the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect, but he's also not afraid to show his students a more humorous side. It's truly a unique opportunity to be under the direct tutelage of the pro we all admire." As Iida continued his long and complex explanation, the reporters were starting to lose interest. The tall boy finally stopped when Wade shot a web-line at his back and pulled him away, making him yelp.

"Excuse me, kid! Are you in All Might's class?" The news woman then followed after Bakugo, who was annoyed with them. "Oh, hold on. Aren't you that Sludge Villain kid?"

That struck a nerve. "Walk away."

Then when Aizawa came out to confront the media, they all swarmed to him. "Please sir, can you get All Might for us?" The reporter woman and everyone else was a little put off by his appearance. "Also, you look like a mess. What's your deal?"

"All Might's not on campus today," Aizawa responded, before giving them with a simple hand gesture to move along. "Now get outta here, you've disturbed my students enough already." He then turned and walked towards the school. The woman saying something about her viewers wanting to know about All Might's adjustments to being a teacher and another person commenting how Aizawa looked familiar. In his head, the scruffy teacher wondered how the #1 Hero could do anything with the media always trying to get the next big story on him.

The woman got fed up and tried to walk onto U.A.'s grounds, only to get shut off when she at activated the school's defensive barrier that closed off all entrances with a reinforced metal door and a barrier that raised up around the walls. Making it impossible for another without a student ID or special pass from entering the campus.

The news that All Might had been hired as a faculty member at U.A. spread like wildfire and took the entire nation by surprise. It was only natural that the media swarmed like locusts to the school in search of a story. Though they've been waiting for two days to get some comment from the students and faculty about All Might, or at least one interview from him, they didn't have anything about the Hero.

Everyone wanted to get their hands on All Might.

 _Everyone._

* * *

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys," Aizawa commented with his dreary voice to the class as school started. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results." He then looked at the explosive-Quick wielder with a slight glare. "Bakugo. You're talented, but you're wasting that talent. This is the real world, and it doesn't care about how good you were in the past. So, don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

That statement made Bakugo grit his teeth in anger, and he averted his eyes to not glare at the teacher. "Yeah, whatever."

"And Walker." Wade looked up from tinkering with his web-shooter and saw that Aizawa was looking right at him. Making the boy become a little nervous as the man looked forever deadpanned at him. "I saw how you won the fight. Good work."

Wade blinked in confusion with comical beady eyes. Did Aizawa really just praise him?

"Alright, let's get down to business," the teacher said before looking to the class to address them. His voice remained as serious as ever, but there was more of an edge to it. "Our first task will decide your future."

The class started to get nervous. After their first day and yesterday's exercise, they were more than sure this was going to be another Quirk test.

"You'll need to pick a Class Representative."

Everyone breathed easily. Oh good, it was just normal school stuff. Just as that was known almost everyone threw their hands in the air and shouted how they wanted to be the C.R.

"Pick me, guys!" Kirishima exclaimed with a big grin and both hands up. "I wanna be Class Rep."

Kaminari also raised his hand. "I'll take it!"

Jirou lazily raised her hand. "Yeah, your gonna need me."

"Someone with more style would be…" Aoyama was interrupted by Mina skipping in front of him and waving her arms around.

"I'm totally the right pick!" She shouted with that big smile of her's.

As Mineta jumped out of his seat and begged to be picked, Wade saw Bakugo roared with his hand up, demanding to be picked. This didn't surprise Wade, nor did the fact that everyone wanted the position. In a normal classroom, a representative's duties would just be a bunch of extra work. But in the hero course at U.A. there's more to it. It's a way to get noticed by agencies and prove you can lead a team like a real Pro. But Wade wasn't all that interested about being class rep. and kept quiet.

"Silence, Everyone! Please!" Iida shouted to the class. Everyone stopped, got quiet, and turned their heads to Iida. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill the position is to democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

Everyone would be taking him seriously…if he wasn't standing up and bashfully kept his hand raised in the air.

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you!" Most of the kids shouted at him.

"Is this really the best idea," asked Kaminari.

"We've only known each other a few days," Tsuyu said, putting a finger to her chin. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone'll just vote for themselves," Kirishima then said.

Iida quickly puts his hand down and gestured to the redhead. "Most people will. But that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." He turned to Aizawa, who was getting in his sleeping bag. "It's the best way, right, sir?"

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." Aizawa said, falling over onto the ground.

"Thank you for your trust!" Iida said, as Wade looked at the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

For the next few minutes, everyone wrote down the person they wanted to be Class Representative. Then the results were put up on the broad. Just as Kirishima said, most of everyone voted for themselves. So, Wade decided that he would vote for someone else, and that person was Iida. However, when he saw the results, he was surprised to see that…

"I got four votes?!" Wade exclaimed. Momo was right under him with two votes.

As expected, Bakugo didn't take it too well and shot up from his chair. "OKAY, YOU IDIOTS, WHO VOTED FOR HIM!?"

"What, did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" Sero smirked as he quipped. As Bakugo yelled at him, Ochaco quietly whistled to herself, while Mina was playing with her curly hair. Might as well keep their votes to themselves. Momo was the third person to vote for him, and though she wasn't intimated by Bakugo, the black-haired beauty also kept her vote to herself.

The fourth person to vote for Wade was Iida. Who looked surprised that he got a vote. "I got one vote?" then a piece of crumpled paper hit him in the head. He looked at the piece and turned to the person that hit him to yell about the dangers of doing that and how it was disruptive.

But he saw it was Wade, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Wade voted for him? Some of the kids in the back were a little surprised that Wade would vote for him instead of himself. Iida got giddy and almost felt like crying. What a friend~

A moment late, Wade was standing at the front of the class with Momo. "All right the class rep is Walker, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu," Mr. Aizawa announced to the class. While Momo stood straight with confidence, Wade was a little nervous. He then gave his butt a quick scratch.

"This might not be so bad," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, I can totally get behind Walker," said Kirishima.

"He and Yaoyorozu were totally on top of it when it came to our training results," Kaminari said.

Wade knew that he wasn't going to get out of this.

* * *

"It's away so crowded in here!" Ochaco said with a sigh. When the lunch period came around, Wade sat with Iida, Momo, Mina, and Ochaco.

"That's because students in the support, management, and hero courses all share the same cafeteria," Iida explained, as they all enjoyed their lunch.

However, because she was sitting with Iida across from him, Mina looked up and saw that Wade wasn't eating his food. He had his head on his left fist and moving the content in his bowl around with his chopsticks. "What's up, Wade? Why the long face," she said, noting his troubled expression. This made the other turn their heads to look at him.

"I'm just not sure about being Class Representative," Wade said in a nervous tone. "I didn't even want the position. Let alone have the qualities of being a leader."

"Both of course you do, Wade. That's why I voted for you!" Ochaco said with a big, bright smile. Punching the air with enthusiasm.

"That's right!" Mina exclaimed with her cheeks having circles that were a darker hue of pink. Wade looked at her with a surprised look as she gave him two peace signs. "You were awesome in the training and you led us to victory!"

"You'll be great," said Iida, making Wade look at him in confusion. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength and will you've demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for you, at least."

"You were one of the four," Wade asked with a surprised look.

"Weren't you wanting to be Class Rep," asked Momo.

"Yeah, I mean you do look the part," Ochaco said with a smile with Mina nodding. "'Cause of the glasses!"

Wade and Momo looked at them with sweatdrops on the side of their heads. _'That's not how you choose a rep.'_

Iida finished taking a sip from his drink before answering with his eyes closed. "Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much," he informed the group of friends.

Momo nodded and took a bite of her food. Wade, Ochaco, and Mina looked at the stoic boy with both surprised and puzzled looks. "Agency?" They asked simultaneously.

"Hold on, what does your family do," Wade asked him. Making Iida realized he made a slip up.

"Uh—Oh, it's nothing," he said to quickly take the topic of the conversation away from him. But it didn't work.

"Y'know, I've been wondering something about you and Momo," Ochaco said, getting Iida and Momo's attention. She then looked at the two with big eyes. "Admit it, Iida. You two are filthy rich!" That took the two black-haired students aback.

While Iida tried to come up with a way to come up with something to say, Momo sighed and looked at the three staring at her. She knew it was going to come out eventually, and she knew about Iida's family, so it was best to just get it over with. "We didn't want to people to treat us differently if they knew about our families. I was born into a famous hero family."

Wade raised his eyebrow. He wasn't familiar with any hero family named Yaoyorozu. Maybe he knew them by a different name like their hero names. "Well, you don't have to worry about us treating you differently," he said with a smile. This got a blush from Momo and she looked away in embarrassment.

Iida sighed and took in a deep breath. "You see, the Iidas have been Pro Heroes for generations. It runs in our blood."

"What? That's awesome!" Ochaco and Mina exclaimed with excited looks.

Iida smiled with pride and continued. "Are the two of you familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenuim?"

Wade's eyes widened before he grinned. Ingenuim was one of the most popular Pro Heroes in the world. Most of that fame is thanks to the 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency. It's honestly insane how many people worked with him. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed, but then his expression turned to shock. How could he've not seen it before? "Wait, you mean…"

Filled with pride, Iida stood up with his hands on his hips and his glasses reflecting light. "He's my elder brother!"

"Your family's famous!" Mina exclaimed with a big grin.

"I can't believe it!" Ochaco exclaimed, also with a big smile.

Iida scoffed and pushed his glasses up. "Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code," he said with great pride, before sitting down, with Momo looking at with an anime sweatdrop. "As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role." The heir then turned to Wade with a smile. "You, for example. You figured out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam. A rep needs that sort of insight."

Wade, Ochaco, Mina, and even Momo looked at him with amazement expression. The brown-haired girl then smiled and said, "That's the first time I've seen you smile, Tenya! You should do it more."

Iida looked at her in confusion. "What're you talking about? I smile all the time!"

Wade thought back on all the times he's seen Iida's face. _'You call that smiling?'_ But nonetheless, he's gained a new respect for Iida. He wanted to be like Ingenium in the same way Wade wanted to be like All Might and Spider-Man. Though he shouldn't be so hard on himself. After all Wade would be the first to admit that he was clueless in that test.

"Wow, you three really can relate to each other, huh?" Mina said, looking at Wade. This drew confused looks from their little group.

"What do you mean?"

Mina grinned giddily at Wade and said, "You guys come from famous people right! After all, your dad's totally Daring Dan!"

Wade gasped. "How did you…"

"Well, there's not a lot of people in Japan with an American name!"

"Daring Dan?" Momo looked at the pink girl with a puzzled look. "I've never heard of that Hero?"

"He's not a Hero, but a totally kickass pro fighter who had no Quirks. He's like my favorite fighter!" Mina exclaimed with her wide smile getting wider. She then did these exaggerated punches and poses. "No matter the opponent and if they had a Quirk, he'd fight them. I never missed a single fight, and even when he lost, he'd get right back up!"

Wade felt his lips form a smile. No one's really thought that his dad was as cool as he did. It was nice to see one of his newest friends think highly of him.

Iida opened his eyes in realization. "Oh, I believe I've heard of him. Wasn't he one of the people that were killed in that Sludge Villain incident—" he was intruded by Mina quickly shutting his mouth with her hand with urgency. The two of them looked at Wade, with Momo and Ochaco doing the same.

Wade was looking down miserably with his hair shadowing over his eyes and was very still. In his hand, his chop sticks were snapped in half.

If it wasn't clear that Wade's still upset with the death of his father, then you'd have to be blind. Even after all this time, he still blamed himself for what happened. Even though others didn't know about the whole story, as the mainstream media excluded him from the story and only kept Bakugo in, it still hurt him.

Momo and Ochaco were worried about Wade's behavior. Mina still had her hand on Iida's mouth with an anxious look as she stared at Wade. Iida knew that he messed up bad, and shot up from his seat, making Mina fall down. "I'M AM TERRIBLY SORRY, WADE WALKER! I FAILED TO UPHOLD COMMON DESENCY IN LIGHT OF YOUR LOSE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, starting Wade, the girls, and everyone in the cafeteria as they all looked at him with weirded-out expression. Iida then bowed his head so low that he near smacked his face on the table. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Okay! Okay! Just not so loud!" Wade said with hand motions that told Iida to calm down. "Look, it hurts okay. It really hurts that my dad's gone forever, but I'll always remember his words. That with great power comes great responsibility. That's why I want to be a Hero." The girls looked at him in wonder. Was that where All Might got that saying? He was there during the incident. But nonetheless, they looked at him with smiles. Although sad to hear about his pain, they admired him for upholding his father's words of wisdom.

"You are truly a worthy Hero, Wade Walker," Iida said, still bow his head in a position that made some wonder how he's not throwing out his back. "I'm honored to—"

 _ **RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG~!**_

 _ **VRREEEEEEEEEEEE~"**_

Everyone in the cafeteria was startled by the sound of both the bell ringing along with an ear grating alarm. This made the group of friends gasp and look up at the ceiling with everyone else. "What's that?" Wade asked out loud.

"It's not the class bell," Momo said.

" _ **Warning. Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."**_

"A security breach?" Ochaco wondered.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"What's a Level 3 security breach?" Iida asked a student that was a third year.

"It means that someone's managed to get pass the school's barriers!" the student responded. This shocked the group. "This hasn't happened in my three years here. We should get going!" The student got up from his seat and in the direction everyone else was heading.

It was complete and total chaos as the student didn't listen to the alarms telling them to evacuate in an orderly fashion. The crowd of kids trying to get out were pushing and shoving each other as some were yelling and screaming. Some were even getting trampled, but no one was even worried that they were getting hurt.

"Ow!" Ochaco yelled as she was getting crushed by students from all sides. And she wasn't the only one. Mina, Wade, Momo, and Iida were also getting pushed and shoveled. "This is a total mob!"

"Everyone's was quick to react," Iida said, almost getting pushed against the window. "As I'd expect from U.A. students."

"Hey, watch where you're touching!" Momo scream.

"Are we under attack or something?" Mina asked. "If not, then there shouldn't be a reason to panic!"

"You're right!" Wade agreed, trying to push a student away from him. "We've got to stay calm." But then he was getting swarmed by the crowd, and was separated from his classmates. He screamed as the other four looked on helplessly.

"WADE!" They yelled.

Wade tried to get back to them, but it was proving to be impossible with everyone trying to get out of the school. As an elbow hit him in the face, he growled in frustration. "That's it!" He yelled and shot a web up at the ceiling. With a hand motion for his shooters, he pulled himself out of the mob and stuck on the ceiling. "This is crazy! Who could have gotten past the defenses?"

"WALKER! Look! It's the press!" Iida yelled up to Wade. The Spider-Man saw the tall boy pressed up against the wall and looking at him while pointing to something outside. Wade looked and saw that it was the press that was outside.

* * *

"All you have to do is give us All Might!" Demanded a woman reporter to Aizawa and Present Mic who were stopping them from getting into the building. "He's here somewhere!"

"We said it's his day off," said Present Mic, trying to have them see reason.

"Just give us one good comment on record and then we'll leave," said another reporter.

Aizawa put up his hands. "I know how you people work, give you an inch and you'll want a mile."

Present Mic leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "They _are_ trespassing. That means they're kinda like villains. Why don't we just beat `em up?"

"Don't you even think about it," the shaggy teacher said however. "Unless you want your name dragged through the mud. Let's wait for the cops."

* * *

Wade sighed in relief, but found a knew disdain for the press. It wasn't an attack on the school, but it was still enough to cause people to lose their minds. He looked down and saw Iida trying to tell the students to calm down, but they weren't listening.

Where were the teachers? Why weren't they taking control of the situation? He saw that some students like Kirishima and Kaminari trying to stop the others from freaking out. "Guys!" He yelled as they were swept away. Wade quickly shot two web lines at them, sticking to their chests, and pulled them out of the crowd. As they hung above the students with wide eyes, Wade connected his end of the webs to the ceiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks man!" Said Kirishima with a grin.

The sea green-eyes boy sighed in relief, but as the mob of students continued to panic, Wade was becoming frustrated. _'Am I and Iida the only ones here who knows what's really going? There's no reason us to freak out!'_

Then three screams got his attention. Wade looked in the direction it was coming from and gasped when he saw Momo, Ochaco, and Mina getting carried away. "Wade, help!" The girls screamed.

Wade quickly caught them by his webs, and pulled them out of the crowd. As he hung them up them up on the ceiling, safely upon the chaos, he looked around to see what he could even do to help to stop this?

"I have an idea!" Iida yelled up to Wade. He held up his hand to him. Wade looked at him with confusion. "Bring me up and get me to the other end of the hall! Trust me!"

What was he thinking? But Wade shot his web at him. Attaching his his arm. Standing upside down on the ceiling, he pulled up the serious teen out of the mob of students. Iida knew that he needed a place where he'll get everyone's attention. After Wade pulled him up, he grabbed Iida's arm and started to web swing over to where the exit was. Getting some people's attentions.

That attention was fully captured when Wade reached the wall of the exit. Sticking to it while holding up his classmate. This was it. Iida knew that he had to be concise, clear, and confident. Just make an impact!

"LISTEN UP, EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Iida shouted at the top of his lungs, making them gasp and look at them. Stopped panicking and listened to him. "It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything's fine! We're U.A. students! We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!"

Wade looked from him to the students. Those that he saved, Momo, Mina, Ochaco, Kirishima and Kaminari, stared at each other and smiled. The other students sighed and mumbled to themselves and each other. Finally calming down and looking to see it really was the media.

As he let the serious boy go and Iida fell down to the floor, Wade heard a girl exclaim, "Look! The police are here!"

That brought out a sigh of relief from the Spider-Man. "Thank goodness," he said, and looked down at Iida, as he dusted himself off. He knew that he was correct to vote for him.

* * *

With the arrival of the police, many of the reporters were forced to leave. Some were arrested for not cooperating. After getting back to the classroom, everyone sat down as Wade and Momo stood in front of the class. "It's time, Class Rep," said Momo. "Let's begin."

Wade looked a little nervous, so he cleared his throat. "O-Okay, listen. We've got to now figure out who will be our other class officers," he told them all. Wade then looked down for a moment. "But first…I'd like to make an announcement."

Momo gasped and looked at him. Wondering what he had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Wade looked up and faced the students with confidence. "I'm stepping down from my position as Class Representative and giving it to Tenya Iida."

Iida gasped in surprise and straightened in his seat.

"Look, I never wanted the position. When we were panicking in the hallway, all I was trying to do was save people that were in danger of getting trampled," he said, smiling at Iida. "However, he was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. If we're going to have a representative, then we need a leader that would lead us with confidence and boldness. And I believe Iida is our leader, and that's why I voted for him." Iida's eyes widened, touched by Wade's words.

"Yeah, you know what?" said Kirishima, looking at Iida with a grin with Kaminari smirking. "If Wade vouches for him, I'm good." The blonde boy in front of him nodded. Iida looked at Wade, and the sea green-eyed boy gave him a nod with a proud smile.

"This is a waste of time," groaned Aizawa, sitting up in his sleeping bag and scowled at Wade. "I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up." He laid down on the floor again. But in his head, he said, _'Like father, like son.'_

Closing his eyes, Iida stood up. With his body standing tall and proud, the speedster said to the class, "If Walker is nominating me for this job…" he opened his eyes and raised his hand. "…then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!"

Wade smiled and watched as the class voiced their approval. Although, Momo frowned in disappointment. And that's how Iida became the Class Representative.

"Hello, I got two more votes than him," the busty girl muttered.

* * *

But, there was still something that needed to be looked into. Something more pressing than who was going to lead a class. Outside in front of the destroyed barrier, four people were standing there inspecting the damage. Three of them were U.A. High Staff members and the other was a teacher.

The first of the staff members was _**Nezu**_ , the principal of U.A. High. He was an extremely rare case of an animal who manifested a Quirk. Being a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog with his paws that had pink pads, a mouse with his head, a bear with his relatively square-shaped ears that had pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and a cat with his thin tail. He was a large scar over his right, circular black eye and had white fur. Nezu sported a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat matching dress pants, and orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

The second person was Recovery Girl, standing next to the third staff member; the Space Hero _**"Thirteen"**_. Thirteen's gender is unknown, thanks to the hero costume being worn. The costume consisted of a white space suit design using what appeared to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It was possible to assume that Thirteen was thin, given the quite small legs showing between the costume's pants and shoes.

But unlike Thirteen, the teacher with them didn't have a costume that covered them, and instead left _very_ much to the to see. This was the 18+ Only Hero: _**Midnight**_. She was a tall, curvaceous and attractive woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center, framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She had abundant spiky dark purple hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching down below her waist, which somewhat resembles a pine tree in shape, and her chin-length bangs were split into three sections, two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She had a mole that was on the left side of her face, underneath her eye.

As for her Hero costume, she looked like a traditional dominatrix. She wore a black leather breastless leotard over a thin, easily rippable flesh-colored bodysuit, which emphasized her breasts, body and legs. The leotard possessed red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff, along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. On her face was a small red domino mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips.

They were all investigating the gate of U.A.'s defense. It was completely crumbled away and just lying in a pile of its remains. The biggest question on their mind was how ordinary members of the press were able to bypass their security systems, and destroy the highly reinforced gate.

It wasn't, and Nezu knew it. "Someone else must have been behind this," he said to his colleagues. Then spoke the one possibility that they knew was true but didn't want to believe. "Some villain actually managed to infiltrate our school. But was this purely a show of power or a declaration of war?"

And so the war begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might was jumping his way to school. Using One-for-All to boost his leaps and sail through the sky. However, with all the instances and villains that were going on that he simply couldn't ignore, it's putting a lot of strain on his body. It was clear with how slow he was getting that All Might's powers were weakening even faster since giving Wade Walker One-for-All. But he's pushing his hero form too far past the limits. Fighting that Sludge Villain even though he was exhausted shortened the time he could spend as Symbol of Peace.

All Might sighed and thought back on a conversation he had with Wade. He knew that his successor wouldn't have told any, especially Bakugo when the blonde tried to get answers about his powers. All Might knew that Wade had told no one about One-for-All or about how he got his Spider powers.

Wade wasn't the type of person who wanted to show off. He knew that if he was going to tell anyone, that they would have to be people that the young boy trusted with his life. That's why he told his foster mother about his Spider-Quirk, but didn't explain how he got them. Wade took the responsibility that came with his second power. If word got out that One-for-All could be passed on, then villain across the world would be coming after him to take it. Wade was going to keep it a secret to the end, not just for himself, but for those close to him and the world.

' _Even if he is a more suitable vessel now, he's still a 15-year-old boy.'_ All Might thought to himself, after stopping a hit-and-run with a punch in the front of the car. _'I have to make sure I guide him well.'_

"There's a hostage situation across town!" a person shouted.

All Might growled and jumped in the direction it was in. This was ever going to end!"

* * *

Now that the Class Representative was now Iida, Aizawa stood in front of the class. "Today's training will be a little different," he said to them. "You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

This drew gasps from some of the students as they looked surprised. _'Three Pros?'_ Wade thought to himself. No doubt because of the break in.

Sero raised his hand and asked, "Sir! What kinda training is this?"

Aizawa grabbed a card and held it up. Showing that it had the word 'Rescue' on it in bold, light blue letters. "Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

The students started to chatter, with Wade smiling with the excitement they were all feeling.

"Guys, I'm not finished." Aizawa said, bringing everyone back to focusing on him. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know that you're excited about costumes…" He pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the only button on it. The red button. This brought out the costume cases from the wall. "…but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training's at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

As Aizawa left the room, the students got up and grabbed their costumes. In Wade's head, he was more than excited. This was going to be great! Rescue training's been the one thing he's been looking forward to. For most of his time at U.A., he's been doing nothing but fighting, which wasn't much of a complaint. He was a Walker after all. Fighting's in his blood. But there was more to being a Hero and that was rescuing people from danger and saving them.

And that's the kind of Hero Wade wanted to be. The one that saves people!

* * *

With his second Spider-Man costume on, with the mask in his left hand, Wade waited for the bus to get there with everyone else.

"This is going to be awesome!" Mina exclaimed loudly with her big grin, bouncing up and down with excitement and energy. "Finally, we'll be able show off what we've got!"

"Yeah, definitely," Wade said, nodding his head up and down to keep his eyes on her face. If he'd just looked forward, he'd be facing between her grinning face and her bouncing breasts.

"Hey, Wade," said Ochaco walking over to him with Momo standing next to her. "I though your costume was damaged."

Wade blinked in confusion, before looking down at his suit. "What, this? This isn't the same one," he said, as Mina stopped bouncing and looked at him with a puzzled look shared by Momo and Ochaco. "I had two made so I could swap between them while the damaged one is being fixed…" his sentence came to a slow halt when he saw something between Momo and Ochaco. Standing behind the girls was Mineta. Blushing with a stupid look on his face as he stared at all three girls' butts.

He fired a web at the pervert, covering his face. Mineta started to scream and trying to get the web off, while Momo, Ochaco, and Mina turned around and looked a little surprised at the small boy.

"Uh oh, my hand slipped," Wade said with a dry tone. Don't get him wrong, Wade found the three girls very attractive in many ways. He was still a hormonal teenager and their costumes were really showing off how curvy and sexy they were. But he wasn't going to sink down to a level of being a pervert. Daniel made sure that his son was raised to be as much of a gentleman as Wade could be.

' _Especially after_ that _incident,'_ Wade said, thinking back to a few years ago when he and his dad a misunderstanding.

 **[Flashback]**

 _A few years ago, Wade was coming down for a drink of water late at night. He knew that his father was watching a fighting game that was going on. It had his next opponent in a tournament that was coming up._

 _He came down to the living room and walked over to the couch. His father laying down on his back with a magazine in his, as the commercials were on. Wade Rubbed his eyes as his sight was hit with the bright light of the TV. For a kid that tried to act tough and brave, he was still a cute little 7-year-old. "Dad," he said, "can I have a drink…"_

 _Wade stopped dead when he opened his eyes to look at Daniel._

 _Daniel, laying on his back with the magazine in his right hand and his left hand behind his head, looked over his shoulder to see his son behind him. However, shown clearly to the innocent boy was the image of Midnight in a sexual pose. Looking seductively at the camera with bedroom eyes._

 _The son and father froze with white eyes._

 _A didn't move for only half a minute._

 _The next moment, Wade turned around and started running away. Crying tears that glimmered in the night. "Daddy, you pervert!"_

" _Wade, no~!" Daniel cried out, also in comical fashion._

 **[Ending Flashback]**

' _Good thing that was all a misunderstanding,'_ Wade said in his head, as it turned out to be just a random ad for a product. All of a sudden Iida blew a whistle, getting everyone's attention, as Mineta was able to rip off the webbing.

"Gather around, Class 1-A!" Iida ordered the boys and girls of his class. "Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load up in the bus efficiently!"

One thing was for sure. Iida was really kicking it into high gear as their Class Rep.

* * *

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy," Iida moped in depression with his head down as the bus drove to their destination.

The thought Iida had was that the bus would be like a normal one. With two seats on both sides of the alley. However, the seats were different on this bus. Only the seats in the front and back were the traditional way, while the seats in the middle were turned to face each other.

"Iida, you really need to chill," said Mina, sitting next to him. Patting him on the back. She and the tall boy were sitting on the side seats on the right-hand side of the bus. With them were Aoyame and Kaminari. Facing them from the other side was Sato, Wade, Tsuyu, and Kirishima.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanted to say," Tsuyu said, before looking at Wade as he browsed the internet. "About you actually."

Wade looked up and saw that the frog-looking girl staring at him with an unreadable expression. He didn't know whether to be intimidated or curious. "What is it, Asui," he asked.

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh, right." Wade raised a brow.

"That power of yours, isn't a lot like All Might's?"

Wade's eyes widened and started to sweat. Did she figure it out! How? No, it doesn't seem to be the case. But Wade'll have to be careful. "R-Really? I never thought about that!" he said a little louder than he intended.

"Wait, hold on, Tsu," Kirishima said, getting the froggy student's attention. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. Not to mention Wade's powers are based on a spider."

Wade felt a sigh of relief.

"Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple mutation type of Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." Kirishima raised his left arm up and used his Quirk. Making his skin harden into its jagged, sharp form. "My Hardening is super strong and could destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

Wade smiled brightly and said to the redhead, "I don't see it like that. That's an awesome looking Quirk. You can be an awesome Pro with it."

Kirishima smiled and scratched the back of his head. "You really think so?" Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular Hero if I had something flashier."

"It's not about the—"

"My Naval Laser has got the perfect combination of panache and strength," Aoyama gloated proudly when he interrupted Wade with his head on his hands.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweaty," Mina told him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I think Wade has the coolest Quirk ever!"

Wade blushed and looked at her with wide eyes. "Really…?"

"Yeah man," Kirishima said, reaching over Tsuyu and plating Wade on the head. Earning him a funny look from the webslinger. "All your abilities like super strength, healing, going invisible and electricity! You're like the full Pro-Quirk package!" He then looked towards the back of the bus. "The only ones of classmates that can match you is Bakugo and Todoroki."

Todoroki was sitting next to Shoji, sleeping. Bakugo was sitting next to Jirou and looking out the window. He heard Kirishima and glared at Wade.

Our hero returned the look with a scowl. Tsuyu said, "Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular."

And then made Bakugo stand up and yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" That just proved the froggy student's point. This outburst startled people on the bus, and made Jirou scoot away from the hothead. If he was going to threaten to kick Tsuyu's ass, then what's to say that he would do that same to her.

"You see?" Tsuyu pointed to him.

"You know, we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage," Kaminari stated mockingly with a smile.

"Oh, I could've told you that," Wade said with a smirk. This was just too good. Bakugo getting talked back by the class.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you reject! I'll kill you!" Bakugo barked at Wade.

"Bring it on, dumpster fire!" Even after all this time, Wade's short temper is still there. After all, it was one of his fatal faults, and one that no matter how much he tried, he can't get rid of anytime soon. Iida spoke up to and tried to stop the fighting, but Bakugo just kept yelling about both Wade and Kaminari.

As they sat together, Momo covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the argument going on with disapproval. "This is such a disgusting conversation," she muttered.

Ochaco turned her head towards her with eyes closed and a big smile on her face. "Yeah, but it's kind of fun listening to them fight."

As Wade and Bakugo were about to get into a fist fight, Aizawa stood up at the door of the bus and turned to them. "Hey, hey, we're here," he said to the class. "Stop messing around."

"Yessir," said the kids.

* * *

"Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!" said Thirteen to the students, making them gasp in surprise to see the Space Hero. After getting off the bus, the class found themselves in front of a large domed building. And waiting for them was the chivalrous Pro famous for rescuing a ton of people from disasters all around the world.

"Woohoo!" Ochaco suddenly cheered, which started Wade and made him look at her. "Thirteen is one of my favorite Heroes!"

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Every student said.

Thirteen then led the class into the large building through a large blue gate. Upon entering, they were all amazed and excited by what they saw. As Kirishima put it, the building's inside looked like an amusement park. It really was ginormous, with six sections all connect to a central plaza. Each section had their own environment.

"A shipwreck. A landslide. A fire. A windstorm. Etc." Thirteen listed off the just a few of the sections in the building with excitement. Facing back against to the students, Thirteen looked at building with arms spread. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it, USJ!"

The students stared at Thirteen. That's just like Universal Studios Japan.

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen. "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already," asked Aizawa. "Lemme guess, he booked another interview instead?"

"Actually, it's something else," Thirteen said to the teacher. The faculty member stepped closer to Eraserhead to whisper to him. However, thanks to Wade's heightened hearing, he heard that the two were saying. "Apparently, he did too much Hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all of his powers. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Aizawa sighed in irritation. "That man is the height of irresponsibility," he said. Wade was more concerned with All Might. Hoping that he was okay. Aizawa then turned to the class. The two of them should be enough to handle the students. "The clock's ticking. We should get started."

"Excellent," Thirteen said to the class as Aizawa walked to the side. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five."

"Get on with it!" Class 1-A said with an anime-like purple, irritation cloud hanging over their heads.

Thirteen started by holding up an arm. "Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called _**Blackhole**_. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Ochaco nodded rapidly in agreement when Wade said, "Right, you're able to use it to save people in disasters."

"That's true, but my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill." That drew gasps from the students. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you've likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a Hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

Wade smiled as he listened. He then remembered his fight with Bakugo, and why he didn't use One-for-All. He knew that if he'd just even so much as used his fingers, it could have seriously hurt his bully. And he didn't even want to think about what could've happened if he'd used his secondary power with his Venom Smash Blast.

As the speech came to an end, Thirteen bowed. "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening." The students cheered in response, showing their respect for the Hero. Wade clapped his hands with his smile still there. Gaining a new-found respect for the Pro.

Suddenly, Wade gasped loudly when his spider sense went off. This was just like when Bakugo used his stored-up explosive sweat during their fight. But this time it was worst. _Much worse._

Some of the students heard him and turned to their classmate. Seeing him sweating and looking really scared, before the lights in the USJ fizzled out. Leaving only the light of the sun coming in through the shaded windows. Wade ran from the group and stopped at the start of the stairs, getting confused looks from Thirteen and Aizawa. "Something's coming!" He exclaimed.

 **[Play music:** _ **Bleach**_ **OST #1 "On the Precipice of Defeat"]**

Aizawa was about to question the boy, but then he saw something at the fountain down in the center. Forming before it was a misty, shadowy black fog.

Wade grunted and his eyes widened as the portal grew bigger. He could see a pair of yellow eyes form a shadowy figure that appeared for only a second.

That's when he saw a deathly pale hand reach out from the swirling portal. Wade's spider sense continued to go off as the person revealed themselves. A head could be seen with a hand grabbing it and covering the face. But when he looked up, Wade could see one eye between the fingers and the messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths. Tinged yellow and wrinkled a great deal around it, the man's eyes had a very small, bright red irises, and was stretched wide in a rather maniacal manner.

Aizawa knew what this was and looked at Wade, who seemed petrified with fear. "Wade! Get back!"

Wade snapped out of it and looked at his teacher, before glancing back at the man as he stepped out. Seeing what he looked like before jumping back and landing with his friends.

From what he saw, the man with the hand had a really menacing look. His costume sported fourteen of the same hands, all shaped so they're holding onto him on his arms, chest, neck, head, shoulders and his face. Each one a zombie-like grayish-blue color with a golden box at the base and two holes drilled into the bottom. The hand grabbing the top of his head was connected to the ones on either shoulder by some form of thick red cord. For the rest of the outfit, he just wore regular black clothes.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa instructed his students. "Thirteen. Protect the students!"

Wade looked back at the portal and gasped. "Look!" He yelled and pointed to it. As the person with the hands on his body stood in front of it, the portal spread open more. One by one, more individuals started to come out of the misty spiral. Each one of a different size, look, and shape. But all had one thing in common. All looked dangerous and had a lust to kill.

"Wade, what's going on! How did you know that was going to happen, and who are they?" Kirishima asked, looking at the Spider-Man and noticing how tense he looked.

"I don't know, but my spider sense, an early warning system in my head told me that something dangerous was coming," Wade said with a glare in his eyes, as a horde of the people came out. "This isn't part of our training!"

The students tensed up and gasped hearing their classmate's words. "What are you saying," asked Mina in a scared tone. From the portal, another person came out that caught Wade's attention. This was unlike anything he's ever seen before. He wasn't even sure that it was even a human! The creature was a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that had many scars on it. The brain was exposed on the top of the head, while his large eyes were around it. His mouth was in the shape of a bird's beak and had sharp teeth in it.

After stepping out of the portal, the monster stopped when the man with the hands held up his hand. Aizawa put on his yellow goggles, while Wade put on his masks. "Walker's right! This is real! Those are villains!" Aizawa said.

Class 1-A thought that all they were going to be doing was practicing how to save other people's lives that day. But then the villains appeared, the students realized that they were the one in danger now.

If the Heroes of Tomorrow are to live through this, then they will have to fight for their lives.

* * *

 **AN: And we come back to "Heroes of Tomorrow" with Issue #7. Kicking off the return to the story with the U.S.J. Arc.**

 **About a few months ago, I put up a Poll that asked what your favorite of my OCs was. It was kind of a way for me to see which story was doing good and which ones needed some more work put into it. For a time, it was Patrick Pines from "Weirder Things" was once the most favorite. But now Wade is the most popular. I wasn't expecting that, but I'm not complaining. It's clear to me that I'm really doing something good with this story.**

 **For the first part of the story, not much has changed, but then we see the results of the votes for a Class Representative. Wade did what Izuku did in the series, but his reasons for it were a little different and he handled them much better than Izuku. And during the panic, Wade tries to save people that were in danger of getting trampled. Wade doesn't want to the position because he doesn't really see himself as a leader, and would have someone more capable like Iida lead the class.**

 **And we get a moment with the group of friends. Mina is a fan of "Daring" Daniel Walker, and now Iida, Momo, and Ochaco know that he's dead and it has a grave effect on Wade. But He tells them that he's going to be a hero for his father.**

 **Now we're going to be going into the U.S.J. Arc, and I'm not stopping until it's over!**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	8. Volume 1: Issue 8

**1jesus:** Me too. It's going to be interesting.

 **SulliMike23:** Yeah, I wanted for Mina and Wade to have something in common with each other. As for Aizawa knowing Wade's dad, that's going to remain a mystery for now.

 **Gamelover41592:** True. I like all my characters, and its good seeing they have people that are fans of them.

 **Messiah of authors:** Not too many. That'll have to come naturally, as Wade takes on more villains and start to get used to doing quips to antagonize his enemies.

 **TalonAlpha3:** Seeing how things are going, I'll say that the two of them are going to be arch enemies. It was nice to see Wade bond with the others, and it helps develop the romance. And why do people always want Venom in the story? Venom isn't in the MHA universe.

 **Haro654:** Yeah. Poor little Wade.

 **Militaristic Writer:** *sigh* Yeah, really missed that one.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Yeah, I just didn't see someone like Wade handling being given the role like how Izuku did. But even though he doesn't see himself as a leader, he'll show that he does have what it takes.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Yeah he is, and pouting Momo is always funny.

 **GracefulArt:** Thanks, and it was pretty funny. But I don't think Daniel mind looking at Midnight.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** I'll update "Welcome Back, Mr. ED" soon. And Wade and Aizawa are not related. Thank you for understanding that I don't want to up Tsu in the harem.

 **Guest (omegatron):** Thank you.

 **Dracus6:** I haven't actually played the _Metal Gear Solid_ series, and I've only seen bits and pieces of _Jormungand_. Just not really interested. I'm now trying to think if a story/crossover for _Star vs the Force of Evil_

 **NullSilver2005:** I have not seen _Black Clover,_ but it does look interesting.

 **Guest (Hero):** No. Haven't seen _Gurren Lagann._

 **gabeherndon308:** I have seen the preview of _Amphibia_ , but with no other information and any episodes to really see what it's like, I can't say that I'll do a story of it. And I've already started on the Summerween chapter of "Weirder Things."

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #8: Villains All Out Attack**

No one could believe was happening, as the students gathered together. They stared nervously at the hundreds of villains that were coming out of the portal. Wade was tense with his mask on.

"The only real Heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraser Head," said the mist, _**Kurogiri**_ , forming a head with a pair of yellow eyes. "Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from U.A., All Might should be here as well."

"So, you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneak onto campus," Aizawa shouted at whoever was in charge of the villains. The army before them were walking towards the stairs.

"Where is he," asked the villain with the hands on his body, as the misty figure that was the portal and the bird monster stood next to him. This was _**Tomura Shigaraki**_. But Wade didn't know that, and was about to just call him 'Grabby.' "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great 'Symbol of Peace.' I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

Aizawa's long black hair stood and flared up as his scarf came undone. Making it expand and float a little in the air. Thirteen stood in front of the kids with an arm out in a protective manner. Wade gulped down the lump in his throat.

He knew what the Pro Heroes were really up against. He's seen them when he watched a news broadcast of a fight between villains and Heroes. When that Sludge Villain was going to take over his body, killed his father, and tried to use Bakugo as a vessel for his own evil intent. This was the darkness they faced to keep the people safe.

As the students of Class 1-A looked at those villains, pure evil stared right back at them.

"What? Real villains?" Kirishima asked in disbelief. "No way. How could so many of them get into a U.A. facility this secure?"

"It's because they came here through that portal," Wade said. "But even so. There should be some kind of alarm going off, right?"

"Yeah." Momo walked up and asked Thirteen, "Thirteen? Why aren't the alarms going off?

Thirteen looked up at the ceiling. "Good question. I'm not sure," said the Hero, sounding puzzled.

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki asked, chiming into the conversation. "Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here? They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class is being taught. They're fools for trespassing here." Todoroki narrowed his eyes, as there was one thing that was still troubling him. "But they thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

Most of the students were shocked by Todoroki's analysis, each had scared expressions. Wade was thinking the same thing as the white-and-red-haired boy, but he heard what Tomura said. Was he trying to get to All Might?

Aizawa turned back and yelled to Thirteen. "Thirteen. Get them out of here! And alert the main campus. Actually, if they got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too," he said and then turned to Kaminari. "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Y-Yessir." Kaminari placed a hand on the headset on his right ear.

"Wait, you can't seriously be thinking about fighting them on your own," Wade said to Aizawa with a worried expression behind his mask. "Even if you're able to nullify their Quirks, there's too many of them and you're a stealth Hero. You can handle a one-on-one fight, not a whole…"

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick. You should know this, Walker," Aizawa said. Wade gasped. The teacher then turned again to Thirteen. "I'll leave it to you, Thirteen." The person in the space suit nodded.

With that done, Aizawa leaped into action. Literary, he jumped high into the air and fell down the stairs. Going straight from the villains.

"Range squad! Let's move!" Yelled one of the villains with guns for figures. Like his Quirk allows him to fire bullets from his fingers. Not have actual pistols and rifles attached to his fingers.

"Didn't our intel say it was just going to be Thirteen and All Might out here? Who's that?" asked a female villain with snake hair.

"Don't recognize him," said an overweight, green-skinned villain with a pig-looking gas mask. Aizawa held his scarf in both hands as he rushed towards the horde. "But if he thinks he can take us down easily, he's dead!"

"Let's gun him down!" The three villains shouted and aimed straight the teacher of Class 1-A. Confident that they'll take him down with ease. But Aizawa activated his Quirk and erased their Quirks.

From where he stood, Wade watched as the three villains were left defenseless as Aizawa wrapped his scarf around them and slammed them into each other. Knocking them out. One of the villains surrounding him recognized Aizawa and knew that he was Eraserhead and knew that the man's Quirk was to cancel a Quirk. That's when a villain with a heteromorphic type Quirk charged, confident that he was safe with his body being mutated by his powers. Aizawa confirmed that, but it was only if his hits could reach him. After dodging some punches, the teacher uppercut the villain, sending him flying in the air, before dodging an attack behind him. He wrapped his scarf around the heteromorphic type and slammed him into his comrades.

"There he goes, trying to intimidate us," Tomura said. It surprised Wade that he could hear what he was saying with that freaky hand mask on. "He is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell what Quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers." As the blue-haired man watched the fighting, he started scratching an area on his neck that wasn't covered up by a hand. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pro's is when they live up to all their hype."

"He's actually holding them off," Wade said with an impressed expression under his mask. Guess he shouldn't have underestimated him. However, behind him, his classmates were already running with Thirteen to the escape the U.S.J.

Momo looked back and saw Wade still watching the fight. She ran over and grabbed his arm with her hand. Snapping him out of his state and turned his head to her. "C'mon, Wade! We've got to get out of here!"

Iida stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Spider-Man. "She's right! Don't worry about Mr. Aizawa! We must evacuate." Wade nodded and ran to catch up with the others. They all ran the long path towards the exit.

But then, Kurogiri's black mist formed in front of them on the floor between them and the exit. Thirteen gasped and stopped, as well as the students. _"What the hell kind of Quirk does he have?"_ Wade asked in his head as Kurogiri's eyes formed and looked at the Heroes-in-training.

Kurogiri said to Thirteen and the kids, "There is no escape for you."

Aizawa paused for only a moment when he noticed this. Cursing in his head, he knew that because he took his sight off him for a moment, probably the most dangerous villain got away from him and was now attacking the students.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurogiri said to the students, as Thirteen stood between them. "We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven to justice to say hello."

Wade's mask eyes narrowed. "Somehow I don't believe that," he said rhetorically.

"Take you are correct," said Kurogiri, hearing the boy's remark. Wade was a little taken back, but stood ready for anything that the living mist throws at him. "Isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace' to take his last breath?"

Wade's cautious expression went to wide-eyed fear. That was their plan? To kill All Might? He got into a defensive stance, ready to leap into battle at the drop of a hat.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him," the villain continued his monologue. "There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have seen. Ah well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." One of the figures of Thirteen's popped open, and the Pro pointed at the Kurogiri.

Suddenly, Bakugo and Kirishima rushed forward and jumped at the villain. While the redhead tried to punch the mist, Bakugo let loose an explosion that left a cloud of smoke.

Kirishima grinned and said, "Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let your tears this place to shreds!?"

But just when Wade thought that it was over, he gasped. Kurogiri emerged from the smoke, surprising Bakugo and Kirishima. "You live up to your school's reputation," said the fog villain, forming back into his normal self. But noticeably, there were also three metal plates that were floating around where his neck would be. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

"You two! GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!" Thirteen yelled at the two boys. Wade's spider-senses blared. This wasn't going to be good.

"I'll scatter you across the facility to meet my comrades…" Kurogiri extended and expanded his body. Covering the class and Thirteen. "…and YOUR DEATHS!"

They all swallowed by the Darkness. "Crap! What is this!?" Kirishima shouted with Bakugo standing next to him. Wade tried to see through the smoke, but his vision was blocked by blackness. The only thing that he could see was Iida grabbing Ochaco and Sato as they were about to fly away. Shoji used his Dupli-Arms to shield both Mina and Sero. But the rest of Class 1-A were left without protection and were doing everything they could to shield themselves from the fast traveling smoke.

After getting Ochaco and Sato out of the smoke, Iida looked back at the smoke and was shocked that it was now a half-sphere. "What's going on?!"

* * *

When Wade felt gravity pulling his body down, he opened his eyes and they widened.

He was falling towards the large body of water of the Shipwreck Zone. Wade yelped when he saw this and looked around to see if there was a place that he could shoot his webs at and yank him to safety. But there was no place that was near, and he had to brace himself for impact.

 _ **SPOOSH!**_

With the hard impact, he was down below the surface. Wade looked around with his mask still on, before trying to swim to the surface. So Kurogiri had a kind of warping Quirk, that must be how they got into the USJ. Their plan is to kill All Might. Wade was glad he's not in class right now. But where is he?

Wade's spider-sense went off, and he looked to see a shark-Quirked villain swimming right at him.

"First catch of the day," said the villain as he swam towards Wade at fast speeds. Wade quickly got into a fighting pose. "Nothin' personal, kid, but you gotta die!"

The villain opened his mouth as bared his teeth.

 _BASH!_

But then Wade round kicked him in the head, sending the villain flying away.

"Hey, Walker!" Wade heard a familiar nasally voice call out to him. He turned and saw Tsuyu holding what looked to be Mineta under her armpit. She was swimming a few feet from him, and as the shark villain recovered, Tsuyu shot her tongue out and warped it around Wade's torso. The frog Hero-in-training swam to the surface as fast as she could, pulling the Spider-Man with her.

When she surfaced near the luxurious ship that was the main focus of the Zone, Tsuyu used her tongue to lift Wade out of water and dropped him on the desk. Wade quickly got up and looked over the side. Seeing Tsuyu retracted her tongue.

"For a frog, you've got some pretty big boobs, Tsu," said Mineta, being the pervert that he was. "Prefect floaties." He groaned and leaned on her chest.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed, but then a web-line from Wade stuck to Mineta's face. He screamed when he yanked out of the girl's arms. Wade caught him with a one hand, and dropped him on the deck.

Wade looked at him with an annoyed look. "You don't know when to give it a break, do you?" He then looked to his left and then down, seeing Tsuyu climbing up the side of the ship with her sticky feet and hands. "Thanks, Tsuyu."

When she about to climb over the edge of the rail, Tsu looked at Wade. "I told you to call me 'Tsu'," she said, getting on the boat. "This is turning out to be a terrible day of class."

"Yeah, but I more concerned about what that villain said. About All Might and him not being here," he said, putting a hand on his chin. "They knew our whole schedule and the people that would be here. They must have used the panic caused by the school alarm to get to the files. As the teachers were busy dealing with the media, they easily got in. They then waited for the prefect time to strike. Just like Todoroki said."

Mineta then said, "Hey, hold on a second. It's not like these guys can really kill All Might." He started mock punching the air. "Once he shows up, he'll pound these villains until there's nothing left!"

"Think about it though," Tsu said, getting his attention. "If the villains spent so much time planning this attack, then they probably figured out a way to kill him." Wade gasped and turned his head to her. "And didn't you hear what that smoke guy said? Maybe we should worry more about not getting tortured to death. Otherwise, we might not survive long enough to see All Might again. And even if he does show up, who knows if he'll make it out in one piece."

While she was talking, Mineta looked increasingly nervous. And when Tsu finished, the small boy was now whimpering. Mineta looked to Wade and waved his finger at Tsu. "No, the pros are gonna save us, right? Tell Frog-Boobs to shut up!" He yelled.

Wade gasped when his senses went off again and he looked towards the water. Rising up from the surface of the water was shark villain, but he wasn't alone. Now more villains were in the water, surround the ship with the intent to murder the kids.

Mineta screamed out loud in terror. "Bad guys!" He yelled.

Wade looked at the villains with his mask covering his slightly shocked face. So, Tsu might have been onto something. If they're here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't have planned this attack if they didn't. But why him? Was it because his existence discourages villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace and Justice?

Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. Wade didn't care what their reasons are. He had to focus. Wade has to face this evil head on.

"If they can beat him," he said, getting Mineta and Tsu's attention, "then it's up to us to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning. We have to work together and keep All Might safe. No one at UA knows what's happening. This is up to us. This is what we've been training for. Let's be Heroes and fight!"

Mineta gasped. "Uh, what do you mean 'fight'? Are you crazy?! These guys might be able to kill All Might, and you think we can take them?! Did you hit your head when we got warped here?!" yelled Mineta with tears coming out of his eyes like a fountain. "The best plan is for us to just wait for a real Pro from UA to come and save us!"

Wade looked out at the villains with Tsu. "Yeah, but just think about it. They clearly have an advantage in the water and assume that's where we'll fight."

"Are you even listening?!"

"If that's the case, they must've known what was inside the USJ before they warped in," said Tsu with a finger to her

"Yeah. But for a group with such careful planning, there's one thing that really sticks out to me, something that just doesn't add up," Wade said. "They sent you here, Tsu—to the Shipwreck Zone." That got her attention. "No offense."

"None taken, ribbit."

"But why does it matter that she's here?!" Mineta yelled.

"It means that the villains have no idea what our Quirks are!" Wade proclaimed, which made Tsuyu realize that he was right.

"You've got a point," she said, turning her head to look at the Fire Zone. If they knew I was a frog, they would've sent me into that Fire Zone over there instead of somewhere full of water."

"They probably separated us because they didn't know what we could do, and planned to overpower us once were in smaller groups. Easier to pick us off one by one," Wade said, while Mineta looked scared. "We can use that to our advantage. They don't know what our Quirks are. So, for all they know, the three of us could be super powerful."

He nodded to the villains, who were just waiting around in the water. "Look, none of them are trying to climb into the boat. That proves that they're unsure." But in his head, he knew that meant they're not going to underestimate them. They're being smart and playing it safe. For now.

"So, let's talk about Quirks," Tsu said. Wade nodded, before the two of them kneed down to where they were Mineta's height. So that the Villains couldn't hear and see them talking. "I'll go fight if you want. Obviously, I can jump high and cling to pretty much any wall. And of course, there's my tongue. I can stick it out about 20 meters. Only yeah, and I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it. That's not really useful. Finally, I also secrete a toxic mucus. It just stings a bit. We can probably only use my jumping and my tongue here. Forget about the last things."

"That's really impressive. You're able to do everything a frog can do." Wade then looked at his fist. "I've got a laundry list of powers thanks to my Spider-Quirk. I've got superhuman strength, but that comes at a price if I use it at its full power. I've also got superhuman speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium, and reflexes. Just like you, I've able to crawl on walls. Whenever danger is present, I feel a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing me to react accordingly. As for then non-spider powers, I possess control over the natural electricity my body produces. I'm able to blend into his surroundings, like I'm going invisible. And finally, I have a healing factor."

Mineta pulled off one of his balls, and another grows right back. "I've got these sticky balls," he said and stuck it onto the wall. "I've got these sticky balls. Their strength varies. Depending on how I'm feeling, they might stick to something a whole day. They grow back as fast as I pulled 'em off. But I'll bleed if I use too many. Oh, and they don't stick to me. I just bounce right off 'em."

The other two stared at him. Tsu with a blank face, while Wade's face was covered by his mask, but you can tell he had the same face.

Mineta started to tear up with a whimper, before bursting into a crying fit. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! THIS IS WHY I SAID WE SHOULD WAIT FOR THE REAL HEROES! MY QUIRK IS TOTALLY UNFIT FOR BATTLE AND WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Dude, get a hold of yourself," Wade said. "Not a great Quirk, but it's still a powerful ability if you know how to use it. That's what we're—"

His spider-senses went off. Wade looked up and saw a giant hand made of water coming down towards the ship. He grabbed the two students and jumped out of the way, before the hand slammed into the ship. Splitting it in two. Making the ship start to sink.

"I'm starting to get bored," said the villain manipulating the water. "Let's get this show on the road."

In a panic, Mineta ran to the railing and started throwing his balls that the villains in the water. Crying as none of the balls hit anything, before looking to Wade and pointing at them.

"Dude, snap out of it! You can't be…" Wade paused when he looked at the water. One of the villains was waving his hands in the water to move two balls away from him. That's when Wade realized that they're afraid to touch them.

Dropping a still frighten Mineta, Wade stared at the villains as the half shark villain said, "The boat will be fully submerged in less than a minute. And once they're in the water, they don't stand a chance against us."

Mineta back away to the wall. "We're fish food!"

"So, Mineta, are you really sure the Hero thing is right for you," Tsu asked.

"SHUT UP! IT'S WEIRDER NOT TO BE SCARED RIGHT NOW! WE JUST GOT OUTTA JUNIOR HIGH A LITTLE WHILE AGO! I DIDN'T THINK I'D BE FACING DEATH A FEW DAYS AFTER STARTING UA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GONNA DIE WITHOUT EVER GETTING TO TOUCH YAOYOROZU'S BOOBS!"

Wade picked up Mineta by the collar of his outfit and smacked him across the face. Sure, he could have just shaken him, but then he had to go and talk about Momo's boobs. "Shut up! We're not going to die!" He exclaimed before dropping him on the deck. "An enemy that's certain of their victory is bound to make a mistake."

"What does that mean," asked Mineta.

"It means we can beat them!" He turned to the others. "Get ready. Tsu, grab Mineta and get ready to jump. When I'm done, get ready to grab me."

Before they could question him, Wade jumped high into the air. The villains got ready to attack him, but when Wade changed his Venom Blast with electricity around his hand, they got scared. He could kill them with that attack in the water.

But Wade wasn't trying to kill them. He was just using that to scare them, before bringing up his left arm, and aiming his hand at the water below him with his middle finger ready to fire a Smash. Even if he used a Smash, Wade knew he can't get them all at once when they're in a circle like this. Besides, there are still other enemies outside the Zone, so he can't sacrifice his arm just yet.

If a strong force like the Smash attack was applied to the surface of water, the water would be pushed away, and then come rushing right back to the middle.

"DELWARE SMASH!" He shouted, and shoots the attack. The result was a rapid whirlpool. It dragged in all the villains, making the them scream as they were taken. "Now, Tsu, Mineta!"

Tsu grabbed Mineta and jumped high into the air. She shot her tongue at Wade and caught him. Flying through the air, she pulled him along the way. As he was in Tsu's hold, Mineta clenched his fists. Wondering how he could be so cool and still keep going. He started grabbing his balls and throwing them at the villains. "Take this, you villains! You can eat my sticky balls!"

Dude, don't say it like that.

As the balls landed in the water, they too were dragged into the whirlpool. Sticking to some of the villains who tried in vain to get them off. Wade's gamble paid off when the villains came crashing into each other, they all got stuck together by the balls. When the whirlpool came to an end, it laughed the villains high into the air and then they all came down into the water.

"That was amazing," Tsu said as they landed in the water again. But this time, they were in a much shallow end.

Wade looked back when Tsu took her tongue off him. The villains were all floating with their heads above the water. Captured by Mineta's balls. "Can't believe we managed to survive that," he said, before grunting when he felt his fingers begin to heal.

"Are you okay?" Mineta asked.

"I'm fine," Wade said, closing his fist a few times. "Our next priority will be to help out the others in each zone. If those villains outnumbered us, then they'll definitely be surrounding our classmates."

"Yeah, Ribbit," Tsu said with a nod.

"Okay." Even Mineta surprisingly agreed. Getting out of the water, with Wade web slinging and Tsu jumping while holding Mineta, the three of them headed for the nearest rescue zone, which was the Mountain Zone.

He saw Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari fighting down there. Kaminari had a bunch of villains on him and were getting electrocuted by his powers. Jiro had a sword and one of her earjacks in one of her boots, which had stereos built into their shaft. Using it to send out her own heartbeats into explosive, amplified sound waves to hurt the villain's hearing. Momo was using a bo staff and her creating powers to fight off the villains.

Suddenly, a villain from the cliff behind them jumped down to attack Jiro. But then…

 _BASH!_

Wade came swinging in with a kick to the villain's head, sending him flying away. Wade landed on the ground in a crouch, as Tsuyu and Mineta landed on the cliff.

"Momo," Wade said, turning towards her, "are you guys okay?"

"Wade," Momo said with a look a relief.

"About time we got back up," Jiro said.

"Sorry about that. We had some problems of our own," said Wade, standing in a fighting stance. "But I've got an idea. Momo, can you create spider webs and an insulation sheet strong enough to deflect Kaminari's electricity?"

Momo nodded. "As long as it's nonliving, I can do it," she said, having a clear idea on what Wade's new plan was. She put her hand to her stomach and began creating a large web.

Wade then turned and started running up the side of the cliff, surprising some of the villains. When he was half way up, he jumped off and flew through the air over the enemies. The Spider-Man then started shooting large webs at the villains, trapping them under them. Momo did the same with her own made webs. Throwing them at the villains and preventing them from escaping and covering the ground with the webs.

When he landed on the ground on the other side of the battlefield, he turned to Momo and yelled. "Do it now!"

"Okay, I'm ready," Momo said, standing near Jiro and bending her back. Jiro gasped when she saw the busty teen's back move. It took longer to create a big object, but soon, a large street of 100 mm thick insulation popped out of her back, tearing her outfit.

Once it covered the girls, Wade looked to Kaminari and yelled. "Kaminari, now!"

Even though a little bruised up and bleeding from the nose, the blonde boy grinned. "Badass. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends. You guys are fried!" He shot his lightning onto the webbing, and the electricity coursed through them. Shocking and electrifying everyone covered by or standing on the webs.

"Now then, I'm worried about the rest of our class," Momo said, peeking out of the sheet.

Wade ran over to the insulation sheet. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked, but when he arrived, he gasped out loud in shock. Momo's dress was ripped in the front, leaving her large breasts out for everyone to see. The sight of his friend's boobs left Wade blushing wildly behind his mask, with his eyes growing large. _'Holy crap, she's sexy.'_

"Don't just stare at her, Wade!" Jiro shouted, hugging Momo to cover her exposed chest.

"A-Ah right! I'm sorry!" Wade yelled and turned around.

"Don't worry. I can make new clothes," Momo said with a bit of a blush. Embarrassed that Wade saw her boobs, but was revived to see him look away.

While looking away, Wade noticed Kaminrai just kind of walking around. A better look would reveal that the blonde boy was giving thumbs up with this weird look on his face. Laughing stupidly. It was like he short-circuited his brain and became dumb.

After, Tsu and Mineta got down from the cliff and joined the group, they all gathered around. Mineta was ranting about hold he didn't get to see Momo's boobs, but Wade shut that down a web to the face. "We should split up into teams of two. We'll head for the other rescue zone to get everyone to safety and fight off the villains."

"Right, but…" Jiro looked at Kaminari, who was still being dumb. She found it funny and tried to hold in her laughter.

"Okay then, you, Tsu, and Mineta can take Kaminari to the entrance and help anyone that's still there," Momo said with a new outfit on. She turned to Wade with a serious look on her face. "I think the nearest zone is the Landslide Zone, so we'll head there and get everyone to help out. If anyone's too injured to fight, then we'll have them go to the entrance."

"We'll tell those at the entrance where you two are going, ribbit," Tsu said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Wade commanded, and the two teams split off. As Kaminari's team walked him to the entrance, Wade and Momo walked towards the Landslide Zone. With no other high points to swing from he'll have to get there by foot.

However, his attention was then caught by something to his left, and he stopped. Looking towards the plaza, he saw Aizawa still fighting back the villains.

Momo stopped and looked in the same direction. "He's still fighting them off," she said. Wade nodded, and started running towards his teacher. "Where're you going?!"

Wade stopped and turned to look at her. "He's going to need. Mr. Aizawa will be too tired to keep this up for any longer."

"Are you saying to go down there and fight? That's crazy!"

"I'm not saying to go head-to-head, but I'm saying that we'll lighten the load when an opening is given to us," Wade said, before diving into the water. Momo looked hesitant at first, but took a deep breath and dived in after him.

* * *

Aizawa continued to take out villain after villain, before he landed to catch his breath. His hair returned to a normal shaggy way. He then noticed Shigaraki charging right for him.

"First it was 23 seconds," he said.

"Final boss," said Aizawa, before sending his scarf at Shigaraki.

"Then it was 24 seconds," Shigaraki said, grabbing Aizawa's scarf and continued at the Hero. Aizawa also charged. "And then 20. Then 17." Aizawa grabbed his scarf and pulled it back, with his right arm going for Shigaraki. Delivering his elbow into the blue-haired villain's stomach.

When Wade and Momo reached the plaza, but stayed in the water, they thought that he was winning. But then the two of them saw that the potentially painful blow was stopped when Shigaraki caught his elbow.

Aizawa panted as Shigaraki said in his ear, "It's hard when you were jumping around, but I've found your tell. It's your hair." Aizawa's dry eyes widened in shock. "When it drops, it means you've stopped using your Quirk." Then, the elbow Shigaraki caught started to turn grey like ash or stone, and then started to crack. Making the teacher grunted in pain. "You're having to blink more often."

Wade and Momo gasped.

"Don't push yourself too hard, now. You might just fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame?" Shigaraki powers, whatever it was, had broken through Aizawa's sleeve. Now his arm was starting to crumble away, with his skin breaking away and showing his elbow's muscle.

Wade was about to jump in, before Aizawa punched Shigaraki with a grunt. He jumped away, looking at his elbow. It was destroyed. Then more villains came running at him and attack, but he was able to kick them away, while also using his good arm.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn-out fights against big groups, is it," asked Shigaraki in a mocking tone. He got up and looked at the teacher. Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraser Head? You're much better at working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks, not fighting head-to-head. But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight. To put your students at ease."

Aizawa continued to fight with all his powers and skills. Once he was done, he turned to Shigaraki and got ready to attack.

"And look at you, you're still standing! You really are so cool! Oh, by the way, Hero."

When he felt a presence behind him, Aizawa turned and saw the bird monster standing right behind him.

"I am not the final boss."

Wade and Momo were then shocked and horrified when the monster grabbed Aizawa, and slammed him on the ground. Blood flew as he goggles came off. All they could do was watch, as Aizawa was getting beaten. He was being held down, while the monster broke and bent his bad arm out of shape.

"What do you think of him? He's the bioengineered, anti-Symbol of Peace. But you can call him _**Nomu**_."

* * *

Tsu used her wall climbing abilities to travel up the side of the stairs, with her tongue hanging down out of her mouth. She was using it to carry the brain-dumbed Kaminari, with Jiro standing on his back. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice in any other way of getting up the wall, and the punk-rock girl had to grab Tsu's tongue for support. Behind them was Mineta, who was increasing bleeding from the head as he popped off more of his balls and used them to climb up.

When they finally got to the top, Tsu, jumped onto the railing and pulled Jiro and Kaminari up with all her might. After being pulled up, Jiro jumped of Kaminari and took him in her arms. Prompting the frog girl to let go, and reach down to grab Mineta. She pulled him up, as he was groaning in pain, set him next to the blonde electric boy on the floor.

Tsu and Jiro then turned and gasped when they saw what was going on. Ochaco, Mina, Sero, Sato, Shoji, and Iida were standing behind Thirteen, as the Hero used the Black Hole Quirk on Kurogiri. Sucking the mist villain. "Ah, Black Hole, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust," said Kurogiri, getting sucked into Thirteen's finger. "Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue Hero, Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters."

Kurogiri opened another portal in his body. "Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

That's when a portal opened behind Thirteen. The Hero yelped as Thirteen was getting sucked in, as the students could only gasp in horror. Then, the back of Thirteen's suit was torn apart, and pulled into the Black Hole. Destroying the Hero's back as it was turned into dust.

Tsu quickly wrapped her tongue around the Hero's body and pulled him away. Cutting off the Black Hole's power and bringing Thirteen away at a safe distance. The other students looked in shock at the appearance of them, but were more concerned about Thirteen. "I'm sorry," said the Space-Hero. "He got me."

"Thirteen!" Mina screamed and ran over to him.

"Iida, get outta here!" Sato yelled, attention the speedster's attention. "GO! NOW!"

"What's he talking about," Mineta asked.

Iida steeled his nerves and started his engines. "ENGINE!" he yelled, making a dash towards the door. Running past Kurogiri, who turned towards him.

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves. I simply can't allow that," he said, opening up a portal in front of Iida. If the heir of the Iida family was to get out and bring the other Heroes, then things would be more difficult for them to end All Might.

Iida tried to come to a stop before he was sucked in. He couldn't stop. Just like what Wade told him about and responsibility, the responsibility entrusted to him to keep them safe was something that he wasn't going to throw away.

Suddenly the portal was tackled to the ground by Shoji, who wrapped his arms around it to close it. "Run! I've got him!"

Iida grunted and increased his speed. He'll get help, and he'll do it in a flash!

"You impertinent child!" Kurogiri exclaimed with anger and moved towards Iida. Ochaco, who was kneeling next to Thirteen, looked towards the villain, but then noticed something in his body. It looked to be three metal plates that would go around a person's next. "You won't set foot outside those doors!"

Iida was getting closer, but then he asked whether or not the doors were locked. Came he even pry them open in time? But things only looked to be getting worse, as he was chased over by a shadow.

"I have no time for this." Kurogiri said as he chased after Iida. He then expanded himself and covered the student. "BE GONE!"

Iida tried to keep going, pushing against the mist working against him.

But just as it happened, Kurogiri was then pulled back. The two of them were surprised, but then it turned out that Ochaco had run out and grabbed the mist villain's plates. Using her powers, she made him float. "I don't know what his Quirk is, but he's wearing some kinda weird armor," she said, glaring at Kurogiri. "So he must have a physical body inside here somewhere!"

Ochaco then threw the villain up into the air, sending him floating. "NOW! RUN, IIDA!"

Iida got to the doors, and used all of his strength to open the doors. As he cracked them, Kurogiri speeded towards him to attack again, only for Sero to use his tap Quirk to get the villain's plate. Then Sato grabbed the tape and yank Kurogiri away from Iida. Swinging him around, before letting him fly into the air.

This gave Iida time to get the doors open and stepped out into the sun. Using Engine Boost, he ran towards the main campus. Running to get backup and end this nightmare.

* * *

Wade's fist trembled with fury, as he watched his teacher getting his body broken by Nomu. He nor Momo could believe what was happening. In shock and terror, they watched from the water. As Nomu continued to hold Aizawa against the ground with one hand, the other hand twisted his arm even more out of form.

"You can erase people's powers. That's irritating, but it's nothing impressive," Shigaraki said after Nomu snapped Aizawa's arm again, making blood come out. "When face with true, devastating power, you might as well be a Quirkless child."

Aizawa turned his head towards Nomu and tried to use his power again. But then Nomu crushed his other arm, making the teacher scream in agony. He's breaking his bones like they're twigs. Aizawa was positive that he erased his Quirk. That meant that Nomu was super strong, even without it. He could be as strong as All Might.

His head was grabbed and Nomu lifted it up. The monster then smashed it against the ground. Momo looked away, covering her mouth with her hand. "I can't look at this…"

"That's it," Wade hissed, "I'm going in to save him." He was about to climb out of the water, before Momo grabbed him by the arm.

"And what will you do when you go out there," she demanded anxiously.

"I'll stop this and get Aizawa out of there!"

"It's too dangerous. Be smart about this battle," Momo said, raising her whispering voice. Wade gasped, remembering his dad said something similar to him. "There's no telling what that Nomu thing is capable of. You can't just go running in and start throwing punches."

"Yeah, but…"

Wade wanted to protest, but before he could, Kurogiri warped at Shigaraki's left side. "Tomura Shigaraki…"

"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen," the leading villain asked.

"The rescue Hero is out of commission. But there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility."

"Huh?!" Shigaraki looked at him, but Wade couldn't see what his reaction to the news was. However, judging by how he was scratching his neck, the Spider-Man could guess that he was angry. And not just angry. Shigaraki was now growling and panting, using both hands to scratch himself more violently. "Kurogiri…You fool…If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body," the man said with venom in his voice. He stopped suddenly. "There's no way we can win if dozens of Pros show up to stop us. It's game over. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damnit. Let's go home."

Wade gasped. Did he hear that right? Did he say they were leaving? "I've got a real bad feeling about this, Wade," Momo said.

"I know. Why retreat now?" Wade pondered. In his head, he knew that All Might's going to be coming if one of his classmates got out. So why leave? Didn't the villains want to kill his teacher? Then again, UA will increase security after all this. Attacking would be their best chance. So, what's going on? Why is it game over?

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken," Shigaraki said….

And turned to look right at Wade and Momo.

"Let's wreck his pride."

Wade's spider-sense went off like a shotgun in his head.

With speeds he didn't know the villain had, Shigaraki was now in front of them. "Let's make this hurt." Shigaraki then reached of Momo's face, as she couldn't move.

Time slowed down, as Wade's mind flashed to when Shigaraki grabbed Aizawa's arm. The way he destroyed his elbow. The way it crumbled away.

It was going to happen to Momo.

She was going to die.

Just like Daniel.

When Shigaraki was about to put his hands on Momo, he felt his Quirk getting erased, but then his attention was caught by Wade jumping out of the water. His mask glaring the villain. If they could see behind it, then they'd know that his face was carrying a look of rage. Shigaraki's clearly different from the ones they've fought, and so was Nomu. But he's got to save Momo and get them out of there. He charged his Venom Smash.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! SMASH!" he screamed and punched the villain. Making a huge shockwave that created a large cloud of smoke. It was so strong that any of the remaining villains were sent flying back, the water was forced back, and all the lights around the edge of the dome were destroyed.

Wade panted and stared at the smoke that was covering his arm. However, he then looked at his arm and was shocked.

His arm wasn't broken. In fact, it was completely fine. Wade couldn't believe! After all his training, now's when he's able to use Smash without breaking his arm?

Wade wanted to cheer and looked up…

Only to see that Nomu was using his body to shield Shigaraki, and that Wade only punched him in the stomach.

Wait, Nomu didn't look hurt.

As Nomu just stood there, Wade backed away. That's when he remembered what Tsu said. That if the villains spent so much time on planning the attack, then they've learned of a way to kill All Might.

Nomu just stood there for a moment, before his eyes moved to look at Wade.

His spider-sense went off, and Wade quickly jumped back when Nomu attention to grab him. If he could take on a Smash, then there's no telling what Nomu could do to him. As he landed, Wade looked at the creature's body, trying to find a weak point.

He then stared for a moment at Nomu's exposed brain. The only thing that wasn't covered by his skin.

"You're pretty powerful," said Shigaraki. "This 'smash' of yours…Are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now."

Wade's eyes narrowed. When Nomu charged at him, Wade quickly jumped over the monster's body, but wasn't done yet. As he pasted over the head, Wade charged a Venom Blast and smacked Nomu in the brain with it.

The monster roared out in agonizing pain, as it was paralyzed, and electricity coursed through his body.

As Shigaraki was about to grab Momo again, he heard Nomu's painful cry and looked towards him. "What—?!" That was all he was able to say before Wade came down and kicked Shigaraki in the face. Sending him across the ground.

Momo watched in amazement. As did Mina and Ochaco at the top of the stairs. When they heard his scream and felt the shockwave of his Venom Smash, they looked over and saw him now fighting the last remaining villains.

When Shigaraki got up and scratched his neck with growls, Wade looked back and saw that Nomu was still in the position that he was in when he screamed in pain. It was like taking the Venom Blast to his brain not only caused pain, but also paralyzed him. But it was only for a moment, as Nomu turned around and faced the Spider-Man.

Both of them wanting to kill Wade.

 _ **BAM!**_

Suddenly, a loud explosion burst from the entrance, as the sliding doors to the USJ were blown off the with tremendous force. Creating a dust cloud that concealed whoever it was.

When Ochaco and Mina heard it, they and the other at the entrance looked towards it. When Wade, Shigaraki, and Momo heard it, they looked towards the sound. Everyone in the dome heard it and looked towards the entrance.

Then footsteps…no, stomps were heard.

When Ochaco and Mina saw the person walking out of the smoke, they gasped with looks of happiness. Even the other students looked with joy, and some had tears coming out.

As for Wade, when he saw the person, he smiled under his mask.

Standing there with a white dress shirt and a blue tie, and carrying his suit jacket was their saving grace; All Might. But something was different about him.

He wasn't smiling. He now had an expression of fury. Glaring with his teeth gritting.

" **Have no fear, students,"** All Might said in his booming voice, before grabbing his tie and ripping it right off his neck.

" _ **I AM HERE!"**_

* * *

 **AN: And we come back to "Heroes of Tomorrow" with Issue #7. Kicking off the return to the story with the U.S.J. Arc. I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner. I had another story idea and finishing school, so I wanted to do those that get that out of the way. But now that I'm out of school and finished five chapters of my new story, "The Living Dead", I'm coming back to this story to give you guys more.**

 **Out of all the characters that are annoying to write a sentence about, its Thirteen. Because there's never been so much as a mention of the hero's gender, I've had to get creative so that I don't mention gender!**

 **So, things definitely worked out differently in this chapter than in the canon story. With Wade trying to help the others, like Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari. With Kaminari in dump-mode, he was going to need a few people to get him to safety, while Wade and someone else—Momo—went to help the other students.**

 **And then we get to the short fight with Nomu and Shigaraki. With his abilities, Wade would be able to react their attacks, and fight them off as best as he could.**

 **Wade also learns that Nomu's only real weak point is his brain. Which, just by looking at the dude, I could have guessed that. And although Nomu has Shock Absorption, it doesn't mean that he'll have a way to take the damage of an electric shock as powerful as Venom Blast, but then get paralyzed.**

 **And so, we'll go into the next chapter, and see if Wade or All Might fight Nomu.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	9. Volume 1: Issue 9

**SulliMike23:** You got that right, and with someone like Wade, you're going to get messed up. And I will be making a Stan Lee cameo. I'm thinking that he'll be the janitor in the school that's trying to be a comic book creator.

 **Gamelover41592:** Thank you.

 **Haro654:** Yup, but it's not going to be All Might v. Nomu for long. And I'm excited to get to Stein.

 **Messiah of authors:** Thank you for the suggestion

 **GracefulArt:** Are they really important to the story, or are they just entertainment?

 **gabeherndon308:** I really wanted it to be a Last Avatar story, but people wanted it as Korra. Thanks for the info, I'll check out the series. Hope its good.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** You got that right. Whether it be Peter, Miles, or Wade, it's not a good idea to mess with a Spider-Man. And thanks for the comments. As for Aizawa, he's still going to get messed up, but because Nomu wasn't able to slam his head into the ground when he erased Shigaraki's Quirk, it's possible that he'll still have his full powers.

 **The lightning that writes:** Thank you. And I'm not sure about any other abilities for Wade to have. Other than maybe a poisonous bite, there's no other abilities that sounds interesting. And I have not heard about the latest news.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Thank you.

 **AndyKurosaki98:** Thank you

 **Lelouch of Zero:** Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter too.

 **Dracus6:** I have not seen Goblin Slayer, but I am familiar with _The Witcher_ series.

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** How am I supposed to do an OC-based story with _Danny Phantom_ , _Ben 10_ , or _Max Steel_? As for _Fairy Tail_ and _Black Clover_ , I rather have them as their own stories.

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #9: Be Greater**

All of them, even the teachers, were scared. The evil they faced clouded their hearts with fear. But the deeper the darkness around you, the brighter the light shines when a ray of hope appears.

That ray of hope was All Might. The Symbol of Peace was here to save them.

And he was _pissed_.

" **I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and Thirteen didn't answer my calls,"** All Might said as he walked forward. Ochaco was smiling and tearing up with joy, as Mina sobbed. Jiro, Tsu and Mineta were kneeling by Thirteen as the Hero trembled in pain. Kaminari had regained consciousness and was standing next to Sato, Sero, and Shoji. Watching the #1 Hero walked past them. **"So I hurried over, running into Young Iida along the way. He told me of the villainy at work here."**

All Might gritted his teeth in anger. Most of it at himself. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening while he was resting. All Might hated to think of how frightened the children must have been, and how hard his colleagues had to fight in order to protect them. And when he saw Wade between Nomu and Shigaraki, he knew that the Spider-Man was fighting them. The only thing that All Might could do now is reassure everyone that things will be okay.

That's his duty as the Symbol of Peace.

When he stopped at the edge of the stairs. **"Have no fear, students…"** After throwing aside his suit jacket, All Might grabbed his tie and ripped it off his neck. _**"**_ **Because I am here!"**

Momo put her hands on her mouth as she looked at him with joy. "He actually came!" She said with a sob.

Wade looked at All Might was a bright smile under his mask. "Yeah…He's here!" he said, taking note of how angry he looked. Even in his weakened form, the Spider-Man had never seen the Hero he's admired to ever have a look like that.

Shigaraki turned his back to Wade and looked to All Might. "After all this waiting, the heroic piece of trash shows up."

"Holy crap. It's All Might," one of the remaining villains said, getting scared at the sight of the Hero. "I've never seen the guy in person before."

"I didn't expect him to be so huge," said another villain said.

But one of them was cockier than the others. "Heh. This is no time to talk, you idiots. If we strike now, we can kill him—"

All Might disappeared, and before they could defend themselves, knocked the rest out of the villains. Moving like a blur, he gave them one punch to the head, and then stopped to grab Aizawa. When they all fell to the ground, unconscious, All Might picked up Aizawa, who was looking up at him with barely opened eyes. "A-All..M-ight."

All Might looked down at his colleague's injuries. He was just as bad of a shape as Thirteen. "I'm sorry, Aizawa. I should've been here," he said with sympathy. He then turned towards Wade, Momo, Shigaraki, and Nomu.

In an instant, he dashed over and grabbed Wade and Momo. Jumping away, All Might knocked the hand on Shigaraki's face off in the process.

Landing a few meters away with Aizawa in one arm and the kids in the other, All Might set them down. **"Everyone, back to the entrance. And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time,"** he ordered the students.

"Yes, sir!" Momo said and started to create a stretcher to carry the teacher. But it was going to take time, so Wade watched Shigaraki.

The blue-haired villain panted as he covered his face with his left hand. "No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to go this way," said Shigaraki, as he got on his knees and picked up his face hand. "He's still fast, Father. Somehow he managed to hit me." He put the hand back on his face and sighed in relief, like he was afraid of showing his face. "Of course, a government Hero relies on violence. I wasn't prepared. I couldn't even see him when he moved. But he's not as fast as I thought he would be. Not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true, after all." He grinned in malicious intent, and giggle for a short second. "All Might really is getting weaker."

Wade picked up one end of the stretcher and Momo had the other. Together, they lifted up Aizawa. He heard Shigaraki and wondered how he knew about All Might's depleting power. He looked to All Might and said, "All Might, wait a moment! That brain villain took a Venom Smash and I didn't destroy my arm this time, but it didn't do anything to him. I think I've found a weakness, so if we…"

" **Young Walker!"** All Might then turned to look at Wade with his usual smile and gave a peace sign near his left eye. **"I've got this. Right now, Aizawa needs your help."**

Wade stared at the Hero, before looking to Aizawa, who was panting heavily. Knowing that All Might was right, he and Momo started walking to the stairs to get him to the entrance.

With the kids going up, All Might turned to the villains. Shigaraki stood up and turned to face the Hero.

Launching himself at Shigaraki, All Might held up his arms in an X. **"Carolina…"**

"Nomu."

" **SMASH!"** Nomu got in front of Shigaraki and took the full force of the Carolina Smash. But All Might saw that the attack had no effect on the monster and became confused. Nomu growled and looked at All Might. He tried to grab the Hero, but All Might quickly dodged it by bending back. **"Guess he wasn't wrong when he said it had no effect on you,"** All Might said and punched Nomu in the stomach.

Again, it was no good against the villain. And Nomu tried to grab him again, but All Might dodged him.

" **Let's try this!"** the #1 Hero started punching the villain in the face, but the hits did nothing. Nomu roared and tried to grab at him. Again, All Might jumped away. **"Doesn't even matter where I punch you, does it?"** He asked, dragging his feet across the ground when he landed.

Nomu dashed towards him and tried to punch All Might, but the Hero dodged the attack and punched the monster in the stomach. "That's because Nomu here has _**Shock Absorption**_ , All Might," Shigaraki as he watched the fight. "The only way you're going to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. Of course, I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that. You've finally met your match."

However, mental memory of that boy in the red and blue outfit with the white spider made him growl. Wade had found a weakness that not even he thought of, and it actually hurt Nomu. He'll have to deal with the boy later.

" **Ha! Thanks for telling me how to beat him!"** All Might said. He then dodged another attack, before moving around the monster and grabbing him around the torso. **"All I have to do is wear him down, and then it's on to you!"**

Preforming a suplex, he slammed Nomu hard onto the ground. Generating a dust cloud and a shockwave that made Shigaraki braced himself.

* * *

Hearing and felling the explosive move, Wade looked back at the battle and gasped. He and Momo were now at the beginning of the stairs and when they heard the explosion, they looked and saw the dust cloud. "He's stronger than I could have imaged," said Momo with wide eyes.

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when teaching," said Wade, as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wade! Yaoyorozu!" Shouted Kaminari as he, Sato, Sero, and Mineta came running towards them. "Are you guys okay?"

Momo nodded as they approached the two. "We're fine, but we'll need help getting Aizawa up the stairs."

"Are you guys seeing this!?" Mineta exclaimed, pointing to the dust cloud. "That suplex looked like a huge explosion! All Might's on a whole 'nother level!"

"Yeah! Take that bird-brain!" Sato cheered as Sero looked in amazement. "That's what you villains get for messing with us."

But as they cheered, Wade was more troubled than them. It's possible that thing, Nomu, was their way of killing All Might. From what he could tell, he was able to absorb any damage on his body, except to the brain. But even if that's the case, there's not really anything that they could do to help him. Wade wanted to stay and help, but knew that Aizawa had to come first. If they tried to, they'll risk getting captured, which the villains well us again All Might.

He had to put his faith in All Might, and stop worrying about the villain's plans. "We should hurry," he said. They all started walking up the stairs, with Sero and Sato helping Wade and Momo keep the stretcher level. "Where's Jiro and Tsu?"

"They're with Uraraka and Ashido," Sero said. "The girls are all staying with Thirteen. That mist guy really messed up Thirteen. But Iida was able to get out and is getting help."

"Get that guy!" Mineta yelled at All Might. "Punch him right in him right in the balls!"

"It looks like things aren't as bad as we all thought," Momo said. "Not with All Might here."

Wade kept quiet as he walked up the stairs. It may have seemed that they were okay, but Wade knew that it wasn't. On the way to school, he read the morning Hero news and saw the headlines about All Might. He then thought back to the teachers talking about how All Might used up all of his powers. He's already at a limit. Wade knew he shouldn't be using One-for-All now.

And worse, he's the only one in the class who knows the terrible wound that was inflicted on him five years back.

Wade looked at all the students with him and saw them talking about All Might saving them. But at what cost?

They're cheering him on, but they don't know that he's in real deep trouble.

Wade looked back at All Might and gasped.

* * *

All Might was starting to feel the effects of using his powers. Blood was filling his mouth, and leaking out the corner. But things were now worse, as Kurogiri opened up two portals on the ground. One where Nomu would have hit the ground and damaged his brain, and the other one right under All Might. The monster went through the first portal and had his head and arms coming out the second portal. Grabbing onto All Might's stomach.

" **Come on. What kinda cheap move was that?"** All Might grunted in pain. Nomu was grabbing right where his weak point was.

When the others saw what Wade was gasping about, they gasped in shock too.

Nomu dug his fingers into All Might's wound, making it bleed, and causing even more pain.

Shigaraki was pleased. "Nice. You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry, that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are. That won't stop him," Shigaraki said, bragging like a child in excitement. He giggled happily, as Kurogiri appeared next to him. "Nice work, Kurogiri. We've got him just where we want him now."

And then, Kurogiri started to close the portals on themselves. Nomu held All Might in place, digging his finger into his wound. All Might let go of Nomu's torso and tried to get him to let go. **"If this is your best plan, you picked the wrong place to attack. You should just give up now,"** he told the villains.

Shigaraki panted and scratched his neck. "Kurogiri."

"Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the insides of my warp gates, but I'll make an exception for a Hero as great as you," Kurogiri said. All Might then noticed that he and Nomu were getting sucked into the portal. "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you. And once he's pulled your body halfway through. I'll squeeze the gate shut. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

* * *

"Kaminari."

The blonde looked to the Spider-Man, as Wade looked over his shoulder at the action. "What's up, man?"

"Will you take my place," asked Wade. Kaminari did it and Wade let him hold up the stretcher.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Momo asked. She had an idea when he turned around and face the villains and All Might.

Wade stood there for a moment in silence.

And, before anyone could stop him, Wade jumped forwards heading right for the action. He could hear his friends and Momo telling him to stop and come back, but he couldn't. There's still so much Wade wanted to learn. He's not going to let him die. Not when he had to the power to stop Nomu.

When he landed on the ground, he ran forward as fast as his superspeed allowed him.

All Might saw him. _'Wade, no. What do you think you're doing?'_

Wade charged a Venom Blast in his hands and let out a battle cry.

Then his spider-senses went off, as Kurogiri appeared in front of him.

"How foolish."

He opened a warp gate in his body, and Wade reacted by jumping up and over the villain.

Then, out of nowhere, Bakugo came and let off an explosion in Kurogiri's side. "Get the hell out of the way, walker!" He yelled and pinned the mist villain to the ground by his plates. Wade was surprised by Bakugo's entrance, but then he saw ice forming and heading for Nomu and All Might. It reached the monster's leg, and built up his body to his arm. Leaving him frozen. In midair, Wade looked and saw Todoroki standing a few feet away. Controlling his Quirk so that the ice stopped just before it reached All Might's body.

Wade landed behind Nomu's head and slammed both hands onto the villain's brain. The double power of Venom Blast made Nomu scream out in total agony. He then grabbed the hand on All Might's wound and forced it open.

With the villain paralyzed for the moment, All Might quickly got out of the grip of Nomu's other hand and jumped away. Landing near Todoroki and putting a hand on his bloodied side.

Then Kirishima appeared, jumping into the air and yelling out a battle cry as he went to attack Shigaraki. But before he could land a hit, the easily jumped away. Seeing that he didn't get him, Kirishima moved away. "Damn! That was gonna be cool!"

Wade then started firing webs at Shigaraki. The villain tried to dodge them, but then he was hit, and the Spider-Man fired enough webs to bind his arms to his body. "You're not using that Quirk anytime soon," he said.

"Guess I found your body that time, huh, ya smoky bastard" Bakugo said with a cocky grin.

Wade ran over join Todoroki and All Might. "One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might," Todoroki told the leader, as he was trying to use his Quirk to get out of the webbings. "The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you."

Wade glared at Shigaraki. "It's over. Give it up."

And then, everyone went silent. The students and All Might stared right at Shigaraki as he was bonded in Wade's webs. He then turned to Kurogiri, as he was still being pinned by Bakugo. "Kurogiri. How could you let this brat get the best of you," he demanded. "You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Bakugo let out a short chuckle. "You got careless, you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out," he taunted Kurogiri. "Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You used that mist to hide your actual body, as a kind of distraction. Thinking that made you safe! That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

' _Is this really the same Bakugo?'_ Wade looked at his bully with wide eyes. He was able to figure out the mist villain and then attacked according to his finds. And then he showed much more restrain that Wade ever saw and didn't try and kill Kurogiri.

Kurogiri tried to move, but then Bakugo made small explosions on his fingers that made him stop. "Don't move! You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up right up, you got it? They'll be cleanin' you up for weeks."

There we go. That's the Bakugo Wade remembered. "Wow, you're a true Hero," he said with sarcasm.

Shigaraki said to himself, "They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains like amateurs. Can't have that." The blue-haired villain turned to Nomu. "Nomu."

Todoroki gasped when Nomu started to move, as Kurogiri started to bring his upper body from the warp gate. Wade growled, and stood ready to fight. He wasn't paralyzed anymore. After Nomu got out of the portal, his arm and leg that were frozen broke apart in the ice.

"The effects of my attack are down, but he's still able to move," Wade asked. "He's all messed up." Then things got even freakier when Nomu started to grow back his arm. First, the muscles and bones broke out of the ice and build up into an arm and a leg.

" **What is this?"** All Might demanded. **"I thought you said his power was Shock Absorption."**

"I didn't say that was his only Quirk," said Shigaraki, breaking out of the webbing. Nomu's skin started to return to the newly formed arm and leg. "He also has _**Super-Regeneration**_. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back." When the regeneration was complete, Wade and the boys were on their guard. "Free, we need to free our method of escape. Get him, Nomu."

Wade's spider-senses went off again, and Nomu moved. He was faster than he thought the monster was, as Nomu pasted All Might, and went for Bakugo.

Thinking fast, Wade moved and pulled him out of the way. He didn't have enough time to dodge attack, and put up his arms.

 _ **BAM!**_

Wade screamed in pain as he was hit by the massive power of Nomu, and was sent flying into a concert wall. Breaking through it and landing on the ground. The attack also sent out a shock wave that almost pushed the other boys back.

" **WADE!"** All Might yelled to the boy. Bakugo looked around as he was for sure that Nomu was going to hit him, but it didn't. When All Might called out to Wade, he looked at and saw where a dust cloud had formed on the wall.

The other boys looked at the wall in shock and horror. Fearing that Wade had died.

However, as the dust cleared. Wade was seen standing up again, very much alive. Walking out of the destroyed wall and panting and coughing up blood in his mask. Wade lifted it up to only expose his mouth, and wiped the blood with his arm, before putting the mask back down. His Spider-Quirk held up and protected him, but he could feel some bones were cracked. But all he needed was to wait for just a moment for them to be healed at a percentage that he could move around in.

" **Wade!"** All Might called out to him, feeling worried for his prodigy.

"I'm fine!" Wade said in pants. Shigaraki looked at the boy with intrigued eyes. He didn't hesitate to protect the other child, and yet didn't die. Just what kind of Quirk does this boy have? "Talk about a mean right-hook, birdy."

All Might turned to Shigaraki and the other villain with rage in his eyes. "These are kids, and you didn't hold back?!"

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels." Shigaraki pointed to Wade. "The one with the spider on his chest. He tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch, and used a deadly attack on my Nomu. What kind of 'Hero' does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. Well, you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment as to what's 'good' and what's 'evil.' You think you're the Symbol of Peace? Ha. You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"Oh, shut up!" Shigaraki's attention was brought over to Wade, who glared at him. "You make it sound like your actions are noble, but in the end you're just another common thug. Admit it, you get a bigger kick out of it than getting grabbed. Am I right, grabby?"

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at Wade through the fingers of the face-hand. "He's got me figured out. You're really starting to become a pest."

Todoroki glared at the villains. "We've got them outnumbered."

Kirishima nodded. "And Bakugo found the mist guy's weakness. These dudes may act really tough, but we can take 'em down now with Wade and All Might's help." He hardened his arms. "Let's do this."

" **Don't attack!"** All Might ordered them, as he walked forward to face Nomu and the villains. **"Wade! You and the others get out of here."**

"Are you crazy!" Wade yelled from where he was. "You weren't going to make it if it wasn't for us! You're in no condition fight this guy!"

" **I thank you for your assistance, but this is different! This is life or death!"**

Wade yanked off his mask and glared at All Might with determination burning in his eyes. "That's why I have to fight Nomu! You take care of the other two, and I'll handle birdbrain! You're bleeding, and can't fight him in your condition! Besides, I'm the only one that can take him on and use his weakness against him!"

"You really think that you can beat my Nomu? You're out of your league," Shigaraki bragged. "He's the ultimate weapon against All Might."

"Yeah?" Wade turned back to the villains and grinned. "And you don't know a thing about me, punks."

All Might stared at Wade, a little surprised by the boy. He's seen that look of determination before. The night he expected to be his successor. He knew that Wade was too suborn to just back down. All Might knew that Wade had been speaking the truth. He only had a minute left in his Hero form. His powers are declining faster than he thought it would. And then there was Wade's Quirk. He not only had One-for-All, but his Spider-Quirk gave him the advantage that was needed to beat Nomu.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill the brat. Then we'll deal with All Might and the children," Shigaraki said. "Let's clear this level and go home."

All Might watched as Wade put back on his mask and stood ready to fight. This is what he's been training him for. To save lives.

To become Spider-Man: The next Symbol of Peace and Justice!

" **Go, Wade!"**

And with that, Wade charge at Nomu and the villains at high speeds. Nomu charged as well and punched at Wade. But the boy jumped up, dodged it, and deliver a powerful kick straight to the monster's head. It stunned Nomu for a quick moment, allowing Wade to jump off, shoot web-lines at Nomu's shoulders and then slingshot himself straight at his chest, making the creature's body ripple from the force of the impact.

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is Shock Absorption," said Shigaraki.

"Yeah?" Wade dodged several punches sent at him at rapid speeds. And then disappeared. Nomu looked around, trying to see where Wade went. He then felt something jump on his back and Wade turned off his camouflage. Riding on Nomu back, he reared his fist back with a Venom Blast Charged. "And you forgot this!" Wade punched Nomu in the head, making the creature scream in pain. Wade then jumped off, and as Nomu was paralyzed, he charged a Venom Smash into his figure and sent it on Nomu's back. Causing even more pain and knocking the monster a few feet away.

Kurogiri tried to attack, but Wade sensed him and turned towards the mist villain, he then aimed another Venom Smash with his figure and let it rip. The force of the attack sent Kurogiri flying away, and out of the fight.

"He's actually doing!" Kirishima cheered, and the other boys and All Might watched the fight.

After Nomu recovered, he turned and tried to smash Wade with his fist, but the Walker boy jumped back. He continued to dodge attacks from Nomu. Know that if he was going to get hit, it'll lead to trouble.

However, each time he dodged and got a clear shot, he disappeared and repeated what he did. Blasting the brain with his electricity and then hitting him with Venom Blasts. "His powers Shock Absorption, not nullification!" He dodged Nomu trying to rapidly grab him, before he slingshot himself again at Nomu. Hitting him in the stomach.

This made Nomu groan in pain and take a few steps back.

"Meaning there's a limit to what you can take, right, big boy!?" Wade yelled, jumping up and slammed a Venom Blast into Nomu's brain. But just as he hit him, Nomu brought his fist up and punched Wade in the torso.

He grunted in pain, as he was set flying up into the air. Wade recovered and shot a web at Nomu. He then gave him a yank, pulling a paralyzed Nomu off his feet, before coming down and kicking Nomu into the ground. He jumped off and as Nomu was starting to get up, Wade started to shoot him with webs.

Each one slowing the monster down as it charged, but it wasn't enough. Wade then grabbed one of his web filters and bent it just a little. He dodged Nomu by jumping over him.

Nomu seemed to have been getting smarter and covered his brain.

"Nice try, chicken shit!" Wade yelled and threw the broken filter at Nomu's back. Like a bomb, the webbing exploded from the filter, trapping the monster's arms, back, and legs. Nomu roared as he struggled to break free.

Wade then shot a web-line at a large piece of broken concrete and swing it around before letting go to crash and break all over Nomu. He panted for a moment, gritting his teeth under the mask as he realized that all his attacks weren't doing it to take him out of the fight. Nomu was starting to break free webbing.

"Alright, birdy, it's time to go beyond the limit!" Wade said, and charged a Venom Smash in his right arm. He then charged another Venom Smash in his left arm.

"What's he doing?" Todoroki asked with everyone looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. Wade's electricity could be seen from his arms. But now the bolts of electricity were larger than before. Like his was charging for a final attack.

" **He's going beyond 100%!"** All Might yelled with his grin big and wide. Wade stood in a slight crouched pose, both arms ready with Venom Smashes. **"GO WALKER! SHOW THESE VILLAINS THAT A HERO WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY FOR JUSTICE TO BE SERVED!"**

Wade struggle to keep it together, as he grinned. "Go beyond…." Nomu broke free from his webbing and charged at Wade. The Spider-Man rushed at him too. The adversaries charged at superspeed. With his fist clenched tightly, Wade punched both fists straight into Nomu's body, with bolts of electricity flying everywhere from the impact. As Wade bones in his arms and shoulder were getting broken and destroyed, Nomu's body was hit with the full force of two Venom Smashes at full power, but his brain in the process was overloaded with electricity as it traveled to the open weak point. Causing it to shutdown.

" **PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

As the ground shattered under Wade's feet, Nomu was sent soaring up into the air, leaving the Spider-Man standing where he was with two destroyed arms. Nomu was sent flying at such a fast speed and with the force of the attacks, that he smashed right through the roof, destroying the lights and electronics in a massive explosion that rocked the dome. Everyone in the USJ could feel it, while Nomu's body continued to soar into the sky, and disappeared into the vast blue heavens.

Everyone who saw the attack, looked with amazement. They thought that it was All Might. But as for Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki, they looked in astonishment at Wade Walker. Not even moving an inch as they witnessed the incredible fight.

"That was like a video game boss fight!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Shocking that Shock Absorption right out of him. I knew that Wade was strong, but…"

Todoroki was silent as he stared at the back of Wade's body. But then he narrowed his eyes. How could a Spider-Quirk give that amount of power?

Bakugo was also left in total shock, as the boy he saw as a bug demonstrated his total powers. His mind then flashed back to after their fight in the training exercise.

" _I didn't use my powers at the maximum because despite my durability, my body would've gotten messed up from the backlash. Plus, could've_ killed _you."_

And now he was seeing what he was talking about. Wade's arms were messed up really badly as they fell to his sides like they were dead weight. Unable to hold them up due to the pain. They hung limply, while disgustingly disfigured. However, he was still standing tall and proud. His fighting spirit never dying, even against a battle he may not have been able to win. I guess you can say it a trait that runs in his family.

As for All Might, he smiled proudly at Wade. He's really come a long way from being a Quirkless boy. He's quickly seeing him as the ultimate underdog. But soon, when he fully masters One-for-All, the boy will be able to take out villains like Nomu with 5 hits.

For now, Wade has saved him enough time to stay in this form.

Panting from pain and exhaustion, Wade turned towards Shigaraki and Kurogiri. They were the only ones left. Shigaraki was shaking. Trembling in rage. "Is that all you've got," asked the Spider-Man.

" **You've been bested villains,"** All Might said. **"Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly."**

"That…That's not fair! He cheated!" Shigaraki growled, after slowly bringing his hand up to his neck and started to scratch. "Oh, come on! What's going on here? This wasn't what was supposed to happen! The child was supposed to die! But he broke my Nomu!"

"Hey!" Shigaraki gasped when Wade shouted at him. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're all talk and no play. Well, come on! I've still got two legs that aren't broken!"

All Might stopped him by going up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. **"I can handle the rest, Young Walker,"** he said, before turning to the villains. **"He's not the one you've come to kill."** All Might narrowed his shining blue eyes. **"Well, come and get me if you dare."**

Shigaraki backed away, startled by the #1 Hero's words. There was no way that he was going to be able to beat All Might at his full power.

"Walker," said Todoroki. Wade looked at him and the other boys as they stared at him. "There's no reason for us to fight now. He'll handle this."

"Come on, Wade. Let's get you to someone that can fix you or something," Kirishima said. "The last thing we want to do is to get taken hostage or get in his way."

Wade nodded and started walking towards them but as he was approaching the others, he felt something wasn't right. Like his senses were alarming him to something. He looked back and gasped. All Might was starting to let off steam. That was good. If he revered into his weakened form, then he'll be unable to beat them. They were small, but Wade could still see them. The steam coming off his body.

Despite fighting Nomu and giving All Might more time, it's not going to be enough. He's almost out of time.

Shigaraki panted and he scratched himself some more. "…Fine, but before I go…Kurogiri!"

Wade's spider-senses went off as a warp gate opened right in front of him. From it Shigaraki came out, reaching for his face with palm open.

"Time to get rid of you, bug!" Shigaraki cackled maniacally. But Wade moved back, out of the reach of the hand. Shigaraki glared hatefully at the Spider-Man, and before All Might could move to take down the leader…

 _ **BANG!**_

A gunshot later and there was a bloody hole in Shigaraki's hand.

Wade and the others gasped, before turning their heads towards the sound of the bang. Everyone looked at the entrance. All Might grinned with relief. **"T-They're here."**

And by them, he meant the Pros.

More shots were fired from the Gun-Hero, _**Snipe**_. Using his Quirk, _**Homing**_ , he controlled the trajectory of his bullets and with perfect precision, hits more villains that were attacking the remaining students. Each hit wasn't lethal, and only hit the arms and legs.

"Sorry everyone. I know we're a bit late," said Principle Nezu said, riding on someone's shoulder as the Pro Heroes entered the building. Those at the entrance looked at them with wide smiles and even tears of joy. "But I got the teachers over here as fast as I could."

And with them was Iida. "Your Class Rep. has returned! I've fulfilled my duty and I've brought reinforcements!" He yelled to the other students, standing with all the Heroes teaching at UA. All of them ready for battle.

The villains in the plaza started to charge and shoot at them. But then Present Mic stepped forwards and used his _**Voice**_ -Quirk, a power that increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud, high-pitched sounds strong enough to incapacitate people. _**"YEEEEAAAAH!"**_

All the villains on the stairs and in the plaza were hit by the sound and it overloaded their eardrums so much that they fell unconscious.

And then _**Ectoplasm**_ was up next. Vomiting what appears to be a glowing fluid, this however turned into thirty _**Clones**_. These clones rushed in and took out all the remaining villains on stairs.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students!" Nezu said from on top of _**Vlad King**_.

"Yes, sir!" The teacher said and got to work going out into the USJ as taking out the villains and saving the students that were still remaining. Wade and the others watched as explosions could be seen going off behind the tree line.

"Aw, man. The Pros are here," said a frustrated Shigaraki. After getting his injured hand out of the warp gate, he backed away to Kurogiri. "It's game over, for real. Let's go home and try this when we can—" He was interrupted by a few more shots from Snipe. Hitting him in the arm and in both legs.

Kurogiri quickly covered him, taking the bullets into his mist. When the Hero saw that his bullets weren't doing anything to the villain, he said, "We need someone who can capture 'em from a distance."

"I-I'm on it," said a familiar, weakened voice.

"Let's go." Kurogiri was about to warp Shigaraki and himself out of the dome, but then felt himself being pulled by a familiar force. "This is…Black Hole!?"

And it was true. Thirteen gathered whatever strength was left and used the Quirk to suck up Kurogiri.

The mist villain yelled as he struggled against Thirteen, with Shigaraki in his body. "I may have failed to you this time! But your days are numbered!" the blue-haired villain yelled at All Might with a crazed look in his eyes. All Might coughed up some blood. "All Might! Symbol of Peace! I am going to kill you!"

And with that, the villains vanished into the warp gate. It was all over, as Thirteen stopped the Black Hole. The rest of the teachers and students at the entrance looked at where All Might and Wade were standing. In the other rescue zones, the students and the teachers that were saving them stopped, as the fighting came to a halt.

Finally, the nightmare was over. It felt like the classmates were waking up to a revelation. One they weren't prepared for, but they survived.

Wade, with the last amount of strength left in his body, walked over to All Might. "Are you…okay?" He asked, panting.

Then a large amount of steam expelled from All Might's body, and the Spider-Man feared that he was going to go back to his weak form. However, when it cleared, he saw that All Might was still holding up his hero-form. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, Wade. You bought a few vital seconds. If I'd fought, I'd be unable fight the next battle and I'd be dead now," he said, as the sunlight shined on them from the hole Nomu was punched through. "You've saved me again, Young Walker."

Wade smiled under his mask. "I'm just…glad you're…" He couldn't finish his sentence, before suddenly collapsing to the ground. All Might quickly caught him, laying the boy on his back, before gently removing his mask.

"Get some rest, kid. You earned it," All Might with a smile. Wade lay on his back, with each breath bringing his chest up and then down. And there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Up at the entrance, Snipe looked around the destruction of the dome. His costume had the appearance of a stereotypical western cowboy, with an old-school tan gas mask shaped a little like a horse's muzzle covering his face. "Well, my, my, my," he said with a tip of his hat.

"I can't believe we let them escape, after everything they did here," Midnight said, as the Blood Hero: _**Vlad King**_ , came over and grabbed Nezu off his shoulder, and placed him on the ground.

"They did catch us completely by surprise," said the little animal. "For now, we need to make sure all the students are okay."

Just then, Momo started running past the Heroes and going down the stairs.

"Yaoyorozou, where are you going?!" Ochaco asked, running after her with Mina, as the teachers watched them.

"Wade went after All Might to help him!" Momo said, still running towards the direction Wade ran off towards. "We've got to make sure he's okay?!"

Midnight looked a little confused. "Who're they talking about? Helping All Might?"

"Ah, I think I remember," Nezu said, already knowing full well who the boy was. "He was the fifth-place student in the Entrance Exam; Wade Walker."

Midnight looked at Nezu with wide eyes. Did he say what she thought he said. She looked in the direction the girls were heading, as her mind flashback to happier times in her life. The vixen placed a hand between her breast.

She knew that name. Because it was Daniel's son.

"We need security improvements," said the Principle, bringing the woman back to the topic at hand. "Perhaps an entire system overhaul."

Snipe nodded. "Agreed."

"Warp Quirks are very rare," Midnight said, after seeing Kurogiri disappear like that. What some many find interesting is that despite flirtatious personality, she was actually pretty intelligent. "They can completely change the course of a battle. It's frightening to know that a villain has such a power."

* * *

"If all the Pro teachers are gathered here, it must mean the rest of the school's safe," said Todoroki, rubbing the back of his neck. "The villains attacked this facility, but not the rest of the campus."

"Wade, hey!" Kirishima yelled, running towards Wade with a concerned expression. "Is he okay?"

' _Ah, Kirishima. I'm glad to see that he's looking out for his friends.'_ All Might thought, before a large cloud of steam expelled from his body and he was back to his true form. Luckily the steam was hiding him, but All Might started to panic. If Kirishima came over here, he's going to learn his secret.

However, just at the last second before the steam appeared, the floor rose up and a wall formed between him and the Symbol of Peace. Blocking his view of All Might and Wade. This was the work of _**Cementoss**_ , the humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a short ponytail.

After using his _**Cement**_ -Quirk to manipulate the cement-based ground to form the wall, Cementoss turned to Kirishima and said, "For your safety, please stay back young man. Join your classmates at the front gate. Leave the injured to us, we can take care of them."

"Oh, gotcha. I'm on it!" Kirishima said, before running over to where Todoroki and Bakugo were standing. Ahead of them were Momo, Mina, and Ochaco running over to the boys. "Hey! He said for all of us to head to the entrance!"

Momo and the girls stopped and asked with a concerned look, "What about Wade? Where is he?"

"He's got injured pretty badly fighting that bird villain," the redhead said, making the girls gasp in horror. "But you should have seen him! He was like a…."

All Might could barely hear Kirishima talking the girl with excitement and sighed in relief. "We should sneak you out of here and get you both to the nurse's office," Cementoss said, before looking at injured Wade. "Seriously, All Might. That could have ended really bad."

"Young Walker was the only one that was able to beat him, and he gave me more time. If things were different, I'd be dead now," said the blonde Hero, picking up Wade in his arms gently. His face showed grimness. "Just goes to show how strong those villains were."

* * *

Police sirens blared outside of the USJ. After they got word of the attack, they rushed all available units and officers to the dome, with several squad cars and a few ambulances for the injured. The villains that were captured were rounded up and taken to armored buses that were waiting to take them to jail. The students of Class 1-A, with the exception of Wade, were standing in front of _**Naomasa Tsukauchi**_ , a police detective from the Police Force.

"16, 17, 18, 19…" the detective counted the students to make sure that everyone was there. Naomasa was a tall man with short black hair and somewhat rectangular black eyes. As a member of the police force, he wore a tan overcoat and matching hat, a black suit, which he wore underneath, a green tie at his neck, with matching slacks, and dress shoes. He looked down at the list of student names and then back at the class. "Everyone's seems to be unharmed except for that boy whose arms were all messed up."

Hagakure placed her hand on Ojiro's shoulder. "Ojiro. I heard you were a really good fighter. I had no idea you were so strong!"

"I didn't know I was the only one on my own," he said with a sheepish expression. "I survived using hit-and-run tactics. So where did you end up, fighting, Hagakure?"

"The Landslide Zone!" Hagakura's glove pointed to Todoroki's back. "You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was. He's amazing!"

"You don't say! Well, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Truth was, Todoroki didn't even know that she was there. He could've frozen her. Good thing she wasn't near him.

"Aren't you wondering about moi?" Ayama asked, posing elegantly. "Where was my sparkling light?"

But the group he was looking at ignored him. "Interesting," Tokoyami said to Kirishima, who was standing with Kaminari and Koda. "So, the people you fought were also low-level thugs."

Kirishima punched his fist in his palm. "Yeah, they messed with the wrong kids, huh?"

Ayama tried again with another group. "Did you miss me?"

But once again, Sato, Sero, and Shoji didn't give him the attention he wanted. "Wait, so Wade put that hole in the dome after all? I thought it was All Might," said Sero.

"Apparently that's what I heard from Kirishima," Sato said.

"It's crazy." Shoji nodded.

Ayama placed a hand on Tsu's shoulder. "Where do you think I was?"

"Um, where," she asked.

"It's a secret!" He declared.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus," Detective Tsukauchi told another officer. "They've been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away."

Tsu then frog hopped to him. "Detective. What about Mr. Aizawa?"

Tsukauchi pulled out a phone and called the doctor that was taking care of Aizawa. After asking to tell the students his condition, the detective put the phone on speaker. _"The bones in his arms are splintering and he's got facial fracturing,"_ the doctor explained. _"Fortunately, there's doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up."_

After the grim news was delivered, Tsukauchi said to the students, "Well, you heard the man."

"Um, sir?" Mina approached the man with Jiro and Momo beside her. All three with worried expressions. "What about Thirteen?"

"There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pull through, good as new." This brought the girls comfort, as they sighed in relief. "And All Might is also without any serious injuries. He's in the nurse's office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all the treatment he needs."

"What about Wade?!" Ochaco exclaimed worriedly. Momo and Mina looked at her with wide eye. That's right. How could they have forgotten about him?

"How's Walker?" Iida also asked.

"Wade Walker, right?" Detective Tsukauchi asked before giving them a smile. "Recovery Girl is taking care of him too. From what I was told, his arms and shoulders were almost destroyed, but they're healing on their own at a slow rate. Recovery Girl's going to accelerate the process. He's fine."

The students breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," Ochaco said.

"Now, let's get you back to class."

"Okay."

Tsukauchi turned to his colleague, _**Sansa Tamakawa**_. He was a lean young man with large yellow eyes and the head of a ginger tabby cat. He wore a pale blue shirt with a protective vest over the top, and is dressed like most Police Force members, just with a golden bell at his neck. "Sansa. I still have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave this to you, 'kay?"

"Yes, sir!" Sansa saluted. Mina looked at him in bewilderment, because he was a cat, and Ochaco thought he was cute with his bell.

Meanwhile, Bakugo stared up that the USJ. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Wade's fight with Nomu. The way he dodged and struck the villain that was supposed to kill All Might and then the double Venom Smash that set the monster flying away. It pissed him off.

"C'mon, man, we're going back to class now," Kirishima called to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him, ya idiot," the blonde responded and started walking towards the bus.

As he walked to his car, Tsukauchi was stopped by another policeman. "Someone thought to be involved in this attack was just apprehended in a wooded area nearby."

Tsukauchi gasped and turned to the officer. "Report."

"He has no apparent injuries, but there are signs of electric burns on his exposed brain. It appeared that his brain had shut down, and it's unclear how long it'll take for him to regain consciousness."

Tsukauchi then noticed Nezu, Midnight, and Snipe walking out of the USJ. "Principle!" He approached them and took his hat off. "I'd like to investigate every inch of the school, just to be safe."

"Of course, please do!" The Principle said with arms up. "You'll have full access to the campus. We definitely need your assistance on this matter. I don't care who makes a fuss. You have my blessing."

* * *

Later on in the day, Wade let out a groggy groan as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the nurse's office, lying on a medical bed. All Might was sitting on the bed next to him with bandages around his bare chest, and Recovery Girl was looking at them. "Ah, good. You're awake," the old lady said before turning to All Might. "Well, I guess I won't scold the two of you for him being here since it wasn't your fault."

"I can't be sure yet, but I think I shortened my time limit again when Nomu grabbed my wound," All Might said. "I hope I can at least still hold this form for an hour."

"I'm sure you will," Wade said. "Besides, you're not the one that had to fight a freakin' monster."

"Well, no use worrying," All Might said, leaning his head back. "How're you feeling, kid?"

"Could've been worse," Wade joked, looking at his arms. They were both wrapped in bandages. He clenched his fist, but found it painful to do.

Just then, the door opened. "Excuse me," said Tsukauchi as he stood at the doorway and took off his hat. "Hi, All Might. Been a while."

"What the hell?! I didn't know that you were investigating."

Wade quickly sat up with wide eyes. "Wait, All Might! Your form!" He shouted in a panic.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. This guy's all right," said All Might. "Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend on the Police Force. He's legit. I trust him."

The detective chuckled as he approached All Might's bed. "That's quite an introduction. Sorry to cut to the chase, but we could really use any information you might have."

"Hold on. Before all that," All Might quickly interrupted him. "Tell me all the students are okay. And Aizawa—er, Eraser Head, and Thirteen."

"Not counting this boy, the only student injuries were scrapes. And both of the teachers are in stable condition right now. Relax." All Might and Wade sighed in relief. That was good to hear. "If you Heroes hadn't risked your lives, the students would never have made it. You three saved that entire class of today."

"You're not seein' the whole picture, Tsukauchi. Wade, and the other students risked their lives as well. They fought as hard as us." Wade smiled at his Hero as All Might continued with his speech. "I don't think there's ever been a group of first-years who experienced a real fight like this so early in their training. They not only survived, they learned what it means to be a Pro. Those villains made a mistake attacking them. This class is strong. They're filled with courage and drive. Mark my words; They'll become great Heroes. And together, they'll avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

And so, one chapter ends, and another begins. They've won the day and became greater for it. However, the story isn't over yet.

For the Heroes of Tomorrow, their story has only just begun.

* * *

 **AN:** **And that was Issue #9 of "Heroes of Tomorrow" and we finally come to a close with season 1 of the anime. I guess you can call this Volume 1 of the story.**

 **I was so close to calling this Issue "Avengers", but I decided not to because despite how well the kids work together, I'm not sure they're open to forming a team like the Avengers once they're out of school.**

 **And so, things changed to where Wade is the one that fights Nomu. Did you guys like the fight? I didn't want for it to be dragged out for too long, and that's one thing I like about MHA, they don't drag out the fights. I like to say thank to Messiah of authors for suggesting having Wade fight Nomu.**

 **A few changes here and there, but it seems like even Midnight knew Daniel Walker, but on a more personal level. The truth will come out so, and Daniel's past will soon be told.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	10. Volume 2: Issue 10

**Hey everyone, hope you like the new cover and I'm sorry for not updating "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!". I know my profile said that I'm working on the story, but I've been really wanting to get back to this story to do this chapter. Also, I've been struggling to want to continue "Welcome Back, Mr. ED! for a while now. I'll still update one more EDventure for the story, before moving onto "Gem of War", but I may discontinue it or put it up for adoption for anyone interested.**

 **Now with that AN out of the way, let's get into the Issue.**

* * *

Okay, let's do this one last time, yeah? This is it.

It all began in Keikei City in China, when an extraordinary child was born who could radiate light. And after that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing those Quirks. The world became a superhuman society, with about 80 percent of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets were like comic books coming to life. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness.

It was an age of Heroes.

My name is Wade Walker. I was born without superpowers until I was bitten by a radioactive spider from another dimension. And for 10 months, I think you know the story. I lost my dad. I was able to get into UA. Battle against my bully. Met some cool and beautiful girls. Made new friends. And saved my mentor twice, and everyone else from an organization of villains.

It's been a long road for me, but to be a Pro is all I ever really wanted to be. But after a while, I've started to give up on that dream. But I knew all I wanted was to be a Hero. And thanks to the people who guided me and supported me, I am here now. On my way. Living by my father's words. That with great power comes great responsibility.

My dream's becoming a reality. And though I've had setbacks, I keep pushing forward. My journey's just beginning.

This is the story of how I become this universe's Spider-Man!

Of how I become the world's greatest hero!

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #10: The Games Begin**

Wade looking at a comic book with wide eyes before looking up. "This is amazing, Mr. Lee!" He said with a big smile. The young man was currently in a comic book shop talking to one of his favorite people in the world. The man, the myth, the...local comic book shop owner himself _**Stan Lee**_. He was a kind old man that loved telling stories and comic books. So, he started to create one that he hopes would be a success.

"Thanks, Wade. All I have to do is put the last page," Stan said, before pulling out a piece of paper from behind the corner he was standing behind. He placed it on the corner and placed his hand on it. Using his Quirk called _**Illustrate**_ , the final panel, images, and lines of the comic appeared on the paper.

With bandaged hands and arms, Wade placed the pages on top of the final page. "Well, I hope this one is a success," he said with a smile. Stan nodded before taking his comic and placing it under the counter.

"Hey, everyone!" yelled one of the residential people that looked like your stereotypical nerd. He pointed up at the TV. "Look that this!" Immediately, all the geeks that were shopping in the store turned to look at what the guy was talking about. Wade and Stan turned their heads and saw the news was on. The shop owner turned up the volume.

" _Up next: an update on yesterday's incident at the UA rescue training enter where Hero course students were attacked by a gang of villains,"_ said the news reporter. _"According to new police officials, the criminal forces called themselves 'The League of Villains'. Investigators have reportedly uncovered that this group has been plotting to kill UA teacher and popular Hero All Might since the spring of this year. Police arrested 72 villains at the scene, but the League's leader escaped. His whereabouts are unknown."_

Wade's eyes had a grimness in them after hearing that last part. Stan then turned to the young man and said, "I'm surprised that they would pull a stunt like that. Thank goodness you and the others got out okay."

"Yeah," said the student. He then turned and headed towards the door. "I've got to get home, so I'll see you later!"

"Don't worry, kid," Stan said, waving goodbye as Wade walked out of the store. "I'll always be here." **(AN: R.I.P. you wonderful man)**

* * *

Night came and in the conference room of UA, Tsukauchi met with the teachers and staff members of the school. The detective was standing in front of a large desk where all the Heroes of the school were seated.

"Our investigators are trying to learn everything they can about this so-called 'League of Villains.' We've made some progress, but we can't find anything on this Shigaraki so for," Tsukauchi read off the paper of the report. "We've searched our records for men in their 20s or 30s who are registered as having some sort of disintegration Quirk, but so far, we've come up empty. Same for the Warp Gate villain, Kurogiri. So, they're not citizens or they're using aliases. Hard to find, either way.

With his arms crossed, Vlad King looked down with a grim expression. "So, what you're really saying is we don't know anything."

"We've gotta track `em down," said Snipe. "I shot their ringleader, but once he heals up, he'll probably try pullin' somethin' like this again. What a pain."

All Might sighed. "He did seem like the type."

Sitting next to him was Nezu, who heard his comment. "Is something on your mind, All Might?"

"The attack on the USJ was too bold. No sane adult would ever attempt it. The ringleader kept monologuing about the reasons he was there. And he bragged about Nomu's many Quirks, but he never said a word about his own powers. When things didn't go his away, or when Nomu's weakness was exploited, he was visibly upset. Like he was gonna throw a tantrum. Ah, I guess bragging about Nomu's Quirks was a quick way to draw me into a fight."

"That might be true, yes, but strategically, it was foolish to reveal his Quirks upfront instead of keeping them a secret."

"Shigaraki made wild, immature claims, but did so with a completely straight face. And he talked about Nomu like he was some kind of a pet. It seemed like he'd never been 'no' before—like he through things would go his way no matter what," All Might said, thinking back on Shigaraki and remembering the man's covered up face. "He has the personality of a spoiled little brat. A man-child."

Vlad King said, "A child with incredible power, though."

Midnight then replied. "It's possible he never got the Quirk counseling students received in elementary school."

"Maybe so, but it doesn't really matter now," said Snipe.

"There were 72 villains arrested in the aftermath of the USJ attack," Tsukauchi said, continuing the report before looking up at the Heroes. "They were all small-time thugs who usually lurked around back alleys. What worries me is that this 'man-child' got them all to follow his crazy plan. They viewed him as a real leader. Criminals are starting to feel more pressure now that the world is brimming with Heroes. That could be why they were so quick to back such simple-minded villainy."

"Guess that makes sense," said Vlad King.

"There are plenty a' people out there lookin' for a cause to get behind," said Snipe.

"So, what can we do to stop them?" Midnight asked.

Tsukauchi flipped through the pages of the report before stopping at one. "Well, it _is_ thanks to you Heroes that we have the time to devote ourselves to this case. We'll expand our investigation and continue searching for the perpetrators who planned this attack."

Nezu looked down at the report copy that he was handed. "A man-child, huh?" All Might looked to the principle as the creature continued. "In some ways, he shares common grounds without students. They both have so much potential. And, like our students. I suppose it's possible someone's guiding him, trying to nurture his malice and villainy."

This troubled All Might greatly, that he didn't want to think about what that could mean.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Inko's home, the motherly woman was cooking another diner that Wade had on his list of foods to eat for his training. The school was closed the day after the League of Villains attacked USJ. Wade figured they wanted the students to have a little break. However, many of Class A's students couldn't rest easily. It was tough to relax. That's why Wade came to the comic shop.

In Wade's room, he was sitting at his desk, which was littered with Spider-Man stuff from the case. On his computer, he watched a YouTube video of one of All Might's greatest moments.

Wade leaned back in his chair after turning off the video. Turning his head slightly to the right, he spotted his Spider-Man mask hanging off the edge of the desk. Grabbing it, Wade looked into the white eyes of the mask. He was still a long way from becoming a real hero.

His mind then flashed back to when the villains attack the USJ. All he and his classmates did was slow Aizawa and Thirteen down. Although it was Wade that beat Nomu and save All Might, if it weren't for the Number One Hero and the teachers, they never would've stood a chance against those villains.

Wade put down the mask and sat on his bed. He grabbed one of his dumbbells and started to do some weight lifting. If he was going to truly oppose evil, then Wade was going to have to make All Might's power his own. Blending it into his Spider powers to create one Quirk. He had to embody One-for-All and master every aspect of it until it's second nature for him. Just like his first Quirk.

There wasn't much time left. All Might was the one he chose. Wade was going to make him, and Daniel, his dead father proud.

He snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Wade?"

"Yeah?"

His adopted mother opened the door and looked at him. "It's dinner time. Your food's getting cold."

Wade smiled. "I'll be right there. Thanks, mom."

* * *

The next day, classes were back to normal, and everyone was back to school. However, the big talk around the building was still the USJ incident. As evident as the students of Class 1-A were sitting at their desks and Hagakure said, "You guys! Did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah," said Ojiro.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time!" said the invisible girl. "Through I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background."

"Probably not," replied Shoji bluntly.

To comfort his invisible friend, Ojiro told Hagakure, "It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves."

As Jiro twirled her earphone jack, Kaminari leaned back in his chair with his hands on the back of his head. "We're totally big deals," he said to Kirishima. "Those news channels love us—we're basically celebrities."

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy, right?" asked Kirishima.

However, Jiro wasn't too impressed. "Get over yourselves. The Hero Course that pumps out was attacked, and that's what they care about."

Sero leaned on his desk with his arms crossed. "Who knows what woulda happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up."

That just made Mineta panic and freaked out. "WHY'D YOU SAY THAT!?" He screamed with sweat and tears, yelling between Momo and Todoroki. "I'm gonna pee myself just thinking about it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bakugo yelled at Mineta after getting very annoyed at the small boy. It scared the pervert and only startled Wade. "Grow a pair, loser!"

"Yo, Wade! Is it true that you were the one that took out that bird villain?" Sato exclaimed with a big grin. Word got around quickly that one of Class 1-A's students took out the giant villain at the USJ, and everyone in the class knew it was Wade that did it. "Dude, you were awesome!"

"Yes. Your abilities and strength are truly a thing of wonder," said Tokoyami with his arms crossed.

Momo, however, looked at Wade's arms and looked a little worried. "Are you sure you're okay? You were really injured when it happened."

Wade sheepishly said, "It wasn't anything you guys."

It was only 7 minutes until the start of homeroom when Iida came fast walking into the room. Moving like a man on a mission. "Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin!" He yelled, before standing behind the teacher's desk and held out his arms. "Everyone stop talking and take your seats!"

But there was just one this wrong with that command.

"Uh, we're all sitting," said Kirishima.

"Yeah, you're the only one standing," Sero told him.

Iida quickly went over to his desk and sat down. Trembling in embarrassment with his fist clenched. "Dang it!" he grunted.

"Don't sweat it," said Ochaco with a funny face.

Mina then looked back at Tsuyu and leaned backward. "Hey, Tsu. So…" She started, before leaning too far and nearly fell over. However, Tsuyu stopped her chair and Mina giggled a little because of it. "Who do ya think's gonna teach class today?"

Tsu put a finger on her chin. "No idea. Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from his injuries," she said. That's when the door slid open.

"Morning, class." To everyone's surprise, it was the very injured Aizawa that was at the door. Face, broken arms, and every other injured area wrapped completely in bandages.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?!" Everyone yelled in at the man in shock.

"Whoa! What a pro," said Kaminari.

Iida quickly shot his arm up into the arm. "Mr. Aizawa. I'm glad you're okay." He exclaimed as Aizawa wobbled over to his desk.

"You call that 'okay'?" Asked Ochaco.

"My well-being is irrelevant," said the teacher as he stood in front of the class. "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Our fight?" Asked Bakugo, his interest getting caught at the aspect of a fight.

But Wade got nervous. "Ah, crap. Don't tell me…"

"Not more bad buys!" Mineta panicked, and it really seemed like that was going to be the answer.

Until Mr. Aizawa said, "The UA Sports Festival is about to start."

"Ugh! Why would you scare us like that?!" The students shouted before their attitude turned to excitement. "The Sports Festival!"

Full of energy and enthusiasm, Kirishima nearly jumped out of his seat when he shouted, "Let's go kick some ass!"

That was before a concerned Kaminari shoved his face away. "Wait a second," he said.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" asked Jiro.

Even Ojiro chinned in with his concerns. "They could attack once we're all in the same place."

Aizawa sighed, a little irked by the fact that the festival was still going to happen. "Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever," he informed them. His voice a little muffled by his bandages. "Plus they're beefing up security compared to past years. This even is a huge opportunity for all students of UA. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

This, however, didn't sit well with the already frightened Mineta. "Uh, I'm sorry but why not?" he asked. "It's just a sports festival."

Wade turned his attention to the small boy and said, "Come on, don't tell me you don't know just how important this event is."

"Of course I do! I just don't wanna get murdered," Mineta murmured.

Aizawa continued with the announcement of the Sports Festival. "Our sports festival is one of the most-watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games. But then Quirks started to appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The UA Sports Festival."

Momo looked down at Mineta and said, "That's right! And the top Heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"Sure, unless you're dead," retorted the purple-haired pervert.

"But she's right," Wade said. "This is how you get recognized by the Pros and after graduating, they'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks."

"And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever," said Kaminari.

Jiro turned her head to him. "That'll be you, Kaminari, you dunce," she said, hurting his ego.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go Pro one day, then this event could open the path for you," Aizawa said with a serious tone. His words sinking into the hearts and minds of his students. "One chance a year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring Hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training."

"Yes sir!" the student responded.

"Class is dismissed."

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of the fourth period, modern lit. After Cementoss stepped out of the class, it was lunchtime for Class 1-A and everyone's mind was on the Sports Festival.

"That villain stuff sucked, sure, but I'm pumped for these games!" Kirishima shouted with a big grin on his face. He was standing at the back of the room with Sato, Tokoyami, and Sero.

"We put on a good show, and we're basically on the road bein' pros!" Sero exclaimed, jokingly nudging the redhead in the arm.

Sato grinned and punched his palm. "Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place."

"We get so few chances," said Tokoyami, as he was sitting upon the cabinets against the wall. "We have to make the most of this."

Hagakure stood before Ojiro. "Oh man, I'm really nervous, Ojiro! I need to stand out at the Sports Festival! She exclaimed and started to do this dance of excitement.

"But the Pros might not notice you unless you try really hard..." Ojiro said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh my, what's a boy to do? I stand out just by standing still, so the scouts won't be about to take their eyes off me!" Aoyama said, doing various poses before pointing to Koda. The timid boy started to get nervous and flailed his arms around. Aoyama then got closer to Koda's face with sparkles around his head. "Don't you agree?"

Koda frantically nodded his head.

Kaminari sighed as he was in a small group with Momo, Jiro, and Shoji. "You're so lucky, Shoji," he whined to the muscular boy. "People are bound to notice your unique Quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be," Shoji replied.

Jiro held in her giggles when she remembered how the blonde boy short-circuited his own brain and turned himself dumb for one hour. "No doubt you'll make a sense, too," she pointed out, which made Kaminari growl at her.

As he was standing next to Iida's desk, Wade watched how everyone was so excited for the Sports Festival with his arms crossed. "It's kinda weird to see everyone this excited."

"There is nothing odd about it at all!" Iida stated, before getting up out of his seat. "We enrolled at his school with the sole aim to become Heroes." He then started to do this really weird and funny looking dance. "So naturally, we're all getting fired up."

"Wow, Iida," said Tsu as she and Mina stared at the Class Representative. "Those are some very interesting moves you've got."

"Walker, do you feel the same," asked Iida, waving his hands around.

"Hell yeah, man," Wade said with a determined grin. "I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time."

"Wade, Iida..." Wade and Iida looked behind towards the source of the voice. Only to be startled at the sight of Ochaco grinning a bloodthirst smile with eyes burning with determination and an intense purple aura surrounding her. "Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!"

"Uh, O-Ochaco? What's gotten into you?" Wade asked, a little frightened by her change in character.

Mina too was bewildered by Ochaco's sudden personality turn over. "Seriously, what's up? You're like the most laid-back girl ever," she said.

Mineta heard that and his perverted mind made him blush. "Laid-bac-"

Tsu slammed him across the face with her tongue and Wade shot him in the face with his webbing.

Ochaco spread her feet out, crouching down slightly, and raised her fist high in the air. "EVERYONE, I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" She yelled with eyes glowing white and her hair shadowing the upper part of her face.

"Yeah!" Wade and the others yelled with her, raising up their fist.

Ochaco then turned around towards her other classmates and did the same thing. "I SAID I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" They all raised up their fists with sweatdrops.

"G-Got it."

"Are you sure you're okay? You kinda look like you're losing it."

As strange as it was to see her like this, Wade was happy to see his brunette friend so motivated. It made him wonder why she wanted to be a Hero.

* * *

"Huh?! You want to be a Hero for the money?!" Wade stopped to ask in shock. He, Iida, and Ochaco were in the hallway walking towards the cafeteria for lunch when he asked the girl her reason for wanting to be a Pro Hero. He was sure that the answer was going to be like Iida and Momo, that Ochaco was going to be carrying on her family's legacy, or like him in which she wanted to use her powers to save and protect people.

But instead, her answer was that her goal was to get rich.

With a slight tint of red, Ochaco scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and avoid eye contact with the Spider-Man. "Well, if you want to boil it down simply, then yes," she answered, before holding her face with her hands to try and cover the blushing. "Sorry, it's such an unwholesome reason. You and Iida have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing."

"Not at all," said Iida before thrashing his arms about robotically while continuing to speak. "Having a goal to support your livelihood is very admirable."

Wade looked deadpanning at his tall friend. "You can't control your body, can you," he said before turning back to Ochaco. "So, is that the only reason why you wanted to be a Hero?" Wade already figured that there was more to it than she was letting on. Ochaco wasn't a shallow person.

Know that it was best to tell them, Ochaco sighed and started; "My family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work at all, so we're flat broke. This is really isn't something I tell other people..."

Wade and Iida placed their hands on their chin and started to think for a moment. "Construction..." Murmured Wade. Inside his, a chibi Spider-Man got finished screwing in a light bulb in his head, before taking a power cord to an outlet and plugging it in. Turning on that light bulb. "Oh yeah! If she got licensed, then she could use her Quirk to help cut costs way down."

"And they could seel their heavy-lifting equipment," Iida followed up. "She could float everything!"

Ochaco turned around and pointed at the boys. "I know, right!? That's what I've been telling my Dad ever since I was a kid," she exclaimed, jumping on her toes. Her bubbly personality deflated and she looked sad."But..."

 **[Flashback]**

 _"You want to work for us?" Ochaco father asked his young daughter, who was no older than two._

 _With eyes tearing up, she nodded before running up to her father. "When I grow up all big and strong, I'll help you and mommy out any way that I can," she said desperately._

 _Her father smiled and patted her head as his wife stood behind him. "I really appreciate the thought, Ochaco. But as your dad, I'd be even happier if you achieved your own dream. That's the way to make us happy. And if you do make money, you can take us to Hawaii or something!"_

 _"Daddy..."_

 **[End of Flashback]**

Ochaco clutched her skirt tightly as she finished telling her story. "I'm gonna become a Pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money," she told the two boys, before looking at them with determined eyes filled with passion and resolve. "Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life!"

Iida clapped his hands high above his head as he yelled, "THAT'S BEAUTIFUL! So noble! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!"

Wade's eyes widened as he stared at Ochaco's. Taken aback a little by her resolve. It reminded him of his dream of being a Hero and when he accepted to be All Might successor. To use his powers to protect people. And he was also very pleased with her answer. She's not here because of some Hero fantasy and he's happy that she didn't have to lose someone close to her to drive her to be a hero. In fact, she may have been more grounded than any of them, and that made him smile.

The three friends then heard the unmistakable laughed of All Might himself.

 **"Young Walker...is here!"** Yelled the mighty Hero as he pointed to the Spider-Man.

The kids stared at All Might, surprised by his sudden appearance. "All Might! What are you doing here?" Wade asked his mentor.

 **"Lunch!"** Said All Might while standing a the corner of a hallway, before holding up a bento. **"Ya wanna eat with me?"**

"That's adorable!" Ochaco laughed with spit flying out her mouth, for some reason.

 **"Whaddaya say?"**

Wade was a little confused, wondering what All Might wanted to talk about. He looked to Iida, who nodded as a way to tell him it was okay. So, the sea green-eyed boy walked over to All Might. "Sure."

* * *

"All Might's having lunch with him?" asked Momo as she and Mina were standing in line in the cafeteria with Ochaco and Iida.

"Man, talk about lucky," Mina whined. "Eating with the Number One Hero sounds so cool."

"Yeah, though I wonder what he wanted with Wade," said Ochaco.

"I heard that when All Might was about to fight the villain, Wade stepped in to fight as he knew its weaknesses. He was able to beat it with All Might cheering him on," Iida said.

"That's right! Kirishima told us what'd happened after watching him fend off that Nomu creature," Momo said, thinking for a moment with a hand on her chin. "Perhaps that's what this is all about. But it may also be because Tsu was right and that Wade and All Might's powers are similar."

"They do have boundless power, even though Wade has a Spider-Quirk. Add that with Wade saving him, All Might must have taken a liking to him."

"That's because he's so cool!" Mina said, bouncing up and down.

But unbeknownst to them, the bi-color teenager Todoroki heard their conversation and eavesdropped. _'All Might and Wade Walker, huh?'_

* * *

"Your time's shortened!?" Wade exclaimed in disbelief. After taking Wade to the break room, All Might put up the 'in us' sign so that no one would interrupt and walk in on them when the Hero was in his deflated form.

All Might poured two cups of tea for them. "Yeah. My three hours went down to barely over 2 and a half hours. That's how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many time even before the USJ incident. Nomu reopening my wound didn't help either. It's a good thing you fought, or else things would get worst. But I'm still limited on how long I can remain as All Might."

"So even if I fought, you'd still be pushing it," Wade said. "Sorry—"

All Might startled him when he coughed out blood as he laughed out loud. "You don't need to apologize for anything! Man, we are alike, you and me. Besides, you were great taking on Nomu!" he said, before placing a cup of tea in front of Wade on the table. "Have some tea."

"Thanks." Wade took the tea and sipped out of it. "So why'd ya bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the Sports Festival. The problem is while you have full control of your Spider-Quirk, you still can't fully control One-for-All yet. One Quirk you can just use it with thinking about it, while the other, you'll still injure yourself," All Might pointed out. "So then, what's your plan?"

Wade set down his tea as he tried to think of a way to better control his secondary power. However, he gasped upon remembering something. "Wait a second, I did do it! Back during the USJ," he said before going into detail about what'd happened. How Momo was nearly killed by Shigaraki and how he attacked without thinking. Sending a Venom Smash that was blocked by Nomu. "When I landed that smash, I didn't get hurt at all!"

"Oh! That's right, you did mention that. What was different about that Smash?"

Wade sighed and looked down at his hand. Staring at it to try and come up with an answer. The biggest difference that day was that he and his class was facing real villains that wanted to kill them. Nothing was simulated and he didn't have time to think, but that could've played a facture. That's when he remembered Thirteen's speech:

 _"I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust. But my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill."_

Wade clenched his right fist. "That moment was the very first time I used One-for-All against a person. I had to save Momo, but...I didn't want to kill him."

Putting a hand under his chin, All Might processed Wade's answer for a moment. "It sounds like you succeeded in subconsciously putting the brakes so you wouldn't have to kill anyone," he said before looking back up at his student. "Hey, that's some kind of progress at least. Tea's getting cold."

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Wade picked up his cup and started drinking again.

All Might stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window. "To be frank, I don't have much time left as the world's Symbol of Peace," he told Wade as he looked out at the world. "Soon I'll have to put that title to bed."

Wade looked down at the floor with a somber expression. "Right..."

"And some villains out there are starting to notice that. Someone has to step up and keep the people safe." Wade stood up and looked at his mentor with wide eyes. All Might turned around and faced the boy. "I gave you my power for one reason: 'Cause you will be the Hero who takes my place."

 _"I know that I've been pushing myself too hard." He began to sob, as more tears mixed in with the sweat and his body trembled. "But I…I don't just want to pass! I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! Not just to make into U.A. but as a Hero! That way, I can be the strongest hero, like you. I may not have been able to save dad, but I'll be able to protect everyone else!"_

"Do you still feel the same way you did when we met? Do you still wanna be the Hero Spider-Man?"

Wade's face showed his determination to his teacher. "More than anything!"

"Excellent. The time has come for you to prove it. This sports festival: it's something that the Pros—no, the _entire country_ will be watching very closely. I want you to think of this sports festival as your debut. You are the fledging Symbol of Peace. The next All Might! Wade Walker." All Might exclaimed. Wade felt a shiver down his spine, as One-for-All was getting stronger by his mentor's words. "I want you to introduce yourself to the world and proudly say 'I am here!'"

"...Your friendly neighbor Spider-Man..." Wade whispered, before asking, "But how can I do that?"

"You know how the Sports Festival is set up, right?"All Might asked before sitting back down on the sofa.

"Well, yeah. It's a big round-robin tournament in which the students of the support, business, general studies, and Hero courses all fight against each other in a bunch of preliminary trials. Whoever makes it through the initial games face off in the finals."

"Right!" All Might exclaimed as he pointed both his index fingers at Wade. "Meaning, you'll have plenty of opportunities to sell yourself."

Wade gave him a deadpanned expression. "You really have to say it like that?"

All Might comically fell backward, and the couch flipped over with him.

"Jesus! I know that's true and all!" Wade yelled with white eyes and sharp teeth. Sighed and leaned back. "I just still surprised that this is all happening after the USJ incident. Not to mention that you're my teacher..."

"You're thinking too hard on this kid!" All Might shouted while still on the floor with blood couching up. He then looked up at Wade. "Some Heroes always aim for the top, while others happily settle. The difference between those two mindsets has a big impact on how far you go in the real world. I understand what you're feeling, and I may even be projecting a bit of myself onto you. However, I hope you haven't forgotten the emotions you felt back on the beach during our training."

Wade's eyes widened after hearing that. All Might was right. He couldn't stop giving it his all. If so, then everything he's done to get him this fall would've been pointless. Fate has given him this power and this opportunity, and he was going to take it and go beyond!

He _will_ be the next Symbol of Peace.

* * *

The school day had no officially ended and it was time of everyone to go home. "Goodnight everyone," Wade said as he walked to the door. "See you all tomorrow."

"Are you going home, Wade?" Momo asked, following behind him with Iida and Ochaco.

Wade stopped at the door and grabbed the handle. "Actually, I was going to head to this old gym—"

When Wade opened the door, he stopped abruptly with a surprised and confused expression.

On the other side, there was a giant crowd of students blocking the doorway. Each of them was from a different class and course, and all were staring directly at the Walker boy. Some started whispering to each other.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, the spider guy from the entrance exam."

"Did he really take down that giant villain? He looks kinda weak."

"He's pretty handsome."

It would appear that word was spreading quickly about him. Looking back at his classmate and seeing that they too were confused by what's going on, Wade looked back at the students in front of him and asked, "Uh...can I help you?"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class or Walker?" asked Iida, having heard some of the comments about Wade.

"Is there a reason that you're blocking the doorway," Momo demanded, being Vice Class Representative.

"Yeah!" Mineta shouted. "I won't you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots," Bakugo said, walking towards where Wade was standing. Mineta looked scared at Wade while pointing at Bakugo. The Spider-Man shrugged, as this was what his rival's like on a good day. He just better hope he doesn't us his explosives. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. Not to mention Walker's been the damn talk of the town." Bakugo stopped in front of the crowd with Wade beside him. "But they wouldn't know that the next future Pro would be, even when I'm standing in front of you. Now move it, extras!"

"You don't even know them and you're already starting shit," Wade said. The two rivals then butted heads and glared into each other eyes.

"Shut up, bug!"

"Spiders are arachnids!"

"So this is Class 1-A," said someone from within the crowd as they made their way to the front, catching the two students attention and halting their impending fight. "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass, blondie. Is everyone in the Hero course delusional, or just you?"

 _'I could've told you he was an ass,'_ Wade said in his head as Bakugo grunted angrily in response.

The student was ** _Hitoshi Shinso_**. He was a tall young man with messy indigo hair that flared out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed and had very dark eye bags underneath them.

It was like looking at a mini version of Mr. Aizawa.

"How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs," Hitoshi said with a tired tone as he stood in front of the crowd and scratched the back of his head. He then looked to Wade. "So, you're the one with that powerful Spider-Quirk. The one that everyone's talking about."

Wade shrugged. "Depends on what they're saying about me," he said half-jokingly.

"The one that took out that powerful villain. I wanted to be in the Hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life," Hitoshi stated as Wade stared at him. "I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Sports Festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to Hero course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

Wade's eyes widened as he gasped lightly.

"Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you," Hitoshi said not just to Wade, but to rest of the class as they stared at him. "Consider this a declaration of war."

 _'Great, another asshole to worry about.'_

"Hey, you!" Yelled another student from the crowd. That person was **_Tetsutetsu_** _ **Tetsutetsu**. _He was a young man with quite long, messy gray hair and black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards, each lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-colored substance, which are presumably his eyelashes. He didn't appear to have any notable eyebrows, and, like Kirishima, had rows of sharp, pointed fangs as teeth. "I'm from Class 1-B next door to you! We heard you fought some villains, and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us! Talk all ya want! It'll just be more embarrassing when you're KO'd!"

"Goddamnit," Wade whispered with an irked expression. Now everyone was hating on him and his class. All for nearly getting killed!

Bakugo didn't respond and just walked past the crowd to go home.

"Don't you ignore me!" Tetsutetsu yelled angrily.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kirishima called out to the explosive blonde. "You gotta say something! It's your fault they're all hating on us, Bakugo!"

"These people don't matter," Bakugo responded.

"Huh?"

"The only thing that's important is that I beat them." Bakugo finished and walked off. Leaving Wade staring to think about what he said.

* * *

When Wade opened the door of the gym, he saw that he was the only one there. He was wearing his workout clothes and had a duffle bag with him. As he walked down the corridor and entered the main room, he sat down on a bench near the boxing ring and dug into the bag.

Pulling out a roll of cloth tape, Wade started wrapping it around his hand. As he did that, his head played back on some of the most important things said to him that day, along with what Bakugo and Iida told him previously.

 _"Enjoy that win, Walker. You won't get another! I'm just getting started! Got that?! I'm gonna end up the Number-One Hero, no matter what!"_

 _"I'm gonna become a Pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life!"_

 _"As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him."_

 _"That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go Pro one day, then this event could open the path for you."_

 _"The difference between those two mindsets has a big impact on how far you go in the real world."_

Wade cut the tape with a pair of scissors after he was finished. With both hands wrapped in tape, Wade stood up and walked over to punching bag. It had not moved since the day of his father's birthday during his training. When he nearly passed out from exhaustion beating the thing.

He walked up to it and placed his hand on the bag, which still had some blood stains from his punches.

 _"However, I hope you haven't forgotten the emotions you felt back on the beach during our training."_

Wade has forgotten nothing about what he felt during their training. Especially not on that day when, fueled by grief over Daniel's death, he vowed to be the Hero that protects everyone.

Taking a deep breath, Wade stepped by and got into a fighting pose. After a few seconds of silence, he started punching the iron cylinder inside the punching bag. Tomorrow, he'll head to one of the mock cities UA had and do intensive Quirk training.

The UA Sports Festival was in two weeks. The whole thing'll be live on TV. There was no doubt that whoever impressed the audience will have a much better chance of becoming a Pro Hero in the future. They wouldn't know that the games will be until the first day. They could throw any sort of trial at them. And so, Wade and the others had to prepare for all possibilities.

Determined to it give it their all, each student prepared in his or her own way. Whether that be training in better using their own Quirk, working out to improve their strength, a combination of both, training their minds and knowledge, or in Mineta's case preparing to showboat.

* * *

It's been shorter than a year since Wade stood before Daniel's tombstone.

Days passed, and all that training made time go by quickly. Before they knew it, it was the morning of the festival. But before going to school, Wade had to make one stop, and that was to see his dad before going.

It was a silent, sunny day at the cemetery, with no one in sight. Only a fatherless son standing before his dead father. The only family he had in this cruel world of superhumans. At first, Wade didn't know what to say to his father's tombstone. What was he supposed to say after not coming to see him?

Taking a deep breath, Wade got down on one knee and placed his hand on the grave. "Hey, dad. I know it's been a long time since I came to visit. To be honest with you, I wasn't sure how I'd feel coming back here. There's so much I want to you about. About my powers. About All Might. About me getting into UA and all the crazy crap that's happened. But I'm afraid that I've got to go to compete in the sports festival." Wade paused for a moment to fight back a sob that was building. "I just want to you know...just how sorry I am for what I've done. That every day I've lived my life by the words you've shared with me. That I'm going to be the best Hero that I can be...Goodbye, Dad."

And with his final words, Wade stepped back from his father's gave and made his way to UA.

* * *

The Sports Festival was one of the best events of the year for the city, and everyone was heading to UA to see the action. As fireworks went off around the building, many newscasters were standing at the front of the gate wanting to get in. However, security was much high this time around due to the League of Villains' attack. Some are even criticizing UA for holding the festival because of it. But controversy is what the media feeds off of for higher ratings. Not like they'd need it, considering that the nation's watching Class 1-A.

On the other side of the gate, there were food stands and small souvenir shops sell merchandises. There was a lot of discussion going around the people at the little fare. Some were looking forward to seeing the third years since they've got the most experience with their Quirks. However, it was all about the first-year students this year. Especially with talks going around about Wade beating Nomu, but everyone was interested in the fact that the No. 2 Hero Endeavor's son was going to be in the games.

Helping out with security for the tournament were Heroes that were called in from all over the country. Some were hoping to do some scouting of their own but were having to sit back and make sure no villains attacked.

Finally, there was the stadium that the Sports Festival was taking place. The stadium itself was an oval-shaped, open building that featured a stand with three floors and several screens for the festival. The arena of the stadium itself consisted of a circular space with a flat square of concrete in the center, surrounded by grass. It also had many gates that lead in and out of the field. The stadium also features a branch nurse's office, as well as waiting rooms for the participants.

And in one of those waiting rooms was Class 1-A.

"Aw man! I was totally hoping I could wear my costume." Mina pouted as she and the other students were wearing the standard PE uniform they wore almost every day.

"I know what you mean," Wade said with a smile, stretching his arms to get ready. He too had on his PE uniform but didn't have on his web-shooters. Turned out that he could only use them if a person of the support course is willing to do it for them and give them the item. Needless to say, Wade wasn't giving his shooters to anyone. "We'll have to be prepared for whatever they throw at us."

Mina grinned too and threw her fist in the air. "Yeah! We'll show them what we can really do!"

The door swung open and Iida came in. "Everyone, get your game faces on! We're entering the area soon!"

While Mineta repeatedly said 'Swallow your fears' and counted something on his palm before eating it, Wade closed his locker and walked away from it to sit with the others. However, he stopped when someone said, "Walker."

Wade turned around to the person and saw that it was oddly Todoroki. The Spider-Man didn't know a lot about him, other than he was very calm, quiet, and reserved. Not really interacting with others, so it was surprising to see the two hair colored boy wanting to talk with him.

"Hey, Todoroki. Want's up, man?" He asked, wanting to be friendly even though there was this coldness in Todoroki's stare. This didn't go unnoticed by the others. Everyone in the room turned their heads turns the two boys in the middle of the room. Also curious as for what the Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk user wanted with the Spider-Man.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that the both of us are the strongest students in the class," Tokoroki said rather bluntly, despite every one of his classmates listening

This took Wade aback a little, but he recovered and said, "Yeah, so why bring this up now?"

"However, you've got All Might in your corner, helping you out." Wade's eyes widened at Todoroki's perspicacity. "I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two. But know that I will beat you," Todoroki finished, and Wade's shocked expression turned to a scowl.

"Ooh! What's with all these declarations of war lately?" Kaminari asked with intrigue. Even the others weren't anticipating for Todoroki to provoke Walker.

Kirishima stood up and walked over to placed his hand on Todoroki's right shoulder. "Yeah, what's the big deal? Why're you picking a fight all of sudden? And right before we get started..." Kirishima's efforts to break the tension was interrupted when Todoroki pushed his hand away with his elbow.

"We're not here to be each other's friends," Todoroki snapped at him, before turning around and walked towards the door. "Don't forget. This isn't a team effort."

"Hey!"

Todoroki stopped when Wade called him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Todoroki, or why you believe that telling me you'll beat me will scare me, but I've back down from this or any fight," Wade said with his eyes shadowed over by his hair and his fist clenched. Everyone was now staring at him, wanting to know his response. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that you have to most potential out of all the students in the Hero course, including me. It's why you got in so easily, yeah?"

"Wade, maybe you're being a little hard on yourself," Kirishima said to once again break the tension. "And us."

"But that doesn't change the fact the jackass is right. Everyone in the other courses and classes is going to be coming at us with everything they've got. We went through hell during the USJ, and now, just to stand out, we're going to have to fight harder. You want to fight for the top..." Wade looked up at Todoroki with eyes burning hot with determination. "Then I'll give you that fight. I'll be aiming for the top, too!"

Todoroki stared at him with silence before responding. "Fine."

The stage is set. Battlelines are drawn, and everyone is aiming for first place at the finish line. Their future awaits them and they'll have to show the world what they've got to offer.

For the Heroes of Tomorrow, the games have just begun.

* * *

 **AN:** **And that was Issue #10 of "Heroes of Tomorrow". We're starting off Volume 2 and we're starting it with the Sports Festival Arc, but until I come back to the story, it'll be placed on hiatus.**

 **STAN LEE CAMEO! You all wanted it. I wanted it. And here it is. I knew that after seeing _Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse_ that I was going to have him as a comic book store owner. **

**Also, we have an opening inspired by the movie.**

 **Not much changes from the canon, but Wade has definitely gained a lot of popularity and infamy from his fight with Nomu. Now everyone sees him as a target in the games. As for the games, Wade isn't going to be using his web-shooters. I've been debt with myself about this, as I know that the Hero course doesn't allow for the students to have anything on them that could give them an advantage, and the shooters would unquestionably give Wade that.**

 **Also, quick question. I know that the _Vigilante_ spin-off series takes place before the events of MHA, but how many years before does it take place? **

**I'm asking because I might have an idea that you might like.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	11. Volume 2: Issue 11

**Wade will now be voiced by Vic Mignona in his Edward Elric voice. I just love the man's voice.**

 **#IStandWithVic**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #11: The Sports Festival Part 1: The Obstacle Race**

The screens of the stadium and Present Mic appeared on it. "HEYYYYYY! Make some noise, all you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped, media hordes! This year, we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in U.A.'s festival history, guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show: ARE YOU READY?!" He yelled as the crowd cheered. Sitting next to him was Aizawa, who was still covered in bandages as he still wasn't healed. "Let me hear ya scream as our students make their way to the main stage!"

At her home, Inko was watching the event on her TV, as the screen was showing one of the tunnels of the arena. She was recording the games in high resolution but wanted to see it at the moment. "C'mon, Wade!" She shouted with anticipation. Inko was worried about Wade's safety but knew that he was going to give it his all.

In the teacher's box of the arena, All Might in his deflated form watched the game. Waiting eagerly for Wade to introduce himself to the world.

The commercials for the event was over and they were back on the air. "IT'S THE U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! The one time each year when out fledging Heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle! First up, you know who I'm talking about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first-years of the Hero Course! IT'S CLASS 1-A!"

At that moment, Wade and the rest of his classmates came out of the tunnel. The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers and applauses.

Wade looked around at the crowd and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Talk about a crowd..."

"I hope we're still able to give our best performances, even though all these eyes are watching us," Iida said as he looked around the audience of the games. "I suppose it's just another aspect of being a Hero we all have to learn to get used to."

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot," Kirishima said as walked behind Bakugo. The blonde was silent with his eyes shadowed over by his hair. "Kinda makes me nervous. How you feelin', man?"

Bakugo lifted his head up, revealing his face had formed a deranged grin. "I'm not worried. Makes me wanna win this thing even more."

As he looked around, Wade then noticed that the other classes were starting to come out. "They haven't been getting nearly as much screentime, but this next group is still chock full of talent! Welcome, Hero Course Class 1-B!" Present Mic announced as Class 1-B entered the arena through their tunnel. All of the other freshmen classes come out through the other tunnels. Although as they were announced, they didn't get the same reaction for the crowd as the Hero Course classes. "Next up, General Studies Classes C, D, and E! Support Course Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And Business Course, Classes I, J, and K! ALL OF U.A.'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!"

The classes gathered in the middle of the stage. While the General Studies students weren't too excited about being in the games-many believing that they're only there to make the Heroes-in-training look good-everyone else was anticipating for the games to start.

The cracking of a whip got everyone's attention. "No for the entirety speech!" Said the umpire of this year's Sports Festival for the Freshmen, the R-Rated Hero: Midnight.

Almost all of the men in the stadium's seats blushed instantly as Midnight flicked her hair with a smile. Wade stared at her, flustered as the other male students. But as he looked at the sexy woman, he couldn't help but think that she looked so oddly familiar.

"Uh, someone should take to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing," Kirishima said with an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning," said Kaminari.

"Is that really appropriate attire for a High School teacher?" Tokoyami asked, not flustered by the outfit.

"YES!" Mineta exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"You don't get a say!" Wade snapped at the boy.

"SILENCE, EVERYONE!" Midnight shouted, swiping her whip to effectively get them all to look at her. "Your student representative is from Class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

Wade's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in fear. Why was Bakugo of all people was going to represent the freshmen? It was crazy! As Bakugo walked up to the stage Midnight was on, he whispered to no one imparticular. "Why in God's ass would they pick Bakugo?!"

"Must be because he placed first in the Entrance Exam," Sero said.

Bakugo walked up to the mic and stood there for a moment. Wade shook his head. "I don't like this."

"Maybe he'll be good this time," said Mina, but was also nervous about what the explosive boy would say.

Bakugo then said to everyone. "I just wanna say...I'm gonna win."

Everyone in his class had comically shocked faces. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Wade shouted at Bakugo with white eyes and sharp teeth. Everyone from the other classes started to boo and insult him. Calling him overconfident and a jerk and to get off the stage. But Bakugo wasn't bothered by it and turned his back to them.

"Why would you be so disrespectful?! You're representing us all!" Iida yelled angrily at Bakugo.

"Not my fault the rest of you are stepping stones to my victory," Bakugo said, giving the students a thumbs down.

Tetsutetsu was murmuring something under his breath about how he was going to beat Bakugo. Wade couldn't blame him. Bakugo's overconfidence was a real headache to deal with. But as Bakugo walked back to where he was before being called up, the Spider-Man noticed something. Back then, Bakugo would have been smiling whenever he was busting. But he wasn't now. He was pushing himself and telling himself he couldn't lose.

Bakugo gave Wade a death stare and bumped his shoulder as he passed by.

Wade sighed with a deadpan expression. In true Bakugo fashion, he's made the rest of them into targets.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight announced to the students and audience. Not letting the students catch a breath. "This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!" She swiped her whip above and a holographic screen appeared behind the R-Rated Heroine. Projecting a spinning wheel that spun extremely fast as the students watched with anticipation and anxious for what was going to be the first game. "What could it be?"

The wheel stopped and the game was selected.

 **Obstacle Race!**

"Ta-dah!"

Wade said with curiosity, "So it's gonna be an obstacle course?"

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is four kilometers around the outside of the stadium," Midnight told the participants, before rising up her whip. "I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game." She seductively lipped her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your places, contestants."

The crowd continued to cheer with excitement. The students went to the tunnel with the red arch with three green lights on top of it. Ready to start the obstacle course.

The three green lights turned on.

Wade got ready as he remembered what All Might said to him. This was the moment he was going to introduce himself to the world. But he had to be smart about this. Without his web-shooters, he was at a massive disadvantage, combined with the fact that he still couldn't control One-for-All. He had to careful when he used the power.

One light was turned off.

Wade had to go beyond.

The second light goes off.

He was going to show All Might what he was really capable of.

The third light went off.

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted.

All of the students simultaneously charged towards the tunnel. Wanting to get in the lead.

"And we're off to a racing start!" Present Mic announced and turned to Aizawa. "How 'bout some color commentary, Mummy Man?"

Aizawa turned his head to him and groaned. "How did you talk me into this," he lazily asked.

"What should we be paying attention to in early stages of the race?"

"The doorway."

And he wasn't wrong. Wade managed to jump onto the wall and looked down, panting as he scanned the scene. "Made it out," he said to himself. When the students got into the narrow hallway, everyone started to push and shove each other, trying to get through. It was only a miracle that when there was enough space for him that Wade jumped out of the crowd.

Now on the wall, Wade started to wall-crawl towards the exit.

However, his spider-senses tingled and suddenly the temperature began to drop at a rapid speed.

Wade quickly ran up the wall and crawled on the ceiling when ice covered the entire tunnel. spreading along the outside walls as many contestants got trapped in the ice. Preventing them from moving.

Looking at the exit, Wade saw Todoroki run past them with ease. "Apologies," the ice user said as he took the lead. Leaving a trail of ice. on the ground that covered the path.

Knowing that he couldn't continue on with the ice covering the walls and ceiling, Wade did the next best thing to win. Know that what he was going to do was rather unsportsmanlike, he took off his shoes, held them by the lasses, and then jumped down onto the wall. He slid down the ice, before jump off. "HEADS UP!"

The student below him, _**Neito Monoma**_ , was a reasonably tall young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it's parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises were a purplish-blue, his pupils white and his eyes were shaped so that they're slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face, usually left half-closed.

When he heard Wade yell, he looked up...

And Wade stepped on his face.

"Sorry!" Wade apologized and started jumping off the heads of students, making his way towards the exit. With each jump, he made sure to say "sorry", but that didn't stop them from getting angry.

But as he jumped off the last person's head and went high into the air, Wade saw he wasn't the only one that was using their own tricks. Bakugo yelled as he used his explosion to launch him above the other students and the ice trail. Momo created a staff from her palm that propelled her up over. Kirishima's hardening allowed him to break free. And Aoyama shot his laser beam to shout himself into the air.

"Nice trick, Todoroki!" Momo huffed.

Falling down, Wade landed feet first on the ice. He immediately slipped and fell on his ass. But Wade pushed past his pain and quickly put back on his red shoes. Thankfully they were nearly oversized. Getting back up, Wade heard Bakugo yell at Todoroki. "I wouldn't let you get away so easily! You icy-hot batard!" He shot more explosions, going faster.

Wade quickly started running again but felt himself nearly slipping each time he tried to step. Using his wall-crawling ability, he was luckily able to stick to the ice. Seeing how he was going to get past Todoroki's ice, the Spider-Man started running across the ice.

He then saw Ojiro using his tail to jump over the ice. "You froze me in place once before," he said, as Tokoyami used Dark Shadow's claws to jump. "It wouldn't happen again.

Wade then heard Mina yelp next to him on his left. He turned his head and saw her trying to skate on the ice with her Acid-Quirk. She was about to trip when Wade grabbed her and helped her steady herself. Still running as Mina used her Acid to melt the ice. "Thank's Wade," she said before he let go. Allowing her to skate on her own. "I really owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Now come one!" He exclaimed with a grin and the two continued the race.

Behind the two, Ochaco was with some of the other students that were difficultly trying to walk across the ice. "Gotta wait for the right time to show off my Quick!"

However, behind her, Shinso was strangely being carried by three other students. Each of them had this bizarre, colorless look in their eyes. "So they are good at using their powers, huh?"

Todoroki looked back at the people that were getting across the ice. "I didn't expect so many people to dodge that. Especially those from other classes," he whispered, before noticing something that he wasn't expecting to see.

Mineta was grunting each time he pulled one of his balls off his head. Each of them he threw on the ice and they shuck to it, and the purple-haired boy jumped high off of each of them.

"You think you're so cool, but I've outsmarted you!" Mineta shouted and pointed at Todoroki with a big smile on his face. "Ha! How pathetic, Todoroki! Eat this! My special attack!"

He grabbed another one of his balls and prepared his attack, falling down towards the ice user.

"GRAPE..."

 _ **WHAM!**_

Suddenly, one of the robots from the 1-Pointer robots from the entrance exam hit Mineta in the side.

Wade stopped running when he saw the robot, shocked that it was here, all while Mineta screamed while flying away, before rolling across the ground.

The faux robot turned to Wade and looked down at him and all of the other students that had stopped. Also shocked to see the robot was there. And it wasn't alone, as a 2-Pointer and 3-Pointer was with it. But even worse was that behind the smaller robots were a horde of massive 0-Pointer robots.

 **"Target acquired,"** the 1-Pointer said. **"Terminate them."**

"Ooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere!" Present Mic announced. "I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning! It's a Robo Inferno!"

When Kaminari came to the front of the crowd, he stopped and looked at the robots in horror. "Are those the 0-Point villains from the practical test?!"

The General Studies students gasped at the sheer size of the robots. Was this what the teachers meant by obstacles? There was no hope for them to get through.

"So this is what you and the other students faced in the entrance exams," Todoroki said

"Where's the school even get the funding for these things?" asked Momo. Just like Todoroki, she got into U.A. on recommendation and didn't get to see the robots.

"Holy crap! Who is running this school!?" Wade yelled, questioning who would willingly put high school kids in this kind of danger.

One of the 0-Pointers started to attack, reaching out its arm to crush Wade and Todoroki.

the bi-colored hair boy had the ground freeze under his right foot and his right hand started to power up with ice. "They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they'd prepared something a little more difficult." He placed his hand on the ground, and everything with a 5-foot radius around him froze as large icicles started to form. "Especially since my _dear-old_ dad is watching.

Under swinging his right arm up, Todoroki unleashed a massive power of ice that froze a lot of the robots. He sighed out cold air after seeing his work.

Wade stared up at the frozen 0-Pointer with shocked eyes. He snapped out of it when he saw Todoroki running between the frozen legs of the robot. Some of the other students saw this and yelled that they could get through. Wade was about to follow Todoroki, but then he heard the ice-user said, "Careful, now. I froze them when they were off their balance."

Wade's spider-senses went off like crazy and he looked up to see the robots falling over. Crashing down onto the ground and creating a giant dust cloud.

"On purpose."

And with that, he ran off.

* * *

"That's Todoroki from Class 1-A pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display!" Present Mic announced, standing up from his chair with his hands on the counter. "Amazing! He's one we should watch, it almost seems unfair! Thoughts?" he asked Aizawa

"His attack was both offensive and defensive," the teacher of Class 1-A simply said.

"No wonder he was let in on recommendations! He's never even fought those Robo Infernos before, but they didn't' stand a chance against his chart-topping moves! "The first-year students are already off to a rocky start and it's only the first role! Talk about a cool obstacle course! And all the action this brought to you by the camera robots at each location!"

* * *

As Todoroki ran on ahead, more 1-Pointer robots started to appear out from the dust cloud. Joining the other smaller robots blocking the contestants' way. Wade, who was in front of everyone, got ready to fight. He had to hurry. He then noticed a piece of armor from the robots laying on the ground next to his feet. He reached down and picked it up. There were black straps on it, so he fastened them down turning the metal plate into a makeshift shield.

He then turned back to the robots as they stared at him with glowing red eyes. Wade had to get past them, while also looking out for other obstacles.

"Hey, there's someone trapped under that robot!"

Wade gasped and looked far ahead at one of the frozen 0-Pointers. His hero-side came out and yelled, "We've got to get them out of there!"

He rushed ahead to rescue the people in danger. But one of the 1-Pointers rushed at him and prepared to attack him. Wade was ready for it and when it hit him with its arm, the Spider-Man dodged the attack and used his shield to cut the head and arm off.

Turning back to the frozen robot, Wade was going to continue run towards it. But he stopped and gasped.

The ice on top of the downed robot started to crack and break, before exploding.

"I ALIVE!" Kirishima shouted as he broke out of the ice, having been the one to get crushed. With his Hardening Quirk still activated, he turned his head to the direction Todoroki went. "That bastard Todoroki. Timing their fall like that. I'd be dead if I wasn't me!"

But then next to him, the ice started to crack and break again, as another person was trying to break out of it. "Class A's just full of jerks, huh!" That person when burst out from the inside of the robot. It was Tetsutetsu, however, his entire body having been turned into steel. This was his **_Steel-_** Quirk, which enabled his body to turn as hard as steel. Basically, it was the same as Kirishima's. "I'd be dead if I wasn't me!"

As the two boys ran on while accusing each other of being copycats, with Kirishima shedding a tear about it. Wade threw his shield at the head of a 3-Pointer. The armor plate cut into the head of the robot and put it out of commission.

Wade ran and jumped onto the head of the robot, pulling out his makeshift shield and turned back to the other students. "Everyone, together!" He shouted, trying to take charge and get everyone out of the situation. "We can team up and get through the robots!"

But suddenly there was a loud boom, and Wade watched as Bakugo used his explosions to rocket himself towards the top of a 0-Poiner. Determined to deny Todoroki from getting ahead of him.

He landed on the top of the robot. But then, not far behind, Sero and Tokoyami used their Quirks to climb out the 0-Pointer. "With your personality, I was sure you'd bust your way through. But you avoided a fight!" Sero said with a grin, using his Tape-Quirk.

"Allow me to follow in your wake," said Tokoyami, using Dark Shadow to get over the 0-Pointer.

Wade sighed. "Or we could just do whatever the hell we please," he said. And then another robot approached him. Wade charged his Vemon Blast and jumped at it, punching it in the head.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the students got through the first obstacle, and as the other fought the other robots. "The current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from Class A!" Present Mic announced.

"As expected, most of the group that has gone ahead is Class 1-A," Snipe commented as he and the other teachers watched the race in their box.

"But Class B and even the others aren't Bad," All Might told the other the teachers. "It's just..."

"...Class A knows there's no time to hesitate," Aizawa said, unknowingly continuing where All Might had left off.

Iida used his superspeed to kick away a few 2-Pointers, destroying them. Jiro ran passed two robots and jabbed her earphone jacks into them, and sent soundwaves that short circuit the robots. Kaminari shocked one robot with his electricity.

"They've been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. They've had that fear planted in them. And they've endured it. Overcome it."

Ochaco released multiple 1-Pointers from her Gravity-Quirk and they fell to the ground and were destroyed. Ojiro swung his tail and destroyed the head of another robot he attacked.

"Each has grown from that experience and forgotten how to hesitate."

Wade landed on the ground and looked at the towering 0-Pointers that looked down at him. He was about to think of a way to get around them when multiple explosions went off and destroyed each of them.

Looking back, Wade saw that it was Momo that shoot them. Opened her PE shirt to reveal some skin and used her Quirk to make a cannon that you'd find on really old navy ships. "Piece of cake!" She said with her hands on the cannon.

Wade looked at her with an impressed expression, as some of the students were gobsmacked by her abilities. "No wonder she got recommendations," he said. The young man turned around and saw that there was now an opening she made. Wade and the other students began running to the next part of the race.

"You're better off dodgin' these fellas in the exam," Snipe commented. But they're just slow hunks of if ya try takin' 'em down. Long as you find a weak point, that is."

All Might just watched Wade as the TV focused on him and his makeshift shield. Wade was busting, trying to get control of the crazy obstacle course. But he just wanted his student to keep going and get to the 2nd game.

* * *

Wade stopped as he, Ochaco, Mina, and Tsu approached a cliff. Looking quite surprised, he looking out in front of him and his eyes widened in fear.

What was in front of them was a giant bottomless pit that also had multiple tall platforms spaced between each other. However, they were close enough that it would be possible for someone with a good jump to hop across them to the next. There was also lone and narrow lines of rope that connected the platforms.

 _"So the first barrier was a piece of cake?! How about the second?!"_ Present Mic announced. _"Fall and You're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it! This is THE FALL!"_

"When did the school build this stage?" Ochaco asked, looking down with other students at the blackened button where the light didn't shine. Tsu then walked up to the cliff and surprised them by jump out towards the pit. Grabbing a tight rope and started crawling towards the next platform.

"She's fast," Mina said, Wade nodded.

"If I had my web-shooters, I could clear this in no time, but it looks like I'm just going to have to jump to get across," he said. He and the two girls then heard the sound of chuckling and turned around to see who it was.

That person was _**Mei Hatsume.**_ A reasonably short girl with quite a mature build that could almost rival Momo's. She had salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and side-swept to her right. Her eyes covered by a pair of red and gold steampunk goggles. She, like everyone else, was wearing the regular U.A. gym uniform, but she also added some gadgets onto it, including a utility belt to hold the various tools she carried around, oversized speed-assisting boots, another device that was under her breasts, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders.

With a glint of sunlight reflecting off her goggles, she grinned widely and her hands on her knees. "Yes! Finally, this is my chance to show off what I can do. My support gears are gonna steal the spotlight from these wannabe heroes," Mei said, before throwing her arms out. "Everyone! Observe what my brilliant gadgets can do! Wire arrows and Hover Soles!"

"You're from Support!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Hey! How come you get to bring all that stuff?" Mina pointed and complained.

"Students in the Hero Course get all kinds of combat training for their Quirks. To keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, we're allowed to bring whatever gadgets or costumes we want into the games so long as we develop them ourselves. So sit back and enjoy the show!"

Mei fired one of her Wire Arrows and the arrow-like grappling hook flew through the air with the wire attached to the back of it. The arrow pierced into the side of one platform.

"For those of us in the Support Course, this is the perfect obstacle to show off our ingenious ideas and creations to any companies that might want to recruit us!" Activating her Hover Soles, Mei laughed like a mad scientist as she speeded off the edge and started falling to the blackened bottom. "I hope employers are watching~!"

Pressing a button on her shoulder caused the wire to retract. Pulling her up towards the platform. "My super cute babies are sure to make a splash!" She exclaimed, lifting her feet up to have them up against the side, and she rocketed up the platform, and into the air. Laughing again as the arrow detached from the rocks and returned to its shooter.

"Wow," Ochaco said as Mei landed on a platform.

"Take about annoying," Mina said.

Wade then looked down at one of the tightropes that connected the cliff to several platforms. Todoroki was already far ahead, using his ice powers to traverse the obstacle with ease, so there was no time to stand around and talk. So Wade jumped onto the tightrope and started running down it. Thanks to his enhanced balance he's able to run on it. "Come on! We're still in the game!"

Ochaco's face turned to an expression of determination. "I wouldn't lose," she exclaimed, chasing after Mei. Using her gravity powers, she hopped gently from one platform to the next.

Mina followed her with a pout. "This is so unfair!" She grabbed onto the rope and used her acid at a safe level and mixture to slid across quickly.

Neither noticing Shinso leering as the other contestants started to move forward.

Meanwhile, up ahead of the race, Todoroki had reached the end of the Fall and was running towards the red stairs. He looked over his shoulder behind him and saw Bakugo was propelling himself over the Fall and coming towards the bi color-haired boy. It took him long enough, but the blonde boy was getting fired up.

"You SUCK!" Bakugo yelled, speeding towards Todoroki.

When Iida reached the Fall, he stopped for a moment. "My older brother is probably watching this. I can't let him see me look foolish! I've got this!" He used his Quirk to ride the tightropes to get across the obstacle.

Boy did he look foolish.

Wade was half away to the end and was running as fast as he could.

But then, when he stepped on the edge of a platform, it broke off. He gasped and grabbed onto the tightrope as it came loose. Yelling as he was swung down the cavern, before slamming into the side of the platform that he'd just came from.

While Shoji and Aoyama flew overhead, Wade was grunting in pain, trying not to lose his grip of the rope. He then looked up with a frustrated expression and started to crawl up the platform. When he got to the top, he couldn't find any of his other classmates around. They were already ahead of him and Wade was being left in the dust.

"Damnit! I've got to keep moving!" He exclaimed and continued onwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Todoroki stopped when he reached the last obstacle. Halting next to a large sign that said "Danger MINES!"

"And our leader has reached the final barrier! Everyone had better tread carefully...YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIELD!" That's right, the last obstacle was a large field of mines that were buried into the ground in noticeable spots. Present Mic continued to speak on through the speakers. "By the way, those landmines are decided for the games, so they might be loud and flashing, but they're not all that powerful. JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!"

Only seconds later, and mayhem was already underway. Some of the students from the other classes stepped on the landmines were being blown high into the sky.

No longer using his powers, Todoroki was carefully treading across the field to avoid stepping on a mine. He had to admit, this was clever on the game-makers' part. Those in the lead would be at a disadvantage, and it would also make for good entertainment.

Another explosion was heard from behind him. But this sounded differently. Todoroki looked behind to see Bakugo rocketing towards him as he flew over the mines with his Quirk. Bakugo smirked as he was getting closer. "It's over!" He said.

With one powerful explosion, he pasted Todoroki only by one foot. But he wasn't done with the bi-color-haired boy just yet.

"Bastard! Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Bakugo sent an explosion at Todoroki, but the white and red-haired boy jumped out of the way.

But the rest of the contestants were catching. Some were using their Quirks to detect the mines and go around. Iida was trying to outrun the explosions as he stepped on the explosives. However, one trip up and he was blasted into the air by a pink cloud. It was bad for Bakugo and Todoroki in particular. Not only were they having to fight off each other, but also watch where they were stepping.

Finally, Wade had arrived at the minefield. His spider-senses went off right before he could step on a mine at the entrance to the obstacle. This was bad. He not only had to worry about the mines but also people near him that might step on them. And it with how wide the field was and the fact that Bakugo and Todoroki were nearing the end of it, there was no way he was going to make it.

"No!" Wade yelled, taking his shield off his back and holding up high above his head. "It's not over unit I say it's over!" He brought the shield down and stabbed it into the soft dirt.

Then, he started to dig out the mines. Bringing them out by lifting them up from underneath with the shield. Wade knew that what he was planning to do was perhaps the most reckless thing he's ever done. But all he had to do was be smart about the idea. The landmines work just like regular ones. You step on them and they'll go off. But they're not that powerful but detonated a lot of them and it is going to hurt. As he dug out each mine, he took his time to do so. He couldn't rush this.

He looked up and saw many students were walking carefully as to not trip on a mine. Even people like Tsu, who was great at jumping, couldn't be too careless. It's also likely that the farther down you go, the more mines you'll encounter. No's going to be going through this very quickly.

But that's what Wade was hoping. He's going to use that to his advantage, as everyone was more careful around the entrance. That means there'll be plenty of mines to collect.

As they were walking carefully, Mina and Jiro noticed Wade and looked to him. "Hey, Wade...what're you doing," asked the pink girl.

"Something very stupid," Wade answer, continuing to dig up the mines.

"Then I'll just leave you to that," Jiro said, using her earphone jack earlobes to detect the mines. Mina followed her.

Just as Todoroki and Bakugo were almost to the finish line, Wade managed to finish. Having collected as many mines as he could and piling them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank Bakugo," Wade said, grabbing his shield and holding it close to the front of his body.

He then jumped onto the pile and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

A massive pink explosion rocked the minefield. Everyone stopped moving and looked towards it, before feeling a shockwave that nearly knocked them all off their feet. No one could make sense of the huge explosion in the back, as it was way more power than it needed to be.

After having to shield her eyes from the force of the detonation. Ochaco looked at the pink cloud of smoke.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wade yelled as he was sent flying out of the pink cloud, riding on the shield that protected him. Everyone watched in total shock as the Spider-Man was now flying over their at breakneck speeds. But within a second, he was flying over Todoroki and Bakugo.

Making him the leading contestant.

"Alright!" Wade cheered, but that was a lot more force than he was expecting. And now there was another problem. He was losing momentum, over a minefield, and going down. Fast. "Oh shit! I don't know how to land!"

Well, it couldn't get any worse.

But it did, as Bakugo used his explosions to chase after Wade. And he did look happy. Which was all the time, but now he was pissed. "You bug, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH?!"

Todoroki wasn't far behind, creating an ice path to run on. It was going to end up helping others, but there's no time to worry about that.

Seeing that he was now their common enemy, Wade started to get nervous. Worse was that he was stalling, and his body was now like a rag-doll in the air. And the two boys rushing him will get ahead of him again. He had to act fast because if he didn't time his landing, he'll never be able to catch up with Bakugo and Todoroki.

As his head was now at the same height as theirs, Wade knew he had to take another leap. He had to take them out of the lead.

He grabbed the strap of the shield, front flip, and slammed the shield down on the ground.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled after his shield hit a few landmines. The mines blasted him Todoroki and Bakugo away to the sides, and Wade was sent even further ahead of them. He landed on the ground and started running at greater speeds than before. Using but powers and momentum to send himself going for the finish line.

"In a stunning move, Walker has blasted past his classmates from 1-A! I don't believe it, he cleared that minefield in an instant!" Present Mic shouted over the speakers. Wade looked behind him and saw Tokoroki and Bakugo running out of the pink smoke and bolting to towards him. Kicking it into high-gear, Wade ran faster to the finish line. "Eraser Head! Your students are amazing! What the heck are you teaching them!"

"This has nothing to do with me," Aizawa said watching Wade, Todoroki, and Bakugo. "Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed. And some have the fighting spirit to never give up."

Wade rushed through the gateway as Bakugo used his explosive powers and Todoroki used his ice. "There you have it! ERASER HEAD'S A TERRIBLE TEACHER!"

"I'm _what_?!"

"Who would have imaged at the beginning of this race that the climax would be a nonstop megamix of epic surprises! The first person to make it back into the stadium is..."

Wade ran out of the tunnel first.

"WADE WALKER IS OUR CHAMPION!"

The crowd exploded in furious cheers as they dropped down confetti for the black-haired Spider-Man. Midnight tried to the hold in her joy for Daniel's son's victory, but couldn't help her jumping and clapping for him. At Inko's home, the motherly woman bruised into tears of joy for her foster-son. While outside of the stadium, both Kamui Woods and Death Arms looked at the jumbotron screen over the entrance they were guarding and as Mt. Lady was entraining her fans, remembered that Wade was the kid that rushed at the Sludge Villain.

However, not everyone was happy to see Wade win. In a dark room in an unowned location, Shigaraki was watching the games on his computer. When he saw Wade's face as he won the first game, Shigaraki started scratching his neck. "It's that spider brat again..."

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Wade took a moment to look around. Taking in the cheers and praises being sent to him by the audience. The feeling of it all made his heart flutter. Wade then turned his head towards the teacher's box. All of the teachers were clapping for him, but Wade's attention was on All Might.

Wade grin and gave the Symbol of Piece a thumbs up. All Might returned the gesture with a proud smile on his face.

Wiping away some tears of overwhelming joy from his eyes, Wade cheered as loud as he could with his fist up in the air. "WWWWOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered louder with him. All Might looked at his successor with his grin remaining. This Sports Festival is a competition where everyone aims for the top. Even though that means defeating his friends and classmates. As a professional Hero, popularly plays a huge part in our careers. Wade has to _want_ to be the best. It's a bloodthirsty world. At Wade's core is a Hero's who's drive is to save and help people. That's why All Might chose the young Walker boy.

But he also feared that Wade's selflessness would be his weakness. All Might clapped his hands together. _'Turns out I was worried over nothing. You are a fighter. Reckless as hell, yes, but good job!'_

"This is interesting."

"I think it's obvious that Walker's stock is about to go up."

"Not so fast. He's still mostly unknown as he's yet to show us the full extent of his Spider-Quirk. Imagine for a second that an agency was to take him on, how would they market someone so plain-looking who doesn't show off his Quirk completely."

"They definitely have they're work cut out."

"Well, he's got a lot going for him. Looks, strength, power, speed, and intelligence. If only he didn't look so plain-looking.

Plain-looking? That struck a nerve for Wade. "Who're you calling plain-looking?!" He yelled at them.

And it wasn't just him, as All Might sweatdropped when he overheard the conversation. The people who were talking about him were three students from the Department of Management classes, aka the Business Course. And those type of students sure hasn't seemed to change. Its members have nothing to gain by competing in the Sports Festival. So instead, they hone their skills as salespeople and run business simulations.

They've got a lot of free time.

Todoroki and then Bakugo came out of the tunnel after Wade. Making former second-place, and the latter third.

Going off to the side of the entrance, Bakugo took a moment to catch his breath. Panting with sweat running down his face as his blood started to boil. Grabbing his left arm as he started to shake. "Walker, you bug...No way...Not again..."

"The contestants are pouring in one after the other! Let's hear some applause for all our competitors as we prepare the results!" Present Mic said as Todoroki was panting, also trying to catch his breath. He looked at Wade and glared at him as the Spider-Man was sitting on the ground breathing in heavily.

For Wade, he felt as those his victory was only by sheer luck. He strategized and those plans just so happened to work. He trusted his Spider-Quirk to get him through it, and it got him out of all the situations he was placed in. However, the real test of skill was only beginning.

"Wade! That was amazing!" Wade turned as saw Ochaco running over to him, looking exhausted as she came to him. Iida was there too, but he was comically sulking in the background over losing a race with his type of Quirk. "I can't believe you got 1st place," she congratulated him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said with a smile. He then looked back at the tunnel and saw that Momo was the next one to run. However, he noticed that she was really out of breath and exhausted. "Momo? What happened to you?"

"W-Wade...please, get this _thing_ off me," she pleaded and turned herself to the side.

When Wade and Ochaco saw what she was talking about, they cringed.

"Two birds with one stone!" Mineta cheered, who uses his Quirk to stick to her back and piggy-backed all the way to the finish line. Despite her best efforts to beat him off her, the purple-haired pervert wouldn't come off. "I'm a freaking genius!"

Wade delivered a kick to the kids head, making him let go as he flew away. "You're the worst!"

Mina was next to reach the finish line. When she saw Mineta getting kicked and flying in her direction, she held up her arms as though they were a goal. When Mineta flew between her arms she shouted, "Goal!"

As the last of the people that would be going onto the next round of the games, Midnight got on the stage again. "The first game for the first-years is finally over, and what a game it was. Now let's take a look at the status, shall we."

1\. Class A: Wade Walker

2\. Class A: Shoto Todoroki

3\. Class A: Katsuki Bakugo

4\. Class B: Ibara Shiozaki

5\. Class B: Juzo Honenuki

6\. Class A: Tenya Iida

7\. Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami

8\. Class A: Hanta Sero

9\. Class A: Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11\. Class A: Mashirao Ojiro

12\. Class B: Yosetsu Awase

13\. Class A: Tsuyu Asui

14\. Class A: Mezu Shoji

15\. Class A: Rikido Sato

16\. Class A: Ochaco Uraraka

17\. Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu

18\. Class A: Minoru Mineta

24 other people made it into the next round. Among them were the rest of Class 1-A, who managed to get a little higher in the ranks. Well, except for Aoyama, who barely managed to get the 42nd place. Everyone else in Class 1-B got in, ranking lower than their "rivals". Only two other students outside of the Hero Course got to be in the next stage. Shinso getting in 27th, and Mei being the 41st place holder.

"Only the top 42 will advance to the next round. But don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut! We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine!" Midnight announced to the students competing in the games and licked her lips seductively. "Now the _real_ fun is about to begin! The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best!"

She then swiped her whip towards the holographic screen behind her and the wheel started spinning again.

"Let's see what we've got in store for you next! Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture," Midnight said suggestively. "Prepare yourselves...for THIS!"

The wheel stopped and the game was selected.

 **Cavalry Battle!**

"Cavalry Battle? I'm terrible at those," Kaminari mumbled with little enthusiasm.

"It's not an individual event. I wonder how they'll split us up," Tsu said with a finger to her lip. Even Wade was confused with how it all worked.

"Allow me to explain!" Midnight said, and the screen showed an image of Thirteen, All Might, and Present Mic in the calvary battle formation. Thirteen was in front, All Might was the rider, and Present Mic was struggling to support the #1 Hero from the back. "The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference: each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course."

"I get it, its point-based system like the entrance exam," Sato presumed, much to the annoyance of Midnight. "That seems pretty simple."

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it!" Ochaco assumed

"Oh, I see!" The pink-haired girl said, now understanding the game.

Having enough, Midnight violently swung her whip down and snapped angrily at the two female students, "Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!" Wade figured it's probably best to not get on her bad side. The holographic screen then showed the rankings and a scoreboard for each rank. "Now, the points assigned go up to five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points and 41st gets ten points and so on!"

Wade blinked and then looked down at his hand, doing the math of his score in his head. "Five points for each place up...and if I'm the first out of 42...Then I've got 210 points," he said with a smile.

This, however, didn't go unheard by Midnight. Looking at the son of Daniel Walker, the purple-haired smirked sadistically. "Not so fast, Little-Tiger," she said, using the nickname she's had for him when he was so much younger.

Wade looked up at her with wide eyes. _'Wait, what did she say?'_

"You see, Walker, there's only one key exception. The point value of the first place winner is...TEN MILLION!"

"..." The comical expression on Wade's face appeared as he felt his brain broke for a moment. It took a moment for his mind to reboot, a look of horror appeared on his face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

Wade then noticed that all the other students had whipped their heads around to look at him. Making Wade freeze from the looks by all his peers. In other words, if they take down Wade, then they'll win the cavalry battle and stay at the top, no matter what place they were in.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight announced.

Everyone who was once his friends and enemies stared at him with intense glares that could only be described as having bloodlust in them.

"...I'm boned," Wade mumbled.

* * *

 **AN: We've started the Sports Festival and now that Wade's got the ten million points, it's him against everyone! The teams for the Cavalry Battle will remain the same, even with Ochaco, Mina, and Momo. Those three girls will have their own reasons for wanting to be on other teams, so we'll see it next time**

 **Again, I'm sorry for not updating "Brave Soul Samurai" and "The Red Dragon Samurai". The next chapter for the former is being worked on, but I've just really wanted to work more on this story. The Sports Festival Arc is one of my favorite arcs and I'm excited to do it.**

 **On a side note, why the f**K are people mad that Wade only got 7 points in the entrance exam? Seriously, he's not overpowered just because he's a Spider-Man. Plus, seven's a lucky number.**

 **Also, in the AN of the latest episode of "The Red Dragon Samurai", I asked if you guys would want to see fanfic of _Gamera_. Not a Gamer story (don't like them), GAMERA. When I asked for opinions on what series I should crossover with Gamera, I had the feeling that some of you didn't know who Gamera was. Well, here it is: he's a giant, fire-breathing, flying turtle that is either the friend of all children in the Showa Era or Guardian of the Universe in his Heisei Era, which had some of the best Kaiju movies of all time. **

**One idea was _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , but I'll likely do something else. Hell, I was even thing of changing my planned _Godzilla_ and _Fairy Tail_ crossover so that it was a _Gamera_ and _Fairy Tail_ crossover instead, all because it'd be the first even one.**

 **But I'm likely not going to do that.**

 **If you guys and girls have any ideas or thoughts for a story, please let me know!**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	12. Volume 2: Issue 12

**_HEROES OF TOMORROW_**

 **Issue #12: The Sports Festival Part 2: The Cavalry Battle**

"Those of you at the top will suffer the most. Of course, you will hear this over and over at U.A. So use what Plus Ultra means! Wade Walker, who placed first in the obstacle course, is worth ten million points!" Midnight exclaimed to the participants.

Wade froze up when he felt every single pair of eyes lock-on him. Hungry to take his points and knock him out of the games.

His heart was beating fast, trying to remain strong. Their eyes felt like the same eyes that he would get back when he was still Quirkless. But now, it was different. _He_ was different. Wade only grabbed the first place because of his dumb luck. But now, he's finally seeing what All Might has to deal with all the time, every day as the Number 1 Hero. To always have a target on his back and everyone wanting to get their hands on him. But Wade wasn't deterred. Filled with more determination to win, Wade wasn't going to back down for this fight in any way. The odds were against him, but he's going to fight to the end, even alone if he had too.

Even All Might saw that Wade was quick to understand, seeing his successor's fiery determination.

"First years, these are the rules that you'll abide by. The game itself will last fifteen minutes. Individual point values will be added together to reach your team's total. Everyone will know your worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them! And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls, you can keep playing until time's up!"

"It's anyone's game then," Momo said with a hand on her chin.

"Since there are 42 contestants, there'll be 10 to 12 teams fighting on the field the entire time," Sato told her

Aoyama pocked his head up. "Sounds hard."

"So if you lose your head that the beginning you have more time to make up a plan," Mina said, looking at Tsu.

"I don't know Mina," Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin."Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out first before we start strategizing."

"This is going to be rough. You may use your Quirks as much as you like! But, there are still rules. Make a team on purpose and I'll with a red card. You'll be disqualified!" Midnight warned the students, which didn't seem to sit well with Bakugo. "Now you've got 15 minutes to build your teams! I recommend you get started!"

Wade took a moment to think. In his case, his teammates' points didn't really matter. All he had to do was pick the right people. People that's in his class, as it was a gamble to pick someone that he didn't know the powers of. He had to act fast.

The Spider-Man looked around...

...and saw that he was completely isolated by every single person on the field.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Wade screamed up at the sky while grabbing his head. How was he going to have no team if there were all avoiding him like the plague? How he saw that Mina was running nearby. "Mina!"

Mina stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wade," she asked as he ran over to her.

"Let's team up!" He said hopefully. "It'll just be like the combat training exercise."

Mina had a downcast expression as she scratched the back of her head. She then said nervously, "Yeah...actually Wade, I was thinking of teaming up with Bakugo."

"..." Wade stared at her for a moment. Really hoping that she was playing around with him. "...What?"

"Yeah, please don't take this the wrong way. I would have loved to team up with me again, but...it's just you're worth so much that everyone's going to be gunning for you," the pink girl said before walking off towards Bakugo. Leaving Wade in a state of horror. She felt guilty about leaving him all alone, but afterward, she'll make it up to him when the games are over. "Good luck!"

She ran over to where Bakugo was standing. Being surrounded by Sato, Aoyama, Shoji, Hagakure, and Sero. All of them wanting to be on his team

"You should team up with me," Sato exclaimed, putting at himself as Mina reached the group.

She ran up to Bakugo and pointed to herself. "No! You definitely want me by your side!"

"I don't mean to beg, but please," Aoyama moaned, holding his stomach in pain.

Bakugo stood there for a moment. Staring blankly at all of the students begging him to be on his team. But he had only one response; "Wait, remind me what your Quirks are again. And your names."

Mina and Sato looked at him in annoyance. "You're kidding! We're your classmates!" The pink girl complained, now started to think that teaming up with him was maybe a bad idea.

"Can you really be that self-centered?" Sato exclaimed.

"I could've told you that!" Wade shouted from where he was standing. He then sighed. "Mina probably better off with Bakugo. Considering his 200 points and how versatile his Quirk is, she's probably making the better choice."

But that means that he's at an even bigger disadvantage. No one wants to try to keep over ten million points for the game. It's a better strategy to try to steal the points at the end. And unlike Todoroki and/or Bakugo, Wade didn't use his full power, so no one had any idea if their Quirks could compatible with his. Wade didn't know what he was going to do, making him more nervous.

"Hey, Wade!" Wade heard a familiar female voice and slowly turned around. Ochaco was the one that called him with a bright smile. "Let's team up!"

Wade stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. He then started crying anime tears as he grabbed Ochaco's hands, moving them up and down. "Ochaco?! Are you sure about this!? I mean everyone's going to be coming after me because of my stupid ten million points! I don't want you to be thrown out of the games because of me!"

After he got a grip and let her hands go, Ochaco said, "That's fine! Who cares?" She beamed with an angelic smile that brightened Wade's heart. "Besides, it's better to team up with people you like!"

Staring at her with amazement a slight blush on his checks, Wade took a moment to just admire her commitment to her friends, and also for how beautiful she was. Shaking his head to clear it, Wade said, "Thanks, I was wanting to ask Mina, but she turned me down. So thank you! Even if we haven't worked together before, I think we'll still have great communication and coordination," he said with a smile before looking down at his fingers. "Now that we've got you, I've got two other people that I'm wanting. With them, we'll have the perfect plan."

Wade turned around and spotted just the two people he was looking for. He walked over to them and called out, "Iida! Momo!"

"Huh?" Both the speedster and creator turned to see their Spider-Man friend.

Wade brought his three friends together in a circle as he began to lay out his plan. "If the four of us make up a team, we'll be able to stand a chance at winning. Iida will be in the front and we'll use your speed to get us away from trouble. And by using Ochaco's Gravity-Quirk, we'll be lighter, faster, and more maneuverable. Momo, you're job is to be the one that supports us from the sides and back. Create defenses to keep them off our backs. As the one with the most points, I'll take responsibility and be the attacker. I'll use my Vemon Blast if anyone gets too close," he explained it to them before grinning. "If we work together, then we'll have the best combination of offense and defense!"

The three students looked at him with astonishment. He really thought of all that in just a few minutes? Iida and Momo straightened themselves as the Class Rep adjusted his glasses. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Wade. When you're not being reckless, you're actually a great tactician," Momo said with admiration. However, that smile disappeared. "...but I'm sorry..."

"I'm afraid the two of us must refuse your offer..." Iida said

Wade looked at his two friends in shock. "I-I don't understand," he said, wondering why they would walk out on their friends.

Momo felt a little bit of guilt, feeling that she was abandoning Wade. But she gave her response. "I'm sorry, Wade. You're a wonderful person who's saved me more than once. I'm forever thankful to you, but I can't grow as a Hero if I continue to be unable to stand on my own two feet."

"Momo's right," Iida said, looking into Wade's eyes. "Ever since this all started, I've been losing to you. Please don't think badly of Yaoyorozu or myself. You're a great friend, but I have to agree, that if I continue to follow you, I'll never get stronger."

Both heirs looked at Wade with steely resolve in their eyes as they stepped back and started walking away. "Bakugo and Todoroki have challenged you already, but they're not the only ones to see you as a rival," Momo said, as they joined back with their group, where Todoroki and Kaminari were waiting for them.

"We'll try our best to defeat, Walker," Iida said with his back turned to Wade.

Wade looked sadly at them but sighed. He really should have been expecting this. Iida he could understand, but Momo was a surprise. He didn't know she really felt like that. But then again, they all had a great determination to be Heroes. It hurt and it felt like he was being betrayed, but the Spider-Man didn't take it personally. He respected them for wanting to walk their path and not have another person carry them all the way. As future Heroes, they had to make their own decisions.

He looked around and saw that all the teams were staring at him with predatory looks. They were no longer friends, but enemies. He was at the time of the totem pole, and all of them are coming after him. There was no relying on anyone else. "May the best of us win," he said in a whisper, glaring at each an every one of them. Daring them to come at him.

"Hehehe! Oh perfect. You're still alone! And you're the star!" said a somewhat creepy voice behind them. Wade and Ochaco turned around. Only for Mei Hatsume to get uncomfortably close to Wade and get right up in his face. "Team up with me, person in first place!"

"What the hell?! Who are you!" Wade yelled in fright, backing away from the girl. But when he stepped back and looked at her, he realized she was the same girl from the Support Course.

Mei grabbed her goggles and lifted them up, revealing some rather strange and unique looking eyes that had yellow irises with what appeared to be cross-hair reticles implanted in each of her eyes. "I'm a student from the Support Course. The name's Mei Hatsume!"

"Oh, you're that weirdo from the obstacle course," Ochaco said after seeing all the gadgets she still had on.

"We haven't met, but I'd like to use your current fame for my personal advantage!" Mei exclaimed, not at all ashamed by what she said. Wade was about to respond to her when she suddenly and speedily got up close to him. "If I team up with you, then I'll be in the spotlight! Part of the team that everyone's keeping their eyes on!" She said rapidly.

"Uh-"

Mei got up close to Wade again, making him and Ochaco back up. "That means my super cute little babies will inevitably be seen by the big companies CEOs that are tuning into the Sports Festival!"

"Wait, what are-" He was interrupted again when Hatsume got in his face again.

"In that line of reasoning, this is the best way for me and my marvelous gadgets to get recruited!"

"Could you slow down a minute?" Ochaco asked, holding up her hands to get Hatsume to stop. "Did you bring babies here or...? I mean-"

She stopped when seeing that Hatsume wasn't even paying attention to her and was focused on the increasing nervous Wade. "And I think you guys will also benefit!" She exclaimed before the pink-haired girl pulled out of nowhere and opened it. showing a sizable selection of many different gadgets made by her. "The Support Courses specializes in creating equipment that helps Heroes deal with their Quirks and enhance their skills. I got to bring a ton of powerful babies with me, so I'm sure you'll find something you like floating around my arsenal! Oh, I see this one caught your eyes." Hatsume pulled out a jetpack from the box. "I based this on a certain Hero's backpack, adding my own original twist to it."

Wade's eyes widened when he saw it. "Oh yeah! You mean the Buster Hero, _**Air Jet**_! I remember—Is that a grappling hook?" He suddenly asked, pointing at a grappling hook that was in the box.

"Yes, it is! It's one of my Wire Arrows in a handheld form!"

"Okay, you're in!" Wade said quickly, before grabbing the grappling hook. Meanwhile, Ochace watched Wade chatting with each other. Interacting like they were buddies. And it wasn't just her, as Momo and Mina were watching from where they stood with their teams.

 _'They seem to be getting along pretty well,'_ all three girls thought in their heads as they frowned. Seeing Wade talk with Hatsume passionately about Heroes and the girl's gadgets made the three girls annoyed. An unknown feeling entering their hearts.

Wade stopped his conversation with Hatsume and started to look around for someone that could join them. He had to admit, not being able to team up with Momo and Iida was a huge blow to the game plan, but he's got Hatsume and Ochaco, but that wasn't enough. He still needed another person with them.

But the problem was that everyone else was on a team already. But that's okay, Wade knew what power he was missing.

There was only one person that could fill that spot.

That when he spotted that person. Standing all alone with no one even offering to ask him to join their team. Wade took a deep breath and started walking over to the person, much to Ochaco and Hatsume's confusion.

Approaching the person from behind, Wade placed a hand on his should. Making him look at the Spider-Man.

"Please, join me," he asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Todoroki's team of four, the two-color-haired boy was now speaking with the three students that joined him. "I choose the three of you because I believe we'll make for the most stable formation possible," he told his teammates. Todoroki turned his head to Kaminari first. "Kaminari is our left wing. He can use his Quirk to keep enemies at bay." He then looked to Momo. "Yaoyorozu, you'll take the right wing. Focus on installation and defense." Finally, he turned to Iida. "Iida, you'll take the front. We'll rely on you for mobility and physical defense."

It the same as what Wade had planned, as Tokoroki had overheard them when the Spider-Man told Momo and Iida his plan. And Iida was the one to point this out when he said, "And just like how Wade planned for his team, you'll be top. Attacking and creating diversions with ice and fire, is that right?"

To his confusion, Todoroki turned his head to the left. "Not quite," he said, looking up at the stands. There he saw the author of all his pain.

His father, **_Enji Todoroki._** Aka, _ **Endeavor**_.

Endeavor was a tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. He had short crimson hair which he wore spiked up around his head and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache appeared to be made of fire. His Hero costume was comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and most prominently his shoulders. He used his flames as a makeshift mask around his eyes, and the tall boots he wore appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sported white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side.

Todoroki's left hand clenched hard into a fist as he glared hatefully at his father. Endeavor simply glared back at him with his arms crossed. Looking at his son-his "masterpiece"-with a look of disappointment.

"When I'm in battle, I never use my left side."

* * *

The buzzer went off. The 15 minutes to gather together a team was over.

"Oh, good. It's time to get this party started!" Midnight said, stretching her arms.

President Mic looked to Aizawa, who was napping. "Hey! Hey! Look alive!" He patted him on the shoulder, walking up Aizawa. Present Mic then turned to the audience and turned on his microphone. _"After fifteen minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, 12 cavalry teams are ready to go head to head!"_

Aizawa groggily looked down at the field at the teams. "...I'm seeing some interesting team-ups."

 _"Come on! Everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for an arena-thumping U.A. battle royale! Let me hear you scream!"_

As the crowd cheered, Wade looked down at his headband that gave his team 10,000,325 points. He took a deep breath in and attached it to his forehead. He was already being held by his teammates with two grappling hooks in the pockets of his pants, while also wearing Hatsume's prototype jetpack. On his right was Hatsume, wearing all of her gadgets. To his left, Ochaco was equipped with the gearhead's hover-soles.

And for his rider, Tokoyami unleashed Dark Shadow who popped out of his host.

"You guys ready?" Wade asked the three. "This is it."

"Yeah!" Ochaco exclaimed with a look of determination. Hatsume giggled madly.

"Yes" answered Tokoyami.

However, he and the rest of Class 1-A had better watch out. Class 1-B was plotting to overthrow them. To them, Wade's class was filled with nothing but a bunch of cocky students that got all of the attention because they took down a bunch of villains. Not even thinking that Class 1-A wouldn't have wanted that attack on them. That they all nearly died or mortally wounded.

But Class 1-B didn't care, all they wanted was to show up their rival and take them down.

Whoever it was, all there going after Wade.

 _"Okay, all you first-years. I hope you're happy with your chosen teams!"_ Present Mic announced. _"Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!"_

 _"3!"_

Bakugo cracked his knuckles. "Get him..."

 _"2!"_

"He's ours..." Todoroki stared at Team Walker.

 _"1!"_

Wade saw everyone looking at him and his team, and smiled a toothy grin of defiance. "Then let's kick-ass!"

Midnight waved her whip and shouted, "BEGIN!"

At the drop of a hat, the numerous teams stampeded towards Team Walker. Surrounding them from all sides. All wanting to get their hands on him and his points.

"It's basically one big battle for ten million points!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

Hagakura's team was one of those that was rushing Wade. Being carried by Koda, Sato, and Jiro. She was laughing joyfully. "I'll be taking that headband, Walker!" she yelled, shirtless as her teammates looked a little embarrassed.

"Not even giving us a chance," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow moved close to his host. "Such is the fate of first pursued...make your choice, Walker!"

"Right! Then we're running away!" Wade exclaimed.

"Don't think so!" Tetsutetsu yelled. **(AN: Who gives their kids a name that repeats itself and is their last name?)** His rider, _**Juzo Honenuki**_ unleashed his _**Softening**_ Quirk. This power allowed him to soften anything he touches, effectively turning solid objects in a semi-liquid form. And that's what Honenuki did to the ground. Turning the ground around them into something that was similar to mud. However, things got worse when they started to sink into the ground like it was quicksand.

"What's happening?!" Ochaco exclaimed, as their legs descended into the ground.

"We're sinking!" Wade exclaimed, before looking up. Realizing that it was Honenuki's quirk.

Ochaco tried with all her might to step out of the ground, but it wouldn't let her go. "It's no good! I can't get out!"

Wade grabbed the remote for the jetpack and looked to Ochaco and Hatsume. "Girls, watch your faces!" He yelled, and both girls closed their eyes and turned around. Wade pressed the red button, activating the jetpack. The powerful device's thrusters pulled them out of the ground and sent them flying high into the air. Going over all their pursuers.

"He flew!?" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, glaring at the Spider-Man's team and his own team turned around towards Wade. "Damn Support Course! AFTER THEM!"

"Jiro, now!" Hagakura ordered the purple-haired girl.

"I know!" Jiro sent her earphone jacks towards Wade's team. Aiming for his jetpack to take them down. However, Dark Shadow came around and swiped away her jacks, knocking them away and ruining the attack. Much to the punk-rock girl's frustration. "Stupid bird."

Wade grinned seeing the living Quirk bring able to define them.

"Good work," Tokoyami phrased the bird-like creature. "Please continue to watch over our blindspots, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow said, "Got it!" He then started to scan the area as the team floated into the air.

"That is awesome! Your shadow is just what we needed," Wade said, praising the bird-headed boy. "He'll cover us at midrange from every direction! You're seriously awesome."

"You are the one that chose me," Tokoyami said.

"We're landing!" Ochaco exclaimed, seeing the ground coming up. She then created strong winds with her hover-soles to slow and easily land on the field. She made everyone weightless except for her. Leaving the others to carry her, their clothes, and equipment.

Team Walker landed on the ground before starting to run again. Trying to avoid being an easy target.

Hatsume looked up at Wade. "So what do you think about my babies," she asked. "Aren't they just precious? Cuteness can be manufactured, you know."

"I'm really not sold on calling them 'babies', but these gadgets are awesome! You really made wonders, Hatsume!" Wade replied. While still weirded out by the pink-haired girl's attitude, he wouldn't deny that these gadgets had so many benefits to them.

"Thanks!" Hatsume chirped at his praising.

Ochaco looked away while feeling a little jealous. "I'm the one who's making us float," she muttered to herself

"They're not that far away! Come on, Jiro! Full speed, ahead!" Hagakura exclaimed, wanting to get Wade's points as much as everyone else.

Still bushing that he was carrying around a topless girl, Sato looked up and noticed that the headband for their team was gone! "Hey, wait, Hagakura! Your headband is gone!" He shouted.

Although you couldn't see it, the invisible girl reached for her head. Feeling around it, she realized that it really was gone. "WHAT!? But when?! How?!" She screamed. Not noticing that a short distance away, Monoma was twirling the headband he stole from Hagakura with his finger. Shamelessly enjoying points he stole from her.

 _"WOW! Bearly two minutes have passed since we started, and its already a total free-for-all!"_ Present Mic yelled and the crowd cheered. Enjoying the game. "YEAH! _Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the ten million points and go after the other chart-toppers!"_

Wade and his team then heard maniacal laughter from behind them. He turned his head and saw Shoji rushing at them with his arms folded behind his back. However, there was no one with him. Was he alone?

"We're getting boxed in!" Tokoyami informed Wade. There were two other teams charging at them from the right and the left. "We need breathing room, Walker! We can't get trapped between multiple opponents!"

Ochaco and Hatsume nodded and were about to start moving again. However, when the gravity-controller tried to take a step, she felt her hover-sole get stuck. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Wade asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm stuck!" Ochaco informed him, trying to lift up her foot. However, it was no good. That when Wade saw that it was stuck to a purple ball.

"A Mineta ball? But where did it come from?" He asked, looking around frantically for where the little pervert was.

"From right over here." Wade looked and saw Mineta peaking out from the inside of Shoji's arms through an opening. "Hey, Walker," he said, smiling a creepy grin.

"Wait, is that even allowed?!" Wade asked rhetorically.

"The judges yes!" Midnight replied from across the field.

"Ah come on!"

Suddenly, a long pink tongue shot out from the same opening. Wade's spider-senses went off and he quickly dodged it by ducking his head. It also went for Tetsutetsu's headband, but he dodged it too.

The tongue returned to its owner, reveal the person to be Tsuyu. Also hiding inside of the arms of Shoji. "Impressive moves, as usual, Wade," said the frog girl but she wasn't surprised. She remembered all of his abilities during the USJ Incident and knew how adaptable he was.

"You're in there too, Tsuyu?!" Wade exclaimed. Surprised that she would team up with Mineta of all people, but could complement the strength of their teamwork.

"I told you to call me Tsu!"

"Right, sorry!" Tsuyu then launched another attack with her tongue. Mineta joined in, hurling his purple balls at Wade to get one stuck on him. However, Wade dodged each ball effortlessly. He also dodged the tongue and also batted it away from him. He then grabbed it, much to her shock. "Sorry about this too!" He electrocuted the tongue with a safe voltage. Shocking her with electricity, before pulling it back and letting it go. Making it slingshot back and hitting Mineta in the face.

"Good work, Walker, but we need to get away!" Tokoyami ushered.

"Alright, we're taking off again!" Wade exclaimed and pushed the button. The jetpack activated and pulled them up. Ripping off the bottom part of Ochaco's hover-sole and skyrocketing the team into the air

Hatsume gasped in horror when she saw this. "My baby's ruined!"

"I'll pay you back, by right now, we're in the clear!" Wade told her. That was quickly proven wrong when the Spider-Man's senses went off and he heard explosions. Wade looked down in the direction it was coming from, and his eyes widened when he saw Bakugo rocketing towards him. His eyes having that ever so familiar feral glare in them. "Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me."

"YOU BUG!" He yelled, using his explosions to get up to Team Walker. "Don't think for a second you're safe!"

"He's gonna blow us up!" Ochaco terrifyingly screamed.

"More like he's gonna blow up me! Tokoyami!" Wade shouted as Bakugo was almost within arm's reach. Dark Shadow appeared and got in front of Bakugo as he unleashed his attack. The Quirk took on blast and absorbed it.

Bakugo growled in rage as he started falling towards the ground. However, a line of tape shot up from down below. Grabbing onto the blonde's shoulder and pulled him back. "Whoa, nice catch!" Kirishima yelled as Sero brought Bakugo back down to his team, who caught him in their arms.

The cheers from the crowd grew after finally getting to see some combat, however, some of them were questioning if what Bakugo did was legal. He did separate from his horses and could have seriously hurt someone. Midnight responded to make the rules clear. "He never touched the ground! As long as your feet don't touch the ground, technically it's okay!"

Wade heard her and thought of several plans. He then noticed that they were descending towards the ground, but at a slow pace. Before landing and started running around. "Good work, Ochaco!" He said.

"It's hard to control where we're going with just one foot!" She replied. Wade nodded, understanding what she was saying. She was right. With one of her hover-soles out of commission, it was best to stay out of the air unless absolutely necessary. They'll increase their mobility with Ochaco's Zero Gravity and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow for defense.

Wade and his group kept moving. All eyes from the audience and the Pros that were watching the games were on him, as he was the biggest target. The fans watching were all impressed by the students' flashy moves, but that's to be expected from having to survive real villains.

It's now been seven minutes seen the game started and it was time to see the scores. However, what they saw was shocking, to say the least.

Hearing the crowd quite down, Wade looked at the scoreboard. And he was shocked too.

Other than his team, the other's weren't too so good. All of them had no points. Even Bakugo had his points stolen. However, he saw that Team Todoroki was in fifth and that there were three Class B teams right behind Wade's.

Bakugo's points were taken when he felt a tug on his head, with his forehead no longer having something on it. Turning, he glared at the team in second place, Team Monoma. "Your class is too small-minded," he taunted, taking the headband away. "Think bigger."

"Even Bakugo got his points stolen?!" Ochaco shouted in amazement.

However, with the way Monoma was taunting him, as well as seeing his former bully having an aura of pure, crimson red anger and hatred, Wade knew that the Class B blonde was a dead man walking. "Knowing Bakugo's, his pride wouldn't allow him to just give up and let the guy go," Wade said, feeling a sense of relief.

At the same time, he started to understand Class B's strategy. They threw the Qualifiers and planned for the long game. Even before the Sports Festival, Wade had the impression that they're stronger than they seem and wanted to end his class's supremacy. But from that, he can only guess that they're not necessarily dead set on targeting him.

"At least he's off our back. We're going to be okay!"

That hope was quickly dashed away when another team came rolling on rollerblades. Getting in front of his team and making them halt. Wade lunged forward when he felt the stop, and when he looked up, he started to get nervous.

Glaring at him with his cold, mix-matched eyes was Todoroki, who was currently being held up by Iida, Momo, and Kaminari.

Less than halfway into the Cavalry Battle and with Class B rising up against Class A, the ice/fire user was finally coming after Wade.

Both teams stared at each other like they were in a Mexican standoff. Waiting to see which of them would make the first move. Wade was starting to get nervous, especially when his eyes glanced around to see multiple teams were starting to rush them. To calm himself, he took in a deep breath, before putting on a smirk. "Hey, Todoroki. How's it hanging?" He asked his biggest opponent. "Finally came out to play?"

Todoroki continued to stare and icy glare at his rival. "I'll be taking that now."

"I didn't think this conversation will happen until later in the contest," Tokoyami said, with Dark Shadow out in front. "He seems to have it out for you."

"What can I say, I'm a charming guy," Wade joked to hide his fear. It was clear the Todoroki's team had a clear advantage over them with their abilities and how little weaknesses each of his teammates had. "The game's only halfway over. We can't stop now!" He said, raising his hands and charging his electricity.

"Now, Iida! Forward!" Todoroki order, ready to travel at fast speeds.

"Right!" Iida activated his Quirk and speeded forward.

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to protect us!"

"On it!" Momo replied, and her right arm and stomach started to glow, creating what was needed.

"Kaminari!"

"Oh, I know that I've got to do!" The blonde replied.

Wade's spider-senses went off and he saw the other teams coming for him. "Get ready! Everyone's coming for us!" He yelled.

The thing Momo was creating was a pole that was dragged into the ground. "I hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari exclaimed, charging his electricity. Todoroki pulled what Momo made with her stomach out, revealing it to be an insulation sheet that was large enough to cover his team. Wade gasped as his senses went off again. "Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 million volts!"

Electricity was unleashed in every direction. Shocking all of the teams surrounding them. Rendering them immobile after having no protection again the attack. Team Walker, however, was saved when Dark Shadow quickly got in front of the team and took most of the damage.

Throwing the sheet off, Todoroki produced frost on his right hand. "Less than six minutes left. It's time to make a move," he said and grabbed the black pole Momo made from her arm. Freezing it over with his ice. He then used that pole to have his powers freeze then the ground. Ice spread quickly and trapped all that the other teams to the ground. He then called back to them. After the obstacle course, Todoroki learned that many students are capable of getting around the ice, so he adapted to that. "Sorry, but you'll just have to bear it."

However, before anyone could react, another path of ice was formed. Going back around towards the trapped teams.

One of the team leaders of the Class B team was their Class Rep **_Itsuka Kendo_** : a girl with teal eyes and long, ginger hair, that was always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs were split into three clumps around her eyes. Some of her hair stuck up in large tufts on the top of her head.

One second Kendo felt the headband on her head, but the next it was gone. She reached for it, only to realize it was completely gone.

"I might as well take these," Todoroki said nonchalantly as he held up not one-but _three_ headbands. Giving him a total of 1,370 points.

"COME BACK!" Kendo angerly shouted as the other Class B team realized that his points were stolen too.

Seeing Team Todoroki coming at them again. Wade tried to activate the jetpack to get them out of there. However, it was broken. Internally destroyed by Kaminari's bolts. "Damnit! It's busted!"

"Baby!" Hatsume cried. "Does he needs some upgrades?"

"They're too fast! We can't get away!" Ochaco exclaimed, trying to get the team away from their opponents.

"I'll create a diversion!" Tokoyami had Dark Shadow fly towards Team Todoroki. The Quirk swiped at the two-colored hair boy, but Momo quickly created a stone structure from her arm and blocked the attack.

The shadow came back. "With Momo's Creation Quirk, it's going to be a pain to get away and fight back properly," he growled.

"No. Kaminari's the real problem," said Tokoyami, getting Wade's attention. "His sunlight attack would have wrecked my armor..."

Wade gasped when he remembered what Tokoyami told him before the game began.

 **-(Flashback: Before the game began)-**

 _"All you have to do is devote yourself to defense," Wade told Tokoyami after asking him to join his team. Ochaco was on the ground, putting on the hover-soles. Behind him, Hatsume was attaching the jetpack to Wade's back. "If we're lucky, then you have to attack. Sounds good?"_

 _Tokoyami closed his eyes with his hands on his hips. "Interesting," he said, to Wade and Ochaco's confusion. He then went on to explain his powers and Dark Shadow. "My Quirk's offensive abilities get stronger when I'm in darkness. But that makes Dark Shadow aggressive and difficult to control. On the other hand, the beast is easy to handle in the sunlight. That's at the cost of its attack power." He opened his eyes to look a Wade. "You couldn't have known, and yet you've chosen the correct role for me. Your proposal seems like a good one under the right circumstances."_

 _Tokoyami then did the one thing that Wade didn't think he'd ever see._

 _He smiled._ _"Very well. I'll follow your lead. We'll be continuing on you, Walker."_

 **-(Present)-**

"I get it. Kaminari's electricity is our big problem."

"As long as he keeps that up, I don't have a shot," Tokoyami told his team leader. He looked at his Quirk, as Dark Shadow whimpered. "This little guy's so fickle."

"Violence solves nothing," murmured the shadow.

Team Walker came to a stop. They were trapped. When Todoroki stole the other headbands, he put up an ice barrier around Wade's team. Trapping them with an open side. But that was because the white line was there. With nowhere to run, all do was face their enemy as they rushed towards them.

"So you have less offensive power now, but they don't know that, right?"

"Probably. The only one I ever told about my weakness is Kuchida, back at the USJ. But he doesn't talk much."

Wade nodded and looked at Todoroki's team as they came at them. There was only a minute left. "If that's the case, then we can use that," he said. He then saw that Todoroki wasn't using his left side's power. He didn't know why he wasn't using his fire, but that gave him an idea. "This can still work. We'll just have to hang onto the 10 million points at all costs."

When Todoroki's team came near them, Wade ordered his own to move to the left. Team Todoroki stopped and turned towards them to attack again. But again, Team Walker moved to the left.

"Keep them away!" He exclaimed as Dark Shadow popped out.

Todoroki could see what he was doing, and he had to admit, the black-haired boy was smart. Wade was keeping his distance and staying on his left side. That way the most direct route for Todoroki to freeze them would also hit Iida. If he let them goad him into acting recklessly, his own ice could be his downfall. And then there was Tokoyami's Quirk blocking Kaminari's electricity, it was also draining his teammate. There was just one minute left.

"Everyone!" Iida suddenly exclaimed, getting his team's attention. "We have less than 60 seconds. I'm going to do something that'll make me useless to you. But it's worth it."

Todoroki and his other two teammates looked at him in confusion. "What're you going to do?"

Iida got into position to move, as the engines in his legs powered up. "Make so you get that headband!" He told the half-powered boy, as Todoroki grabbed onto his shoulder. "Brace yourself! And hold on tight!" His engines turned red hot as flames shot out of the exhaust pipes, before turning blue.

 **"TORQUE OVER! RECIPRO BURST!"**

It happened faster than Wade's senses could have alerted him. Time slowed down as Team Todoroki passed right by them. Todoroki's outstretched hand snatching Wade's headband the moment they went by. Everyone in the stadium was shocked as Team Todoroki came to a stop a few meters away. Every Momo and Kaminair were shocked. Now they had the ten million points.

As he was putting on the headband around his neck, Todoroki looked down at Iida with wide eyes. "Iida, what was that," he asked.

"I forced my Quirk and R.P.M into overdrive, which gave me explosive power," Iida explained, as the exhaust pipes in his leg were bellowing out dark smoke. "Unfortunately, the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it!" Wade looked at him with a shocked glared, as Iida looked towards him. "I told you, Wade Walker. I'd do my best to beat you."

Wade growled in frustration. This was bad. With team running out, there was so little time to and they were without points. "Alright, time for payback!" He yelled.

"Kaminari's still a problem for us!" Tokoyami explained as Dark Shadow whimpered and shook his head. "It'll be smarter for us to try for other points now!"

"We can't! Todoroki's got most of the other headbands and we're trapped in here! Just get me in closer and I'll take care of the rest!"

"Then let's!" Ochaco suddenly pushed them much to her team's surprise. "We'll get the points back, Wade! I know it!"

Wade looked at her with shock. That's right. This wasn't just about him anymore. It was about his team and how they put their faith in him. He had a plan, and he was going to make sure that all three of their trusts were not in vain. All of their hope was in his hands and he was going to carry them all to victory!

Using One-for-All, he charged a Venom Slash...

And jumped high into the air. Going straight for Todoroki.

The ice and fire user froze up as his eyes widened. Watch as Wade suddenly and unexpectedly jumped for him and his team. Even Iida, Momo, and Kaminari were stunned that he would really do something like this. There was no stopping him as Wade glared at Todoroki with his Venom Slash ready to be unleashed. Without even thinking, Todoroki raised up his left arm as his fire activated to defend himself.

Perfect.

"GOTCHA!" He yelled with a grin. Wade wasn't actually going to hit him. Instead, he swiped his right arm in an outwards swiping motion. Slicing through the air as the force of One-for-All forced Todoroki's arm to move away from Wade, and extinguished the flames. Breaking his defense.

Wade landed on Team Todoroki. Stepping on Iida's shoulder's and grabbing three of the headbands on Todoroki's neck. The sudden and surprising action knocked the team off-balance and a stunned Momo, Kaminair, and Iida had to step in multiple directions to get back their footing.

Todoroki, however, was more focused on his left arm to do anything. Shocked and even a little horrified that he used his left side.

He was further stunned when Wade punched him in the face. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but enough to by him some time. Also using his hand on the headbands to force him to remain on top of his team. His hand and arm were hurt but weren't broken. As for the three headbands he was grabbing, Todoroki flipped them around to hide the point values, and his points was the last one he put on so it should be on top. But then again, they could have mixed up the order.

Better to be safe than sorry.

Wade ripped the three point-values off Todoroki's neck as he jumped back high into the air. "I GOT THEM!" He yelled. Dark Shadow then flew up into the air and grabbed Wade around his stomach. Pulling him back down to his team. The crowd erupted into thunderous cheers.

 _"WITH ONLY SEVENTEEN SECONDS REMAINING, WALKER PULLS OFF A STUNNING AND BRUTAL ATTACK TO GET BACK THE TEN MILLION POINTS AND TWO MORE POINTS!"_ Present Mic yelled, and when he looked to Midnight, she was giving him a thumbs up. Knowing what he was going to ask. _"AND THE JUDGES SAY IT'S ALLOWED!"_

"Alright!" Wade yelled cheeringly with a big grin, before looking down at his points. "We got-"

He stopped when he saw the points.

70, 165, and 520.

"MY LUCK CAN'T BE THAT BAD!"

"You saw that we mixed the headbands up, I see," Momo said, looking somewhat impressed with Wade. "And yet despite how reckless and/or clever your attack was, it seems like luck wasn't on your side, Wade!"

"Todoroki, snap out of it!" Iida exclaimed as their leader was rubbing his left arm. "That was too close!"

Team Walker had 755 points in the game. Putting them at 4th place on the leaderboard. They had to get those ten million points back! But time was running out, and the final countdown had just begun!

10

"Tokoyami!" Wade yelled Dark Shadow was sent out towards Team Todoroki.

9

"Kaminari!" Todoroki yelled and pull out another insulation sheet from Momo as Kaminari shocked Dark Shadow.

8

There was a loud explosion as Team Bakugo suddenly came bursting through the ice wall. "BUG!" Bakugo yelled as he went for Wade.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled as the team ran after their leader. Kaminari was now stupified.

7

"Ochaco!"

"LET'S GO!" Ochaco yelled as Team Wade rushed at Team Todoroki

6

Iida tried to activate his Quirk, but it was still offline. Leaving them unable to move anywhere. "Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki yelled and Momo started to make something.

5

"Who's got the points?" Bakugo saw that the ten million wasn't on Wade anymore and then looking to Todoroki, who got a metal pole from Momo's Quirk. Seeing that he now had the points if Wade was desperately going after him.

4

"Damnit! Icy-hot!" Bakugo yelled and rocketed towards Todoroki. Wade reached out a hand. Todoroki froze the pole. All three of them on a collision course for the points.

3

2

1

 _"TIME'S UP!"_ Present Mic suddenly shouted. All three stopped only a few feet from each other, with Bakugo comically fall flat on his face. The crowd cheered on as the 2nd round came to an end.

Wade stopped reaching out his hand for the ten million and could only growl in frustrate. He's failed his team.

"Bakugo!" Sero exclaimed as he, Kirishima, and Mina ran over to him. The blonde was still on the ground.

"Are you okay, man?" Kirishima asked worriedly. But their response was Bakugo growling out loud in anger and banging his fist on the ground.

Todoroki jumped down from his team, also frustrated that he let his fire powers come out by his 'rival'. "Damnit."

 _"Now, let's take a look at who our top teams are!"_ Present Mic announced as the rankings were displayed on the jumbotron. _"In first place: TEAM TODOROKI!"_

The bi-colored boy glared at Wade, before turning to his left hand. Despite his determination to never use it in battle, but as soon as he was overwhelmed, he broke his own promise. He clenched his fist in anger. "At this rate, he'll win. And I'll end up exactly who he wants me to be," he whispered to himself.

 _"And in second place is TEAM WALKER!"_

Wade gasped when he heard that and looked up at the jumbotron. He was shocked when he saw that their team's points jumped up to _1,370_! His eyes widened when he saw that. "But-How?! We only had three headbands that equaled up to 755!" The black-haired teen asked his team.

Ochaco looked at him, before smiling as she and Mei - who was still behind him working to take off his jetpack - pointed towards Tokoyami. "I must apologize. When Todoroki was shaken by your sudden attack I tried to grab the ten million point headband. But just like you, things didn't go according to plan." Wade then gasped when he saw Dark Shadow appearing. Holding up a headband in his mouth. "Still I got one," Tokoyami told Wade as he pointed to Todoroki's 615 point headband. "It was around his head, where his guard was the weakest. Walker, it was all thanks to you."

Dark Shadow gave him a thumbs up.

Wade's shocked expression turned into a smile as he nodded. "No. It was all of us," he said, looking to all of his teammates. Ochaco smile and petted Dark Shadow's head as he blushed, Mei was too busy working on her gadget, and Tokoyami gave a small smile. "We were all amazing!"

 _"In second place: TEAM BAKUGO!"_

"Aw, we were so close to first place," Mina complained, shaking her hands right to left.

"Yeah sure, but we're moving on, so it's no big deal," Sero said with his trademark grin.

Kirishima sweatdropped as he looked at Bakugo, who was still on the ground. "I don't think our leader would agree with you. Like at all."

"I lost to Walker...by 20 points? I lost again...GAAAHHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled profusely in rage.

 _"And in fourth place is Team Tetsu-Wait, WHAT!? It's Team Shinso?! When did they come back from dead?!"_ Present Mic exclaimed in shock with the crowd also confused too. Even his own team looked confused as to where they were. But the purple-haired student walked away with a smug smirk plastered on his face. _"These four teams will advance on to the final round!"_

When lunch break was announced, Wade sighed in relief, having made it to the final. He then turned his head to see Todoroki approaching him. The Spider-Man then smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. Even if they were your opponent, it was good sportsmanship to walk away on good terms, and Wade didn't want there to be any more bad blood between them. "Good game," he said.

However, Todoroki's right hand didn't grab Wade's hand but gripped his shoulder. Wade gasped, taken aback by the coldness coming from his opponent's hand. Todoroki glared into Wade's eyes. Now looking more angered than during the battle. Everyone around them, even Bakugo after he stopped yelling in anger, saw this and felt the air get tense. Half expecting Wade to tell the half-and-half boy to let him go, or for a fight to break out.

Todoroki continued to stare a cold glared at Wade, not letting go of him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the Cavalry Battle and we see how Wade would fight and the different outcome of the round. I know that some authors like to have Izuku win the battle, but it just felt a little cliché to have Wade win. So, I had him come in at second place. Again, I'm sorry for not updating "Red Dragon Samurai." It's in progress and I'll have it done hopefully soon.**

 **I got to say trying to figure out just how many points Wade would get at the end was a pain in the but. I had to look back in the manga and do multiple math equations just to come up with the right number of points he would get to be second place. However, one thing that wasn't hard to figure out is how Wade was going to try and get back the headband.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	13. Volume 2: Issue 13

_**HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #13: The Sports Festival Part 3: Heart of Ice**

"Alright, you brought me here. So now what?" Wade asked, after a long uncomfortable period of silence.

After the cavalry battle end and the students were taking a break to have lunch, Todoroki pulled Wade aside. Dragging him down a hallway to talk in private. However, the reasoning for wanting to talk is unknown, as neither of them said a thing for the past five minutes. Just Todoroki glaring at him from one side of the hallway, and Wade glaring back at him with his arms crossed.

And even when Wade asked, the half-and-half boy didn't respond. Staring unwaveringly cold at him.

"We should go and eat. The cafeteria is gonna be busy." He suggested.

Again, no response. Wade knew that Todoroki was trying to intimidate him, but Wade was budging. After years of standing up for himself again Bakugo and other kids and teachers that picked on him, he wasn't easily afraid of other people trying to scare him. But Todoroki's cold intimidation was different, and it kind of unnerved him.

"I was overwhelmed." Todoroki finally spoke up. Wade was a little confused by what he said. "And that made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago."

Wade looked to Todoroki's left arm as it was in his pocket. "You're talking about your left side, right? I can only think of the advantage it would have given you to use it. So why didn't you use it?" He asked.

Todoroki brought out his left hand and raised it up to stare at it. "Iida and Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, Uraraka...none of them felt it. At that moment I was the only one able to sense your true power. It reminded me of something, experiencing All Might's Quirk back at the USJ before you took on Nemu."

Wade's eyes narrowed. "I don't know how that is, but what's your point? If you've got something to say then say it."

"I'm saying the power coming from you felt the same as All Might's.

The black-haired teen's eyes widened when he heard that, but scowled again. There was no way he could have learned about One-for-All, so what was Todoroki thinking.

"Walker, tell me...Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?"

Wade's eye's widened extra large as his worries vanished. "What? Oh my God, no!"

"And how do I know that's a lie?" That was the wrong thing to say, as before Todoroki could even reaction, Wade grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him close to his face.

"Because my father is Daniel Walker, a professional fighter, who's been dead for nearly a year!" Wade exclaimed, glaring angrily at the other boy. Todoroki looked at Wade's face with shock. Knowing that he's crossed a line with the Spider-Man that was really sensitive to him.

"I..."

"Forget it," Wade said, letting out a breath and releasing his rival. He would kick himself if he could, hating that he reacted like that. He sighed and glared less angrily at him. "Look, it's not like that at all. Besides, why would you think that?"

Todoroki sighed, figuring it was better to just continue. "Forgive me, but it's not like that at all is interesting wording. It suggests that there is something between the two of you that you're not supposed to talk about," he told Wade.

Wade's eyes widened. He was a lot for observation than he thought, and Wade realized that his outburst made him fuck up. He'll have to be more careful with his wording if he's going to keep his second power a secret.

Deciding to leave that subject alone, for now, Todoroki got to the reason he pulled him out here. "My father is the Hero Endeavor. You must have heard of him." Wade did know about him. Second-ranked only to All Might for a long time. He was a brutal Hero that resulted in all of the villains he's captured having severe burns, leading to some to criticize some combat-focused Pros about some of the injuries they inflict on villains, but Endeavor got results during combat. "Which means you're aware he's The Number Two Hero," he said, before opening his eyes and glared at Wade. "So if you're connected to the Number One Hero, All Might in some way, that means that I have even more reason to beat you."

* * *

Meanwhile, as he was walking down a flight of steps when lunch break was announced, Endeavor stopped when he heard the voice of the bane of his existence. **"Yo."** Said All Might in his Hero form. Standing at the top of the steps behind the Fire Hero. **"Long time no see. Let's catch up, Endeavor."**

The flames on Endeavor's body grew a little when he growled out, "All Might." He then turned to look over his should at the Symbol of Peace. Glaring at him with hatred.

 **"I haven't talked to you since that press conference 10 years ago,"** said All Might with a friendly tone. **"It's been a while. I saw you and figured I say hi."**

Endeavor, however, was not a man for pleasantries and turned his head away. "Did you now? Well then, if that's all you wanted to do, we're done!" He then continued to march down the stairs. Growling under his breath. "Shouting like we're old friends. What a joke."

But All Might wasn't done just yet. With his hardy laugh, the Hero jumped into the air, twirled and backflipped, before landing in front of Endeavor at the bottom of the steps. He turned around his face the 2nd Hero. **"Come on! Why the cold shoulder,"** he asked, much to Endeavor's annoyance. **"You should be thrilled. After all, you're son's doing very well out there. Just using half his power. You must be a great teacher."**

The fact that Shoto didn't use his full potential and unleashed his fire side on the boy named Wade Walker already infuriated and annoyed Endeavor, but when his greatest rival bought it up, it felt like an even bigger insult. "Are you implying something?"

 **"No, I want to know your secrets. How do we train the next generation of heroes?"**

Endeavor got defensive. "Do you really think I'd tell you anything I've taught the boy," he aggressively questioned the blonde Hero, before continuing on his way down. "You're all flash and no brains as usual. Out of my way!" He pushed his burning shoulder into All Might's shoulder as he walked past the man.

All Might was a little taken aback by this. He knew the Flame Hero didn't like him, but he didn't think it was this much. Time changes so quickly when you're the Symbol of Peace. **"Okay."**

However, Endeavor inexplicably stopped half away down the next set of steps. "Let me assure you of one thing, All Might. Whatever it takes, that kid of mine will beat you someday," he said before his mouth contoured into a wicked grin. "I'll make sure of it. That's why I _made_ him."

Shuddering, All Might looked at the redhead with a shocked expression. **"You did _what_?!"**

Endeavor then turned his head to look at All Might. Looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Those eyes carried a look of anger, hatred, and almost insanity as red veins could be seen in them. "He' in a rebellious phase right now, but he will take your place! I'll make sure of it!"

All Might watched in disbelief as Endeavor continued on. Walking away from him. All Might wanted to confront the Hero he had respected, but couldn't. Too stunned that _**Enji Todoroki**_ would really do to _that_.

* * *

"My old man is ambitious," Todoroki told Wade, looking away to the right. "He aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a Hero, but he was never able to All Might. So the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it, though. Trying to take down All Might...One way or another."

Wade's face had taken on a serious expression as he paid close attention to Todoroki. "I still don't understand. Why tell me all this," he asked. "What is this all about?"

"Have you ever heard of Quirk Marriage's?"

The black-haired teenager's eyes widened. "Kind of. They didn't really go over them when I was in middle school," he stated.

"They became a real problem during the second and third generation after Quirks started appearing," Todoroki explained. "Strong individuals would choose a partner for the express purpose of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. They were simply viewed as old-fashioned arranged marriages, but clearly it was unethical. My father has not only a rich history of accomplishments but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her ice Quirk."

Wade gasped. "You...You were the result of that marriage, weren't you? And now he's racing you to surpass All Might. Seeing you as nothing but a means to an end," he asked, trying to keep his anger in his body. But it was difficult. The thought of anyone, even a Hero, doing such a thing was vile. Giving birth to a child and to use them for petty reasons was awful.

Todoroki nodded. "It's so annoying. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag," he growled. "In every memory of my mother, I only see her crying." He could almost see her. Her white hair facing him as he stood behind her, as she sobbed. He reached out his left hand, only to bring it up to cover the left side of his face. Where his large scar was burned on his skin, leaving its emotional mark on his life. "I remembered she called my left side unbearable before she poured boiling water on my face," he said depressingly, as the painful and traumatic memory came back into his head.

Wade gasped in horror, not wanting to believe what he was just told. To think that his own mother, who was likely abused to the point of mental instability, would even do that her own son was an ugly image. It just made him wonder if Todoroki's mother was like his, and never truly loved him. No, that couldn't be it. But even if she loved her son, no mother should have to do something so horrible to their own child. Not even one at such a young and innocent age.

"...I-I sorry," he simply said, unable to find better words.

"The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing without having to rely on his damned fire Quirk," Todoroki said, removing his hand from his face and gave Wade cold, dark glare that contained nothing but hatred for his father. "I'll show him that I reject his power and that I can take first place without using it."

Unbeknownst to them was that Bakugo was leaning again the wall behind them in an intersecting hallway. Listening to every word of their conversation.

Still a little shaken after seeing that glare and the story he's been told, Wade could only remain silent. ' _The life that he's led was so different from mine, but at the same time, I can't help but see the similarities and differences in our lives. We both want the same thing and we're here because of our dads. But...that's where our opposite factors come into play.'_

Wade remembered some of the happiest moments he's had with his dad. Like when he was only a little kid and Daniel helped him take a bath in their old apartment. They would laugh and joke with each other and playfully splash water on each other. When they would eat at the table and Wade would pump up his father's spirits for the next fight. And even when his father would come home with bruised up from his fights, Wade would nurse him. _'I was born with nothing. I didn't have a Quick before getting bite by the spider and receiving One-for-All. My dad was a nobody, just trying to provide for the two of us when my mother didn't even stay around. But even so, we were still happy.'_

 _'He was born with everything. He had two power Quirks when he was born. His dad was a Pro Hero, who did everything to make his ambitions come true, even using his own son as a tool. His life sounds so terrifying. It's odd that we're aiming for the same thing despite different childhoods. Despite different reasons.'_

With saying all he wanted to say, Todoroki turned and began to walk away. "It's obvious you're connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it," he said with his hands in his pockets. "Just know that no matter how furiously you come at me, regardless of how much of your power you use, I _will_ defeat you using my right side. I can assure you of that."

Wade watched him for a moment. In a way, they were both like comic book heroes. Someone with a tragic backstory trying to rise above it.

Gritting his teeth a little, Wade walked out of the hallway into the outside. He went to catch up with him, before stopping a few feet behind Todoroki. "Hey wait!"

Todoroki stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at him.

"I can't imagine the pain you've gone through, and I can't image what you're feeling right now. When I received this power, it happened on the worst day of my life. When my actions..." Wade paused and didn't go any further, looking at his right arm where the spider bit him. "I've had help in the past, and continue having it here. All those that have helped me, I owe so much for them. I want to do that by becoming a Hero like All Might." His mind thought of All Might and how he came to Wade to make him his apprentice. "With great power, comes great responsibility. Those are the words that drive me to be a Hero. To be the Number One Hero, and to be a hero that saves those in trouble." He then took a deep breath and looked up at Todoroki, who turned his head to look at the Spider-Man. "You declared war on me early, and if you think a sad story is going to make me go easier on you, well sorry to disappoint you. I'm not backing down, and I'll never give up. So I'm declaring war right back at you! I _will_ beat you, and I _will_ win the Sports Festival!"

The half fire-half cold Quirk user stood there and stared at Wade for a moment. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked away. Leaving Wade were he stood alone. The Spider-Man sighed and made his way to go eat. Bakugo, who was still undetected, turned and walked away too.

* * *

An hour later, and it was time to resume the Sports Festival.

 _"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time for the last round!_ " President Mic announced as everyone walked back into the arena. Ready to take on the real tournament. _"But before that, there's good news everyone who didn't make it to the finals! Since this is a sports festival, we've prepared some super fun side games that everyone can participate in! We've even brought in cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!"_

He was about to move onto the next announcement, Present Mic and Aizawa saw something _peculiar_ that made them and everyone in the audience pause for a moment.

"Hold up."

"What are they doing?"

"Holy..." Wade as his mind short-circuited as he flustered upon seeing all seven of his female classmates from dressed up at cheerleaders. Each of them was wearing an orange and white uniform that really showed off their curvaceous figures for a majority of the males in the stadium to ogle them.

 _"Looks like Class 1-A's going full-on fan service!"_

Mineta and Kaminari gave each other thumbs up with perverted grins on their faces. However, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Momo, who got giant red tick marks all around her head as she yelled in pure fury. "What?! You tricked us?! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!"

With his face still flustered, Wade turned his head to glare at the two perverts. "Okay, what did you two do?!"

 **-(flashback)-**

 _During the lunch break at the cafeteria, while Wade and Todoroki were still talking, Momo and Jiro were approached by the same two perverts. "Yaoyorozu, Jiro," said Kaminari, getting both girl's attention and turned to him._

 _"Uh-huh? You need something," asked the busty girl._

 _"Well, I'm sure you already know this, since you're like the Class Rep.," said Mineta as he pointed over to the American cheerleaders as they gleefully ran across the cafeteria, "but they said all the girls had to wear those uniforms for the big cheer battle this afternoon."_

 _"Huh!?" Jiro exclaimed with a shudder._

 _"That's odd. This is the first I'm hearing about it," Momo said, looking down at Mineta as he turned his back to them. "Are you sure?"_

 _"You don't have to believe me if you want to get in trouble," said the small boy as Kaminari nodded with his arms crossed. Exploiting Momo's desire to please everyone around her. Even the teacher. "But this is coming from Mr. Aizawa. I thought maybe you'd forgotten, so I fingered I'd remind you, just in case."_

 **-(Present)-**

As Wade could be seen grabbing Mineta by his feet and hammering him into Kaminari's head, the sexy Vice Representative dropped to her knees with a defeated sigh. "Why is it that I always fall for that little pervert's stupid scheme," Momo whimpered as Ochaco patted her on the back. "I even used my Quirk to make these outfits..."

"Ugh! I hate those guys!" Jiro yelled in frustration and threw her pompoms on the ground.

"Well, we still a little bit of time left before the finals start, and I kind of like these uniforms so..." Hakagure started to excitedly day without a care in the world. "How about we just roll with it!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, Toru, you've got skills," Tsu said rhetorically.

 _"Hope everyone enjoys the little side games! Once that's over, we're on to the final event!"_ Present Mic announced as the jumbotron turned on to show a tournament chart on it with stars at the bottom. _"_ _Between the 16 members of the winning teams, we'll have a formal tournament! a series of one-on-one battles!"_

"Aww yeah, time for us to finally show what we're made of!" Kirishima beamed as he pumped his fists. Wade stopped beating on Mineta and Kaminari and looked at the screen. "I've watched these finals every year and now I'm actually in them! This is gonna be so awesome.

"So wait," Mina said, "Is it always a tournament?"

"Actually, the final's are always a one-on-one competition, but they switch it up every time," Wade said, doing his best to keep his eyes on hers and not at her suggestive uniform. "I remember last year was a foam sword fighting match...which sounds awesome now that I say it out loud."

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against," Midnight told the students going onto the finals. Holding up a yellow box in her hands that was labeled 'Lots'. "Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The 16 finalists have the option of participating in these activities or sitting out and preparing for battle. I'm sure you'll all want to converse your stamina. I'll start with the first-place team - "

"Um...excuse me." Wade turned his head when he heard the familiar voice and saw that it was Ojira with his hand raised above his head. "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing."

Everyone gasped in shock. Wade turned towards him with wide eyes. "Ojiro? You can't be serious! Why, man?" he asked.

"This is a rare chance for you to get scouted," Iida protested too, having almost been shocked by Ojira suddenly wanting to quit.

Ojiro lowered his arm with a somber look on his face. "It just wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the Cavalry Battle until the very end of it," he told the others. I...think it was that guy's Quirk," he explained, pointing to Shinso. Wade looked in the direction of where he was pointing and focused on him as Shinso turned his head away. "I know this is a great opportunity, and I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me."

"Wait, hold on a second," Wade said, genuinely wanting his classmate to stay in the games. To be recognized for his talents. "You're talking about throwing everything you've done to make it this far away! Just think about this-"

"I have, okay!" Wade flinched when Ojiro responded. He then saw the look in Ojiro's eyes and finally understood. His pride's been damaged. He can't continue on and he's taking the correct path by swallowing his pride."Everyone else gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here...I wouldn't be fair..."

"You're making way too much of this!" Hakagure exclaimed, wanting her friend to stay too. "Just kill in the finals and prove you deserve to be here!"

"Yeah, what she said! I didn't do much in the battle, either," Mina added with a smile.

But Ojiro lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "That's not it! I'm talking about my pride here! I-I refuse to give that up!" He said with passion. "Also, why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?"

All the girls sweatdropped and blushed as Wade sighed. "You don't wanna know..."

Just then, a chubby young man of average height, with short, ice-blue hair and a round face walked up to Midnight. He had large, wide eyes with small pupils, and had a sheepish and apologetic face; his eyebrows are almost always pointed upwards." _ **Nirengeki Shoda,**_ Class 1-B. I'd like to withdraw for the exact same reason," he said, surprising his fellow classmates as he clenched his fist. "Regardless of how strong I am...This isn't how I wanted to get here! It would go against the values of the festival without earning my spot!"

Kirishima now had tears in his eyes. "Listen to these guys! They're so manly!"

 _"Well, this is an unusual turn of events..."_ Present Mic said.

 _"We'll have to see what Midnight has to say about this,"_ Aizawa told him.

All were silent as the students waited for what Midnight would have to say about the two boys' requests. She looked at them for a moment in silence, before breaking that silence. "This kind of talk is incredibly naïve, my boys..." Midnight said, before swiping her whip through the air. "THAT TURNS ME ON!"

Wade's body went white. As Ojiro and Shoda were allowed to withdraw and everyone else was taken aback by what she just said, he too was also shocked but for a different reason. _'Wait...I know that saying.'_

 _"Waiting to be a Hero without a Quirk? How naïve...that turns me on!"_

 _"...Why would you say that to my kid?"_

The realization hit Wade like a lightning bolt striking down on him from the sky. _'OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL ME...DAD DID YOU...? IS SHE REALLY...? NO_ WAY, _HE COULDN'T HAVE..."_ His mind continued to ramble on as he tried to process what he's just learned. No wonder he was thrown off her looks and when she called him 'Little Tiger'. There was no doubt about it.

Midnight, one of his teachers, was ** _Nemuri Kayama_**.

His late dad's GIRLFRIEND!

As Wade was standing there, trembling with white eyes, jaws hanging, and steam coming out of his ears, Midnight hummed. "Now let's see. We'll have to move up two students from the fifth place cavalry team so we have enough contestants!"

Kendo spoke up for her team, who managed to get into the fifth place by stealing the only headband not taken by Team Walker, Todoroki, and Bakugo. "We didn't do much. We were frozen half the time," explained the orange-haired girl as her teammates nodded in agreement. "You should give the opportunity to the team that kept fighting the whole time, team Tetsutetsu."

The silver-haired boy was shocked when he heard that. "K-Kendo...?" Tetsutetsu asked, as though it was crazy for her to just give this opportunity up.

"I'm not doing this as a favor." Kendo shrugged casually. "It's just fair."

"Seriously, you guys...! THANK YOU" Tetsutetsu cried out to God for this miracle. His team then picked the second teammate of his team to advance on: Ibara Shiozaki. She was a cute girl of medium height with green, thorn-covered vines for hair that was just below waist length, one set wrapped around her forehead a couple of times. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes.

With all the students having drawn their lots, it was time to get things started. "And so, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have advanced to the finals! Take a look at the bracket, my dears! These are your opponents!" Midnight announced, pointing with her whip up at the screen. The tournament bracket then showed the names of students and who they'll be fighting.

 **1st Match - Walker vs. Shinso**

 **2nd Match - Todoroki vs. Sero**

 **3rd - Shiozaki vs. Kaminari**

 **4th - Iida vs. Hatsume**

 **5th - Ashido vs. Aoyama**

 **6th - Tokoyami vs. Yaoyorozu**

 **7th - Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima**

 **8th - Uraraka vs. Bakugo**

"Seriously! How does this keep happening?!" Exclaimed Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"I'll give it my all," said Tokoyami.

"Good, that's all I ask that I asked of you," said Momo.

"I'm afraid its the end of the round for you," said Aoyama.

"Can't wait to melt your butt!" said Mina

Wade looked at the bracket and saw that he was the first one up. And if he wins, then he'll fight Todoroki in the second round. That was a guarantee, given how powerful he was. But first, he'll have to worry about Shinso, whoever that was. "Wait, isn't that...?"

"That is you right, Wade Walker?" Wade gasped and turned around to see Shinso appearing out of nowhere. Now he remembered. He was the same kid that declared war on the class. The guy from General Studies and Ojiro's rider. "It's a pleasure. So are you excited?"

"We - "

Wade was suddenly interrupted when Ojiro's tail covered his mouth. "Not so fast!" The tailed boy growled.

Shinso smirked and walked away. Ojiro's tail remained on Wade's mouth until the purple-haired boy was out of earshot. When he removed his tail, Wade turned to him. "What the heck man? Why'd you do that?"

Ojiro simply said, "You can't say a word to him."

Meanwhile, Todoroki was looking up at the bracket and saw that he would face off against Wade in the second round. That is if he won against his opponent. He wanted Wade to advance, so he can take him down with his one hand.

"Uraraka? Who the hell's that?" Bakugo asked as Ochaco gasped in fear behind him.

"Hey legs, you're Iida, right?" Hatsume grinned as she walked up to Iida.

"Correct. I'm Tenya Iida," Iida said.

"That's perfect! I have something nice for you!"

 _"Okay! Let's press pause for a momentary interlude. Before the battles start, it's time for some pulse-pounding side games!"_

And so, those that didn't get into the finals started playing the recreational games. In the meantime, while they were told to have fun, the final contestants couldn't relax.

They wanted to be prepared for the finals.

Some tried to rest their bodies, like Tokoyami, who was sitting up high in a tree. There were those that prepared for the fight ahead of them, just like how Iida was drinking energy drinks. A lot of them. Or try to hype themselves up, for example, Bakugo who was...staring at a wall? And then there were those that tried to calm their nerves. Todoroki did this by focusing on the fight, while Ochaco and Momo were still doing cheerleading, even though one was more into it than the other.

And then there were some who tried to come up with a strategy. In the waiting room, for example, Wade was with Ojiro to discuss Shinso's power.

The web-slinger gulped with sweating on his face. "So, he has the power to control other people," he asked as they were sitting at a table. "Can I really take down a guy like that?"

"Yes, but only by not giving him a chance to use it," Ojiro told him before pointing to his forehead. "He didn't get into my head until I answered a question he asked me before the second round. I think that's the secret behind his power."

Wade sighed and leaned back. Looking up at the ceiling. "So don't be a smartass and don't talk to him if I don't want to lose. Got it."

"Not exactly. Even if he gets you, there's still a chance," he said, much to Wade's confusion. Ojiro looked down as his mind recollected something. "It happened during Round 2. I don't remember anything until the very end of the battle. I think we were running away when Shinso took Tetsutetsu's headband when I bumped into this other person. It was like I woke up. I was me again. And suddenly I was able to think clearly."

"So having some kind of physical contact breaks the hold?"

"Maybe. It's only a guess," Ojiro said before leaning back. "Still I don't know how much of shock it'd take to break his spell. And on a one-on-one match, you can't count on an outside force intervening to help you." He then stood up from the table. "Anyway, man, I hope that's helpful because it's all I know."

Wade stood up with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ojiro. You didn't have to, but I appreciate you."

Ojiro then looked at his right fist. "I know this sounds selfish, but I'll say it anyway." He then faced Wade and extended his fist for a fist bump. "Beat this guy for you and for me, alright?"

With a grin and nod, Wade bumped his fist with his. "I will."

* * *

Before they knew it, the time had come. First, the Pro Hero Cementos used his Quirk to create a stage. "That's it, I'm pretty much done here," he told Present Mic.

 _"Thank you, Cementos! Hey, sports fans, are you ready!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd of the Arena started to cheer loudly. _"After all the action you've already witnessed, it time for the real battles to begin! Can you feel the excitement!? These Heroes in training will only have themselves to rely on! Even if you're not a Hero, this saying holds true! You know it! Spirit, technique, strength, wisdom, and knowledge! USE 'EM ALL AND SHOW US YOUR BEST!"_

Wade was currently in the tunnel that led to the outside. He was preparing himself mentally for the fight he was about to take part in.

"Hey!" Turning around, Wade saw All Might in his deflated form with a grin on his face. "Sorry I haven't said hi. You've been great. You harnessed One-for-All," he said, giving Wade a thumbs up.

Wade sighed with a small smile. "No, not really. I'm still hesitant to use it and even when I use it, I can only go about 5%," he said, before his expression gained a discouraged look.

"What's the matter, kid? You're improving and learning how to control your powers!" All Might said with a raised eyebrow after seeing this.

"It's just...I feel like I've been getting by with dumb luck-"

 _WHACK!_

All Might chopped him on the head. "OW!" Wade yelled, grabbing his head, and glared comically at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Because all I want to hear you say is that you'll do your best, damnit!" All Might yelled back at him. "There's no such thing as luck. You're never going to be the Hero you want to be if you keep doubting your own abilities." Wade looked up at his idol as he started to turn into his Hero form. "Listen, you've never been scared about a fight before, **so why start now? Just deal with it by smiling!"** All Might gave Wade a smile and thumbs up. **"You've made it this far, Wade. Even if you're worried, you must stand tall! Don't forget that I'm counting on you and cheering you on!"**

Wade closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and gave his mentor a determined grin. All Might was right. He can't doubt himself and turned around towards the entrance. Wade wasn't going to let him down and will win this Sports Festival.

Out on the arena, flames ignited in the torches that were on all four corners of it. _"Alright, audience! Let's cut to the good stuff and not stall these finals any longer! Welcome our first fighters!"_ Present Mic announced as the jumbotron displayed Wade and Shinso on it.

 _"First up is the gutsy kid that does whatever a spider can! It's Wade Walker from the Hero Course!"_ Wade made his entrance, the crowd cheered for him. Having gained a lot of popularity since the beginning of the games and was favored to win the match. Then Shinso walked into the arena calmly. _"Verus...Sorry, but this guy hasn't really done anything to stand out yet! It's Hitoshi Shinso, from General Studies!"_

The two fighters walked onto the stage and faced each other. _"The rules are simple! Win by knocking your opponent out of the ring, immortalizing them or getting them to cry uncle! Bring the pain! We've got our good old recovery girl on standby! And fight dirty if you must! "Ethics" have no meaning here! Well, of course, going for the kill is a no-no! You'll be disqualified! Because a true Hero's fist fly only when in pursuit of villains!"_

Cementos made a chair for him to sit in. "I'll step in if it gets too rough," he said.

Wade took in a deep breath both getting into a fighting stance. "So you can just give up huh?" Shinso suddenly asked out of the blue. Making Wade raise an eyebrow. Wondering what he was going on about. "In a way, this is a test to see how strong your spirit is. If you know what your future holds for you, you can't worry about what other people think."

 _"Ready?!"_

Shinso scowled. "That money was going one about his pride earlier."

 _"BEGIN!"_

"But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chances like that," he said, making Wade growl and glare at him. But then, to Shinso's surprise, Wade then smirked and charged a Venom Blast in his right arm. Keeping his impulses under control to avoid falling for his trick.

Shinso eyes widened and he started to back away from Wade. Growling in frustration as he realized that Ojiro had said something to Wade. His mind was racing to figure out to do to get Wade to talk. However, when his eyes wandered up to see Wade's full name. He remembered something and while it was a gamble, he had to take the risk.

"So tell me, Walker, you wouldn't happen to be related to that loser fighter "Daring Dan" Walker?" Wade's eyes widened as he stopped in place. "You know, that Quirkless loser that thought he could take on people lucky enough to have amazing. He's _was_ your dad, right?"

Something inside of Wade snapped as his face turned into an expression of pure, uncontrollable rage. Blinded by that anger, Wade growled as his fist charged an even more powerful Venom Blast. He started running at full speed at Shinso. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD THAT WAY!"

Shinso grinned.

Wade's fist stopped only a few inches away from Shinso's face as the electricity around his arm stopped and disappeared. His whole body stopped in his tracks.

"That's it, I win."

Ojiro shot up from his seat and started pulling on his hair in frustration. "I warned him not to say anything!" He yelled.

"What's happening," Ochaco asked, looking worried for Wade. She wasn't the only one, as Mina and Momo were sitting with her and got concerned when Shinso mocked Wade's father.

"Come on, Wade! Knock his teeth out!" Mina cheered.

"Why isn't he moving?" Iida asked.

Kirishima turned to her and asked, "Wait, Daring Dan Walker? As in that super manly pro fighter with no Quirk? He's Wade's dad?!"

Momo nodded with a somber expression. "Yes. It's a really sensitive topic for Wade, but I didn't think he would react like that," she said with a hand on her chest. "But why isn't he fighting him?"

Bakugo was silent surprising. His head down with his hair shadowing over his eyes.

 _"What's this? This is the first round! It should've started with a bang! The fight has just begun, and Wade Walker is...completely frozen!? He's not moving a muscle, and what's with that look on his face? Could this be a Quirk at work? Hitoshi Shinso seems to have Wade Walker completely stunned! He didn't stand out in the first round, but it's possible Shinso is crazy powerful! Who could have imagined this turn of events!? That's the festival for ya!"_

"This is a perfect example of why the Entrance Exam isn't rational," Aizawa said.

Present Mic turned to him with a confused look. "Why's that?"

"Silence we're onto the individual matches, I had some information compiled about our final competitors," Aizawa explained as he held two pieces of paper in his cased arms. They were information sheets about Wade and Shinso. "Shinso failed the practical exam to get into the Hero Course. Since he also applied for General Studies, he probably fingered that would happen. His Quirk is incredibly strong, but that entrance test consisted of fighting faux villains. Robots. It gave a huge advantage to those who had physical superpowers they could show off, like Walker. Despite his abilities, Shinso never stood a chance at passing."

Back down on the battlefield, Shinso got closer to Wade's body without touching him. Looking into his almost lifeless eyes. "So here we are. You're lucky to have been so blessed, Wade Walker," he said with venom being heard in his voice. Shinso then stepped back and nodded towards the tunnel behind Wade. "Now turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little Hero."

Wade's outstretched fist, lowered down to his side, before slowly turning around and started walking away from his opponent. Making his way towards the white line.

 _"WH-WHAT!? HUH?! WALKER'S OBEYING HIM!"_

"Wade, what're you doing!?" Ochaco cried out, confused as to why after Shinso insulted Daniel that Wade would willing just give up so easily.

"Snap out of it, Wade! You can't just give up!" Mina yelled, wanting to see Wade win more than anything.

"He can't walk out of the ring! He'll lose the match!" Iida yelled, waving his arms around.

Momo created a pair of binoculars and looked through them. Looking over Wade's body as he walked toward the exit, she gasped when she saw one noticeable detail. "What is this? Something's not right!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. "His eyes are all white and blank!"

Everyone gasped when they heard that, but Kaminari was confused. "Yeah, so what?"

"His eyes are a bright sea green color, idiot." To everyone's bigger surprise it was Bakugo that said that. Scowling as he watched Wade.

All Might could only watch in fear as his successor walked across the field like a zombie. "What is this power?"

They were all witnessing Shinso's Quirk: **_Brainwashing_**! It allowed him to assume control of anyone who responds to one of his statements, forcing them to do as he says. It has to be willingly activated by Shinso, who otherwise can hold normal conversations with other people without having to brainwash them.

This was rather interesting for Aizawa. A powerhouse like Wade should have won this match easily, but now it looked like he was going to lose. From the result of the fitness test, even without using his full power, Wade was still able to outperform most of his classmates. And when he uses his full Spider-Quirk, he destroys all records in an instant. Shinso's stats, on the other hand, are worse than the below average in any event where he couldn't make use of his Brainwashing-Quirk. Even if they fought without powers, Wade would certainly win. No question about it. But now, he's going to have to overcome Shinso's Brainwashing. Either way, this match will be over quickly.

Wade was now getting really close to the edge of the ring, and All Might was starting to panic. _'What're you doing, kid!? Get back in there and show them what you're made of!'_

Meanwhile, all Wade could see was blurriness and darkness. His mind was racing to find a way to get him out of this mess. _'What's happening? I can't stop...my body. I have no control! I can't think straight. No! Oh God, not like this! I have to stop myself! Even after Ojiro warned me, I couldn't keep my emotions under control. This is all my fault!... Now...Now I'm going to lose...I sorry, everyone...I failed...'_

However, in an instant, something happened. In the tunnel in front of him, a light sighed brightly that it almost blinded him.

Then, eight soul-like silhouettes appeared in the tunnel. All had golden eyes that shined.

Suddenly, rainbow-colored energy started to form and combined. Enveloping Wade as he felt unmatched power coursing through his body.

Wade's arm started to glow as his veins shined red, and his blue electricity started to sparkle.

But he was just three footsteps from crossing the white line.

"Even with a Quirk like this, I have my own dreams of becoming a great Hero. So, lose for me."

Wade's foot was millimeters away from going over the white line when suddenly, he unleashed a Venom Smash from his hand! Sending out a shockwave that made Shinso brace himself. All Might looked in shock. Midnight, who was standing to the side, waiting for Wade to cross the line watched in astonishment as Wade started gasping for air. Some lightning from his Venom Smash sparking. His feet were back on the ground and he hasn't crossed the white line.

 _"WHAT'S THIS!? WALKER'S STOPPED JUST IN TIME!"_

After panting, Wade turned his head to glare at Shinso. Now he was pissed.

Aizawa saw this and was shocked. He used his Venom Smash and break his hand to free himself of the Brainwashing. Creating a shockwave to remove the effects of Shinso's power.

Midnight looked at his feet and saw that his feet hadn't pasted the white line. _'You're son's really become something, my love.'_ Nemuri thought with a smile before swinging her whip towards Wade. "Wade Walker's still in bounds!"

"Wow...that was close," Ojiro, sitting back down with his hand on his chest

"YES! Way to go, Wade!" Mina cheered jumping up and down with her hands in the air.

"Good job, Walker!" Iida shouted.

Ochaco sighed in relief. "Thank goodness...That was close."

"He actually had me worried for a second there, but Wade still able to amaze," Momo said with a relieved expression.

Wade looked down at his left hand. It was broken and was hurting badly, but it was still usable and will heal at a slower rate. But he could still make a fist and can still fight.

Shinso stared at Wade in disbelief. Shocked that he could actually break free. This has never happened to him before. How could this have happened? "N-No that's impossible! What did you do!? TELL ME!"

Wade covered his mouth with his right hand. Wondering just what the hell he just saw at that moment. The light, the power, and those people. He didn't know any of them, but it was like they were reaching out to him and granting him more power. Taking control of him and helping him get out of the Brainwashing.

Was that One-for-All? Were they the people that had it before him?

"Say something!" Shinso yelled at him. Snapping Wade out of his thoughts and he took in a deep breath. He still had a fight to finish.

He smirked at Shinso, and slowly moved his hand up. Passing it across his face as he activated his camouflage and disappeared.

 _"Wait, WHAT!? He disappeared!"_

 _"It's part of his Quirk's abilities. Apparently, some spiders had the ability to blend into their surrounds."_

 _"That explains that but what about his electricity?"_

Shinso looked around nervously. He didn't know he could do that. Just how many powers does this lucky person have? He had to get him to talk again. So, he brought his smirk back on his face. "You Quirk allows you to do so many incredible things. Kinda makes me jealous."

 _'I felt the same way.'_

"Thanks to my Quirk, I've been behind from the start. Someone who has blessed like you with such a powerful Quirk would never understand, would you?"

 _'I do understand. And I have been blessed!'_

"You've been blessed your whole life! You're so lucky! To be blessed and given a Quirk that'll help you reach your goal! SHOW YOURSELF AND SAY SOMETHING, YOU DAMN LUCKY BUG!"

 _'I've been blessed by others! That's why's I can't lose!'_ Wade reappeared in front of Shinso with a fearless glare. Startled, Shinso gritted his teeth and threw a punch.

Wade caught the punch wit his damaged hand, yelling in pain but fought against it.

With a Venom Blast changed in his right hand, Wade punched Shinso right in the stomach at full force. Shinso yelled in pain as electricity coursed throughout his body. Sending him flying back, out of the ring, and landing on the glass ground. All of the wind knocked out of him as he curled up on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

Everyone stared with jaws hanging down by how quick and incredible Wade was in ending the fight.

Snapping out of it, Midnight raised her hand and made the announcement, "Shinso is out of bounds! Walker advances to the next match!"

The crowd cheered in excitement for Wade as he looked up at the sky with little pants.

Wade then walked across the stage and jumped down from it. Landing next to Shinso, who was still laying on the floor, sulking. The things he said still ringing in his mind. "Shinso...why do you want to be a Hero," he asked, looking down at him with a serious expression.

Shinso's eyes widened when Wade asked the unexpected question. He looked up at him from the corner of his eyes, before averting them. "You can't help the things you long for."

Wade smiled and crouched down. "You know, we're not so different from each other."

Shinso looked up at Wade with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Wade looked at his right hand where the spider bit him that faithful day. "I was a late bloomer. I was Quirkless for a long time that I was sure that my powers would never come," he lied. He didn't like to lie, but he had to make Shinso understand. "But even before that, I wanted to be a Hero like All Might. To be a hero that saves those in trouble. However, before my powers awakened, I was ridiculed. Just like you. But I realized what my dad told me long ago and it's driving me to be a Hero...With great power, comes great responsibility."

Shinso's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Don't you ever let what people say about you and your awesome Quirk bring you down. No matter what!" Wade said and held out a hand for him. "It's not about what you've got and don't got, but what you _do_ with it that makes you a Hero. And you can be a Hero, so go beyond Plus Ultra!"

Shinso stared at Wade with widened eyes filled with awe and surprise. Despite disrespecting his dead father and his classmate and yet he was still wanting to help him. The determined look in his eyes remaining. Shinso grabbed Wade's hand and was pulled up to his feet. They then heard all of Shinso's classmates shouting and congratulating

"You were awesome out there, Shinso!"

"You had us on the edge of our seats!"

"You're the shining star of us General Studies guys!"

"You did just as well as the spider-guy!"

Shinso just stared at them with a look of heartfelt wonder. They didn't care if he lost, but that he did not get up and were proud of him. Even some of the Pro Heroes were impressed with Shinso's performance.

"That Quirk would be great against villains. I wish I had it."

"What the hell's U.A. thinking? Putting him in General Studies."

"Well, they can only admit so many. That's just how it is."

"There's only so much you can do when there's such a large gap in their battle experiences. What a shame."

Wade smiled hearing all the comments the Pros and students had for Shinso. "I'm sorry about insulting your dad," Shinso suddenly said, taking Wade aback a little as the purple-haired boy had his back turned to him. "But depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the Hero Course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better Hero than any of you guys!"

Shinso then turned his head to look at Wade with a smirk, watery eyes, and balled fists. "And when that happens, I'll be waiting for my rematch, Walker!"

Wade nodded. "And I'll be waiting."

* * *

Recovery Girl gave Wade's left hand after using her powers to fix it. "There. That should do it," she said, wrapping his hand in some bandages. It'll take some time before he's fully healed, so it was mostly a precaution.

Wade nodded and sighed. Looking down at his damaged hand. "It was hard to really smile during that fight," he said with a depressed tone. "I let my emotions get the better of me again."

All Might sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "In all honesty, I'm surprised you didn't do worse to him. I heard some of the things he said about your dad. That really hit you home, huh kid?"

"It's not only that. It's still shocking just how much alike really are. But I couldn't go easy on him," Wade said, looking determined. "I've got to keep my eye on the prize and win this thing! Just like you said."

Recovery Girl leaned back in her chair. "Oh, you poor little darling. Have you been putting too much on him again!" Recovery Girl accused before backhanding All Might in the side of his ribs. Making him yelp in pain.

"It was necessary and that hurt!" All Might exclaimed, holding his side.

"Hey, All Might. During the fight, I had some kind of vision," Wade told All Might. This got his teacher's attention, and he looked up at Wade. "There were...8 or 9 people, I'm not all too sure. When I was under Shinso's control, it felt like my brain was all foggy and I couldn't think straight. But when the vision appeared, I felt overwhelming power going through my body, and I about to regain control of my hand. Just my hand to unleash that Venom Slash and then everything went back to normal. But one of the figures had eyes just like yours, All Might. Do you...think that was all the people that've used One-for-All in the past pushing me on? Like spirits?"

All Might shivered in fright. "Spooky! I'm a g-g-g-ghost?!"

"What!? You didn't know?!" Wade yelled, now freaking out too.

"Actually, I saw something like that too, in my younger days," All Might said more seriously with his arms crossed.

"Really?"

"Yes. It is a clear sign that One-for-All is becoming your own power. And it's also a sign that it powering up your Spider-Quirk."

"I think it's like a trace of the user's spirit that's left behind in One-for-All when it's passed on. Don't worry, whatever you saw it wouldn't be interfering with your progress in the future, I'm sure. In other words, that vision isn't what got rid of the Brainwashing effects. Regardless of what you saw out there, it was your passion that allowed you to overcome Shinso's power. Even if it was only long enough for you to move your hand and expel some energy."

Wade deadpanned and rubbed the back of his head. "That was just a lame explanation..."

"Said the kid who got his Quirk from another dimension! More importantly, shouldn't you be worrying about who you're fighting next," asked All Might.

Wade's eyes widened, realizing that he'd totally forgotten about that. "Crap! You're right! Thank you both very much," he yelled as he ran out of Recovery Girl's temporary nurse's office. "Bye!"

"You're welcome!" Recovery Girl called as the door closed itself. As they heard his footsteps become softer and softer before being unable to be heard, there was a stark silence in the office. "So, he saw you there too?"

All Might closed his eyes and tilted his head down a bit and sighed, "That's a good thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Todoroki had exited out of Player Waiting Room 2 he was in and was marching his way towards the tunnel that would take him out to the arena. His mind was a bit distracted by how Wade won the fight with the Brainwashing boy. _'Walker won, huh? Of course, he would.'_

Shoto turned the corner but stopped when he the one person he didn't want to see or talk to since the start of the games. "What do you want?"

That person was Endeavor, who was leaning against the wall in the middle of the hallway. "You're acting disgracefully, Shoto," he told his son. But Shoto wasn't having any of it. He ignored him and continued to walk past him. "If you'd simply used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in both previous rounds. It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours. You have a duty to surpass that imbecile, All Might."

As he walked past Endeavor, Shoto's anger grew more and more with every word out of his father's mouth.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece."

"Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard?" Shoto hissed with his back to Endeavor. Now angrier than he's ever been in a long time. "I will win and advance using only mom's power. I wouldn't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours!"

Endeavor's narrowed and looked away. "Even if that works for you in this tournament, you'll soon find the limits of that power."

* * *

Wade managed to find his way to the Class 1-A box before a sudden pink blur rushed him. "Wade, that was awesome!" Mina squealed as she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. He blushed as her chest pressed up against his chest. Meanwhile, Kaminari and Mineta both glared at Wade with jealous looks.

Even Momo and Ochaco were looking jealous at Mina. "I-I...Thank you, Mina," Wade said, noticing that the other two girls had jealous looks on them, which made him even more nervous.

"We saved you a seat!" Iida said, point to a seat between Ochaco and him. Not noticing the jealous looks. Wade nodded as Mina lets go of him and walked back to her seat. Wade then looked towards Ojiro and saw the tailed boy thumbs up. The Spider-Man smirked and returned the thumbs up.

"Man, how come you never told us that your dad was such a manly fighter?" Kirishima asked with a grin. But then Mina rushed over and slammed her hands on her childhood friend's mouth.

"No, it's okay," he said with a smile at Mina. He then looked to Kirishima. "You know about my dad?"

After Mina lets got of him, Kirishima grinned. "Heck yeah! I loved watching him fight as a kid." Wade smiled to see that the righteous boy had respect for his dad like his pink friend. However, looking past the Kirishima, he saw something that caught his attention.

It was Bakugo, who was looking down with his eyes still shadowed over his eyes.

Wade looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking about.

But then his attention changed over to the next fight when Present Mic came on the announcements. " _That's enough standing around! It's now time to start the second match of the first round. Let's welcome to the ring our next players!"_ The crowd cheered as the jumbotron displayed the images of Todoroki and Sero.

 _"He's got skills, but at the expense of some really creepy-looking elbows. From the Hero Course, it's Hanto Sero!"_

"That was uncalled for," Sero responded, stretching his arms.

 _"Vs...An early front runner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good! Someone who rightfully got into the Hero Course based on recommendation, it's Shoto Todoroki!"_ Shoto didn't respond to Present Mic. All he did was look down with his hair covering his eyes. _"And now for the second match of the finals! Ready...BEGIN!"_

"Man, I don't really feel like I can win this fight..." Sero said at first, before surprise attacking him by quickly shooting his Tape at his classmate, wrapping him up. "But man, I don't feel like losing, either!" Sero yelled and begin swinging Todoroki's body towards the white line. It looked like the match was going to be over as quickly as it'd begun.

Until...

With a frightening glare, Todoroki said, "Apologies."

It all happened in an instant.

The stadium shook when it happened, leaving those that weren't watching the game wondering what caused it.

But as for the audience, everyone was gawking at the sight they're staring at.

When Todoroki planted his foot on the floor, he unleashed his ice on Sero and created a _gigantic_ glacier wall that resembled a crashing wave that was instantly frozen. Large enough to reach over the entire stadium's wall, and block out the sun. Shoto let out a sigh of cold air as his right side was frozen in many places. With the tape around his body completely frozen, it didn't take much to break free of it.

As for Sero, he was near completely frozen, minus his face. Trapped in the ice, Sero shivered as he stuttered out, "Um...d-don't you-t-t-think you went o-overb-board?"

Midnight, who was also frozen on the right side of her body, said as she shivered, "Tell the true, Sero. Can you move at all?"

"A-Are you k-kidding? Obviously not. M-M-My body's freezing!"

"Sero has been immobilized and is unable to battle! Todoroki advances to the second round!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Trying to process what they'd just witnessed. However, some Heroes took pity on Sero and started a chant. Saying 'Nice try' to him in an attempt to make him feel better for his crushing defeat.

Todoroki then walked up to Sero's frozen body. "Sorry. It was a bit much," he said before placing his hand on Sero's chess and started to melt the ice. He looked away. "I-I was angry is all."

As the crowd shouted to make Sero feel better, and as Todoroki took that moment to melt him out of the ice prison he made, Wade couldn't' help but feel afraid. He knew this was what he was going to be facing when the second round began. There was no escaping it.

But as he watched him, Wade's burning desire to save those in trouble flared in his heart. Not for Sero, but Todoroki.

Because at that moment, he seemed very sad.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Why is it that some people still want me to put Venom in the story? Is it because of the movie or just some obsession they have with the character?**

 **Well, Wade and Todoroki finally had their talk and Wade knows why his rival picked a fight with him. Seeing the parallels that make them so different, but also the same. Wade had nothing but with his dad was happy, while Shoto and everything, but with his dad, he was miserable. It makes them seem more connected than before. With Wade revealing his dream to be a hero that saves those in trouble, much like how Izuku dreamt of being that saves people with a smile. And he demonstrated this with Shinso.**

 **In both his talk with Todoroki and at the end of the fight, he reveals that he got his Quirk later in life, but didn't tell how he got the Spider-Quirk or even One-for-All. Only very vaguely alluding to the fact that his Quirk isn't natural.**

 **Some have asked me to do things differently, well there you go. Wade beats Shinso differently and we still follow the plot of the series. Now we're all happy.**

 **But now we finally get one valuable piece of information.**

 **Daniel Walker and Midnight were in love!**

 **That's right, Daniel who has been an inspiration to Wade and a good father managed to hook up and date one of the hottest women in MHA! Lucky son of a bitch.** **Kind of makes you wish Daniel was still alive right?** **Also if you even think about complaining about how Wade should have realized it soon. Then I just have one thing to say. To all you Superman fanboys/fangirls, how is it that Clark's identity as Superman is hidden when he PUTS ON A PAIR OF FUCKING GLASSES!? So yeah, Wade wouldn't have known that she was Midnight because if you didn't know, she also wears normal pairs when she's not being a hero.**

 **And if its age that you're worried about, considering Midnight is 31, I didn't reveal Daniel's age in the story. Without seeing him and only with a few descriptions of him, for all we know, he was a lot younger when he had Wade. And he could be a little older than her. She doesn't seem to be the one to care about age.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	14. Volume 2: Issue 14

**AN:**

 **I want to thank everyone, as _"Hero_ _es of Tomorrow"_ has reached 300 Favorites and Follows! **

**Before we get started, I just wanted to ask you for help with ideas for a crossover. You see, I've recently watched all three movies of the Heisei Gamera trilogy and...seriously, why can't Godzilla that great all the time? Gamera was supposed to be the knock off series, but this trilogy blasted nearly every Godzilla movie out of the water.**

 **That being said, I'm eager to make a Gamera crossover story. The OC would be like Sam Serizawa, my OC in the story "Godzilla: The Titan Slayer of Fairy Tail." The idea is that after a thousand years, Gamera senses the returning of the Gyaos. However, close to death, the Atlantean-engineered guardian choices a human to become his successor and become the new Guardian of the Universe. And for years, this OC would be fighting the Gyaos whenever they pop up, but will have to also fight against threats like the insectoid alien Legion and a mysterious and dangerous monster named Iris.**

 **Sounds good, right? Well, I'm still stuck on what to do for a crossover. If you've got a series (Not Godzilla) you think would go great with Gamera, just tell me in a review or PM me. If not then, it's okay.**

* * *

 _ **HEROES OF TOMORROW**_

 **Issue #14: The Sports Festival Part 4: The First Round**

Wade blinked with a deadpan expression on his face. "Well, that was over quickly," he said. When Todoroki's ice was all cleared off the stadium and the stage rebuilt for the next match, the next match started. It was Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki. It was over before it could really begin. Kaminari set a power shock of electricity at her and short-circuited, but she used her **_Vine_** -Quark to protect herself, and then her hair grabbed the blonde and hold him up in the air. She was declared the winner.

"Man, she's good," Jiro said, scratching her hair.

"Guess he was right," said a voice and when Class 1-A. It was Monoma with this passive-aggressive and disdainful smile as he was pecking out over the wall that divided the class from Class 1-B. "That match really was over in just two seconds! I wonder if his real Quirk is the ability to tell the future! Hey, wasn't Class 1-A supposed to be so much better than us?"

Monoma started laughing at them, and Wade was about to knock his teeth in when Kendo came up behind her classmate. She then karate-chopped Monoma on the back of the neck. Knocking him out and he fell off the wall, before Kendo caught him by the back of his shirt.

Kendo looked over the wall with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him."

If they didn't hate Monoma before, they sure did now.

"Poor Kaminari," Wade said with a bit of a smirk. He then leaned back into his chair and crossed his arm. Shiozaki's ability to unleash her power was something else. Not only could she build up a wall, but also bind her enemies. Kaminari's Quirk had no effect, rendering it useless when she countered him. But he also could have had a chance if he could maneuver better, but he panicked and short-circuited after one attack.

Shiozaki's vines reminded him of Kamui Wood's binding attacks. Like his web-shooters, binding types are always stong if the target doesn't break out. It's virtually impossible to dodge all the vine attacks. Meaning that if Wade was to fight her, he'd had to cut the vines. He'd have to be careful with them going for the hands.

"Hey, Wade." Wade snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ochaco's voice. He turned to his left and saw her and Momo looking at him. Mina, who was in the chair to the right of him, was also curious as to his odd behavior. "What's up? You thinking about something?"

"Oh, uh, well, kind of," Wade sheepishly admitted. "It's something my dad told me a long time ago. Before a fight, know both yourself and your opponent."

"What's that mean?" asked Mina, blinking in confusion.

"It's a way of saying that you have to be smart on the battles you pick," Wade told her. "It's not every day I get to see some pretty damn powerful Quirks. Quirks I don't even think I could win against with my powers. My fight with Shinso showed me that, so with each match, I'm trying to figure out what's the best way of taking down the opponent and what the losing person did wrong as to not make the same mistakes."

Momo placed a hand on under her chin. "I see. It's a clever strategy," she said before smiling at Wade, almost impressed. "It's nice to see you're clever side balance out your more reckless side." Wade chuckled sheepishly.

"So, what should I do for my fight with Aoyama," Mina said with a bright smile. Leaning her hands on the armrest. Wade blushed a little by how close she was getting to him.

"Well, I'd say your best bet is to get in close with your Quirk. Aoyama's going to keep his distance and attack with his laser from far away. The problem you'll be up against is that there's no cover. First, have him get exhaust his power, make it so that he can't attack you with further hurting himself, and get in for a finishing blow," he said.

Mina jumped out her with a big grin. "Right! Then that's what I'll do! Come on, Yaomomo!" The pink girl exclaimed cheerfully, using a nice name that the class was starting to use for her, and started running to the exit. "We better get ready!" Momo quickly got up and ran after her. Already had a strategy to take took Tokoyami.

Ochaco turned back to Wade and said, "You know, Wade, I've always known you're incredible since the day we meet, but this Sports Festival has really brought out a whole new level of you," she said. Wade looked at her with a puzzled look as she turned her head back to the battlefield.

 _"Time for the fourth match! Get ready to watch two new players duke it out!"_ Present Mic announced on the intercom, making the crowd cheer. The flames ignited in all four corners of the ring as Iida and Hatsume walked out onto it. _"He's the kid with engines in his legs: Tenya Iida from Hero Course! Versus...A fully equipped gadget dynamo: the Support Course's Mei Hatsume!"_

"So it's Hero class vs Support," Jiro said.

"I have no idea what this fight will look like," said Tsuyu.

Sato then looked confused. "Uh, what's up with Iida," he asked. Wade looked and was also a little puzzled.

"What the hell?" he said.

Iida had just strapped around his back and legs were one of Hatsume's gadgets. It was a complex piece of support equipment consisting of two parts: One that goes on the legs that looked much like leg braces and another that goes on the back that consisted of what appeared to be two ailerons, of which hung three cylinders in each.

"Hero Course students can't use support gear unless they have to. And You didn't fill out any of the proper paperwork," Midnight told Iida. Reprimanding Iida for breaking the rules.

Iida gasped in shock. "I didn't know that was the rule! Aoyama got to wear his belt to I thought it was fine!"

"He turned in the proper forms."

"Wait, what?!" Wade exclaimed incredulously, jump out of his seat and looking back. Seeing Aoyama did have his belt on, and the blonde was pointing to it proudly. "All I had to do to use my web-shooters was to fill out a bunch of stupid papers?!"

Back on the field, Iida immediately bowed robotically. "I apologize, ma'am! It's just that my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship! Even though she's from the Support Course, she wanted this to be as even a match as possible since she made it this far. To have a fair fight! So she offered to give me this equipment," he explained, exclaiming with vigor. Clenching his fist, before placing his hand over his heart. "I respect her integrity, that's why to honor her I'd like to wear this gear!"

"SHOULD YOUTHFUL VIGOR!" Midnight cried out with steam coming out of her nostrils and a blush on her cheeks. Instantly turned on by Iida's honor and pride. Midnight recomposed herself and swung her whip at the speedster. "I'll allow it!"

 _"Really?"_ Present Mic asked while the crowd cheered.

"I guess if everyone's in agreement, then its okay...right?" Aizawa asked with a shrug.

Wade raised an eyebrow. Something was off about all this. Was Hatsume really someone to just offer her gadgets to if they didn't serve a purpose to her. That's why she was on his team during the Cavalry Battle, because he was the one everyone was watching. He wondered why she would let Iida use her gear.

He then saw her smirking with...a mic? "Wait a minute..."

 _"Well if everyone's on the same page, LET'S BEGIN THE FOURTH MATCH!"_ Present Mic announced, and the match officially started.

Iida started things off by charging at Hatsume. His eyes solely focused on her. Hatsume, however, didn't and still had her smirk on her face. "Bet you love how fast that gear makes you, huh Iida?" she asked, her voice echoing throughout the stadium. Much to everyone's confusion.

"She's got a microphone?" Present Mic asked Aizawa.

"Is she wearing speakers?" Aizawa asked, also confused by what was going on.

 _"Don't your legs feel lighter than usual? That's what you can expect with my custom leg parts, which keep up with their user's speed!"_ Hatsume said. Iida was now closing the distance and was almost upon her. His plan wasn't to fight, but to push her out of bounds.

Suddenly, the backpack automatically activated its hydraulic attachments. A long pole spouted and shot her up into the air. _"But dodging isn't a problem with my Hydraulic Attachment Bars!"_ Hatsume said. She then looked around the higher seats of the stadium. Wanting to find out where they seated the Support Company.

Finding them using her **Zoom Quirk**. This Quirk granted Mei eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing her to clearly see distant people and objects. By focusing her eyes on a particular spot, Mei was capable of seeing up to 5 kilometers. This ability could very well explain her unique crosshair-shaped irises. For a gadget creature, it was useless. But for spotting the people you want to impress and sell your ideas to, it had a use.

And by what she saw, the people for the Support Companies loved her ideas. She just had to show more.

So their game of tag went on for the next ten minutes, as she turned the festival into a big commercial for her gadgets. Promoting her devices and herself while making Iida look like a complete fool. When she was done, Hatsume walked out of the ring, whipping the sweat off her forehead. "That was fun, but I've shown off everything I wanted to," she said, smiling as usual even while exhausted. "I suppose its time for me to wrap this show up."

Bewildered by what just happened, Midnight raised her hand. "Uh, Hatsume stepped out of bounds," she said, before pointing her whip at Iida. "So Iida advances to the next round."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TRICK ME!" Iida roared in anger.

Hatsume turned and looked away as she made her way to the exit tunnel. "Sorry about that. I needed to use you to make a name for myself."

"I REALLY DISLIKE YOU!"

Wade chuckled a little and crossed his arms. Once again, Iida's seriousness was overboard and couldn't see what her true motives her. Then again, he should've known that was her goal throughout the whole Sports Festival. All she really wanted was to get the attention of the Support Companies and was willing to do anything to reach her goal. Hatsume was self-centered, but she was honest about her underhanded methods to get what she wants.

His attention was then caught by Ochaco, who got up and left. He wondered as to why. But he figured it was to cheer up Iida, or to prepare herself for her fight with Bakugo.

Once again, the flames ignited in all four corners of the ring. Wade turned back to the stage and saw Mina and Aoyama walking out onto it for the next battle. _"We're going to march right along to the fifth match! Let's hope that belly belt serves so kind of purpose; It's Yuga Aoyama from the Hero Course! Versus...Is there some kind of purpose for those things sticking out of her head? From the class; Mina Ashido!"_

After stretching her arms, she pointed at Aoyama and snickered. "This is going to be a piece of cake," she said confidently.

"I do believe you're going to be eating those words," Aoyama said with his own confidence.

"Come on, Mina! You can do it!" Tsuyu cheered.

Wade pumped his fist in the air with a big grin. "Kick his ass!" He cheered. Mina looked at him when she heard him and nodded with a smirk. He knew that she was taking his strategy to heart, and so he didn't have to worry too much for her.

"Don't show her any mercy, Aoyama!" Mineta suddenly shouted with pride and determination of his known. Confusing the others around him. "FIGHT LIKE YOU'RE IN ONE OF THOSE VIDEO GAMES WEAR EVERYONES' CLOTHES GETS BEATEN OFF!"

"I'll gladly beat you into the ground if you don't shut up, pervert!" Wade snapped at the little boy.

 _"Now, let's get started! Fifth match, BEGIN!"_

Wade watched the fight, and mostly Mina as she took what his strategy to heart and put it into practice. Aoyama fired his Naval Laser at Mina, but she easily jumped over it. She then used her Acid on her feet to skate along the field. First, she had to do was tire him out, and Mina was easily dodging the laser beams.

As he watched her, Wade could stop staring at her moving figure. He wasn't able to see her in action during his fight with Bakugo, but now he was watching her in her full glory. The way she moved was breathtaking and it was like watching an ice skater. But she wasn't just all for show. After dodging each attack, Mina was starting to close the distance when Aoyama's stomach started to ache.

The chance for Mina to strike came after Aoyama fired a much larger beam. The pink-skinned girl was able to dodge it. Seizing the moment, she threw a shot of ache at the belly belt, melting it to where it wasn't able to be used anymore.

And it also dropped his pants.

He tried to get them back on when Mina skied up to him. For her finishing move, she uppercut Aoyama in the jaw with unexpected strength. Knocking on his back and unconscious.

"Aoyama has fainted!" Midnight announced to the crowd, swinging her whip to Mina. "The winner of this match is Ashido!"The crowd cheered and cameras flashed as pictures were taken. Mina gave the crowd double peace signs with a big grin on her face.

"WOOO! Way to go, Mina! That was awesome!" Wade cheered while Mineta cried about seeing Aoyama's tighty-whities and not Mina's panties as he fantasized. He knew that she could do it, but never expected her to be this amazing. Then again, she did place ninth out of the class in the Quirk assessment test. He watched as Aoyama was taken to the infirmary and Mina giggle sheepishly about maybe going overboard.

She has a great power, but she won because of her physical strength.

 _"Now, let's not let this hot-streak cool! Time to move on to the sixth match!"_ Present Mic said on the microphone. Momo and Tokoyami were up next, approaching the stage and climbing up the stairs. Tokoyami stared at her with his permanent serious face and his arms crossed, and the Vice-Present stared back at him with her left hand holding her right arm. _"Offense and defense in one! The dark samurai and his darker shadow! From the Hero Course: Fumikage Tokoyami! Versus...The great creator! She was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can all see why! Also from Class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu!"_

"How do you think this one will end? Any clue?" Ojiro asked Wade.

"It's all about time for Momo," Wade said, not taking his eyes off the stage.

This was want was one Momo's mind as well. Present Mic's description of Tokoyami's abilities was accurate. Dark Shadow granted him excellent skills in attacking and defending. Tokoyami is also able to call out the creature instantaneous, so she knows that he'll start the match with a preempted strike. But she can block him if she makes a simple shield. Momo will have to be fast about it or else this fight will be over in a matter of seconds. Just like that. Then if she had enough to make a weapon...

 _"Sixth match: BEGIN!"_

Momo gasped, not ready for the sudden start of the match. And it was all downhill for Momo.

Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow and the creature attacked Momo, who formed a shield just in time block and claw attack. As Dark Shadow flew upwards the busty young woman started to form a weapon to attack, only for Dark Shadow to turn back around. Slashing against her shield with enough force to push Momo back. Unable to focus on her Quirk, Momo was vulnerable against another attack that threw her shield off her arm. Quickly, she summoned another one. She yelled when the creature slammed into her again. Sending her further back.

Her feet came to a stop and Momo winched from the pain in her arm. Staring at Tokoyami, she saw that he'd stopped Dark Shadow from attacking. But why? Seeing her chance, Momo summoned a staff.

"Yaoyorozu!" Midnight yelled on, pointing her whip at the girl. "You're out!" Momo gasped in shock. She was out? Looking down, she gasped again when seeing her right foot was on the other side of the white line. "This match goes to Tokoyami!"

After having Dark Shadow return to him, Tokoyami bowed his head in respect. He turned and walked off the stage for the next match.

But Momo stood there for a moment. Her hyper-intelligent brain was working into overtime to process what had just happened. That match ended even before she could have a chance to do anything. What did she do wrong? What did he do right? All that she could feel at that moment was defeat, sadness, frustration, and hopelessness.

"...I...lose. I didn't even...I didn't even do anything," she murmured, looking down in depression.

Wade looked at the field with wide eyes at one of the most discouraging matches he's ever witnessed. He knew exactly what she was feeling, as they were feelings that he continued to feel even now to a certain degree. Most of it came from the nightmares of some of his worst days in life.

Once again, Wade's heart was lit with the desire to save people in trouble. This came from seeing how sad, powerless, and disappointed in herself the black-haired beauty appeared as she walked out of the arena. Shooting out of his seat, Wade ran as fast as he could down towards the gateway Momo entered. He didn't think. He didn't notice the odd looks he got from his classmates. All Wade wanted was to save her.

* * *

All alone in an empty hallway, Momo sat against the wall, mouth covered by a hand to stifle her sobbing as tears flowed down her face. Never in a long time has she broke down like this. Her pride was crushed and her confidence was lost in her own abilities. Born into a famous hero family, with each member having a powerful Quirk, Momo was expected to carry on the family legacy as a great Hero herself. This was something that the girl knew, but was willing to do it because that's what she wanted. To be a Hero like her parents.

Now, she was all alone, crying, hopeless.

Suddenly a step rang throughout the hallway, making Momo jump. She thought that no one would've come down the hallway, as it wasn't used by anyone. Someone was bound to come looking for her, but it happened sooner than she thought.

Momo was even more shocked when it wasn't Jiro or any of the other girls in her class. It was Wade Walker who approached her, and squatted down next to her. "Hey um...you mind for I-I sit down with you for a moment," he asked shyly.

Momo stared at him for a moment, before nodding without responding. Wade quickly turned his back to face the wall and sat down next to Momo. Only a foot apart from each other. He didn't know how to help a girl crying. He didn't even know where to start. "Are you..." he stopped himself and shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course, she wasn't ok.

"Momo, believe me when I say I know how you feeling right now," he said, looking at his bandaged hand. Momo looked at him and then his hand as he balled it into a fist. Just seeing it let her know that he was talking about her fight with Tokoyami. "I don't just mean losing...That feeling that you're nothing but a disappointment. It's something I've felt for most of my life, until recently. But that feeling isn't something you of all people should feel, Momo."

Wade turned his head to look at her. Momo was staring at him, giving him her attention. So, he continued.

"I mean if you take away my Spider-Quirk, I'm nothing really special. I'm just a plain-looking kid. You've got it all to be a great Hero. You've got an amazing Quirk, you're smart as hell, and are cool even under pressure! You even made weapons on the spot and webbing during the USJ. You are incredible!" Wade exclaimed, waving his arms around ecstatically as he explained to her. He calmed down for a moment, dropping his arms on his knees and chuckled. "I'm just glad you don't have an ego like Bakugo's. Then again, his is one of a kind."

That got a shaky, teary laugh out of Momo. Either way, a laugh was a laugh, and Wade just had to keep it up. But this time he'll give her something that'll he believed would mean more to her than what he's already said now.

"Momo, have you ever of a philosopher named Viktor Frankl?" Wade asked, to which Momo brushed away some of her tears and shook her head. "There's this one quote from him that's like super famous, and it's helped me in many ways."

He cleared his throat.

"'We must never forget that we may also find meaning in life even when confronted with a hopeless situation, when facing a fate that cannot be changed. For what then matters is to bear witness to the uniquely human potential at its best, which is to transform a personal tragedy into a triumph, to turn one's predicament into a human achievement.'"

Wade looked to her, as she stared at him with wide eyes. He then finished the quote.

"'When we are no longer able to change a situation we are challenged to change ourselves.'"

Momo continued to stare at him with eyes widened with tears still flowing. This was the longest conversation Wade has ever been in with Momo or any other girl. But he was more than certain that she understood what he was saying.

 _"The seventh match is made up of two completely redundant Quirks! Up next we have a passionate, manly fighter made of steel! From the Hero Course, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! Verses..._ _a passionate, manly fighter made of rock! The Hero Course's_ _Eijiro Kirishima!"_ Present Mic blared over the intercom. Wade looked up slightly hearing the announcement.

"That would that up next is..." His eyes widened and stood up. He needed to get somewhere quickly. "I've got to-"

Momo suddenly shot up to her feet, slammed into his front, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She cried into his shoulder, Wade feeling them on his skin and clothing. His body stiffed up when he felt her large breasts press against him and his face became red like a tomato, but he looked past it and forced his body to move and hugged her back.

With her face pressed against his body, she said in a muffled voice, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Wade said. The two of them separated, slightly blushing, with Momo having stopped crying. She was smiling again, no longer clouded with disappointment. Wade nodded awkwardly before turning and ran away towards the Player Waiting Rooms. "I've got to go talk to Ochaco. I'll head back to the stadium afterward!"

Momo nodded and whipped away her tears. Know that Wade was going to talk with Ochaco because he was worried about her match. So, she headed towards a bathroom to clear herself before going back to the stands.

As she walked down the hallway, Momo couldn't get Wade out of her head. Of all the people she's meet at UA, he continued to be the one that sticks out the most and it wasn't just because he had the strangest Quirk she'd ever seen.

Wade may think that he's a nobody without his powers, but the more Momo got to know him the more she saw what really made him so special.

Wade was one of the nicest, caring, smartest, and bravest people around. Able to adapt on the fly under any circumstances. A natural leader who's willing to risk his life to save his friends, family, strangers, and even his enemies. But he wasn't perfect, as he had a short-temper and had trouble controlling his anger, his recklessness would sometimes out wield his intelligence, and was even rebellious. Something that she's noticed when it came to Wade was that he also seemed to be carrying around a large amount of guilt. Especially when it came to his deceased father. But his biggest, fatal flaw was his excessive personal loyalty. He was his willingness to risk life and limb to save a loved one, or even a stranger in trouble like herself when they met and he saved her.

Just like everyone with the exception of Bakugo and Tokoroki, Momo was impressed by him. To her, Wade Walker, her crush, was a shining example of a true hero.

* * *

Comically depressed, Iida opened the door for Player Waiting Room 2 and walked into the room. "Hey, Iida, you did great out there," said Ochaco.

Iida looked up from the floor to her. She was sitting at one of the tables. "Oh, Uraraka-" He stopped midsentence when he saw Ochaco's face furrowing intensely at her. Her brow shaking from the strain of keeping the look. "IS THAT YOU?! WHY IS YOUR FACE LIKE THAT?!"

"My face?" Ochaco said, before realizing what he was talking about. Quickly returning to her usual bubbly self and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm great at hiding how nervous I am."

"I get that. You are up against Bakugo after all. Not exactly an easy match," Iida said. Having been on the same team with the hothead, he's seen what Bakugo's like when he murderous side comes out. He's not going to hold back, not even for Ochaco.

Ochaco stared down at the table. "Yeah, I'm kinda scared. But you know..." she looked up and turned to Iida, wearing a small smile she managed to form. "After seeing your match I feel a little better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Ochaco could reply the door opened, revealing Wade. "Ochaco, hey," he said entering the room.

"Wade? Wait, shouldn't you be watching the other matches?" she asked as he approached her.

"Well, Kirishima's fight looks like it's got to drag out," he said, pointing to a Television perched up high in the corner of the room. True to what he said, all the red-head and Tetsutetsu were doing was duking it out. Trading blows that didn't really affect either. Wade then looked a little down. "I just got back from talking with Momo."

Ochaco looked worried. She saw the fight and knew how badly her friend lost. "How's she doing?"

"She doing fine for now, but that loss clearly left her depressed and disappointed in herself. I only hope what I said to her can help her," he said. Wade walked over, pulled out a chair, and sat down on the other side of the table. Face her with a serious expression. "I'm now worried about you. You're up next, right?"

She nodded and looked down at her hand. Her right hand tightening its grip on her left wrist. "So this is it. My fight."

"Against Bakugo," Wade said, making it clear why he was so worried for her.

"It'll be okay. I don't think Bakugo would use the full power of his Explosion on a girl, right," asked Iida, gesturing to Ochaco after walking over to the table. Trying to be the voice of optimism in the room.

Wade almost laughed at that notion, but kept it in just enough for it to come out as a scuff. "You're forgetting who we're talking about. Believe me, he can and will," he told him. Making Iida gasp. "I should know, the two of us have been going at it even before coming to UA. Besides, even if it wasn't Bakugo, everyone's trying to get to the top in these games. No one held back, so why start now?"

He sighed and smiled at Ochaco.

"Ochaco, you've helped me so much. That's why I'm here to help you." Wade leaned on the table as he started to explain. "I've thought of a plan that could work against him. It's not much, but you please own me to share it, then it'll could give you a fighting chance."

"Oh, how fortunate for you, Uraraka!" Iida exclaimed.

Ochaco stared at Wade's smiling face. Waiting for an answer from her, certain that she'd say yes. She heard from Mina about his plan during the battle exercise and witnessed first hand how Wade was about to strategize and adapt on the fly. Despite his reckless to just jump into action, she was confident that his plan for her would be nothing short of brilliant and she's more likely to win her fight against an enemy that will not hold back. All she had to do is let Wade help her...

That made Ochaco have a moment of pause.

"Thank's you so much for doing that, Wade...But no, sorry."

That took Wade and Iida by surprise. "What? What do you mean," he asked.

Ochaco looked away. Staring down at the table as her hair shadowed over her eyes. "You're amazing, Wade. I keep seeing that over and over again. During the Cavalry Battle, I told you it was good to team up with friends. But now that I think about it, I might have been relying on you to get by. That's why..." Ochaco stood up with a saddened expression. "When Iida and Momo said they were trying their best to beat you, I actually felt kind of embarrassed for myself."

"Ochaco..."

The brunette turned walked towards the down. "So it's fine. Really." She stopped at the door. "Everyone's facing their future and giving it their absolute best. That means we're all rivals, even you and me, Wade. So..."

Building up some courage, she turned back to Wade and gave him a thumbs up. Smiling nervously as her body trembled.

"Guess I'll see you in the finals."

* * *

If God was telling people that two people were the same, he had a funny way of saying it.

By the end of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's fight, the two were laying on the ground in completely identical positions and knocked out. Midnight declared the fight a draw and the two would resume their fight in a game of arm wrestling when they regained consciousness. As they were taken to the infirmary, everyone in the stands could tell that the two boys were like a copy of each other, but also admired the inspiring passion they had.

"While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we'll move onto the next battle!" Present Mic announced. The jumbotron screens showed that it was time for Bakugo and Ochaco to fight. The crowd cheered with excitement. However, Todoroki wasn't cheering. Standing at the back of the civilian stand, he leaned his back against the wall as watched with around crossed.

The rest of Class 1-A weren't cheering either. They were all staring anxiously down at the arena. "Ribbit, this might be the most disturbing match up," Tsuyu said behind him.

"I know," Jiro said rubbing her arms. "I almost don't wanna watch." That was the exact thought that was going through everyone's mind. Wade and Iida were sitting next to Mina and Momo, waiting for Ochaco to come out of the tunnel.

They didn't have to wait too long. Ochaco and Bakugo walked out of their tunnels and walked towards the ring.

They stepped onto the stage. Bakugo carried a look of neutral determination. Ochaco stared back at him, not faltering against his intense gaze. There was no going back. She had to win.

 _'Do your best, Ochaco.'_ Wade tightened his fists. _'I believe in you!'_

 _"The eighth and final battle in the first round of matches! He was kind of a hotshot in middle school, and just look at that determined face! From the Hero Course: Katsuki Bakugo! Versus...The one I'm personally rooting for, also from Class 1-A: Ochaco Uraraka!"_

"You're the one that screws around with gravity," Bakugo said suddenly with a glare. All around the two were the cheers of the audience. "Right, Pink Cheeks?"

"Pink-Cheeks?" Ochaco was taken aback a little. Didn't he just hear her name get shouted out by Present Mic?

"Well if you're going to give up, do it now. Because I'm not going to hold anything back," Bakugo stated. Ochaco stared back at him with a glare of defiance and gritted her teeth. No way was she going to back done.

Iida looked to the Spider-Man next to him. "Wade, I'm curious, what was that strategy you were thinking of that would've Ochaco an advantage against Bakugo?"

"Well, like I told Ochaco, it wasn't really much," Wade said, crossing his arms. He looked up and started to explain. "Bakugo is powerful. When it comes to attacking, he's a pro. Never leaving any openings. And now that I know how his Quirk works, he's even more powerful when moving around. He can maneuver in midair, but she doesn't have to stand against him in a fight. All she has to do is touch him and get him to float. Getting him to float and push him out of bounds. That's why...all she has to do..."

Ochaco took in a deep breath and puts on a brave face.

 _"LET THE EIGHTH MATCH...BEGIN!"_

"...is charge first!" Wade exclaimed.

Ochaco immediately charged her opponent with her hands outstretched below her. "Giving up isn't an option for me!" Ochaco yelled.

Wade looked at Ochaco in amazement. She was a lot faster than he realized. But he was glad that she was thinking what he was thinking and trying to attack. "That's good! She's striking first!"

"But it's not going to be easy," Momo said looking at him.

"She's right. You know Bakugo's not going to let her get too close to him," Iida added. Wade nodded and looked back at that fight. He knew that Bakugo wasn't going to dodge, but focus his energy on counterattacking.

Bakugo scoffed and got ready to counter-attack. "And now you die."

Ochaco watched Bakugo's movements as she rushed him. Seeing him getting ready to strike. It was during the combat training, she and Momo were watching the fight between Wade and Bakugo. Her friend noted how whenever Bakugo would start with a right hook, and it was like Wade knew this, allowing him to always counter-attack him.

If she dodged this attack, then she can counter him. Ochaco ducked her body down.

But Bakugo swung underhanded. Setting off a fiery explosion that sent her flying back

"Ochaco!" Wade worriedly yelled. Even the others were stunned that he blasted her with ease and doing it without mercy. They were now seeing just how ruthless their classmate really was.

Back in the ring, the smoke cleared away to show that still standing. Having crossed her arms in front of her face at the last minute. "Stupid, I saw it coming and I still couldn't get out of the way," she said.

Seeing that she was still in the fight, Bakugo got into a fighting stance. "You should've dropped out of the match," he said. The cloud of smoke was so thick he couldn't see where she was. He had to wait for her to rush out of the smoke.

Then there was movement to his left, and he saw the blue of U.A.'s uniform.

"There's no way you can beat me!" Bakugo yelled, turning around and fired another violent explosion.

But when the smoke, it was revealed that it wasn't Ochaco, but her U.A. gym shirt. Bakugo gasped in shock.

Behind him, Ochaco jumped out of the smoke, wearing a black tank top that was under the uniform shirt. The tick the Gravity girl pulled was that she made her jacket float and sent it to Bakugo, using the cover of the smoke to conceal her body. Now she as the chance and stretched out her arm to make him float.

But before she could come too close, Bakugo reacted and fired an even more powerful explosion that blew her back. She yelled out in pain from the attack, before hitting the ground and bouncing off it. However, she quickly recovered and got back on her feet.

The students of Class 1-A were taken aback by his reaction time. Ochaco couldn't use smoke screens, it wouldn't work against his reaction time. It was like watching a completely different Bakugo from when they watched his fight with Wade. And because Ochaco can't use her Quirk unless she touches him, the brunette is at a great disadvantage against the blonde's reflexes.

Bakugo pushed away the smoke.

Ochaco charged.

"TOO SLOW!" He yelled. Swinging his arm down and up, his explosive sweat tearing apart the concrete, and fired the attack right in her face.

Smoke surrounded Bakugo, before Ochaco rushed him again. Popping out from behind. "I GOT YOU!"

However, Bakugo countered again. Rocking the arena.

Up in the stands, everyone was started to get really worried about Ochaco's well being. The explosions weren't enough to kill Ochaco, but it did leave burns on her skin. It would be even worse if the explosions contained shrapnel that would've torn her body and insides apart.

"Ochaco, no!" Mina yelled with some tears in her eyes.

Momo had her hands covering her mouth like she was holding in vomit. "Is she okay," Tsuyu muttered worriedly. Jiro covered her face with her hands.

"I can't watch this!" She cried out. It was too horrible.

As for our Spider-Man, Wade didn't say a thing. His hands gripped onto the armrests of his chair. Jiro was right. This wasn't a fight he was watching. He cringed from the heat of the explosions, and it took all of Wade's willpower to not do something reckless. His heart was telling him to save her. To get down there and rescue her.

He didn't like it, but he had to let Ochaco fight this battle. This was what she wanted, and she wanted to win this fight on her own.

Get it was getting too hard to watch. It was like watching his dad's fights when they weren't going his way and he was losing. Just like Daniel, Ochaco wasn't giving up. She just kept charging and charging at him, and Bakugo would firing explosions that hit her dead on. Blowing her back down to the ground. The ring was starting to break apart from the explosions. But she kept on attacking without rest. It was like she couldn't rest and her body was running on adrenaline.

This wasn't a fight. It was a massacre.

Even the Pros were getting really scared for her. Ochaco's attack didn't work the first time, and now she was getting desperate.

On the other side of the wall on Class 1-B's side, Monoma looked towards the crowd with a sigh. "You idiots, look closer."

Wade didn't hear him, but his grip on his chair increased as he watched Ochaco get hit with another explosion. Almost starting to break the armrests. One of the spectators from the crowd looked down at Cementos and asked if he was going to stop the fight. Fearing that Bakugo was going too far.

Ochaco panted in pain and exhaustion before charging again. The results were the same.

Suddenly, a hero from the crowd stood up and pointed at Bakugo. "This is shameful! Hey! That's not the way someone who wants to be a Hero acts! If you're so much strong than her, just throw her out of the ring and finish it! Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!"

So the crowd all joined in booing Bakugo for his unheroic actions. But the explosive boy didn't care.

 _"The crowd is booing Bakugo! And honestly, I agree with what they're saying-"_ Present Mic was suddenly elbowed in the fast by Aizawa before he could even finish his sentence. The bandaged teacher grabbed the microphone from him. "Hey! What the crap!?"

 _"Where is the man that started this uproar? Are you a Pro?"_ Aizawa demanded with his eyes showing that he was irked. This confused Present Mic and the crowd. _"Because if you're being serious, then you can go home and hang up your cape! I suggest looking into another career. Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength. He knows she's deserved to have made it this far. So he's making sure that he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top."_

For anyone, it would have sounded like the biggest load of crap and he was just saying that to justify Bakugo's actions.

Incredibly, that was indeed the case. Wade looked back down at the arena and absorbed in the scene. Bakugo glared out of hatred and respect as the smoke cleared. Ochaco was standing in its place. On her feet, panting as she glared back at him.

They weren't finished yet. She's still standing. Ochaco wasn't dead yet.

Ochaco wiped the blood away from her mouth and said, "It's about time." Bakugo looked confused and got ready to attack again. "Thank you, Bakugo...for keeping your eyes focused on me."

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"I don't blame Bakugo for not noticing, but it's embarrassing for a Pro to boo and not realize what's going on from the stands," said Monoma, getting everyone around him their attention. Wade turned his head to the walk and listened. "She kept low to the ground as she moved, which meant Bakugo's blasts tore up the floor. Creating weapons for her. And then she kept him focus on her by attacking relentlessly without rest..."

Monoma looked up, prompting everyone else to do the same. When Wade looked up, he gasped in total shock

"...rendering him oblivious."

Up in the sky above them were hundreds of rocks, boulders, rubbles, and other debris that was created by the explosions. All floating because of Ochaco's Gravity Quirk.

Ochaco shouted out a roar of determination and put her fingers together. Releasing her Quirk.

All the debris came raining down towards Bakugo.

 _"A METEOR SHOWER!?"_ Present Mic shouted in shock.

Wade's shocked expression turned into a grin. "YES! She really did have a plan!" Wade shouted, jumping out of his seat. The majority of Class 1-A was shocked by this, as they didn't know she had a plan in the beginning.

Now was her chance. Ochaco rushed again towards Bakugo. With this much debris, whether he's evading or counterattacking, there will definitely be an opening. In that instant, she will have to close the gap.

Bakugo started to raise his arm up. Seeing her opening, Ochaco activated her Quirk. She stretched out her hand, nearly inches away from touching Bakugo.

Ochaco was going to win.

Victory was in her reach.

She'll win and be just like Wade!

 _ **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**_

Suddenly, when she was so close, Bakugo set off a giant explosion towards the sky. It's power rivaled that of the explosion he used in the combat experience that nearly brought down the building on everyone. Ochaco was sent flying back, and all of the debris was destroyed in an instant. She rolled on the ground, before coming to a stop. The explosion's blast wave blew into everyone's face and nearly took them off their feet.

Ochaco laid on the ground for a moment, before struggling to sit up. Her body was aching and felt like all of her energy was drained. But she got up and looked into the smoke cloud.

She couldn't see anything in it, but could make out the outline of a person.

"I figured you'd have some stupid plan to beat me," said Bakugo as the smoke cleared itself. Revealing that he was completely unharmed. He didn't even have so much as a scratch. "You are friends with that damn bug after all.

Ochaco's heart sank as she stared with wide eyes filled with complete horror. "I-It took him one shot?"

The rest of the stadium could hardly believe the raw power Bakugo unleashed, destroying Ochaco's plans in one explosion. Barely any could say a word.

Bakugo lowered his arm and let out a sigh. He looked at his hand as it started to shake. "That was too close."

As for Ochaco, she looked in despair as her mind could try to process everything that took place. But it was almost impossible. All of her planning, all that she's worked towards to put her plan into motion. That was the best she was able to do. She bet everything into that one attack. But it wasn't good enough.

Wade looked sadly at her. But then his breath hitched when he saw Ochaco starting to stand back up. Her legs wobbled as they nearly buckled under her own weight.

Seeing that she could still stand, Bakugo grinned. "Alright then, time for us to get serious! URARAKA!"

He rushed her.

Ochaco tried to close her right hand into a fist. In her head, she thought that if Wade was in the ring and not her, then she was confident he'd never give up.

She turned around to rush at her opponent. To attack. To fight to the bitter end...

...But it wasn't to be.

Running out of adrenaline, her legs were the first to gave out as Ochaco's body screamed in pain. Her skin was burning in so many places and her bones felt like they were cracking from being hit with the explosions. Everything was shutting down, as her body quit on her.

Bakugo gasped and stopped.

Ochaco collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

 _"Uraraka's down!"_ Present Mic announced.

Her body twitched slightly. She tried to get up and keep going. But her body wouldn't listen to her. It was too much. She was past her limit. But Ochaco still had some fight left in her and tried to crawl to Bakugo.

"I-I can...do this...I-I can s-still fight..."

Bakugo prepared to counterattack.

"I can..." Ochaco said, her hair shadowing over her eyes as she desperately crawled forward. The promise that she made to her parents that day and their response played in her head.

She looked up at Bakugo, but that when her vision started to blur.

"I...I will become...a Hero...daddy..."

And then after fighting so hard, Ochaco finally succumb to her exhaustion and blackout. Midnight stepped onto the ring and held up a hand that signaled for Bakugo to wait and stand down. Wade watched as Nemuri examined Ochaco and saw that she was unconscious.

"Uraraka is K. . Bakugo advances to the second round," she announced. The crowd cheered as Bakugo's face was displayed as the winner. With the ring partially destroyed in the fight, Cementos immediately started in repairing the ring for the next match. As Bakugo walked away, paramedic robots rolled out onto the ring and picked up Ochaco on a stretcher. "Take her to Recovery Girl."

 _"And that's it for the first round!"_ Present Mic said, before sighing in disappointment. "And I was really rooting for her. _Oh yeah, and Bakugo's moving on."_

"You're supposed to be unbiased, you know," Aizawa said.

 _"Let's try to forget that depressing outcome!"_

 _"Or not."_

 _"With that, the first round is complete! We're taking a quick break and then we're back with more matches!"_

As the crowd cheered in excitement for what was in store, Wade got up as quickly as he could, passing everyone else, and then started running towards the infirmary. He could only imagine what she was thinking. She was likely in a similar state Momo was in before their heart to heart session and Wade had to pull Ochaco out of it.

As he ran down the hallway, Wade's looked downwards to where his hair shadowed his eyes. Ochaco's words played in his head.

 _"Guess I'll see you in the finals."_

' _Ochaco...I'm so sorry.'_ Wade knew that his friend gave it her all in the match. Like any fighter, Ochaco fought right down to the last breath she took. Determined to win. But as he knows, life is always going kick you to the curve one way or another. He wanted her to go further, but it wasn't to be.

Now, he had to make sure she wasn't giving up completely.

As he ran, he was coming across a flight of stairs to his right. Bakugo was walking up those steps, and when he saw Wade about to run past then, he snarled. Wade noticed him and stopped right in front of the stares. "Bakugo?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bakugo demanded.

"I'm going to see Ochaco. After, I was going to wait in the waiting room," Wade said with a glare. He didn't want to hold anything against his bully for what he did for Ochaco, as it was a fight, but it wasn't easy to do. He then started walking away and gave a wave. "Congrats by the way."

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Wade stopped in his tracks. Bakugo came up the stairs, glaring at the back of his head. "That desperate, stupid plan of hers. You would come up with something that annoying. If we end-"

"You're wrong, asshole." Taken aback, Bakugo glared when Wade turned around to face him. The Spider-Man looked at him with a serious expression. "Ochaco came up with that plan all on her own. I didn't know anything about it. So listen to me when I say this, Bakugo: If that fight was harder than you think it was, then it's all thanks to her, not me."

The two rival glared hatefully at each other, before Bakugo turned and walked off. "Just make sure you win against Icy-Hot and Four-Eyes, because we're going to be settling things once and for all.

Wade knew what he meant. That means that the two of them would be fighting at the end of the Festival. Deciding to worry about Bakugo for later, Wade sighed and turned around. He started walking towards the infirmary.

Just as he was about to arrive there, he stopped when he saw Ochaco entering into Player Waiting Room 2. Wondering why she was going there, Wade walked over and pushed open the door.

"Man, I lost! Too bad," said Ochaco.

Wade was completely flabbergasted. He was expecting something similar to Momo, where Ochaco was crying to her for failing her family. But what he wasn't expecting what her giving him one her classic sun bright smiles and rubbing the back of her head.

"Guess I've got a little carried away at the end, thinking I had it in the bag. Dang it," she said in a happy tone. In her hand was her pink phone and sitting on the table was a brand new gym uniform shirt.

"I-I...Did I...miss something?" Wade asked. He noticed her fair-skin was all clear of burns and all she had on was a bandage on her left cheek. "Wait, what about your injuries. Aren't you hurt?"

Ochaco pointed to her bandaged cheek. "Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me! It was only moderate healing, so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I've still got scratches and stuff, though." She explained to Wade. Ochaco then raised a fist and looked annoyed and frustrated in a really cute way. "Geez, I didn't realize just how powerful that Bakugo was! He wiped the floor with me! Now I realize just how much more training I have to do!"

Realizing just how silly she was being, she stopped. Wade raised an eyebrow. "And you're absolutely sure that you're alright?"

"Oh yeah, total! I'm better than I expected." Wade's ears picked up the sound of a phone vibrating. He looked at it and read 'Daddy' on the caller ID. In an attempt to hide it, Ochaco pressed the phone to her chest. "Even when you've lost, you always look ahead to what's next, Wade. This just means I have to work harder next time."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, don't let my defeat weigh you down, Wade. You better give all you've got when your fight comes! Why not go on and focus on it? Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Ochaco? We're still on break and Kirishima and Tetsutetsu haven't woken up yet. I was hoping I could keep you company if you want."

"NO!" Ochaco shouted without meaning to and recomposed herself. "I-I mean I'm fine! Just go on and join the others. I'll be there soon."

Wade stared at her for a minute, before giving her a soft smile. "Alright. Take your time, Ochaco," he said, before walking out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed and Wade was gone, Ochaco held up her phone and flipped it open. Seeing that she missed her father's call, she pressed to call him back. She held the phone up to her ear and waited. It only took one ring before it was picked up.

"Sorry for not picking up early, Daddy."

 _"No, no, it's fine. Sorry for calling when you're busy. Your mom and I just watched you on TV! You almost won! You were amazing._

Ochaco smiled a bit, before it dropped when she looked to her ruined uniform shirt. "It wasn't that close. And...I wasn't very good. I rushed it too much at the end," she told her dad with a low and sad voice, trying to hold back the tears as she looked down. "I didn't have a backup plan for if that big move didn't work out...I failed."

 _"You_ lost _. I don't know about all that technical stuff, but just because you lost doesn't mean you're done, right? There's always next year!"_

"It only matters if you can win, though. You gotta show how you deal with all different types. The scouts can't learn anything from losing a single match," Ochaco explained. She was beginning to choke up.

 _"What's the rush, though?"_

"I mean...I have to...for you and mom..."

 _"...Ochaco, you don't gotta go crazy over us. Either way, I know my kind little Ochaco is gonna be a great Hero someday._

Hearing her father say that and hearing how much he believes in her made Ochaco sob. Her tears dripping on the table next to her new uniform. Even when she failed, her father, the kindest man she knows, was still encouraging her. It just made her what to be a Hero even more. "T-Thank you, Daddy! I'm not giving up. I'll keep going. I'll be a Hero and help you as so as possible!"

 _"That's my girl! I'll let you go for now. We'll be watching the games. Call us when you get home."_

Wiping away her tears, Ochaco said, "Okay, bye Daddy. Tell mom I love you both.

 _"We love you too sweetie. Take care!"_

That's where the call ended. Ochaco placed her phone on the table as she wiped away the tears.

"Ochaco..."

Ochaco gasped and turned around. Having heard everything, Wade was standing behind her with a sad smile. No longer able to hold it in, she rushed the Spider-Man and grabbed onto him with a crushing hug, crying again into his shirt.

Wade brushed her soft brown hair with his fingers. He didn't say a thing, just letting her release all of her sadness onto him. Ochaco buried her face into his chest and sniffed. "A-All I ever wanted was to help them, Wade! But I lost! I couldn't beat Bakugo! Our family business has been declining and I didn't make it to the semi-finals. I feel so hopeless, Wade. I'm a failure..."

"No, you're not!" Wade said

"Yes, I am!"

"Ochaco, look at him," Wade said, placing his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at her. With a kind smile and his eyes holding his fierce resolve. "You're far from being a failure, so don't you ever say that about yourself. It's okay to lose. No one thinks that about you. In fact, everyone was amazed with what you were able to pull off. Hell, Bakugo admitted...in a way...that your plan really put him on edge. And even if you did lose this fight, look at how far you've come! You were able to beat the Obstacle Course! You were what lead us to victory in the Cavalry Battle! You are an amazing person and any Pro would be lucky to have you. I'm sure they're all waiting for a chance to in after this is over. Your mom and dad will never think that you're a failure. They're proud of you. Don't let this hold you back from anything you want in life.

Ochaco stared at him in amazement, before sniffing and rubbed her eyes. "You really mean that?"

Wade nodded. "I believe in you Ochaco. Let's go beyond!"

With a big smile forming on her face, Ochaco hugged him again. "Thank you, Wade," she said, as Wade hugged her back.

"You don't have have to," Wade said, not bothered that her breasts were pressing against his chest. He was here to cheer her up.

During the hug, Ochaco took in the warmth of his strong arms. She then took a moment to feel his structure without him knowing and it made her cheek blush even more. Wade's Hero costume didn't do him justice for the kind of body he had underneath other the uniform thanks to his powerful Quirk.

Ochaco could only imagine what Wade was like shirtless and it made her face flush even red.

 _"AAHHH, OOHH! KIRISHIMA OR TETSUTETSU? WHO'S GOING TO MOVE_ _ON!?"_ Wade and Ochaco were startled by Present Mic's loud announcement.

* * *

 _"WHOEVER WINS THIS ARM-WRESTLE WILL ADVANCE TO THE SECOND ROUND!"_

Out on the repaired ring, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were engaged in an intense arm-wrestling game. Both were had their right hands tightly grabbing the other's, and were using all their strength to push their opponent's hand down. Their left hands grabbing onto the cement table Cementos created so hard that their fingers had broken into it. Midnight and Cementos were standing beside the boys, watching.

The crowd cheered for either boy as the match went on for a minute now. However, it was over when the iron on Tetsutetsu's hand cracked and broke.

He grunted in pain, giving Kirishima the advantage. He yelled out a roar, before slamming Tetsutetsu's hand down on the table, cracking it.

"Kirishima is the winner! Add him to the bracket."

Kirishima threw his fist up in the air. "YEAHHHHHHHH!"

 _"Kirishima's earned his place in the second round!"_

Tetsutetsu was on one knee while clenching his right wrist in pain. "GAHHHH! I ran out of metals! Should have put some more iron in my diet today," he grunted. A pair of boot covered feet stepped in front of him, making the silver-haired look up.

Kirishima stood before him and held out a hand. The sun shining on him and his face was even twinkling. "Hey man, you put up a good fight."

Tetsutetsu looked away with a scoff, as the same effect was done for him. He accepted the hand, making Midnight squeal.

"Oh! So Chiverous!"

 _"We now have our full lineup for the second round! With that said, let's get right to it!"_

* * *

"Already?" Wade asked with a frown. He broke away from Ochaco. "I better get going then. I'll see you after the fight's over with."

Ochaco looked down with a bit of a guilty expression. "I'm sorry. You weren't able to prepare yourself because of me..."

Wade shook his head. "That's not true. Making sure you were happy again was way more important," he said.

Ochaco smiled at him with encouragement. "Then I'll be watching you. Good luck out there."

He nodded with his own smile. "Thanks."

Wade left the Player Waiting Room and closed the door behind him. As he started walking down the hallway, he became lost in his thoughts. He did everything he could to make her feel better, but Wade wanted to do more for her. He wanted to return the favor for all the times she's helped him, and he did that by helping her when Ochaco was at her lowest. Even so, she's still cheering him on and encouraging him to be greater.

However, Wade was taken from his thoughts when a massive figure stepped out of the corner of another hallway to his right.

It was the Number Two Hero Endeavor. Wade gasped in shock when he saw just how close he was to him. Looking up at him with wide eyes that were a mix of awe and fear.

Endeavor glanced at the Spider-Man, before turning the corner completely. "Ah, I was looking for you," said the Flame Hero, staring down at Wade.

This surprised Wade a bit, who tried to remain brave in the face of the man. He was so intimidating up close. At first, he was frightful of Endeavor, but then his conversation with Todoroki entered back into his head and he looked up at the man with a small scowl. This may be the second best Hero, but he was still a scumbag.

"Is that right? Well, what is it?" Wade asked. He was in no mood to talk with Endeavor, especially with his match about to start very so.

Endeavor pointed at Wade accusingly. "I watched your fight against the brainwashing guy. Your power is very impressive. To have the powers of a spider, along with turning invisible and having lightning attacks. But also your ability to build up so much pressure just by flicking your fingers, it reminds me of another Quirk," he said, narrowing his glaring stare. "You seem to have so much in common with All Might."

Wade's widened at that moment before looking away. He tried to maintain eye contact, but it was hard to do with how intimidating Endeavor was. "I get that a lot. I'm still not sure why people say it. Look I've got to get going," he said, managing to walk past Endeavor. However, in his head, he had questions popping up. _'All Might, please tell me you didn't tell him.'_ But that couldn't' be the case, could it? He didn't mention One-for-All. I can't let him find out about All Might's secret.

"It's my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might as the Number One Hero," Endeavor told him.

Wade stopped in his tracks.

Endeavor was looking over his shoulder at Wade, who remained facing away. "And his match with you will be a good testing ground for how much training he has left. So hit him hard. Don't disgrace yourself or him by holding back."

 _"I refuse to rely on my old man's Fire Quirk. You see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and take first place without using it."_

Those words from Todoroki echoed in Wade's head. His anger for what the Hero did to his son filled him.

"That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you."

Endeavor started walking away. Wade, however, wasn't going to let him go with a few choices words. "You listen here, you bastard," he growled out, making Endeavor stop and look back at him. "If you think that I'm just going to be your son's punching bag, then you're sadly mistaken. Then again, this is coming for the guy that sees his son as nothing but a tool and a means to an end."

Wade looked over his shoulder and glared right back at Endeavor.

"I'm not All Might, and your son isn't you."

And with that, he walked away. Not bothering to wait for a reply. He's got bigger this to worry about. This fight will be like anything Wade has ever had. It's just like Shoto said, he's got All Might in his corner. The person that Shoto was to surpass, according to his father. Someone that tried to mold his son into being a Hero.

This was a battle of teachers, with their students embodying their teaching.

* * *

Back out in the stadium, everyone had returned to their seats and were waiting with anticipation. Everyone had their snacks and went to the bathroom. Nobody wanted to get up until this next match was finished. The people that were the most anticipated for the fight to come was Class 1-A. This rivalry that came out of the blue has been building up throughout the Sports Festival and it was finally going to come to a climactic conclusion.

Tokoyami, Iida, Mina, and Momo were sitting in the front roll seats of their class' box, staring down at the ring. "So the match hasn't started yet?" asked a familiar voice. The four classmates looked to Ochaco, only too be taken aback by her appearance. Her eyes were swollen and it looked like she was struggling to open them completely. "Oh good..."

"What's going on with your face?!" Mina exclaimed.

"You need to go see Recovery Girl!" Iida added.

Ochaco rubbed her eyes as she sat down between the Mina and Momo. "I already did. This is from...something else," she said.

Momo placed a hand on her should with a sympathy smile. "Wade talked with you, didn't he," she asked. Ochaco turned to her, and gave the busty young woman a nod.

Iida knew that they were talking about and looked back at the ring. "If I were you, I'd be frustrated too," she said.

"It's no time to wallow," Tokoyami told the two girls and Iida. "Use this next fight as a source of encouragement."

"Will do!" Ochaco nodded

Mina pumped her fist. "Yeah!"

Iida looked white as paper and whispered, "You're so wise."

As the flames of the battlefield were lite, they grew fiercely. The crowd cheered and roared as Wade and Todoroki made their way to the ring. This was it. The match everyone's been waiting for. The two most promising Heroes in Training of this class were going to duke it out for supremes.

 _"I CAN_ FEEL _THE ANTICIPATION IN THE STADIUM, AND THAT'S BECAUSE THE SECOND ROUND'S FIRST MATCH IS GONNA BE EPIC! ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE GUY WHO LITERALLY WON BY A LANDSIDE, AND LEFT HAFT THE AUDIENCE FROZEN! IT'S THE SON OF THE NUMBER TWO RANKED PRO-HERO WHO'S IN THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI! AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE SPIDER KID THAT MADE A COME BACK AFTER NEARLY WALKING OUT OF HIS FIRST MATCH! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, WADE WALKER!"_

The two stood on the ring, glaring at each other. "Hey man, how's it hanging?" Wade asked with a smirk, jerking up an eyebrow. Trying to lighten the mood, but also to hide his nervousness. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, here I am. And only one of us can win," Tokyami said.

"When should know that I'm not planning to lose this either, asshole," Wade said. "I own that much to everyone that's supported me. I will beat you."

Back on in the stands, Mina looked to Momo. "Yaomomo, hold to do you think this is going to play out," she asked.

Momo, looked down at Wade and Todoroki and put were hand under his chin. Her brain working to predict the outcome of the match. "It's hard to say. Todoroki's extremely powerful with his Ice that it'll be difficult for Wade to use his Quirk effectively. And I've noticed that without his web-shooters and being that this is an open battlefield, he can't use all of his abilities to dodge and then attack. He's not suited for long-range fighting, but up close and personal," she said to the others.

"So, in other words, it depends on whether or not he be able to get in close to him," said Tokoyami.

Ochaco nodded with a frown. "That's the problem. How will Wade avoid the ice?"

"Don't worry guys, he'll find a way to win!" Mina said with a more excited attitude. Having full faith in the Spider-Man.

Everyone was watching and waiting for the fight to start. In his hideout far from UA, Tomura Shigaraki was sitting at his computer, scratching his neck. A figure behind him instructing him to pay close attention to Wade and Todoroki. In her home, Inko was blowing her nose for the thousandth time that day. Her floor littered with a year's worth of tissues. Outside of the stadium Mt. Lady and Kami Wood had their heads turned towards the jumbotron outside, above the entrance they were guarding.

"That's right," said Thirteen, sitting next to the depowered All Might. "Those two tried to save you at the USJ, didn't they? And Walker was the one that took on that Nemu?"

"Yeah," All Might said, nodding his head. "They may have more in common than they think. They both have an intense vibe about them."

Present Mic got back on the microphone and shouted, _"BOTH OF THESE HEROES IN TRAINING HAVE BEEN FRONT RUNNERS IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, BUT WHICH ONE OF THESE RIVALS WILL ADVANCE INTO THE NEXT ROUND?!"_

Wade crouched slightly down into a fighting stance, knowing that his opponent will start with an ice attack. Shoto did the same, spreading his feet slightly, planning to not allow Wade to use that power of his too much.

 _"PREPARE FOR WALKER VS TODOROKI!"_

Wade powered his Vemon Blast and Todoroki powered his Ice.

 _"BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **AN: Even though I should be working on the next chapter of "Become ONE," I decide to do another Issue for "Heroes of Tomorrow" after we've hit 300 Favorites and Follows. This one was focused less on action and more on developing romance of Wade, Momo, and Ochaco. I am a little sad that Mina wasn't able to have her moment with him, but I've got plans for the two later on.**

 **Okay, I've got to ask. Why the FUCK do people ship Ochaco and Bakugo together? He has no interest in her and she's only interested in Izuku! Was it because of this battle? I don't get it.**

 **Their fight was the main highlight of the chapter, along with Wade comforting Momo about her loss. I admit I drew inspiration from other stories when it came to their moment together, mainly because I had no idea what Wade should've said to her. But with his help, she'll have the inspiration to be better in the future. So really it was Momo and Ochaco's chance to spend time with Wade. Mina will have her chance after the Sports Festival.**

 **And that brings me to one question that I've been meaning to ask you all about Wade's romance with the three.**

 **Should this story have lemons?**

 **I know that a lot of other stories have Izuku or the OC having sex with the paired girl or multiple girls, but I don't know. All of the students are 15 or 16, and I think 16 is the earliest that it'll be okay for them to have consensual sex, right? You guys let me know if you want lemons in the story.**

 **Though I'm pretty sure that's going to be a yes.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Heroes of Tomorrow" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
